14 years later the secrets come out
by Phinbella Carpe diem
Summary: after getting their bachelors degree the gang decides to re-watch what they did all those summers ago, rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note I don't own phineas and ferb or any character except for my ocs, or songs**_

 _ **About 4 years after act your age, the gang is back together and decides to make a machine to rewatch some of their adventures that summer 14 years ago (and the specials and act your age) and nearly all are invited. (After graduating college)**_

 _ **Sorry for the bad summary but I'm new to this**_

 _ **Tell me what episodes I should do**_

 _ **Also there will be two OCs in this story but not til later in episodes at least and I'm doing this after watching the last day of summer**_

 _ **End note**_

* * *

"You ready to see everyone again Izzy?" Phineas asked his girlfriend as the pulled up to his parent's place.

"Ya, I've missed them so much," Isabella answered joyfully.

"We're home!" Phineas yelled as they walked in the door.

As soon as he said it everyone, Ferb, Baljeet, Bufurd, Candace, the former fire side girls and their parents came to greet them(hope you know what they look like by now). Asking things like 'how are you guys' and 'how was college' and more personally 'how their relationship was going?'. To this they replied great, good and blushed at that last one while whispering "the time of our lives."

After a pause Phineas asked, "where's Brendon and Anna?" Right as he asked there was a knock at the door. Phineas opened it to find a tall, tan Asian guy with brown eyes, holding some projector-like device, standing there with a girl who had blond hair and also brown eyes, both had a stupid smirk on their faces.

"We're both right here," the guy (Brendon) answered

"Hey Izzy, hey Phineas," the girl (Anna) greeted them with a hug, "We missed you guys!"

"Hey what's up with the projector?" Phineas asked.

"Oh, a time window," Brendon answered, "we're going to watch some stuff that we did 12 years ago!"

"Are we doing this just to show me how oblivious I was back then?" Phineas asked curiously

"That and your mom still doesn't know what you really did that summer!" Brendon answered.

"How is that possible?" Phineas asked.

The door opened revealed Dr. Doofenshmirtz, commander Carl, Vanessa and Perry(owca made it so that they could know about the secret agent thing that day, and was going to tell them if they swear not to tell anyone, so he didn't have his hat)

"Hi Nessa," Ferb greeted his girlfriend and asked "want to watch us from 12 years ago?"

"Sure it'll save us time," Carl answered for Vanessa.

"Save time for what," Phineas asked.

"Let's just watch and we'll find out," Brendon answered for Carl with a wink.

* * *

 _ **Please read and review**_

 _ **Also they (my OCs) know about Agent P? Lol see you guys.**_


	2. Chapter 2 the beginning

_**I don't own Phineas and Ferb or anything used in this except my ocs**_

 _ **Chapter 2 the roller coaster**_

"Let's start it up," Brendon announced

 _(Scene opens up with the camera zooming into the backyard.)  
Phineas: So, Ferb, what do you wanna do today?_

 _(Ferb shrugs)_

 _Phineas: What about Perry, what does he want to do?  
(Perry chatters)  
Phineas: Well, he's a platypus, they don't do much._

"No they do a lot," Doofenshmirtz announced.

 _Phineas: I for one, am starting to get bored, and boredom is something of up with which I will not put! The first thing they're gonna ask us when we get back to school is "what did we do over the summer?". I mean, no school for three months. Our life should be a roller coaster! And I mean a good roller coaster, not like that one we rode at the state fair._

 _(Flashback on a roller coaster at the state fair. It goes over one tiny hill then ends)  
Fair Worker: Please exit to the left.  
(End flashback)_

"Man that's lame," Brendon commented

 _Phineas: Man, that was lame. Why, if I built a roller coaster, I would... That's it! I know what we're gonna do today!  
Linda: Phineas, Ferb. I'm gonna pick up a few things. You boys stays out of trouble, okay?  
Phineas: Okay mom. (At Ferb) We're gonna build a roller coaster!_

 _(Linda gets into the car)  
Candace: I'm in charge, right? You did tell them I'm in charge?  
Linda: Relax, Candace, nobody has to be in charge.  
Candace: But what if there's a emergency?  
Linda: Like what?  
Candace: What if a... What if a satellite falls out of orbit and crashes into the house? (smiles)  
Linda: If that happens, you're in charge.  
Candace: Yes!_

"Like that'll happen," Linda said sarcastically.

"Actually it did at one point," Brendon replied and added when Linda was going to ask about it, "just watch."

 _Candace: (she enters into the backyard) Mom says I'm in charge, conditionally.  
Phineas: Whatever.  
Candace: Wait a minute, what are you doing?  
Phineas: Homework.  
Candace: It's summer._

"So grades schooler make blueprints for school?" Brendon asked sarcastically, to this everyone laughed.

 _Phineas: That's cool, you wait till the last minute then.  
Candace: Well, I'm watching you. And I'm in charge, conditionally!_

 _/(Candace walks into the house and the phone rings, which she answers)  
Candace: Hello? Oh, hi, Stacy! No, I can't get to the mall right now. Mom just went to the store, she left me in charge, well, you know, conditionally.  
(Phineas and Ferb walk past with lots of wooden planks)_

"Ahh teenagers back then," Doof said

"And now," Brendon added pointing to Anna next to him who was texting unaware that he acknowledged her.

 _Candace: And if you go, can you see if Jeremy is there? No, no, he's the cute one that works at Mr. Slushy Burger._

Candace started to blush.

 _(Phineas and Ferb walk past again, with steel beams)  
Candace: Yeah, he totally smiled at me the last time I was there. I just about died. No, I told you I can't, I'm watching my brother and step-brother._

"Doing a great job," Carl commented.

 _(Phineas and Ferb walk past with sinks and toilets)  
Candace: Yeah, and they never get into trouble, 'cause Mom never catches them. One of these days though, I'm going to see that she catches them red handed.  
(Phineas and Ferb walk past again, with a flamingo and a lion that roars loudly.)_

"Why was there a lion?" Linda asked nervously.

 _Candace: Will you hold it down, I am trying to use the phone! (at Stacy) Mom left me in charge, so there will be no shenanigans today. What are doing right now? Why do you ask? What do you mean you can see it from your house? See what?!_

 _(Candace runs out to the backyard, she stares in shock upon seeing the rollercoaster, along with horror music)  
Candace: Phineas, what is this?!  
Phineas: Do you like it?  
Candace: Ooh, I'm gonna tell Mom, and when she sees what you're doing, you are going down. Down! Down! Down! D-O-W-N, down!_

"Candace is in busting mode," Brendon stated and everyone laughed (I just not going to write that unless if it on the screen now), except Linda who was worried for her children.

 _(Phineas and Ferb look blankly while she walks away)  
Phineas: We're gonna need a blowtorch and some more peanut butter._

"Why do need peanut butter?" Vanessa asked

Ferb answered with, "we were hungry."

 _(Candace takes her bicycle and rides away)  
Isabella: Hey Candace, is Phineas... home?  
Candace: Down, down, I say!_

 _(Isabella walks into the backyard.)  
Isabella: (hearts in eyes) Hey Phineas.  
Phineas: Hey Isabella.  
Isabella: Whatcha doin'?_

"Okay how was I so obvious back then?" Phineas asked himself a little too loudly.

"You're not the only oblivious one in this story," Brendon stated.

"Also when you like someone and doubt they like you, you're more likely to be oblivious," Anna added. Isabella was shocked by this. Phineas liked her from the start?! And they knew and never told her?!

 _Phineas: Building a roller coaster.  
Isabella: In your backyard?  
Phineas: Some of it.  
Isabella: Wow. Isn't that kind of impossible?  
Phineas: Some might say.  
Isabella: Hey, Ferb.  
(Ferb waves with the hammer)  
Isabella: Does your step-brother ever talk?  
Phineas: Ferb? He's more of a man of action._

"Yes, yes he is," Vanessa said dreamily everyone looked at her until she asked, "did I say that out loud?"

Lawrence answered with, "Yes, yes you did." Vanessa started to blush too.

 _(Ferb hits the nail and then his nose)  
Isabella: I was gonna go to the pool, you wanna go swimming?  
Phineas: Kind of in the middle of something here._

Everyone face palmed.

 _Isabella: Oh, right. Okay, I'll see you later then.  
Phineas: Okay. (at Ferb) Hey Ferb! You got enough rivets up there?  
(Ferb gives a thumbs up showing they have rivets.)  
Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?_

 _(Perry walks around the corner of the house. He jumps up, puts on a fedora and walks into a hole in the wall. He goes down a lift, into a lair, where he gets an "Incoming Message".)_

"Wait what?" the Flynn-Fletcher family asked, while looking at Perry as he put on his hat.

"Just watch," said Brendon.

 _Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. The evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz is up to his old tricks. For reasons unknown to us, he bought up 80% of the country's tin foil. I want you to get over to his hideout right away. Find out what he's up to and put a stop to it. As always Agent P, it is important that your cover identity as a mindless domestic pet remains intact. Now, get out there. We're all counting on you.  
(Agent P jumps into a platypus-themed hovercraft, and flies through a tunnel. He leaves through a stone and holds his fedora down to hide from Phineas and Ferb.)  
Phineas: So, the way I see it, the fuel rockets kick in at the mall's parking lot, then we release the snakes during the corkscrew at the interstate. I'm gonna go get the snakes.  
(Ferb puts on his mask and starts using the blowtorch.)_

"isn't that a little dangerous?" Linda asked.

"Don't worry, we improved their safety standards." Anna replied.

 _(Candace runs into the store)  
Candace: Mom! You gotta come home, right now.  
Linda: Did a satellite crash into the house?  
Candace: No, no, no. You gotta see what Phineas and Ferb are doing.  
Linda: Seems like we've had this conversation before.  
Candace: What do you mean?  
Linda: I seem to recall you telling me that the boys were training monkeys to juggle bicycles, and when I come home, there was a stunning lack of monkeys.  
Candace: I still don't know how they cleaned that up so fast.  
Linda: So, what's the emergency this time?  
Candace: They're building a roller coaster!  
Linda: Candace, seriously, isn't Phineas a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?_

"Sorry i didn't believe you Candace." Linda told Candace

"A least you know now," she replied

 _(Phineas talks to a man in a car factory)  
Factory Manager: Aren't you a little young to be a roller coaster engineer?  
Phineas: Yes, yes I am.  
Factory Manager: Well, I must say, I'm very impressed, the forms all seems to be in order, although I'd never seen them filled out in crayon before. So, if there's anything I can get you, anything at all, just let me know._

"Totally official and legitimate," Doof said dripping with sarcasm.

"I think I'm going to lose two kilos from laughing!" Brendon stated

 _Phineas: Do you think we could borrow one of those gadgets?  
(A robot arm fixing a car is shown)_

 _(Phineas and Ferb is riding the roller coaster that builds by the robot arm.)  
Phineas: Now, this is the life._

"Phineas and Ferb breaking physics since 2007." Anna announced and everyone laughed, except Baljeet who just said "it's ok physics not anymore."

 _(The camera zooms in on Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.)  
(Agent P swings into the building)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus, what an unexpected surprise. And by unexpected, I mean: completely expected!  
(Doofenshmirtz presses a button, which activates arms that grabs Agent P.)  
Doofenshmirtz: I, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, have covered the entire eastern seaboard in tin foil, and when I put my giant magnet, next to my genius, Magnetism Magnifier, I will pull the East, in westerly direction, thereby reversing the rotation of the earth. You may ask yourself, why would he do this? What could he possibly have to gain? Well, let me just answer that question, I haven't really worked on all the bugs yet. I mean, tin foil alone costs a lot._

"Wait, our old science teacher was evil?" Baljeet asked.

"More like a good guy trying to be evil." Vanessa answered.

 _(Back at the store)  
Candace: But Mom, I'd tell you, they're building it, and it's huge.  
(Ferb puts up a poster)  
Candace: "Phineas and Ferb present the Coolest Coaster Ever now open"? Mom! (runs off)_

 _Pedro: Phineas and Ferb got a roller coaster? You think we get a discount if we bring the flier?  
Another kid: Maybe we better take it. (takes the poster)_

"What made them think that?" Linda asked. But everyone just shrugged.

 _Candace: Where, look, look, look, see? I told you I'm not crazy, I told you!  
Linda: And you're not crazy because?  
(Candace turns toward the post where the poster was and screams)  
Linda: I see your point, Candace. No crazy person would scream at a post like that. I'll be at the dairy section if you wanna come yell at some cheese or anything. (leaves)_

Linda was about to apologize when Anna said, "it's easier to do it at the end of watching all of these."

 _(At the Flynn-Fletcher house, where the start of the coaster and a stage is. Ferb walks onto the stage up to the microphone as if he's about to speak, then steps out of the way as Phineas walks in.)  
Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages. May I present to you a spectacle most of the morning in the making. The Coolest...Coaster...Ever!  
(Ferb reveals the coaster. A bird files into it.)_

"Wow your safety standards were low before we came along." Brendon commented to Phineas, "if physics were listening that would have fallen in two seconds."

 _Phineas: So, who wants to go first?  
(Everyone raises their hands)_

 _(on the rollercoaster...)  
Phineas: To fasten, insert the tab inside the metal buckle. To release, just pull back on the, oops.  
(Phineas drops the safety belt)  
Phineas: Well, you get the picture. Well, that's about it, enjoy the ride.  
(The car goes over the top, and stops, viewing the long drop.)  
Phineas: You guys all signed the waivers, right?_

"In crayon?" Doof asked sarcastically, but they nodded .

 _(The car goes around the coaster, on the track. Everyone screams.)  
(Going through the drop of snakes)  
Phineas: Relax, they're just rubber.  
(The car goes into a bucket of mud, then exits. Later, it goes through a car wash, to be cleaned from the mud.)  
Phineas: Hey, look, there comes the A-A-A-A!  
(The track is going up and down repeatedly, creating four "A"s.)_

 _(Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building)  
Doofenshmirtz: ...I really make of my money back, I-I-I want a really spacey real estate, and sell it again.  
(Agent P sends a screw at Doofenshmirtz, which he ducks for.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ha, you missed!  
(The screw flies to the roof and hitting a line, which throws it back at Doofenshmirtz's foot.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Aaaoow! Ow, Ow, Ow, Aaooww!  
(Doofenshmirtz jumps around and accidentally releases Agent P, who quickly attacks him.)(Agent P hits Doofenshmitz's foot.)Aaaoow! (During the fight, Doofenshmirtz activates the Magnetism Magnifier.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Now you are too late. Quake in your boots and watch helplessly, as the unimaginable electromagnetic forces, pull the eastern seaboard, thereby reversing the rotation of the-  
(All the tin foil releases from the buildings)  
Doofenshmirtz: Well...that didn't work.  
(The tin foil forms into a giant ball, flying through the air)  
Doofenshmirtz: And now, we have a two ton ball of tin foil traveling 200 miles per hour directly at us! Quickly, we must separate the magnet from the Magnifier before it's too late!_

"how was that supposed to work?" Brendon asked, to this Doofenshmirtz just shrugged.

 _(At the store)  
Linda: Now I know I have that club card in here somewhere. I always have it with me, but my purse is a disaster area, you know how it is.  
(Candace goes outside and sees the coaster)  
Candace: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Mom, Mom!_

 _(Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building)  
Doofenshmirtz: It's no use, it's no use, we are doomed!  
(Agent P sees a helicopter. He jumps onto the magnet and fires a grappling hook at it. He quickly wraps some of the rope around the magnet. The helicopter flies off, taking the magnet with it.)  
Doofenshmirtz: You did it! You saved us, Perry the Platypus! (The ball of tin foil crashes through the building.) Curse you, Perry the Platypus!_

"Never thought I'd hear that," Phineas said emotionlessly.

 _(The magnet pulls a piece of the Magnetism Magnifier onto it, and gets stuck on the coaster, which then follows the helicopter into the sky.)_

"Physics were really doing a bad job that day." Brendon stated

"Did that happen every time?" Asked Candace.

"Maybe," Brendon answered.

 _(Candace pulls Linda into the parking lot to reveal that the coaster has been removed.)  
Candace: Look, look, look, see?  
Linda: (pause) Okay, I give up, what am I supposed to be looking at?  
Candace: (turns to see the empty parking lot) No! It's not POSSIBLE!  
Linda: (going back inside) I'm gonna go get the cart.  
Candace: IT WAS RIGHT HERE AND IT WAS HUGE! (sees the rollercoaster fly away) Mom!  
Linda: Time to go. I've got frozens.  
Candace: Okay, so you think that Phineas and Ferb are still under that stupid tree in the backyard, right?  
Linda: Well, yes, that would be my guess.  
Candace: Fine, then lets go home. Now!_

 _(Agent P sees that the helicopter is smoking and cuts the rope. He drops down onto the coaster and in the cart, right behind Phineas and Ferb.)  
Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry.  
(Perry chatters)  
Phineas: Nice hat, Isabella.  
(Isabella takes off Agent P's fedora and looks at it, confused.)_

"Nice save perry," Anna said.

 _(The car goes to the end of the track and flies onto a construction area and flings into the air.)  
Phineas: Funny, I don't remember this in the blueprints.  
(An airplane picks up the car by the tail)  
Phineas: And I'm sure this is new._

 _(Candace sees the airplane from Linda's car)  
Candace: Hehehehehehehehehehe!  
Linda: I worry about you sometimes, Candace._

 _(The coaster car drops down and onto the Statue of Liberty, bending and throwing it to the woods. It lands on a pine tree which bends so they end up in front of Mr Slushy Burger.)  
Employee: Welcome to Mr. Slushy Burger, may I take your order?  
Phineas: Anyone want fries?_

 _(Before taking any orders, the tree bends back and throws them to France, Paris)  
French Man: Croissant?  
Phineas: Anyone want a (French accent) "quasson"?_

 _(The car gets flung into orbit)  
Singing Voice: Aahh-Aahh-Aaahhh  
(A satellite flies by)  
Phineas: You know, if that thing crashes into earth, Candace is in charge_

"How'd you hear that?" Linda asked and they just shrugged.

 _.  
(The car suddenly falls down towards earth, towards the Tri-State area)  
Phineas: We should have charged more._

 _(Linda pulls the car on the driveway and Candace jumps out)  
Linda: Okay, we're here, are you happy now, Candace?  
(Horror music, Candace opens the gate to the backyard and doesn't see Phineas or Ferb)  
Candace: Yes. (At Linda) See Mom, I told you they weren't there!  
(Candace opens the gate and gestures toward the tree with her eyes closed. Linda pokes her head through the gate opening and sees the boys)  
Linda: Oh, hi boys. (At this point, Candace opens her eyes and her mood changes to shock)  
Phineas: Hi Mom.  
Linda: Come on Candace, help me with the groceries.  
Candace: But but but but but but but... (Continues under)  
Linda: Let's go! (pulls her away)_

 _(On the backyard, kids drops down from the tree)  
Kid: Hey Phineas, that was great.  
Pedro: Way too cool.  
Third kid: That was awesome, can we do it again?  
Phineas: Sorry, only one ride per customer._

 _Isabella: That was great Phineas. So, what are you gonna do tomorrow?  
Phineas: Don't know yet.  
Isabella: Maybe you could teach Perry some tricks.  
Phineas: Well, he is a platypus, they don't do much._

"Now we know he does a lot!" Phineas exclaimed angrily.

"We'll see an explanation next," Brendon said. "And why he didn't tell you guys."

 _Ferb: They're the only mammals to lay eggs._

"Man was I that quiet back then?" Ferb asked.

 _Phineas: ...Maybe he'll lay an egg.  
Isabella: Cool, see you tomorrow. It really was the coolest coaster ever. You guys makes a great team.  
Phineas: Well, a brother is a brother, but I couldn't have asked for a better one than Ferb. You know what I mean?  
(Ferb burps)  
Phineas: Oh-ho-ho, man! I could smell the peanut butter!  
Isabella: Well that was impressive. See you guys. (leaves)_

 _Phineas: So what should we do tomorrow? There's a world of possibilities. Maybe we should make a list!  
(The coaster car explodes in the tree, a car alarm and a dog barking can be heard)  
Candace: (from inside) Mom!  
Linda: (from inside) Give it a rest, Candace!  
(The tin foil ball rolls in the background)_

"How many bones did you break?" Anna asked. Doofenshmirtz just shrugged.

"Now for the explanation of perry." Brendon said


	3. Chapter 3 The 2nd dimension part 1

**Chapter 3 across the 2nd dimension part one**

 **Ocs are coming in baby**

 **last days of summer marathon so I thought I'd update**

 **there is no order to this so I'll do what you suggest**

 **Gamelover41592 please be nice this is my first fanfic**

* * *

 _(Open to a large pit, wal_ _king along a cliff with lava surrounding them, a chained up Phineas, Ferb, Candace and Dr. Doofenshmirtz are trudging to their doom. At the end of the path, a giant ferocious monster, the Goozim, is in a cage, it roars loudly, blowing their hair back)_

"Wait when was this?" Phineas asked

"Just watch," Brendon answered

 _Phineas: I'll be honest, Ferb. I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. But, I guess that's life, huh? One minute you're having the best day ever, the next you're being fed to a monster the size of a two car garage.  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah? Well, welcome to MY life! (the Goozim roars, he hides behind a robot)_

"So it wasn't me." Doof stated

 _Phineas: Huh. And everything started out so well this morning._

EARLIER THAT DAY  
(Pan in to the boys' bedroom. The Phineas and Ferb: Across the Second Dimension logo pops up. Phineas's alarm clock rings 7:00 and a mechanical arm emerges out of it and pokes a sleeping Perry awake, he chatters, waking Phineas and Ferb)

"Nice alarm." Brendon smirked

 _Phineas: Good morning, Perry! Now that's the way to wake up. (He hugs Perry) This is gonna be the best day ever.  
(The boys get dressed and ready for the day)  
(Song: Everything's Better with Perry)  
_ _We consider every day a plus  
_ _To spend it with a platypus  
_ _We're always so ecstatic  
_ _'Cause he's semi aquatic  
_ _Our Ornithorhynchus anatinus  
_ _Brings smiles to the both of us  
_ _Life's never fuddie duddy  
_ _With our web-footed buddy  
_ _When we're brushing our teeth, It's better  
_ _Tying our shoes,  
_ _(Oh yeah!)  
_ _It's better  
_ _Combing our hair, It's better  
_ _Like we're a cheese sandwich and he's the cheddar  
_ _Blinking our eyes, It's better  
_ _Breathing in and out, It's better (So much better)  
_ _Sitting in a chair, It's better  
_ _And taking a bath is just a little bit wetter  
_ _Every day is such a dream  
_ _When you start it with a monotreme  
_ _He's duck-billed and he's beaver tailed and hairy  
_ _(You know that he's hairy)  
_ _Everything's better with Perry  
_ _(Everything's better with Perry)  
_ _Everything's better with Perry  
_ _(Everything's better with Perry)  
_ _Everything is better with Perry  
_ _(Everything is better, everything is better with Perry)  
_ _Everything's better and we  
_ _Just want to tell you Perry  
_ _Everything's better with you (Better with you)  
(Phineas, Ferb, and Perry slide down the staircase railing and land in a pile on the floor, Perry chatters)  
Lawrence: Good morning, boys.  
Linda: Happy anniversary, Perry.  
Phineas: Oh, that's right! Gosh, I can't believe it's been five years. I remember the day we first got you._

"The day none of us remember," Phineas realized.

Oohs came from all the people that's minds were erased.

 _(Flashback to 5 years ago, Lawrence and Linda take a younger Phineas, Ferb, and Candace to the "OWCA Animal Rescue Center")  
Lawrence: Come on, kids. Pick out any pet you want.  
Linda: Oh look, Phineas! This one's looking at you! (picks up Phineas and shows him a cat)  
Lawrence: And this one's looking at you, Ferb! (picks up Ferb and shows him a dog)  
Young Candace: (walks through the aquarium section and all the fish swim away as she approaches) Why won't anything look at ME?!_

"Animals are very selective." Anna answered. "Well those animals."

 _(Phineas and Ferb approaches a baby Perry)  
Young Phineas: Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time!  
(Baby Perry chatters)  
Linda: Awww...  
Young Candace: That thing? You're kidding, right?  
(A female store employee approaches them)  
Store employee: Is there something I can do for you?  
Lawrence: Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please.  
Store employee: (surprised) You want to adopt the platypus?  
Lawrence: Oh, is that what it is? Well, yes! May we have him please?  
Young Candace: What would you even name a platypus?  
Phineas: (Narrating) 'Course, Ferb and I knew exactly what to call you.  
Young Phineas and Ferb: (simultaneously) Bartholomew!  
(Baby Perry chatters)_

"very different from perry." Doof commented.

 _(Present)  
Phineas: And then when we got you home, we renamed you Perry. And gave you this locket!  
(Phineas reaches into Perry's fur and pulls out a web foot shaped locket on a collar. He opens the locket around Perry's neck, revealing three pictures, one of young Phineas, Ferb, and Perry)  
Look how young we all were._

"So cute!" Anna squealed

 _Candace: (in her room, talking with her cell phone) Hey Jeremy, you wanna go to the mall?  
Jeremy: (At his house) You know, I'd love to, but my Dad is taking me to check out his old college today.  
Jack Johnson: (runs in) Boo-ya! Go Polecats! Boo-ya! (he runs away)  
Jeremy: He's already set up an interview with the academic adviser. Can you believe that?  
Candace: Gee, Jeremy. I forgot you're a whole year older than me. A trip to college? Heh-heh.. That's, that's really great. Okay, well, I'll talk to you later. Bye.  
(Hangs up phone and picks up a stuffed teddy bear with a picture of Jeremy taped to its face)_

Candace started to blush.

 _(to the teddy bear) Oh, Jeremy! In the blink of an eye, you'll be Moving on to the next phase of your life. You'll be going to college and wearing tweed jackets with patches on the elbows! You'll be so mature! And look at ME! I'm a child! Jeremy, you'll see! I can mature! Starting with taking this silly photo off. (rips off photo) Oh, Mr. Miggins! Have you been there the whole time?_

Everyone started to laugh.

 _(The two boys are in the backyard; Ferb is placing a baseball on Perry's tail)  
Phineas: (holding a baseball bat and tapping the home plate) Alright, looks like the pitcher's ready, and...batter up!  
(Ferb scratches Perry's neck and Perry's tail snaps forward, flinging the baseball toward Phineas)  
Batter batter batter, swing! (swings at the baseball and hits) Oh yes, sports fans! That may be the best hit ever in the history of platypult baseball!  
(Ferb checks the "Platypult Baseball World Record Book" and gives Phineas a thumbs up)_

"When was this made?" Linda asked.

 _And the crowd exhales loudly through their mouths! (imitates a roaring crowd)_

Cue laughter

 _(Ferb uses the remote control baseball glove to guide the ball back)  
And Fletcher snags the pop fly! He's out!  
Isabella: (enters) Hi, Phineas! What'cha doin'?  
Phineas: Turning Perry's involuntary reflex into sporting event.  
Isabella: Hi, Perry! Can I try? (scratches Perry's neck and the baseball is catapulted out of the yard)  
Phineas: Whoa, mama! Nice shot, Isabella!  
Baljeet: (enters along with Buford) Did someone lose a ball?  
Phineas: Yeah, we were just playing platypult.  
Baljeet: Oh, I LOVE Platypus-themed sports!  
Phineas: You know, if we had TWO Perrys, we could put a net between them and play platypult badminton!  
Buford: Who's Annette?  
Phineas: Ferb, that's it! I know what we're gonna do today!  
Buford: No, seriously. Who's Annette?  
(Brendon and Anna enter, who are 13 while the others are 9)_

 _Brendon: "A" net not Annette Buford_

 _Buford: It scares me how you can hear that when you're so far away_

 _Anna: We could scare you som' more_

 _Buford: nay I'm good_

 _(They finish up a mechanical platypult)  
Phineas: Okay, everyone. I think the tail is all set. I'll just go check with the foreman.  
Isabella: (noticing Perry's absence) He's gone!  
Phineas: Hey, where's Perry? (he checks under the machine) Did he really slip away? On his anniversary? Sometimes it seems like Perry's missed every single cool thing we've done all summer long. Well, I guess he can do whatever he wants. After all, it's HIS day, right?_

"Now we know why." Phineas muttered

 _(Perry is shown hiding behind the tree, his fedora on. He throws a pebble at the fence)  
Baljeet: Hey, what was the small noise?  
Phineas: Let's all go walk over to it!_

(Perry slips into the house while they're gone, but Brendon just winks to him because he just stayed where he was, he goes to the couch and pulls back a mirror over it, revealing a hole, he goes in and rides a vacuum tube down to his lair, passing by Pinky the Chihuahua and other agents, as he lands at his seat, Major Monogram is on screen)

"Pinky to!?" Isabella asked.

"You knew?!" Phineas asked Brendon and he just nodded.

 _Major Monogram: Ah, good morning, Agent P. A quick word, recently you've been having some close calls, and your host family has nearly caught you sneaking into your lair several times. No need to remind you, but I'll do it anyway, that if your cover's blown, you'll have to be transferred to another city, with another host family. And we both know you wouldn't like that. (chuckles) I remember the day you were first assigned._

(Flashback to when the Flynn-Fletcher family was just walking out of the adoption agency with their new platypus)  
Female store employee: Enjoy your platypus!  
Lawrence: Thank you! Cheerio!  
(the employee takes off her head, revealing it's a mask, under it is a younger Carl with braces on)

"Wow I looked like that?" Carl asked.

 _Younger Carl: (into a headset) Agent assignment complete, sir.  
Younger Monogram: (inside a computer-filled room) Good job, Carl! If you keep up the great work, you'll make unpaid intern in no time!_

(Present)  
Carl: (off screen) And I did!  
Major Monogram: Don't get cocky, Carl! Agent P, as you know, every operative is equipped with an auto-scan replication device, just like the one in your hat. We've been using the information you've gathered to replicate each and every one of Dr. Doofenshmirtz's inators. Our top men have been analyzing them to determine if they've been getting smarter or dumber. And, to be honest, the jury's still out. Now we find out that he's in the process of building an alternate dimension-related inator. Your assignment is to stop him, before he finishes building it. Behind you, rising dramatically from the floor, is Carl with some high-tech devices that you might find useful.  
(A platform rises with dramatic music, on it is a large container of devices)  
Carl: (off-screen) Um, Sir? Hello? I didn't step on in time. Would you mind lowering the platform again?

Cue laughs

 _Major Monogram: Oh, great, let me... cue the music again.  
(Rewind dramatic music and plays it again as Carl rises with the platform this time)  
Carl: Voilà monsieur! (He shows a wristwatch) This first item is our new wrist-communicationizer. It has many applications that will help you in the field. For example a powerful directional electro-magnet. It will draw any metal object to you. (He pushes a button and his glasses are drawn to it) See? And these are aluminum!  
Major Monogram: Quit goofing around, Carl, and show him the hologram.  
Carl: Yes, sir. (he pushes a button on the watch and turns on hologram of Major Monogram)  
Major Monogram: Hehe, pretty nifty, huh? (from the hologram) With this device, you'll be able to contact me anywhere at anytime, but don't call between 3:30 and 4:00, because...that's when I take a shower. Whoa wee, wait a minute. (Points to Monogram on the big screen) Is that... me?_

"A little personal don't you think?" Linda asked.

 _Carl: Oh, no! His holographic projection has become mesmerized by his video image! I better shut it off.  
(He shuts off the hologram, then points to the watch again)  
And if you push THIS button, it'll give your adversary an incredible ice cream headache.  
(He pushes button and immediately screams and holds his head in pain, then stops)  
It's gone. You better watch where you point that. (He hands the watch over to Perry)_

(Candace, inside her room, is shown packing her belongings into a cardboard box)  
Stacy: (enters) Hey, girl. Uh, what are you doing?  
Candace: Stacy, Jeremy's going to college soon, and here I am concerned with busting my brothers to my MOMMY and living in the NURSERY. (She picks up a ceramic unicorn) A unicorn! A UNICORN, Stacy! (mockingly) "Hi, I'm six!" You've GOTTA help me get rid of all this junk.

"Where's that personality for a few years?" Linda asked.

 _Stacy: Wow, bold move!  
Candace: Yep! Goodbye, childhood folly. Hello, carefree undemanding adult life!  
Linda: (enters) Yeah, good luck with that. Candace, your father and I are off to the movies. While we're gone, you're in charge, okay?  
Candace: Okay, Mom! (to Stacy) And you know, I'm even thinking of giving up on busting my brothers.  
Stacy: The irony is, that as a grown up, you don't NEED to tell your mom. You can just bust them yourself.  
Candace: (gasps) That's it! Stacy, I'm old enough to bust them myself!  
Stacy: That's what I just said._

"Never mind." Linda commented.

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!  
Doofenshmirtz: Now, Perry the Platypus, quake in terror, as I punch a hole through to another dimension! (shows his Other Dimensionator) Behold! The Other-Dimension...  
Norm: Sir!  
Doofenshmirtz: What? What?  
Norm: (in front of a large buffet table) I've finished setting up the buffet.  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, for crying out loud, Norm. I was in the zone!  
Norm: I just thought you were playing with your doll.  
Doofenshmirtz: It's not a doll, it's a stand-in. Pretendy the Practice-pus, see? I wonder if Perry the Platypus practices with a fake me? It would be nice to know he cares about...(tennis ball eye falls off the stand-in)_

"Grrrr," from Perry then Brendon put a translator tag on him, "No that's creepy."

 _(Cut to Phineas and Ferb's backyard, the mechanical platypult is finished and Phineas and Ferb are inside the giant shuttlecock)  
Phineas: All systems are green, prepare to launch on my mark, T-minus thirty and counting. 29, 28, 27, 26..._

"I thought you made them be safer?!" Linda asked worried for her kids

"It's really tethered to a line to the next platpult." Brendon answers then adds, "still could hit the ground though."

 _(at Perry's lair)  
Carl: ...Of course, you'll only need this if you're attacked by one of the royals or a member of Parliament, so it's probably okay to leave the safety on. And here's your brand new rocket-car. (He shows it as Perry gets in and starts it) Sweet huh? Good luck, Agent P!  
(Perry rides on the car)  
Major Monogram: Uh, Carl, did you tell him the accelerator's a little touchy?  
(The rocket car roars off, hitting the ceiling directly)  
Carl: I think he knows, sir._

(at the backyard)  
Phineas: ...3, 2, 1, service!  
(Isabella pushes a button marked INVOLUNTARY REFLEX, and the platypult launches them, at the same time, Perry's rocket car bursts out of the ground nearby and collides with it, sending them both careening away from each other, Candace and Stacy run into the backyard)

"You should fix that fence." Brendon said

 _Candace: Phineas and Ferb, you are so bus... Oh my gosh! Where'd it go? You there! Small children! Where's the big contraption?  
Isabella: I don't know, it was here just a moment ago.  
Candace: It disappeared! Stacy, do you realize what this means?  
Stacy: We'I'm re done?  
Candace: No, some mysterious force always takes away Phineas and Ferb's inventions before Mom shows up, this time, it took it away before I showed up! The mysterious force recognizes that I'm now a grown-up!  
Stacy: "Mysterious Force"?, I'm not buying it, I am a woman of science, at least that's what my horoscope said. _

"Super ironic, eh?" Brendon asked.

 _Candace: Well I'm going to prove it to you and bust my brothers at the same time, Where are my brothers?  
Baljeet: We just launched them toward the park, Buford, Anna and Brendon are there with the other platypult.  
Candace: Okay children, as the adult here, I decree we're going to the park, does anyone have to go potty first? (Stacy raises her hand) Fine, make it quick._

"I think we should finish this later," Brendon said "Phineas you look tense and it about dinner time."


	4. Chapter 4 The 2nd dimension part 2

**Chapter 4 the second dimension part two**

 **I don't own Phineas and ferb or any character or songs in this fanfiction except Brendon and Anna**

 **Gamelover41592(thanks for the review) did for two reasons. one I didn't want Phineas to be angry at Perry for a long time and forgot about any other episodes that would explain why Perry didn't tell them . two I had an idea for the movie and Phineas being mad at Perry**

* * *

After dinner, where no one talked, they started up again.

 _(in the air)  
Phineas: Ferb! It looks like we're going to hit that building that looks vaguely like your head!_

(at DEI)  
Doofenshmirtz: Time to give it a little test. (he turns it on, it starts for a brief second, then shuts down) Hmm. Well I just finished it, it can't be broken already.  
(Phineas and Ferb smash into it)

Cue laughter

"Your bad luck is incredible Heinz," Brendon said.

"I'm not even mad, not even made," Doof said back.

 _Doofenshmirtz: (sighs) I stand corrected.  
(Phineas and Ferb get out of the shuttlecock) Alright, what's with the giant shuttlecock?  
Phineas: We're really sorry, sir, I don't know what happened, one minute we were innocently launching ourselves across the city in a badminton platypult, the next thing we know, we're bouncing on up to the east side to your deluxe apartment in the sky.  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, it looks like you've totaled my Other-Dimensionator.  
Phineas: An Other-Dimensionator? What does it do?_

"Literally in the name Phineas," Isabella answered.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Well, at the moment, it just stops giant shuttlecocks, apparently, but it's supposed to let me go into other dimensions.  
Phineas: Oh, that's cool! We can help you fix it. I'm Phineas and this is my brother Ferb.  
Doofenshmirtz: I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, but my friends call me... (stops and thinks) I just got into such a funk.  
Phineas: Ferb is naturally handy with tools, I'll bet we could put this thing back together again in no time.  
Doofenshmirtz: Ah, what the heck, before we set up, there's a whole buffet here, please partake, I was expecting someone who seems to be running late._

(Meanwhile, Perry is on the ground, his smoking rocket car is being picked up by a tow truck)  
Driver: You're lucky I got a rocket car winch, lots of guys don't have that.

"Okay why does he have that?" Lawrence asked.

 _(Back to DEI, the boys have restored the Other-Dimensionator)  
Phineas: Almost there, okay, field compressor attaches to the auxiliary generator, was this working before?_

"Weren't you a little young to make a device that could change the world?" Linda joked.

"If I had a dollar for every time I heard something like that, we wouldn't of needed student loans." Phineas answered, "and yes, yes we were."

 _Doofenshmirtz: Well if by "working", you mean "functioning properly", then, uh, no.  
Phineas: Well I think I see your problem, everything is wired through this self-destruct button, do you even need that?_

"Doof's signature, of course he needs it." Perry answered.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Well of course I need tha... Wait! No I don't, I do not need that, you are absolutely right, huh.  
Phineas: So Ferb has rigged up this remote control, so that if we get separated from the portal, we can open another one.  
Doofenshmirtz: Huh, nice touch, kid.  
Phineas: I guess this is the last piece, okay Ferb, boost me up. (Ferb lifts him)  
(Suddenly, Perry crashes through the window on his jet-pack, ready to attack, he stops as he sees the boys and lands, his eyes dart nervously as he looks)_

"So we did learn!" Phineas said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, I cannot wait!  
(Perry takes a step back, Phineas glances and Perry is back in pet mode, he chatters)  
Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry._

"Why'd you not come in and destroy the thing, or something?" Phineas asked angrily

"Just watch," Carl, Brendon and Anna answered.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Perry?  
Phineas: Yeah, he's our pet platypus.  
Doofenshmirtz: Is every platypus named Perry?_

"So oblivious Doof." Anna comments

 _Phineas: In a perfect world, yes.  
Doofenshmirtz: Aww, well he's a cute little fella, hi there. (he tickles Perry's chin) Gootchie... (Perry chomps down on his finger) OW OW OW!  
Phineas: Perry, no! (He and Ferb pull him off) We do not bite the elderly!_

"Hey I wasn't that old!" Now Doof was angry.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Again, Ow. No, it's okay, platypuses don't typically like me.  
Phineas: Well Perry, you're just in time to see us open up a portal to another dimension.  
(Perry's eyes widen, Phineas and Ferb are about to put the piece in, when Perry leaps and grabs it in his mouth)  
Perry, what are you doing?  
(Perry goes under the buffet table, Phineas and Ferb grab the piece and pull)  
Perry, no, this is not tug of war, this is not tug of war! (Phineas pulls the piece out) Silly boy, what's gotten into him?  
Doofenshmirtz: Okay, let's get this show on the road, huh?  
Major Monogram: (his head appears beside Perry) Remember, if your cover's blown, you'll never see the boys again._

Phineas and the gang were shocked by this, "Why wouldn't he have?" Phineas asked

"Old OWCA policy." Carl explained.

Phineas thought to himself, 'doesn't mean he trusted us.'

 _Doofenshmirtz: Hey, does anyone hear someone talking?  
Major Monogram: (actually the hologram on Perry's watch) Never see them again...  
(Perry covers the watch and walks over to the nearby couch)  
Phineas: Okay, here we go, (Ferb lifts him) right in he...  
(Perry suddenly pees on the couch, he then jumps off)_

"That really necessary?" Doof asked.

Perry shrugged and said, "only thing I could think of."

 _Phineas: Perry, no! (He and Ferb run over) Not on the sofa! (Ferb picks him up) Oh, I'm sorry, Dr. D, we should take him outside.  
Doofenshmirtz: No no, it's alright. (he turns over the cushion) I was planning on replacing this old couch anyway. Now come on, let's light this pop stand, or however the saying goes._

"Let's light this popicle stand," from all, but Doof.

 _(Perry looks nervous as they go to the machine, Phineas inserts the piece and it powers up)  
You know its, its kinda weird, I'm usually thwarted by this point, huh, I guess he's not coming.  
(he turns it on, a portal forms) And now, the mind blowing first images from beyond our dimensional reality!  
(Their eyes all widen as it forms, and then a room with a couch in shades of pink and purple appears)  
Doofenshmirtz: Huh, it's a...it's a couch. That's a bit anti-climatic, I guess it's a nice couch, though.  
(He looks back and forth between his couch and the other one)  
Hmm, hey, I got an idea, let's swap my couch for that one! (he enters the portal)_

"Wow dad so evil," Vanessa said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

 _Phineas: Uh...  
Doofenshmirtz: (grabs the pink couch and tries to pull it to the portal) Okay, I got it, I got - uh, maybe, hey, you want to give me a hand here?_

 _Phineas: Whoa, awesome! (He and Ferb, who's still holding Perry, enter the portal) Check it out!_

"Low attention span much," Brendon muttered.

 _Major Monogram (2nd Dimension): Ahem.  
Doofenshmirtz: (sees the 2nd dimension Monogram) Oh uh, hello. Say, aren't you...  
Phineas: Hey Dr. D! Look at this!  
Doofenshmirtz: Hold that thought! (runs over to a balcony and sees Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are looking out)  
Phineas: You're famous here!  
(reveals the 2nd Dimension Tri-State Area, which is various colors of purples, pinks and greens, we see various places, all named after Doofenshmirtz, we see a 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz poster, he wears a black lab coat buttoned over grey pants and black boots, and grey gloves, he has a goatee, spiked up hair and an eyepatch on his left eye, which has a scar that goes over the patch)_

"Man he's good at being evil." Said a surprised Doof

 _(reveals a large statue of Doofenshmirtz-2, he rides a rhino, holding a shield that reads ME, and holding a sword that reads OBEY)  
(reveals a store called Doof's Closet, signs on it read YOUR HOTSPOT FOR MANDATORY DOOFERALLS!, CLOTHES YOU MUST OWN!, HIGH PRICES!, EXPENSIVE!, THE LATEST IN REQUIRED CONFORMITY!)_

(A subway train with 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's face pulls into the station, its doors open)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension) 's VO: Get off!

Doofenshmirtz: (Reading a blimp) "Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Your Leader"?  
(Perry has an incredibly nervous look on his face, he gulps)  
A whole Tri-State Area where I am already in charge! (chuckles) Yeah! Wait a minute, I gotta go check something out. (he goes up to 2nd Dimension Monogram) Uh, yoo-hoo! Hello again!  
Major Monogram (2nd Dimension): Is this some kind of test? Is that really you, sir?  
Doofenshmirtz: Ha ha! Holy Boy! Even the great Francis Monogram's my slave in this dimension!  
Major Monogram (2nd Dimension): I prefer the term "Indentured Executive Assistant".

"Still what to be higher than me." Carl muttered.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Well, I want to meet this other dimension me, where can I find him?  
Major Monogram (2nd Dimension): Oh, you're from another dimension? Well then, he'll probably want to see you, he's into that freaky sorta stuff. Have a seat and I'll let him know you're on your way up.  
(He pushes a button on a control and a chair slides in, Doofenshmirtz gets on)  
Doofenshmirtz: Okay, so I just gotta sit here and...  
(it slides away, he screams as two doors open and he enters, a song starts up as he goes into an animatronic ride filled with gnomes, he passes by the Gunther Goat Cheese's Goat and waves)  
Gnomes: Doof Doof Doof / Bask in his glory / Kneel at his feet / You're in for such a treat / He's Doofenshmirtz! _

"Creepy," Brendon shuddered.

 _(He enters another room)  
Doofenshmirtz: That was awesome! (He slides up to a desk, a chair turns to reveal 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Alright, who's interrupting my...  
(He stops and sees Doofenshmirtz, they both Hmm, they get up, switch seats, hmm, and switch seats again, and hmm again)_

Cue laughter

 _Do I know you?  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I'm you from another dimension.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Well that would explain the handsomeness.  
Doofenshmirtz: Right back atcha, big guy.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Does that mean you and I are exactly alike?  
Doofenshmirtz: I suppose so.  
(Song: Brand New Best Friend)_

 _ **Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Do you want some rice pudding?  
Doofenshmirtz: Blech, no, that's gross!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): It was a test. Almond brittle?  
Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, I love it the most!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Me too!  
Doofenshmirtz: Do you collect coins?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, just in case  
**_ _ **Vending machines become the  
Both: Dominant race! I've been alone all these years  
**_ _ **With my irrational fears  
Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): But now before me I see  
Both: Someone with whom I agree  
**_ _ **I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
**_ _ **I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Hmm, I thought I'd be taller  
Doofenshmirtz: I've been told I slouch  
**_ _ **I thought I've have both my eyes, y'know...**_ _  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): It's in this pouch  
Doofenshmirtz: Ouch!  
Doofenshmirtz: You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah...  
Doofenshmirtz: ...Nothing...  
_ _ **Doofenshmirtz: Do llamas weird you out?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, are they camels or sheep?  
Doofenshmirtz: No, no, I meant Lorenzo  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh, that's right  
Both: He's translator for Meap!  
**_ _ **Now I know all about you  
**_ _ **And you know all about me  
Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh  
Both: And now before me I see  
**_ _ **Someone with whom I agree  
**_ _ **I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
**_ _ **I've found a brand new best friend and it's me  
**_ _ **Now that I've found you  
**_ _ **We can be a duo  
Doofenshmirtz: That's right.  
Both: Twice the evil  
**_ _ **Double Doofenshmirtz  
Doofenshmirtz: Coming at you Fridays!  
**_ _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): What's that, are we doing a TV show together?  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh no. It just sort of sounded like that. Well, I mean, we could. We should!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike  
Doofenshmirtz: That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. (Pokes him) Eh?_

Everyone was asking themselves 'how were vending machines gonna take over?'

"Who's Meap?" Linda asked.

"An alien friend we made that summer." Phineas answered.

 _(Meanwhile, Perry, Phineas and Ferb are still on the balcony)  
Phineas: Wow, he's done really well for himself, what do you think, Perry?  
(He holds Perry up, Perry looks around nervously for a second, then reverts to pet mode and chatters)  
Hey, where is Dr. D?_

(Back in 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's office)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): So what you're telling me is you're still not ruler of your Tri-State Area?  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah? Well obviously YOU did not have to deal with MY nemesis, Perry the Platypus!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh didn't I? Observe! (He motions to a doorway, it opens, and something steps out)  
Doofenshmirtz: What is it?  
(reveals 2nd Dimension Perry, or Platyborg, he salutes)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): This is Perry the Platyborg! He was once my nemesis, but now, he is general of my army!

"That fiend," Ferb said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Wow, you are good!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Dismissed.  
(Platyborg salutes again and rockets off)  
(Phineas, Ferb, and Perry ride in on the same chairs Doofenshmirtz did)  
Phineas: That was awesome!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Ugh, now who's interrupting me? Remind me to berate my Indentured Executive Assistant!  
Doofenshmirtz: No, no, man, it's cool. They're with me.  
Phineas: Hey Dr. D, we thought we lost you.  
Doofenshmirtz: Hey, guys! (2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz grabs him) Whoops!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): You dare to bring a secret agent in here?  
Doofenshmirtz: This boy's a secret agent?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): No, no, not him!  
Doofenshmirtz: The quiet one?  
(Ferb turns to Phineas and shrugs)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): No no, HIM!  
Doofenshmirtz: This plant?_

"See, not the only obviously one here." Brendon said to Phineas.

 _(reveals a small potted plant next to Phineas, Ferb and Perry)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): The platypus! That's secret agent Perry the Platypus!  
Phineas: Whoa whoa, hey, he's just a platypus, he doesn't do much.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh, oh this rich, I see what's going on here, you, you really think that he's your pet, don't you? WRONG! He's using you, you're just his cover, he's a secret agent! Here, here, let me prove it. (he looks up) General Platyborg, come down here at once! He'll be here in just a minute, and then...  
(Platyborg lands on 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's foot, he yells in pain and holds his foot, then stops)  
Alright Platyborg, you see that platypus? You know what to do.  
(Platyborg charges and smacks Perry away)  
Phineas: Perry!  
(Perry lands on his feet and shakes himself)  
What was that for?! (He and Ferb run to Perry) Perry, are you okay?  
Doofenshmirtz: Told ya!  
(Ferb checks Perry with a stethoscope)  
Phineas: How are his vitals?_

"Why do you have a stethoscope?" Baljeet asked, but Ferb just shrugged.

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Wait, let me try something. Platyborg, do the same thing to those two boys.  
Doofenshmirtz: What?  
(Platyborg leaps and charges at Phineas and Ferb)  
Phineas: What?  
(Platyborg is about to punch, when Perry stands upright and socks him back)  
_ _Perry!  
Phineas: Perry?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): HA! YES! I knew it!  
Doofenshmirtz: Wait, wait a minute, I'm confused, why does their platypus fight so good?_

Chain of facepalms

 _(Perry puts his fedora on)  
(gasps) PERRY THE PLATYPUS?!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (sarcastic) Really?  
Doofenshmirtz: What?  
(2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz groans)  
Phineas: Perry?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Get them!  
(Two armored bots come at them, Perry pulls Phineas and Ferb away)  
Phineas: You're a secret agent?  
(They swerve as more bots come in, they slide under the animal skeleton, a bot knocks away the skull)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Hey, be careful with that!  
(The skull slides near a window, Phineas, Ferb, and Perry back up. Phineas gets angry)  
Phineas: So this is where you disappear to everyday? You come here and fight this guy?  
Doofenshmirtz: No no, he fights me, he doesn't really know this guy.  
Phineas: You fight a pharmacist? Why would you even do that?!_

"Again with the pharmacist," Doof complained.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Actually, I'm an evil scientist, but a lot of people are confused by the lab coat.  
Phineas: You're evil? He's evil?! (They back up to the window pane) So not only have you been leading a double life this whole time, but you sat there and let us help an evil scientist open an evil portal into an evil dimension, and you did nothing to stop us?!  
Ferb: Well, he did pee on the couch.  
Doofenshmirtz: Wait a second, I just realized, that was a conscious choice! You peed on my couch!_

"We're not done with that conversation!" Doof eying Perry.

 _(Perry shrugs embarrassedly)  
Phineas: No no, that wasn't enough! That's when you should've put on your little hat, not now, after we've gone forward into this mess!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh, for badness sake, you can hash all this out in prison. Guards!  
(Perry pushes the brain freeze button on his watch, 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz grabs at his head)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Ahh! Brain freeze!  
(Perry opens the window, they fall out. Phineas screams, Perry sticks his foot in the skull's eye sockets and Phineas and Ferb grab the horns, his chute opens up)  
_ _Agent P!  
Phineas: I-I'm sorry, I'm just having trouble processing this right now. (Perry hands him a pamphlet) "So You've Discovered Your Pet is a Secret Agent..." (throws it away) I don't want your pamphlet!_

"You have a pamphlet!?" Phineas asked.

 _(Platyborg leaps down after them, wings extend out of his back and he darts to them)  
Phineas: Uh oh. (Perry moves them away, Platyborg turns back and flies at them) He's coming back around!  
(Perry dislodges the chute as Platyborg cuts through. They land and slide down another window bank. Platyborg rockets back at them. Perry struggles to remove his feet from the skull; Phineas looks.)  
Phineas: Oh, you have got to be kidding me! (Perry still struggles) For crying out loud!  
(Platyborg rockets back, Phineas and Ferb both try to pull Perry free)  
What, they didn't teach you how to get out of this in Spy School?  
(Perry is flung, he lands up on the windows and balances himself. Platyborg lands next to him and his wings retract, Perry turns the skull to face him.)  
Oh snap! (Perry's discarded parachute lands on them) Look, there's a logo on this parachute! He's got his own logo?_

"Only top agents do." Carl explained

 _(Perry and Platyborg fight. Perry grabs Platyborg's arm and punches Platyborg's face several times, with no effect. Platyborg smirks evilly and punches Perry, sending him back near the edge. Platyborg morphs his hand into a spinning mace, but Phineas and Ferb wrap him in the parachute. He stumbles and falls off the edge.)  
Phineas: All this time, we're like "He's a platypus, he doesn't do much". Well apparently, you do. You... you, you're tangled up in the...  
(The skull is caught in the chute lines. Phineas and Ferb grab on, they fall, Platyborg grabs a nearby ledge and Phineas, Ferb, and Perry are flung into a window pane. They all tip as they hit each one, lowering them to the ground.)  
Wow, saved by unconventional architecture.  
Normbot: (approaches them) May I please see your papers?  
(They stare, the Normbot replaces its normal head with an armored one)  
(deep voice) Show me your papers or be destroyed._

"Don't understand the Norm head part." Doof said.

 _(The skull lands on the Normbot's head, it sputters and flies off erratically. The door opens and Platyborg comes out, tearing off the chute, he marches up to them, then he hears a noise and looks. The Normbot lands, but right behind him. Platyborg then goes back to marching, but is then hit by a bus. Perry, Phineas, and Ferb run.)  
Both Doofenshmirtz's: Curse you, Perry the Platypus!  
Doofenshmirtz: Jinx, you owe me a soda!  
Normbot: Get me, I'm a Georgia O'Keefe painting!  
(A taxi pulls up, Platyborg is stuck on the windshield)  
Driver: 4th and Main. (Platyborg gets off and hands him some money) What? No tip? (Platyborg turns his hand into the mace) Never mind, I'm good. (He drives off, Platyborg looks around)_

(Phineas, Ferb, and Perry hide in an alley behind a dumpster as several Normbot's hover by, Phineas looks)  
Phineas: Looks like they're gone. (Looks at Perry)

"If this conversation is too much for you Perry you leave and come back." Anna told him, but Perry stayed.

 _You're a secret agent?! And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just your cover story? Were you ever really our pet or part of our family? (Perry looks down, depressed)_

 _Apparently not, cause you didn't trust us enough to tell us. Anyone else here leading a bizarre double life? (Ferb raises his hand) Put your hand down, Ferb. (Ferb lowers it)_

"Little comic relief much," Brendon joked.

 _You're a secret agent. He's a secret agent! (Ferb puts a hand on Phineas' shoulder) You're right, Ferb, we have to concentrate on the task at hand, we need to get back to our dimension, and I don't even know where to start.  
(Ferb holds up the remote)  
Oh, that's right, the remote! (he takes it) I knew that would come in handy! Alright, let's go home!  
(He aims the device and opens a portal. We see a pastel colored forest area with a weird, six eyed lizard type creature.)  
Wait, that's not our dimension.  
(He shuts the portal, taps the remote and opens and closes portals in different spots, each has the same image)  
Nope. Uh uh. Not that one. Great, now this thing's broken. We're gonna need some help. I know! Let's go find us!  
(They peek behind the dumpster, Phineas looks at Perry)  
Phineas: Wait a minute, I just realized, you could've been cleaning your own litter box this whole time! (Perry shrugs) Oh we are not done with this conversation! (They run off)_

"You heard him," said most of the Flynn-Fletcher family to Perry.

 _(Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is squeezed into a small school chair. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz is by a picture of Perry in pet mode.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): So tell me, other-dimension me. What do you see here?  
Doofenshmirtz: An ordinary platypus.  
(2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz flips the page, now showing an image of Perry in secret agent mode.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): And now what do you see?  
Doofenshmirtz: (gasps) Perry the Platypus!_

Face palms all around.

 _Doofenshmirtz-2: You know, I'm starting to see why you haven't become ruler in your dimension.  
Doofenshmirtz: Alright, Mr. "Eviler than Thou", how did you manage to take over the Tri-State Area, anyway?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Simple, I used an army of big, scary robots.  
(Motions to a huge army of Normbots, they convert to the Norm heads)  
Normbots: We should do lunch sometime! (they revert back to the armored heads)  
Doofenshmirtz: Wow, that is scary. I tried that robot thing once, too. I hid the self-destruct button on the bottoms of their feet, so nobody could reach them._

(Flashback to Doofenshmirtz with his army of bots, all which have the foot with the self destruct button raised up, he rides on the shoulder of one of the bots. Doofenshmirtz then calls out "And march", which causes the robots to take a step forward and explode)

(Present)  
Doofenshmirtz: I think I've said enough. I still don't get it, if we're the same person, how come you're so much better at being evil than me?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): True evil is born through pain and loss. You see, when I was a small boy back in Gimmelshtump, I had a toy train.

(We flashback to young Doofenshmirtz-2, still with the eyepatch, but no scar. He holds a wooden train, we then see him looking at the tracks.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (narrating) Then one day, I lost it.  
Young Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Choo Choo?

(Present; Doofenshmirtz stares)  
Doofenshmirtz: That's... That's it?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): What do you mean?  
Doofenshmirtz: That's your emotionally scarring backstory? That's your great tragedy? Dude, I was raised by ocelots, literally. Disowned by my parents and raised by Central American wildcats, and you're telling me you lost a toy train? That's it? That's all you got? Really? I had to work as a lawn gnome, I was forced to wear hand-me-up girl's clothing, neither of my parents showed up for my birth!

"Not to mention work as a lawn gnome while being disowned." Brendon said.

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Well, how did you feel when you lost that toy train?  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, I never lost that toy train.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Well, maybe if you had, you would've done better. Since you have neglected to take over YOUR Tri-State Area, I think I'll go over there and give it a shot myself.  
Doofenshmirtz: Great, we can be a team!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (Sarcastic) Yeah, right, a team.  
Doofenshmirtz: Wait, was that sarcasm?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (Sarcastic) No...  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, right there, I'm pretty sure that's my voice when I'm being sarcastic.  
(At 1st Dimension, Candace, Stacy, Isabella, and Baljeet walk up to Buford, who is on a park bench, chewing some gum)  
Candace: Okay Buford, where are Phineas and Ferb?  
Buford: How should I know? They never showed up for me to return serve. That's considered a forfeit in catapult badminton, so I went to get some Victory Gum.  
_ _Victory Gum!_

Buford: A tradition as old as the game itself.  
Candace: Don't play with me, young man, where is the giant platypult they built?  
Buford: Don't know, it seems to have vanished.  
Candace: Oh really? Did you hear that, Stace? The mysterious force took the platypult away before I, the grown up, could see it.  
Stacy: Yeah yeah, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this.

(We cut to the tow truck driver from before towing the Platypult)  
Driver: And they laughed at me for installing a platypult tow rig. Who's laughing now, Wayne?

"That guy is crazy." Buford commented.

 _(Back to the park)  
Candace: The logical explanation IS the mysterious force, the question is, why does it care so much about my little brothers? Why doesn't it want them to get busted?  
Buford: Well, why don't you ask it, Kierkegaard? (They stare) What? Existentialist Trading Cards. (Holds up a pack) Came with the gum.  
Candace: Wait, he's right! I should just ask it, I'll bet I can reason with it.  
Stacy: Reason with it? Candace, it's a force, that you made up.  
Candace: No, I know what I'm talking about, Stacy, Come on! (Pulls her)  
Stacy: Where are we going?  
Candace: To my backyard, the heart of the mysterious force!  
(The kids look, Baljeet then pulls out two cards)  
Baljeet: Would you like to trade two Sartre for a Nietzsche?  
Buford: Alright. (He takes the cards and hands the other over)  
Baljeet: Sucker.  
Isabella: Where's Brendon and Anna?_

 _Buford: don't know said they needed to do something._

 _(Cut to Brendon and Anna's place.)_

 _Anna's "dad": something wrong?_

 _(Brendon took out a remote and shut him off then walked into a room full of surveillance screen)_

 _Brendon: So what happened to Phineas and Ferb_

 _Anna: you know shutting them down with no reason is mean_

 _Brendon: oh well_

"Let's pause there so I can talk to Brendon about that." Anna announced.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading plz review and suggested what episode I should do next**


	5. Chapter 5 The 2nd dimension part 3

**Chapter 5 the 2nd dimension part 3**

 **I only own my OCs**

 **ElleFreak: your wish has been granted, I'll try to finish the mo** **vie by the time the last day of summer airs (** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ** **why do you have to to end Phineas and Ferb?)**

* * *

 _(At the 2nd Dimension, a pair of Normbots hover by two trash cans. After they go, Phineas and Ferb poke their heads out of them)  
Phineas: Well, this should be our street, but it sure looks different.  
(They pop out of the cans and run, Perry following, we then see 2nd Dimension Lawrence walk out of his house, Phineas and Ferb poke out of the bushes)  
Dad?  
Lawrence (2nd Dimension): Boys, what are you doing here? You'd better get inside before the Doofbot catches you. I'm off to the factory. See you next week!_

"Man that's sad," Phineas said, "No dad for so long."

 _(He holds up a hook, which is attached to a harness he is wearing. A bus passes, hooking him on, along with several other people, then it drives off.)  
Phineas: Wow, well I guess we'd better get inside. (He is about to ring the doorbell when Perry walks up, Phineas looks) Uh, you might want to... Uh, I mean these guys might not know that you're not really a... you know...  
(Perry looks down and realizes. He smiles sheepishly, reverts to pet mode, and then chatters)  
(Phineas and Ferb stare at him. Phineas rings the bell, they stare again for a second)  
Linda (2nd Dimension): (opens the door) Boys, I thought you were in your room! Get back inside and get your Dooferalls back on before someone sees you, if you need me, I'll be hiding in the basement.  
Phineas: That was weird. Let's find the other us._

(We see a hand spin a Doofopoly spinner)  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): And...hey, I got a one! Pick a Doofopoly instruction card. (reads) "Conform", hey, I can do that!

"Okay now that's lame!" Brendon stated.

 _Phineas: (walks in) Hey guys!  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Oh no, they're replacing us! (he hides behind the couch) I must not have conformed quick enough!  
Phineas: No no, it's not like that, we're you guys from another dimension.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): A different dimension? Is that allowed?  
Phineas: Apparently.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Oh look! Perry's back! (he runs up and hugs Perry) Where have you been? We missed you so much!  
Phineas: Uh, Phineas, he's not your Perry, he came with us.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Oh, sorry. (he reaches to hand him back, then stops) Wait, can I hold him a little longer?  
(He hugs Perry again, Ferb and 2nd Dimension Ferb's eyes water and and they both pull out handkerchiefs)_

"Always no matter, you're a gentleman." Vanessa said.

 _Phineas (2nd Dimension): (hands Perry back) It's just, well, he left one day and never came back. He's been gone for a long time and I'm really worried.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Alright, you know the only time we're allowed to make noise is on Doofens Day, so keep it... (looks and turns around) Are there four of you in this room?  
Phineas: Five counting Perry.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): I see nothing, I have plausible deniability. (She walks off)  
Phineas: Boy, your Candace is much less curious about you're up to._

"Ya no kidding," everyone said surprised

 _Phineas (2nd Dimension): What do you mean?  
Phineas: Well, it seems like our Candace has spent her entire summer focused on what we're doing.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Summer? I think that was outlawed a long time ago._

"They don't have summer! That's-that terrible." Phineas stated.

 _Phineas: You guys don't have summer? Well that's-that's terrible.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Summer... It sounds dangerous, yet oddly compelling. What is it?  
Phineas: What is summer? Man, where do I begin?  
(Song: Summer (Where Do We Begin?))_

 _ **Phineas: The days are longer, The nights are shorter, The sun is shining  
Ferb: It's noticeably warmer  
Phineas: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold  
**_ _ **Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
**_ _ **It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
**_ _ **It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
**_ _ **Summer is ponds and pools and garden hoses, tryin' to beat the heat  
**_ _ **Summer, bicycles and roller skates and even just bare feet  
**_ _ **It's also... Surfing tidal waves, creating nanobots  
**_ _ **Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
**_ _ **Finding a dodo bird, painting a continent  
**_ _ **Or driving our sister in...  
**_ _Oh, wait. Maybe we're going too fast.  
(2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb are seen shivering)_

"Where did that stuff come from?" Linda asked.

"Their theme song, that we'll show you after this is done." Brendon explained

 _ **Summer, it's crickets and cicadas and a glass of lemonade  
**_ _ **Summer, it's sitting with your brother in the backyard under the shade of a big tree  
**_ _ **That's what it means to me.  
**_ _ **The days are longer  
Both Phineas: The nights are shorter  
**_ _ **The sun is shining.  
Ferb (2nd Dimension): It's noticeably warmer  
Phineas: Summer, every single moment is worth its weight in gold  
**_ _ **Summer, it's like the world's best story and it's waiting to be told  
**_ _ **It's ice cream cones and cherry soda dripping down your chin  
**_ _ **It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
**_ _ **It's summer, man, where do we begin?  
**_ _ **It's summer, man, where do we begin?**_

"Wait that's where that song came from?" Phineas asked, "but the everyone else isn't there to hear, how do they know?"

"Been asking myself the same thing Phineas." Brendon answered.

 _Phineas (2nd Dimension): Wow, summer sounds like a blast!  
Phineas: That's just the tip of the iceberg! Like this summer for instance; we built a roller coaster, we became one-hit wonders, we traveled through time..._

Brendon started to hum "thank you for coming along".

 _TV: Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update!  
(Perry walks over to it, we see 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz on the TV)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): This is a message for other dimension Perry the Platypus, if you turn yourself in, I promise not to hurt your little friends. If you don't, all bets are off.  
(Perry turns to go)  
Phineas: (still talking) ...And then we launched ourselves from a giant Perry the Platypult... (he sees Perry sneaking off)  
(Perry hides behind a curtain and puts on his fedora, he is about to go)  
You're kidding me! (Perry stops) You're actually sneaking away again? So nothing's changed, huh? Did it ever occur to you that we could help you? That we could've made a great team? But I guess you can't have teamwork without trust.  
(Perry looks down, ashamed)  
You don't need to sneak away anymore, we know your secret, you can just go._

"Harsh man." Brendon told Phineas.

 _(Perry walks off sadly)  
(Song: I Walk Away)  
_ _ **I walk away  
**_ _ **From you my friend  
**_ _ **I hope that this  
**_ _ **Is not the end  
**_ _ **Of all the times we figured out  
**_ _ **How to seize the day  
**_ _ **And I walk away  
**_ _(Perry sadly walks off down the road as it begins to rain)_

Phineas: You know, I used to think you couldn't spell "platypus" without "us". (walks back inside)  
Ferb: Well you can, but it would just be "Platyp". (he shuts the door)  
Phineas: Well, I guess if you guys can't help us fix the remote, we could check with Isabella.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Who's Isabella?  
Phineas: The girl who lives across the street.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Mom says that talking to neighbors can be dangerous.  
Linda (2nd Dimension): (from basement) It's true!  
Phineas: Well it's time you meet her, come on, you'll like her.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): What about the Normbots?  
(They sneak out)  
Phineas: Relax, we've been avoiding them all day, if you're really careful, you can... (they stop in front of a Normbot) Okay, we got to be more careful than that.  
Normbot: (Norm Head) May I please see your identification?  
Phineas: Uh...  
Normbot: (switches to Armored Head) Display your travel papers or be destroyed, display-display...  
(It sparks and shudders, then collapses, reveals 2nd Dimension Buford on its back, pulling out wires)  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I can't stand these things!  
Phineas: Hey, it's Buford!  
Buford (2nd Dimension): Do I know you guys?  
Phineas: We're Candace's brothers, we're going to Isabella's.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Are you part of the Resistance?  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I used to be in the resistance, but I got so good at it, that I started resisting them.

"classic Buford." Isabella smirked.

 _(We cut to Doofenshmirtz and 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz with the Other-Dimensionator)  
Doofenshmirtz: Behold, the Other-Dimensionator! Well actually, this is the Other Other-Dimensionator, the Other-Dimensionator is back in the other dimension. (2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz glares) Okay, step 1 is push this button, (pushes it, it powers up) and step 2, stand back in awe! (it starts up, but then shuts down) Awww...  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): That's it?  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, now that I think about it, those two boys made some modifications to my design which may have allowed to, you know, to work.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Great, now I need those two boys?  
(Just then, a Normbot comes in, holding Perry. It throws him, a wastebasket is put on top of him, and a brick is placed on top of it.)  
Both Doofenshmirtz's: Ah, Perry the Platypus!  
Doofenshmirtz: Jinx, you owe me TWO sodas!_

Face palm

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Listen, Perry the Platypus, I know I said if you turned yourself in, I wouldn't hurt your friends, but change of plans, now I need to hunt them down, which may involve a little hurting, I know that makes me a liar, but hello! Evil! (Perry glares)_

 _(Back in the first dimension Brendon and Anna)_

 _Brendon:so they crashed into P's new rocket car and ended up at DEI_

 _Anna: well let's go and see what happened_

"Are you spies to?" Isabella asked. And they nodded.

 _(Meanwhile, 2nd Dimension Buford opens the gate to Isabella's house, they walk in)  
Buford (2nd Dimension): Isabella's house is right over...  
(Just then, a trap door opens under them, they scream as they fall down, and a group of shadowed figures tie them up, we see it's the Firestorm Girls (2nd Dimension Fireside Girls) and 2nd Dimension Isabella)  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): (tough voice) What'cha doin'?  
Phineas: Isabella?  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Do I know you?_

"Isabella not knowing who Phineas is what kind of sick twisted dimension is that." Brendon joked.

 _Buford (2nd Dimension): Hey, Isabella!  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Ugh, him I know. Buford, what do you want? I thought you were resisting us?  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I was helping Candace's brothers cross the street.  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Candace has two sets of twin brothers?  
Phineas: Uh no, he and I are from another dimension, we're trying to get back.  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Alright girls, release them.  
(the Firestorm Girls pull on the ropes, untying them, they emerge in a pose, then collapse, a door opens, revealing a computer area)_

Fireside girls say, "those uniforms are much cooler."

 _Isabella (2nd Dimension): Why would you want to come to this dimension anyway?  
Phineas: Well, we didn't mean to come here, and now we can't go back unless we fix this device. (shows the remote)  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Well, we may have someone who can help you. Dr. Baljeet!  
(A chair turns, revealing 2nd Dimension Baljeet)  
Phineas: Baljeet!  
Baljeet (2nd Dimension): That's Dr. Baljeet to you._

"Somebody's got an ego." Anna said.

 _Were you not listening? Here is the crux of your problem. Think of the universe and all of the many dimensions as circular. The energy flows between the dimensions like this, clockwise. Say that this is your dimension, and this is our dimension, you traveled with the flow of energy, so going clockwise would be easy. Going counterclockwise would take 8 million gigawatts of energy, overloading the local power grid. I have prepared a little song to help illustrate my point, (he plays an accordion)  
(Song: Baljeet Explanation) If you travel through dimensions, going clockwise makes it easy, going counter-clockwise would take 8 million gigawatt's of energy, overloading the local power grid!  
(pauses) I know, it needs a chorus. Anyway, without 8 million gigawatts, you would have to go clockwise, the long way around. Theoretically, you would get home, but there is no telling how many dimensions you would have to go through.  
Phineas: Well do you think you can get enough power to open the portal backwards so we can get home?  
Baljeet (2nd Dimension): Well, we should probably ask our leader...  
Candace (2nd Dimension): (in deep voice) Ask your leader what?  
(We see what looks like the silhouette of a tall, muscular man, we hear coughing, and reveals Candace-2 showing the silhouette was a bush)  
(deep voice) Who made the topiary out of wild parsnips? I'm allergic, and it's messing up my voice!_

"Wow," Candace says.

 _Phineas (2nd Dimension): Candace, you're the leader of the Resistance?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): (deep voice) What are you two- (coughs, normal voice) -doing here? Never mind, I'll deal with you later. (walks up to Phineas and Ferb) You two! I've been spending all these years trying to keep my brothers safe, and suddenly their faces are all over the Doofen Channel!  
Phineas: We're just trying to get home.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Well, what's stopping you?  
Phineas: Right now? Quantum Physics._

"Oh so now physics listen and does its job." Brendon said in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

 _Candace (2nd Dimension): Baljeet?  
Baljeet (2nd Dimension): We need to generate 8 million gigawatts for inter-dimensional travel.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Then we've got work to do, Isabella, start redirecting the power.  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Aye, aye!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Gretchen, monitor the Doofen Channel. Make sure we're not raising any alarms.  
Gretchen (2nd Dimension): I'm on it.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Buford, keep resisting.  
Buford (2nd Dimension): No!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Excellent. (deep voice) And will somebody get rid of that topiary?  
(Katie (2nd Dimension) and Ginger (2nd Dimension) lower down and pull it away, she coughs, normal voice) Thank you._

(At 1st Dimension Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Candace and Stacy are there)  
Candace: Oh, great and powerful Mysterious Force. I know you are just trying to protect my brothers, but I am just trying to protect them too from their dangerous inventions. Show yourself so that I may reason with you! (nothing happens) Maybe we should build a shrine to it.  
Stacy: Candace, that's ridic... (the dimensional portal opens up)  
Both: Ah! It's the mysterious force! (hides behind a tree)

"Ya riiiiight." Brendon said.

 _(At 2nd dimension, we see the remote hooked up to a device)  
Phineas: Ferb, I think we got it, it looks like home!  
(Ferb gives a thumbs up)_

(1st dimension)  
Stacy: What do we do now?  
Candace: I don't know, I can't believe it actually worked.

(2nd dimension)  
Phineas: Well, thanks everyone. Hey, where's Per... Oh, that's right.  
TV: Doofenshmirtz Evil News Update! (they look, we see a Normbot reporting the news)  
Normbot: This just in, our supreme leader has just announced the capture of public enemy number one, Perry the alternate-dimension platypus! (shows Perry's mugshot, an X goes through it) I guess we won't be seeing him any more, except as a platyborg. (the channel switches to a test pattern) It's 3:30, we now conclude our broadcast day.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (voice-over) Now go to bed!  
Phineas: We've got to save him!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Oh no, too risky. You two have to get back to your dimension.  
Phineas: We're not going anywhere without our platypus!  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I thought you said he was just using you as a cover?  
Phineas: I know what I said, I was hurt. But even if it was all an act, he's still a part of this family, and we're not leaving without him.  
Baljeet (2nd Dimension): I may never be able to open this again.  
Phineas: It doesn't matter, we're going back for him.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Well then, you're on your own.  
Phineas: Fine, just tell us where Doofenshmirtz keeps his prisoners.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): We have to help them!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): No we don't.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Yes we do, remember how we felt when OUR Perry disappeared?  
(2nd Dimension Candace looks at their sad faces)

"Those eyes," Brendon said.

 _Candace (2nd Dimension): Oh criminy, I must be crazy. Alright, we can get there through the tunnels.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Yes!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Let's suit up, people!_

(1st dimension)  
Candace: You know what, Stacy? I'm tired of the mysterious force pushing me around. I'm gonna show it who's boss! (she heads off)  
Stacy: Candace!

(2nd dimension)  
Baljeet (2nd Dimension): I will try to keep it open for as long as possible, but the window is very unstable, even the slightest disturbance could cause it to collapse.  
(Candace screams and leaps through the portal, it shuts closed)  
Like that, for instance.  
Phineas: Hi, Candace.  
Candace: You guys are so... wait, why are there four of you?  
Phineas: Oh, these guys are from this dimen...  
Candace: Are we inside the mysterious force?  
Phineas: I'm not sure I understand the quest...  
Candace: And why is Isabella suddenly fashionable?

"Hey," Isabella said angerly.

 _Isabella (2nd Dimension): What do you mean, "suddenly"?  
Candace: Seriously, where are we?  
Phineas: (pulls Candace) Candace, I'm sure you have a million questions, but right now, we have to save Perry from being turned into a cyborg.  
Candace: What?  
Phineas: We'll explain on the way.  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): So, how do I dress in your dimension?  
Candace: (notices 2nd Dimension Candace) Hey, is that me? I look good!  
(2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb run after them, 2nd Dimension Candace stops them)  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Oh no, you two stay here.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): But we want to help.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): That's an order! (runs off)_

"Five bucks says they're not goina stay put," Brendon announced.


	6. Chapter 6 The 2nd dimension part 4

Chapter 6 the 2nd dimension part 3

 **Author's note TBH I don't think I can finish the movie by the last episode but it'll be on the same day**

* * *

 _(Later, we see them riding through a cave on some train tracks in mining cars)  
Candace: Wait, so in this dimension, Perry is a secret agent?  
Phineas: No, in this dimension, he's a cyborg.  
Candace: So, where is he an agent?  
Phineas: That would be in our dimension, but we're not in our dimension right now.  
Candace: Okay, I'm having trouble processing this.  
Phineas: Now I wish I hadn't thrown away that pamphlet._

"Ya explains everything." Carl said.

 _Candace: And why are we in mine cars?  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): This will take us as far as the underground entrance to his headquarters.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): (showing a map) From there, we go up the ventilation shaft, the detainment center is on Level 4.  
Buford (2nd Dimension): And the snack bar is on Level 5! (2nd Dimension Candace glares) If there's time!_

"Buford," Baljeet just shakes his head.

 _Candace (2nd Dimension): Ugh, Buford. (Puts away the map)  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I'm just gonna get some nachos.  
(2nd Dimension Candace leaps up the cars and uses a Bo staff to hit a turnstile, the tracks move, and the go down another route, 2nd Dimension Candace sits near Candace)  
Candace: So if there's another me, and another them, then there must also be another Jeremy Johnson here, right?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Huh? Oh yeah, Johnson Jeremy, leads a three-man strike team on the north side. Good soldier.  
Candace: Good soldier? That's all you think of him? Don't you think he's dreamy, or cool, or even cute? Tell me at least you think he's cute!_

"Man you really had two obsessions back then." Anna said.

 _Candace (2nd Dimension): Cute doesn't win the war, kid.  
Candace: Oh... well I guess, but what do you guys do around here for, you know, fun?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Look, Candace is it? No offense, but fun isn't really on my agenda. You know, since Doofenshmirtz took over the Tri-State Area, even though I was a little girl, I've been focused on one thing, and one thing only, he's going down, down, down...  
Candace: Down, I know, but what about BFF's, or slumber parties, or busting your little brothers?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Busting my brothers? I've spent every day of my life trying to protect my little brothers. I had to grow up pretty quick to make sure they didn't have to.  
Candace: Gee, you make growing up sound like it's a bad thing.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): It is what it is, I'll do whatever I have to do to protect the ones I love.  
(2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb appear behind them)_

"Ya hand em over," Brendon said to Buford and Baljeet who were disappointed.

 _Phineas (2nd Dimension): Aww, thanks, sis!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): What are you guys doing here?  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): We want to help.  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Sir, we're nearing the target.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Ugh! (to 2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb) Don't move!  
(she leaps into the forward car and uses her staff to jam the wheels just as they reach an entry way, they all get out)  
Okay people, change of plans, this is as far as we go.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): We're not gonna help them?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): No, we're going to get you two home where it's safe.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): But we want to...  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Look, this isn't our fight, it's theirs, and you two shouldn't have gotten involved!  
(she hits a button and a door opens)  
Maybe none of us should have. Okay, we're outta here.  
(2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb get into the cars and she pushes it back. 2nd Dimension Isabella and 2nd Dimension Buford follow the others into the doorway.)  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I don't remember it being so dark down here.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Dark?  
(The lights come on, revealing Normbots surrounding them)  
Doofenshmirtz: That's because it's a trap!  
(laughs as he comes out with 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, who is holding Perry by a collar chain)  
And if it was light, you would've seen us and run away, hence ruining the trap!_

"Socially awkward Doof for ya." Brendon said.

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I think they get that.  
Phineas: Perry! We uh, well... well, we uh, came to rescue you! (pause) So far it's not going as well as we'd hoped. We didn't have time to, you know, plan something elaborate, but we could've, I don't know, created some sort of diversion, just in case... (sighs) Yeah, we could've thought this out more._

"Yes, yes you could have," Carl said.

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (laughs) I got you, and I got your little friends, too. Game over. You lose! I win! Mark this the hour of your doom, Perry the Platypus! (checks his watch) Three-forty...ugh, I got one of these watches with just the little hash marks on it. It doesn't even have numbers on it! Let's just say it's between 3:30 and 4:00, Eastern Standard Time.  
(Perry's eyes widen in realization, he pushes a button on his watch, showing a hologram of Major Monogram showering. He yelps and covers himself. Both Doofenshmirtz's turn away in disgust, as do Platyborg and the Normbots. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz lets go of Perry's chain, and he runs, still having the hologram on.)  
Major Monogram: (holograph) I told you, not between 3:30 and 4:00!  
(Perry goes up to Phineas and Ferb, who also have their eyes closed and grabs them, pulling them away)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): They're getting away!  
(They run out the door as the Normbots chase them. 2nd Dimension Candace hits the button, shutting the door, and an alarm sound goes off.)  
Candace (2nd Dimension): I knew this was a bad idea. Okay, everyone in the cars!  
(they all hop in, and she pushes) Go go go! Isabella, start the motor!  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Yes sir!  
(she leaps to the front as the Normbots melt through the door)  
I got it!  
(she starts it as the bots chase them)  
(Phineas and Ferb pull 2nd Dimension Candace in)  
Candace (2nd Dimension): (to 2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb) You two, keep your heads down and remember your training!  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): But we never had any training!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Well, keep your heads down! (they duck) Consider yourselves trained.  
(the Normbots approach) This is going to be close. (she picks up her staff and twirls it) All right, you rust buckets, let's dance.  
(she smashes away several as Phineas, Ferb, Perry and Candace watch)  
Phineas: (to Candace) Uh, can you do that?  
Candace: Apparently...  
(2nd Dimension Candace sinks her staff into the neck of one bot. She uses it to vault and hit another, then rips the head off the first bot. 2nd Dimension Buford stares wide eyed.)  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I am so in love with her right now.  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): What?  
Buford (2nd Dimension): Nothing!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): If we can get to the north tunnel before they get to us, I can trip the security door. (Perry pulls his collar off his neck) Isabella, give us more throttle!  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): It's all the way in, sir! Should we call for back up!_

 _Candace (2nd Dimension): Yes. Alright, hang tough, this is going to get hairy. (She leaps away. Perry wields his collar and chain as a weapon, Phineas picks up a wrench and Ferb takes off his shoes and ties the laces together to make nun-chucks.)_

"Nice Ferb," Brendon said.

 _(DEI 1st dimension)_

 _Brendon: man the things fired from the power it took to open that portal_

 _Anna: ya, gonna have to look for clues_

 _(Brendon gets a call)_

 _Anna: dimension where Doof enslaved the Tri-State area?_

 _(Brendon nods)_

 _Anna: go I'll figure this one out_

 _Brendon: kay, I love you (Brendon jumps of the ledge and presses a button on his belt making a power suit, that looks like a wet suit and opens a portal)_

"Wow!" Phineas Said.

 _(2nd Dimension Candace leaps to the front)  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): Can we make those turns at this speed?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Well we're about to find out! (she uses her staff to hit the turnstile, they swerve)  
(Perry wraps his chain around one of the Normbots' arms and attaches the collar to a sign, causing the chain to rip the arm off. It lands in the car where 2nd Dimension Buford and Candace are, and its laser fires, setting fire to it; they back up.)  
Buford (2nd Dimension): Whoa, whoa, whoa!_

 _(Brendon comes and dive bombs one and uses iron man-like boasters to stop some robots then turns around.)_

 _Brendon: Great the portal at Doof's came here_

 _Phineas: you're from our dimension?_

 _(Candace screams, they go through a tunnel and approach an entryway then Brendon comes to the front)  
Candace (2nd Dimension): There it is. We should be okay if we can just hold off these...  
(The bots are hit with lasers, she looks and sees Phineas, Ferb, and Perry using the robot arm as a laser cannon along with Brendon who is at the front)  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Can we do that?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): No, keep your head down.  
(2nd Dimension Phineas ducks back down)  
(Platyborg flies down; his hands turn to lasers and he fires, hitting two of the wheels. The car skids.)  
Phineas: (drops the ammo) No, no, no...!  
(then Brendon is blasted by the platborg)_

"Come on Brendon." Anna said frustrated.

 _Isabella (2nd Dimension): We're slowing down, sir!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Keep it on the floor.  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): It's on the floor! (looks) There's too much track. I don't think we're gonna make it!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Everyone to the front car. We're going to have to cut loose these cars...  
(Flames shoot up, blocking Candace, Perry, Phineas, and Ferb)  
Isabella (2nd Dimension): The motor's overheating!  
(2nd Dimension Candace looks at Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and Perry, then to 2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb, she looks)  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Sorry guys, you're on your own.  
(She hits the lock with her staff, causing the cars to dislodge. She opens the doorway as they go in and it seals up again.)  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): What are you doing?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): My job, protecting you two.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): We have to go back and help them!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): That's not our fight.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): But we could've made it. We could've all made it!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Or we could've all been captured, and I couldn't let that happen. These are the tough choices, people, someone has to be the adult here. You guys are safe, and that's what matters(turns to the unconscious Brendon and tried to wake him)_

 _Phineas (2nd Dimension): But-but-but...  
Candace (2nd Dimension): End of discussion.  
(2nd Dimension Phineas looks down sadly)  
Buford (2nd Dimension): Man, I had my heart set on those nachos._

"Only you Buf," Brendon joked

 _(1st dimension, Stacy has a display table set up)_

 _Stacy: Uh, mysterious force. I feel a little awkward talking to you, because I didn't believe in you at first. Because lets face it, it's crazy, but then I saw you eat my friend, so, I've made a little shrine here. It's...It's nice, there's a banana, and, uh, oh, Mr. Miggins! So, I hope this makes up for the disbelief thing. Are we, uh, are we good?_

Brendon and Anna sighed, shaking their heads .

 _(2nd dimension, DEI. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz talks to Phineas and Ferb, who are held by Normbots.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Now you have no choice but to fix my machine!  
Phineas: No.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): That's not one of your choices. Fix my machine!  
Phineas: No.  
Candace: Can, uh, can I say something? So I think I'm up to date on the whole Perry-agent thing. Strangely, that's the most normal thing that's happened this afternoon... But who exactly is this guy?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Fix it!  
Phineas: No.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Look, I would make myself do it, but apparently, he's an idiot.  
Doofenshmirtz: Hey!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Fix the machine!  
Phineas: No.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Very well then. You've forced my hand! (he pulls out a dog sock puppet)  
(high pitched voice) Fix the machine!  
Phineas: No.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Really? When I was your age, I did anything a puppet told me to do!  
Phineas: How old do you think we are?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I don't know, one, two? It's hard to tell with the one eye. I don't know why you're being so uncooperative. All I'm asking you to do is to make my machine work so I can invade and conquer your world and enslave your loved ones.  
Phineas: See, that's just it. Why would we do something that would lead to our own self-destruction?  
(Doofenshmirtz hears this, his eyes widen in realization)_

"Really Phiny?" Isabella asked.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Self-destruction? Self-destruct... Wait, wait! I remember now! They took out my self-destruct button! (he pulls it out) I don't know why I put it back in, but here, I'll just rewire this, like so, and there! (he clips in a wire and turns it on, it forms a portal) It's working! It's working! It is functioning properly!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (smirks at Phineas) Well well, look who just became redundant! Send them to their doom! (Platyborg points to Candace) Yes, her too. (He points to Perry) Yes yes, everyone. Doom, doom, doom, and...  
Both Doofenshmirtz's: Doom!  
Doofenshmirtz: Jinx, you owe me THREE sodas!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Okay, doom for him, too.  
Doofenshmirtz: What? But, but I'm you!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (sticks out the puppet) Doom!  
Doofenshmirtz: Wow, if I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels, which isn't a lot, but it's weird that it happened twice, right?_

"Yes it is," everyone said.


	7. Chapter 7 The 2nd dimension finial part

**Chapter 7 the 2nd dimension part 5**

 **The final part people**

 **I only own Brendon and Anna**

 **EllaFreak read the end for some good what I think you really want**

 **Goodbye Phineas and Ferb thank you for an awesome eight years of summer and other holidays**

 _(Cut to Brendon waking up)_

 _Brendon: What happened?_

 _Isabella-2: the platyborg hit you with a beam_

 _Brendon: better check the systems_

"Why?" Candace asked.

"Thought you didn't get captured so we could go back to our dimension," Brendon explained.

 _(Brendon starts working on his suit)_

 _Brendon: all systems down expected the portal generator, where's the other Phineas and Ferb._

 _Issabella-2: got captured_

 _Brendon: (sarcasm) Great!_

 _(We then cut to the same lava pit we started the movie off in. Phineas, Perry, Candace, Ferb, and Doofenshmirtz are chained and led by Normbots. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz appears on screen.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Welcome, doomed guests. Come on. Keep trudging. Doom is that away!_

"Psychopath," Brendon muttered under his breath.

 _(they approach a large covered item)  
Candace: I would say so far, adulthood gets a three.  
Doofenshmirtz: You know, this may be as good as it gets. (they walk onto a rocky area)_

"Well Doof, you've lived a bad life." Brendon commented.

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): And now for my all-time favorite game...  
(the tarp is pulled off the item, revealing a cage holding the Goozim; it roars)  
Poke the Goozim with a stick, surrounded by lava. (the pathway retracts) My second favorite game is backgammon, love it!  
Doofenshmirtz: Wait, wait, hold the phone. I can be useful. What if you need a kidney? Or a stand-in for boring functions you have to attend, or another kidney?  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Doom!  
Doofenshmirtz: Aw, pooh.  
(Several Normbots poke the Goozim with spears. It roars, blowing their hair back. Another bot turns a crank, opening the cage.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Cranky, cranky, cranky. Oh, I love the crank!  
(It roars again)  
Phineas: I'll be honest, Ferb. I'm having a hard time putting a positive spin on this. Blah blah blah, two-car garage, etcetera, etcetera.  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, well, welcome to MY life! (The Goozim roars. He hides behind a Normbot.)  
Ferb: Whoa, déjà vu-ish._

"Oh, Ferb," Anna said.

 _(Perry bites at his cuffs. A Normbot passes by.)  
Phineas: Hey, Perry. Check out that guard! (we see a ring of keys on a hook on his back) The keys!  
(Perry looks down at the keyhole on his collar and moves his cuff to reveal the watch. He activates the electro-magnet and fires, pulling the keys to them.)_

"Sloppy villain for ya," Brendon smirked.

 _Phineas: Cool! (see the Normbot is also being pulled to them) Ah! Look out!  
(It hits into them, and flies erratically. Ferb climbs on its back and opens a panel, which hits Doofenshmirtz on the head.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Is this the plan? (they fly into the air and over the lava, he screams) Please tell me this isn't the plan!  
(Ferb works with the Normbot's wiring)  
Normbot: You are tampering with the property of... (he sparks and turns to the Norm head) Let's make omelets!  
(It flies and hits into two Normbots. The Goozim grabs them and shreds them. Doofenshmirtz screams as they fly; he hits the head of the Normbot turning the crank, knocking it off.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Can you get a little more lift on this thing? I think I just bruised a kidney.  
Normbot: My bicycle is missing!  
(The Normbots smash into each other, destroying them. They fall onto the top of the cage, the Goozim looks up. The headless Normbot holding the crank collapses, the crank spins and shuts the cage.)  
All: Yay! (the door then breaks off and falls down) Awww._

"How is that physical possible," Baljeet complained.

 _(The Goozim wedges itself out of the cage. It grabs the door in its teeth and throws it.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Ha, ha! Yes! Go, Goozim!  
(A Normbot comes in wearing an apron and oven mitts, he holds a muffin on a tray)  
Normbot: It's muffin time, sir.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Already?_

"I want one," Doof said.

 _(It turns, Perry looks wide eyed and frantically tries to unlock his chains. The Goozim roars, they scream and tumble together. The keys drop, landing on the bottom of the cage. Perry looks, he then looks up and points to the edge of the cage. He begins to climb down it.)  
Phineas: Okay, I see where you're going with this. (They all climb)  
Candace: I officially prefer our dimension.  
(Perry reaches the bottom and moves to the keys, the others following)  
Doofenshmirtz: Uh, this may not be the best time to tell you, but I actually flunked jungle gym in grade school. I just couldn't get the hang of all that climbing and...  
(The Goozim roars and swipes. He yells and falls, taking the others with him. Perry grabs the bar, the keys shake and fall, but Candace accidentally catches them. Perry holds on. Doofenshmirtz sees the keys.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh great, you caught it! Quick, unlock me!  
Candace: Are you even paying attention?_

"Of course I was," Doof said

 _(Doofenshmirtz looks down, seeing he is hanging directly over the lava)  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, that's right. Uh, it can wait, later._

"Oh," Doof said.

 _(Perry struggles to hang on, the Goozim roars. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, eating some muffins, turns back and sees, he spits.)_

"If this were a movie the guy at CinemaSins would be like, 'the director said 'lets make you eat like a tray of muffins so you look like a tray full of assholes,' ' " Brendon said.

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): More guards!  
(The Normbot comes back with a tray full of muffins)  
Normbot: It's muffin time, sir!  
Doofenshmirtz-2: You're broken! (hits him with a muffin)_

"Doubt it," Anna joked.

 _(More Normbots swarm out, the Goozim roars and swipes. Phineas gulps, he hears a rumbling noise, he looks and sees one of the large lawn gnomes move.)  
(It hits the screen, causing cracks, we see 2nd Dimension Candace is behind it, pushing with her feet. The gnome tips over and she rides it, she unhooks two devices from her belt. One fires a grappler, which ties onto a bar on the ceiling, the other she places on the back of the gnome. It shoots a grapple which shoots and hooks onto the front of the gnome, she hooks the two together and the gnome swings, smashing into the Normbots.)_

"Wow," Anna said.

 _Phineas: Yay, other dimension Candace!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Phineas, catch!  
(She pulls out the remote and throws it. He catches it, he sees and gasps.)  
Phineas: The remote!  
(More bots swarm in; he looks down at the lava, his eyes widen, then looks up)  
Perry, let go!  
(Perry looks surprised)  
Candace: What? No, don't let go!  
Phineas: Perry, trust me!  
Candace: Two words: La-va! (Perry struggles)  
Phineas: Trust me!  
(Perry looks, he lets go and they fall. The Normbots crash into each other, the Goozim roars and dives after them. Phineas aims the remote and opens a portal in the lava. They fall in and the Goozim squeezes in after them.)_

'So he does trust us,' Phineas thought.

 _(They land in the pinkish jungle of the other dimension and bounce around on the plants. They land on the ground and the Goozim lands, now compressed into a circular shape. He growls, but then sees his body, he whimpers and slinks off. Candace smirks and holds up the keys.)_

 _(Back in the 2nd dimension)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): They opened another portal! Get after them!  
(Normbots fly down, Candace-2 yells as she swings by on the gnome)  
And her, that banshee screaming girl. Get her too! (bots fly after her)_

Cue laughter

 _(In the other dimension, the others are unlocked. Perry unlocks Doofenshmirtz.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Thank you, Perry the Platypus.  
(Lasers fire, they look; Normbots pour through the portal.)  
Normbot: Stop where you are. You cannot leave.  
2nd Normbot: (Norm head) I use aggression to mask my insecurities! (he turns to the armored head and fires, Phineas dodges)  
Phineas: The portal! (he shuts it, the other bots hit the lava and melt)  
Normbot: (melting) (falling into lava) Wow, I could go for a (slightly muffled voice) lemonade!  
(two Normbots hold a struggling 2nd Dimension Candace)  
Normbot: The portal closed, sir.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh pooh. Oh well, time to start the invasion! (he goes, the bots follow) And somebody get me a muffin!  
(the muffin Normbot follows, now carrying two trays filled with muffins)  
Normbot: But it's not muffin time, sir!_

Face palms

 _(Other dimension, the others run from the bots)  
Phineas: Alright, follow me. We're going around clockwise!  
(he aims the remote and fires, opening a portal and they leap through, the bots follow)  
(as the song goes on, they go into different dimensions)_

 _(Song: Brand New Reality)  
_ _ **If there's no hospitality  
**_ _ **Just get out of town  
**_ _ **You can be light on formality and say  
**_ _ **I guess I'll see you around  
**_ _ **You've got no obligations  
**_ _ **Nothin' holding you down  
**_ _ **Find a new situation and say  
**_ _ **I guess I'll see you around  
**_ _ **You've got no time to waste  
**_ _ **On sentimentality  
**_ _ **Get out and find yourself  
**_ _ **A brand new reality  
**_ _ **Get out and find yourself  
**_ _ **A brand new reality  
**_ _ **A particle duality  
**_ _ **A new dimensionality, yeah  
**_ _ **Well, sometimes it's appropriate  
**_ _ **To stop for a snack  
**_ _ **If you do then I hope you get back  
**_ _ **I guess I'll see you around  
**_ _ **Hopping clockwise through dimensions  
**_ _ **Is a dangerous thing  
**_ _ **But it seems to help a lot if we sing  
**_ _ **And we can sing about  
**_ _ **A brand new reality  
**_ _ **A brand new reality  
**_ _ **A brand new reality  
**_ _ **A brand (repeats as they go through several dimensions, with the bots following)  
**_ _ **I guess I'll see you around  
**_ _  
(1st dimension, the kids are still in the park)  
Buford: Alright, how about two Kafka's for your Dostoevsky?  
Baljeet: Stop wasting my time, Buford.  
(the portal opens and the others emerge)  
Phineas: Wait, I think this is it.  
Isabella: Where have you guys been?  
Phineas: This is it._

 _(DEI, the roof opens; 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz laughs evilly)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I spy with my one little eye, a new Tri-State Area that's one dictator short of a dictatorship. (he pushes a button and the Other-Dimensionator rises on a platform) Well, that's all about to change, pretty soon I'll be ruling over two Tri-State Area's, a virtual Six-State Area!  
(He hits a button with a Normbot picture on it, 2nd dimension, the Normbots fly to the Other Dimensionator portal)  
Fly, fly, my Normbots! We've got some oppressing to do! (he laughs as they emerge)_

 _(Park)  
Baljeet: Uh, why is Perry wearing a hat?  
Phineas: We don't have time to explain, we've got to try and stop an evil d...  
(they see thousands upon thousands of Normbots spill out of the portal)  
Candace: Oh no, it's too late!  
(new portal open and Brendon comes out)_

 _Brendon: Good the other Candace got to you in time. (Looks up)(sarcasm) great._

 _(Danville city streets, a woman talks to a man)  
Woman: They're never going to fire her, and... (there is a flash) Hey, did you see that?  
Man: No, I... (he turns and gasps) What's going on?  
Old Woman: Oh my!  
Woman: What is it?  
Man: It's a comb over, I know, I should really just shave it!_

 _(The bots swarm down)  
Man: Not happening. Not happening!  
Woman: My watermelon!  
(The Normbots patrol the city, people run and scream)  
Normbot: All vehicles must stop. (It grabs a car and throws it, it impacts into a wall)  
Man: It's okay, it's a rental!  
(the Love Händel tour bus drives through the streets, Danny honks the horn, a Normbot blasts the bus, it flips on its side, they open the doors and look out)  
Danny: Oh great, Albuquerque '93 all over again.  
(Sherman ducks as a laser is fired)_

"Good thing they live with Phineas and Ferb doing things like that everyday or they may panic," Brendon said.

 _(Park)  
Phineas: I wish alternate dimension Candace was here, she took out like thirty of those guys with a...  
(While he talks, Perry's watch flashes. He answers, projecting Monogram's head.)  
Major Monogram: Agent P, our agents are being overwhelmed by the sheer number of robots coming into our dimension. You must get to Doof's headquarters and stop him!  
Phineas: Aye aye, sir! We're ready to serve!  
Major Monogram: Oh no, you kids need to go home, where it's safe! Only agent P, Brendon and Anna will be going on this one_

 _Phineas: With all due respect, sir, we've been through quite a lot together. We're a team now.  
Major Monogram: Nope, far too dangerous, and besides, our insurance won't cover it. Tell 'em Agent P.  
Phineas: Come on, Perry. Let's go kick some robot chassis!  
(Perry takes off his collar and hands it to them) Perry? (Perry salutes and runs off as Brendon gets a new power suit from Anna who just arrived and flies off) Wow, I guess we're going home then. Hey, where's Dr. D?_

 _(DEI: Doofenshmirtz runs to the front door. He pats himself down and then pulls on the door. It's locked, he pushes a button on the intercom.)  
Old Woman: Hello?  
Doofenshmirtz: Hello, Mrs. Thompson. It's me, Heinz. I think I left my keys in the other dimension. Can you buzz me in?  
Mrs. Thompson: Who is this?  
Doofenshmirtz: Heinz Doofenshmirtz, your neighbor, for like 12 years.  
Mrs. Thompson: Who?  
Doofenshmirtz: I live in the penthouse. I wear lab coats a lot. Speak with the accent I am currently speaking to you with.  
Mrs. Thompson: Just like my neighbor upstairs.  
Doofenshmirtz: Yes, exactly!  
Mrs. Thompson: Oh, he's not home. You'll have to come back later.  
Doofenshmirtz: No no no, wait... (she hangs up) Aww!_

"Such bad luck, eh Doof?" Brendon asked with a smirk.

"What are you Canadian? Why are you saying eh?" Doof asked back.

"Yes, yes I am," Brendon said.

 _(2nd dimension: 2nd Dimension Candace is in a cell, bouncing a ball against a wall)  
Candace (2nd Dimension): This is just beautiful. I decide to do the right thing, and I end up in a cell. (she looks out the barred window) Well, at least my brothers are safe... (she lays on the cot and bounces the ball) What lesson am I supposed to be learning here?  
(she hears a noise, the lock on the door is cut out and the door opens, we see 2nd Dimension Jeremy)  
Jeremy (2nd Dimension): I'm Jeremy Johnson. I'm here to rescue you.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Johnson, Jeremy?  
Jeremy (2nd Dimension): (saluting) Yes sir, and I also picked up a couple new recruits.  
(We see 2nd Dimension Phineas and 2nd Dimension Ferb in commando style gear)  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): We figured out a way to bypass the entire security grid, it was cool!_

"Classic Phineas and Ferb," Anna said.

 _Candace (2nd Dimension): What? You brought my little brothers? Are you out of your mind, soldier?  
Jeremy (2nd Dimension): I didn't know they were your brothers, but I should've known. They're smart and courageous, just like you.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): You think I'm smart and courageous?  
Jeremy (2nd Dimension): Well, yeah. Uh, sir.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Uh, good work, soldier.  
Jeremy (2nd Dimension): We should probably get out of here while we can.  
(he hands her a pair of sunglasses) Most of the Normbots are away in the other dimension, we can slip away pretty easily.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): The Normbots are in the other dimension? This isn't the time to escape. This is the time to make our move! (she puts on the glasses) Let's go!  
Jeremy and Phineas (both 2nd Dimension): Yes sir! (they head out)  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Boys, wait! Thanks for rescuing me. I'm really proud of you both. (they hug)  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): And we're proud of you too... Sir.  
Buford (2nd Dimension): I got nachos! Who wants some? (they stare) Nobody?_

 _(1st dimension: Stacy is on her knees next to the altar)  
Stacy: Oh, mysterious force. You can see I'm really trying here. Please bring back Candace!  
Candace: Oh, hi Stacy.  
(Stacy turns and sees Candace is right next to her)  
Stacy: And I also want a car!_

Cue laughter

 _(Phineas and Ferb's house)  
Phineas: I still can't believe Perry wanted us to go home. I mean, look at this!  
(he motions to a mini TV, a news report is on)  
Reporter: There's robots all over the Tri-State Area! And now for the weather.  
(they cut to a man on the street in the middle of the swarm, holding an umbrella)  
Weatherman: There's robots, Phil, ROBOTS! (he screams and runs)(Phineas and Ferb's house)  
Phineas: I still can't believe Perry wanted us to go home. I mean, look at this!  
(he motions to a mini TV, a news report is on)  
Reporter: There's robots all over the Tri-State Area! And now for the weather.  
(they cut to a man on the street in the middle of the swarm, holding an umbrella)  
Weatherman: There's robots, Phil, ROBOTS! (he screams and runs)  
Phineas: You'd think he'd need all the help he can... (He hears a beeping sound) Wait, what's that? Ferb, do you hear that?  
(he reaches into his pocket, pulling out the locket, which is what is beeping) It's Perry's locket!  
(they walk up to the couch, the beeping intensifies) Oh, it's like a homing device.  
(they climb up to the mirror, the beep gets higher, the beeps get to its fastest, Ferb removes the mirror, revealing the tunnel, Phineas smiles)  
Shall we?_

Phineas sat there surprised 'he really trusts us' he realized

 _(Ferb motions to Phineas, they get sucked in and land in Perry's lair)  
This must be Perry's lair.  
Computer: (Female voice) Welcome, Phineas and Ferb. Please insert the key.  
Phineas: (to Ferb) Do you have a key? (Ferb takes out a pitch pipe and blows a note)  
Computer: Please insert the key.  
Phineas: Good try.  
Computer: Please insert the key. Please insert the key. (it points down, showing a keyhole shaped like Perry's unfolded locket)  
Phineas: That's odd, it's a shaped keyhole, it kinda looks like—wait a minute!  
(He pulls out the locket and tears off the collar. He puts it on the keyhole, unfolds it, and pushes down. The hole glows red and shines. There is a beeping sound.)  
Computer: Phineas and Ferb, this message is top secret, for your ears only. If you're hearing this, the Tri-State Area is at alert level Alpha Red. Agent P needs your help.  
Phineas: How does he know we'll know what to do?  
Computer: He knows you will know what to do. He also knows you are the only ones capable of helping him, because you two are the only ones capable of creating these.  
(A wall opens, they look)  
Voice: Auto scan replication initiated.  
(A device shoots out red beams of light, recreating many of Phineas and Ferb's inventions from past episodes of the series, such as the treehouse robots, The Beak armor and Rover)_

"Wait you made all that in the summer?" Linda asked.

"That and more," Phineas answered.

 _Phineas: Ferb, I think I know what we're gonna do today!_

 _(The Normbots fly through the city. One fires a laser, blasting off the Tri-State Area flag on top of City Hall. It is replaced with one with 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz's face. The citizens watch in fear.)  
Normbots: You have a new leader. Put on your Dooferalls.  
(A Normbot measures a man)  
Normbot: 36 inch waist.  
Man: No way. I'm a 34!_

"That's what he cares about?" Brendon asked.

 _(2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz laughs as the bots march. Pinky secretly watches from a hole in a fence as a squad of Normbots come by. He uses his collar tag to reflect the sun, sending a signal to Peter the Panda, who is up in a building with several other OWCA agents. He motions, they push a dumpster. It falls and land on a makeshift catapult. Sending a load of tires onto the bots, Peter and the other agents leap down, and Pinky and a mouse and frog agent run out, they attack the bots.)  
(Agent T (Turtle), a raccoon agent, and a cat agent trap a bot in a tire and roll him into a wall. They smile, but then another bot throws a tire at them. The bot they threw flexes, snapping the tire, and the other agents are quickly beaten and thrown into a pile. The Normbots encircle them, when suddenly, Perry leaps down in front of them and assumes a martial arts pose.)  
(A bot tries to hit him, he dodge. Perry leaps on another Normbot, then leaps away as it is hit instead of him. He leaps onto another Normbot, one of the other bots aims its laser. Perry leaps away as the laser is fired, melting the head off the other bot. Perry does the same thing to several other Normbots, until one grabs him from behind and slams him against a wall. It is about to punch him, when one of the radio controlled baseballs hits it in the face. The bot looks and it keeps hitting it, smashing its face in, it drops and Perry is freed.)  
(The ball flies back to Phineas, who is wielding the launcher atop Rover. Perry salutes him, Phineas salutes back; Rover then bounds down the street. We hear a mooing and see Ferb wearing a cowboy hat, leading a stampede of the Robot Bulls. Rover and the bulls tear through the Normbots as the agents cheer. Perry leaps up on top of Rover and he and Phineas hug.)  
Phineas: So, I guess you trusted us after all. (Perry smiles)  
(The kids from Danville all arrive, each riding or wielding one of Phineas and Ferb's past inventions. Baljeet emerges from a phone booth in the top part of the Beak suit)  
Baljeet: Oh, I was wrong, it was not for me!  
(Buford stomps in, riding the platy-posterior)  
Buford: Heads up, platy-posterior coming through!  
(Candace and Stacy arrive, each controlling one of the treehouse robots)  
Candace: Now this is what I call busting!  
(Stacy pushes a button, the two robots bump fists. The other kids show up, riding many other inventions, such as the rollercoaster, Meap's upgraded ship, and the continent painting helicopter from the theme song, a copter brings in the robot shark from "The Belly of the Beast"', piloted by Django Brown. The paper-mâché plane from "De Plane! De Plane!" flies by, and the hot air balloons from "Last Train to Bustville" drop several containers, out of them march several small armies of Phinedroids and Ferbots. Albert in his dragon costume rides in, driving the Holy Mackerel. Peter, Pinky, and Agent T get on the kiddie rides. Brendon and Anna fly in and charge their blasters)  
Phineas: Alright, everyone. Let's kick some robot chassis!  
(they cheer, Love Händel walks up)  
Danny: Phineas! Anything we can do?  
Phineas: Yeah, musical accompaniment!_

"Another thing we did that summer," Phineas said.

 _(They play as the kids charge into battle)  
(Song: Robot Riot)  
_ _ **We're gonna kick some robot chassis  
**_ _ **So you better tell your robot nation  
**_ _ **To say your robot prayer, 'cause you better prepare  
**_ _ **For an automaton annihilation  
**_ _ **You think you're gonna take us down  
**_ _ **Well, mechanical man you just try it  
**_ _ **You gonna ride that rail out of town  
**_ _ **This is a Robot Riot!  
**_ _ **I think you know what I mean  
**_ _ **This is a Robot Riot  
**_ _ **I'm gonna break you down  
**_ _ **And sell you for scrap metal  
**_ _ **But I'll keep enough to build myself a trampoline  
**_ _ **'Cause your momma was a blender  
**_ _ **And your dad was just a washing machine  
**_ _ **I'm gonna rip you up, I'm gonna break you down  
**_ _ **I'm gonna take you to a chop shop down town  
**_ _ **You know that you'll be dreadin' this android Armageddon  
**_ _ **I think you better check your fluids 'cause I know you're sweatin'  
**_ _ **You know you're gonna lose and sing the robot blues  
**_ _ **You'll blow a fuse and take a robot snooze  
**_ _ **I will deactivate ya, because I kinda hate ya  
**_ _ **Don't wanna beat around the bushes, gonna decimate ya**_ _  
(Phineas and Perry fire the remote controlled baseballs, smashing them into the Normbots, they high five. Stacy chases a group of bots, Candace slides down the roller coaster track and they both leap, the two smash together, crushing the Normbots between them. The Phinedroids and Ferbots leap off the wings of the paper mache plane and swarm down onto the bots. Brendon and Anna fly though a bunch blasting the left and right. Isabella rams her ride into one and pushes it to another group, she leaps off as it slams into them, blowing them up.)_

 _Isabella: Yes!  
_ _ **Oh man it's on!  
**_ _ **I'm gonna rip you up and put you back together  
**_ _ **In a new configuration just to mow my lawn  
**_ _ **'Cause your sister is a fridge and you know her light is always on  
**_ _ **This is a Robot Riot!  
**_ _(Baljeet charges, he slaps at them, knocking the bots away)  
(Ferb charges through more bots with the bulls)  
(Perry and Phineas look up at the Other Dimensionator on top of DEI)  
Phineas: We gotta do something about that portal!  
(Perry fires a grappler hook up to the roof and holds out his hand for Phineas)  
Phineas: Ferb, we're going to try and stop the portal!  
_ _ **This is a Robot Riot!**_

 _ **You better listen up**_

_**I got some breaking news (Robot Riot)**_

 _ **I'm gonna melt you down and pour you on some baby shoes (Robot Riot)**_

 _ **I'm really on a mission**_

 _ **I call it demolition (Robot Riot)**_

 _ **And when i'm through you're gonna need more than a new transmission**_

 _ **All right!  
**_ _  
(Ferb gives a thumbs up, Phineas takes Perry's hand and they zip up to the roof. They see Doofenshmirtz-2 manning the controls, and hides behind a pillar. Love Händel continues playing on Rover as Candace and Stacy emerge out of the wrecked treehouse robots and high five, a couple Normbots fire and they dodge.)  
(Phineas looks at 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. He motions to Perry, they nod and try to sneak over, but Platyborg lands in front of them, he grabs and throws them, they land and Phineas' baseball launcher slides away. Perry motions to the Other Dimensionator and hands Phineas his grappler, Phineas runs off as Platyborg lands, he and Perry grapple)  
(Phineas fires a grapple hook up to the platform and rises up. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz hears and looks.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): What? Oh!  
(He throws a razor disc, which cuts the cord. Phineas falls, but lands on the couch from before. Doofenshmirtz-2 charges at him.)  
I've had just about enough of you, you...  
(Phineas hits him with the cushion Perry peed on) Ugh, what is on this? _

"Platypus pee," Brendon joked.

 _(He takes it off and throws it at Phineas, who ducks)  
(Perry punches Platyborg and shakes his hand. Platyborg then punches Perry, which causes his fedora to fall off and sends him rocketing into a storage closet full of sports equipment, some of which falls out. Perry comes out in a football helmet and pads, charges and slams into Platyborg, hitting him into a wall. Platyborg punches him in the face and shakes his hand. Perry smirks, raps his knuckles on the football helmet and shrugs.)_

Cue laughs

 _(Candace and Stacy watch as the Normbots keep coming)  
Candace: I was wrong, Stacy, about everything. I'm not a grown-up. I can't control mysterious forces. I can't even get my mom to see what my brothers are doing! (she smiles) Stacy, that's it! I can't get my mom to see what my brothers are doing! (she runs off)  
Stacy: Candace, where are you going?  
Candace: I'm gonna bust my brothers to my mom! And I'm gonna fail!_

More laughs

 _(DEI: Doofenshmirtz is still at the front door, talking to Mrs. Thompson on the intercom)  
Doofenshmirtz: No, it's Heinz Doofenshmirtz. You borrowed sugar from me this morning!  
Mrs. Thompson: I don't have any sugar. I had to borrow some from my neighbor this morning.  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, that's me. That's...  
Mrs. Thompson: Oh, he's a nice man, but I hear he's divorced.  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, THAT she remembers._

"That's got to sting," Brendon said.

 _(Candace runs into the cineplex, which is showing "That Darn Fiancé". She goes into the theatre and sees her mom and dad wearing 3-D glasses, oblivious to the many Normbots flying around; she goes up to them)  
Candace: Psst, mom!  
Linda: Candace, what are you doing here?  
Candace: You've got to come outside and bust the boys!  
Linda: I'm not leaving now. The girl is about to forgive the guy for the clichéd misunderstanding... (a Normbot tears through the screen) After she battles these robots.  
Lawrence: Whoa, this 3-D is amazing!_

"3-d," Perry joked with air quotes.

 _(Back in the streets, Ferb charges at another bot. Isabella runs up, manning a baseball launcher.)  
Isabella: Ferb, we'll handle things down here! (she fires, hitting a bot) Go help Phineas!  
(Ferb leaps off the bull and runs into a hardware store. He grabs two plungers, then runs to the Danville Impound Lot, where the Platypult is. He slides across it, activating the tail as he slides onto it. It launches him into the air and he uses the plungers to stick to the side of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. building, and he starts climbing.)_

"So unsafe," Brendon said.

 _(On the roof, Phineas picks up some plates from the buffet table and chucks them at 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz, who dodges and uses cushions to block. Phineas then hits him with a bowl filled with pasta. Doofenshmirtz picks up a lamp and tries to hit him with it. He dodges and backs up to the Normbot controller. Doofenshmirtz-2 swings and Phineas leaps away, causing him to hit the panel, making the Normbots shudder and spark. Phineas hides and looks as 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz fiddles with the controller.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh come on, you stupid thing, work! (the Normbots go back to normal and continue)  
Phineas: Oh, so that dish must be what's controlling the robots! Maybe I don't need to close the portal if I can just take out that... (he sees the baseball launcher) Oh, yeah!  
(He runs to it, but 2nd Dimension Doofnenshmirtz grabs it)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Oh no you don't! Ha ha! Now the baseball is on the other foot! Or however that... that saying goes. I'm not really sure... (sees Phineas backing up) Hey, hey! Where are you going? (he aims at Phineas, and backs him into a wall) You know, all that's going to happen from you guys coming up here is that I'm going to have a brand new Platyborg! And maybe even a Boyborg too, huh? Try saying that five times fast: boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg, boyborg... eh, I guess its not that hard to say, never mind.  
(Platyborg punches at Perry, who dodges. He head-butts Platyborg, who dives at him. He uses his feet to kick him away. Platyborg leaps back in front of him and tries to hit Perry with the spike on the end of his tail. Perry dodges and takes off the pads and helmet. He uses it as a weapon to knock Platyborg into the buffet table, where his spike is impaled on a turkey.)  
(Platyborg at first, tries to get up, but the turkey weighs him down. He then manages to get up, but the turkey is still stuck on the end of his tail. He tries to reach it, but can't. Perry smiles, amused, as Platyborg keeps trying to reach it. He sees and punches Perry in the face. He falls to the ground, they grapple. Platyborg tries to hit him, but Perry dodges, and he tickles Platyborg's neck, causing his tail to snap forward, planting the turkey over his head. He stumbles blindly and Perry kicks him, sending him back into a fuse box, which his spike pierces, electrocuting him.)  
(He jolts and grabs two corn on the cob. The electricity burns the turkey and causes the corn to pop. Perry puts his hat back on and catches a kernel in his mouth. Doofenshmirtz-2 aims at Phineas.)_

"That reminds me next time we need popcorn," Brendon said. And everyone agreed.

 _Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): You know something kid, you've been a thorn in my side all day long...  
(Perry looks and sees a bat on the ground, he whistles; Phineas looks) But that's about to change...  
(Perry throws the bat)  
(Slow-Mo) right now...  
(He fires, Phineas grabs the bat and hits the ball away. It heads for the robot control dish.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (slow-mo) Noooooo!  
(It hits, shattering it, Doofenshmirtz-2 cries as the bots shut down and fall out of the sky)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): (regular) Augh! My babies! No, what have you done?  
(He runs off as the bots continue to fall. Isabella, Buford, and three of the Fireside Girls watch from under a bus stop.)  
Isabella: It's weird that Perry's a secret agent, huh?  
Buford: Yeah, but it was obvious in retrospect, but Brendon and Anna no clue._

 _(Baljeet walks up, wearing only the top half of the Beak suit)  
Baljeet: Has anyone seen my pants?  
Buford: Yeah, they're over there.  
(he points to Irving, who is in the legs, holding two crowbars and standing on a pile of dismantled Normbots)  
Irving: WOLVERINES!_

"classic Irving," Brendon said.

 _(Theatre)  
Candace: Mom, if you care one iota about me, your family, and your city, you'll come outside with me right now!  
Linda: Well, I guess I could use some more popcorn.  
Candace: Great! (she pulls her out) Come on, come on, come on!_

 _(Ferb arrives at the top)  
Phineas: Ferb, bro! I just hit the best home run ever!  
(Ferb gives a thumbs up, just then, the ground shakes and a chamber opens. Out of it rises a huge robot made to look like 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz. The head looks down at them.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Now, tremble before me! (laughs) No no, I'm down here.  
(its arm moves, showing him in a cockpit built into the arm)  
See? One last trick up my sleeve. It's me! See, I'm the trick up my...own sleeves. Cause look, I-I'm in the sleeve, get it? (they look) Ugh, pearls before swine.  
(he pulls a lever, the bot aims back a punch) Hope you got your 3-D glasses, cause I'm coming at you!  
(The arm extends and lets fly with a punch. He laughs and whoops. Phineas, Ferb, and Perry hold each other and brace for impact, when suddenly...)  
Doofenshmirtz: Hey!  
(The arm stops)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): What? I'm kind of in the middle of something here! (we see the arm is less than an inch away from impact)  
Doofenshmirtz: I got a little something just for you...  
(He reaches into his lab coat. 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz raises the arm to look. Doofenshmirtz pulls out the Choo-Choo the toy train.)  
Here!  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Choo-Choo!  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, it's mine. See, I told you I never lost it. It was in a box in my pantry labeled "VHS Tapes". Go figure. Anyway, you can have it.  
(2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz lowers the arm and leaps out)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): I can't believe it! Choo-Choo, it is you! (he takes it and hugs it close) Oh, heart melting, backstory resolving, evilness diminishing.  
Doofenshmirtz: Eh, it's the least I can do.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): You know, I don't even know what I was thinking with the whole "evil robots" thing. Actually, when I look around, I-I'm really embarrassed. Here, let me clean this up.  
(he pulls out a remote labeled SELF DESTRUCT) Look, "Self Destruct" button._

"No matter what Doof it is always a self destruct button," Perry said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Oh, you.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, here we go.  
(He pushes the button, all the Normbots explode and vanish into thin air. In a kid's room, he plays with a toy robot, when it explodes as well.)_

 _(The bots outside the theatre explode. A second later, Candace drags Linda out.)  
Candace: Come on, come on. Hurry! (she motions for her to look)  
Linda: Do I even need to say there's nothing there anymore?  
Candace: Mom, you can say it all you want! (hugs her and does a little dance) There's nothing there! Woo hoo! I did it, I saved the world! (she stops and smiles, pause) You can go back to your movie now.  
(Linda stares for a second, then goes back in)_

"Wow that is perfect timing," Linda said.

 _(Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. rooftop. A portal is opened back to the 2nd dimension.)  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): Yeah, you know, we're totally cool now, I'm just going to go back to my home and live out the rest of my days with my Choo-Choo. Okay then, ciao!  
(he steps through the portal) Ah, home, it's good to be... (the 2nd Dimension Fireside Girls also known as the Firestorm Girls) march up) Uh-oh.  
(2nd Dimension Major Monogram walks up)  
Major Monogram (2nd Dimension): Book him, ladies.  
Doofenshmirtz (2nd Dimension): You know, my crimes against humanity had just completely slipped my mind.  
(they grab and drag him away)_

Face palms

 _(Candace runs up to Phineas and Ferb as the 2nd Dimension gang come out of the portal)  
Candace: Hey, did you guys just see that? I totally saved Danville!  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Good job, soldier.  
Candace: So, what will you do now?  
Candace (2nd Dimension): Wow, I haven't thought of anything but busting Doofenshmirtz for years. I don't know.  
Candace: Well, I know what interests I'd pursue. (she points to 2nd Dimension Jeremy as he comes out of the portal)  
Jeremy (2nd Dimension): Hey, here you all are.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): I'll take that under consideration. And what about you, Candace?  
Candace: You know, after all of this, I'm going to give myself a little more time to be young. It's not such a bad place to be.  
Candace (2nd Dimension): You know what, me too. (they hug)  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Hey, I just wanted to say thanks for teaching us all about summer. You know, opening our horizons, and teaching Ferb classical guitar.  
(2nd Dimension Ferb strums a few chords)_

"The most important lesson on that day," Phineas joked.

 _(Platyborg then rises out of the mass of popcorn and throws off the turkey)  
Phineas: Uh-oh.  
(They look, he then reverts to pet mode and does a metallic sounding chatter)  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Hey, it's our Perry! (they go over to him) Looks like the evil was fried right out of him.  
Phineas: Sorry he's mostly made of metal now.  
Phineas (2nd Dimension): Are you kidding? That makes him extra cool! Thanks so much guys. (they head back to the portal)  
Phineas: I'm glad we could help.  
(Perry and Platyborg look at each other. Perry salutes and Platyborg smiles and salutes back. He enters the portal, it closes up.)_

"No matter what Perry it is, he all is good by the end," Brendon said.

 _Phineas: Man, this was the greatest day ever. Imagine how much fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!  
(Major Monogram and Carl walk up)  
Major Monogram: Yes yes, the next fifteen minutes should be a real hoot. Then, of course, Agent P will be sent away forever.  
Phineas: What?  
Major Monogram: Didn't he give you a pamphlet?  
Phineas: We threw it away.  
Major Monogram: Does anyone read those things?  
Carl: I tried to warn you, sir._

"Did you really?" Brendon asked.

"Yes,yes I did." Carl answered.

 _Major Monogram: Kids, I'm sorry, but now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore.  
Phineas: That's why you didn't want us to know your secret. (Perry nods) So we'll never see Perry again? There has to be another way!  
Major Monogram: Sorry, Phineas. It isn't safe, you know too much.  
Phineas: Now I never wished so much that I could un-know something.  
Carl: Sir, maybe there is a way. What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's Amnesia-nator?  
Doofenshmirtz: I never built an Amnesia-nator. I think I'd remember building something like that._

"Unless you were hit by it," Anna smirked.

 _Major Monogram: Well, that might work, but you'd all have to agree.  
Phineas: So our choice is to: either forget the best day ever, forget the greatest adventure we've ever had, and forget meeting Agent P, or remember today, but never see Perry again?  
(Long pause, everyone looks at Perry)  
Ferb: Well, we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry.  
Phineas: Agreed.  
All: Yeah._

 _(Later, OWCA Headquarters, we see everyone in the lab)  
Major Monogram: Alright everybody, tall kids in the back. Just need to do a little more programming here, and we'll be ready to roll.  
(Phineas and Ferb walk up to Perry)  
Phineas: Hey, buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you, Agent P. (Perry hugs Ferb, then hugs Phineas) I love you, pal.  
(Monogram's eyes water)  
Carl: Sir, are you crying?  
Major Monogram: No, I'm sweating through my eyes.  
Brendon: (sarcasm) Ya right._

 _Anna: It's ok to cry sometimes._

 _Phineas: Okay sir, we're ready. (They walk back. Perry walks up to Major Monogram.)  
Major Monogram: Okay Carl, we're all set.  
Isabella: Uh, Major Monogram?_

"My favourite part," Brendon said with a goofy grin.

 _Major Monogram: Uh, yes?  
Isabella: So, none of us will remember any of today?  
Major Monogram: That's right.  
(Isabella looks at Phineas and smirks)  
Isabella: Good! (she grabs him and kisses him right on the lips, Phineas gasps)  
Phineas: (surprised) Isabella!  
Isabella: Hit it, Carl!  
Phineas: Wait, wait, wait!_

"That's how you knew?!" Isabella asked Brendon and Anna.

"That and other things Phineas did," Brendon answered ,"and also Buford's expression.

 _(There is a flash of white light, fade to black; later, Perry heads down to his lair. He sits in his chair and plugs a camera into the computer. A box comes up that says 'IMPORT PHOTOS?', he clicks YES. We see various photos being shown, such as Phineas taping a 'REBOOT ME' sign to a Normbot, Ferb making bunny ears behind Phineas and Perry as they ride in the mine car, Ferb holding up the cushion that Perry peed on, and Ferb pretending to stick his head in the Goozim's mouth.)_

Cue laughs

 _(Song: Takin' Care of Things)  
Oh, yeah!(laugh)  
_ _ **Now me and my bro are takin' care of things  
**_ _ **Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings  
**_ _ **It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings  
**_ _ **Me and my bro are takin' care of things  
**_ _ **That right, we're bros, we're brothers, different father and mother  
**_ _ **But don't you diss or slam or slide us, we look after one another  
**_ _ **Cause we're thicker than thieves and we're cooler than kings  
**_ _ **Oh man, you better believe, We're takin' care of things  
**_ _ **I'll tell you up front that I've got your back  
**_ _ **And I know that you've got mine  
**_ _ **As long as we stick together side by side  
**_ _ **Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine  
**_ _ **Yo, bro, it's gonna turn out fine  
**_ _ **Now me and my bro are takin' care of things  
**_ _ **Went from a pair of jokers to a couple of kings  
**_ _ **It goes to show you never know just what a shuffle brings  
**_ _ **Me and my bro are takin' care of things**_ _  
(Perry smiles; and we see he is looking at the last picture, Phineas and Perry hugging with Ferb next to them, and a box comes up that says 'SAVE PHOTOS?', he smiles again and clicks YES.)_

"Think that's enough for today," Brendon said, "do some more tomorrow?"

"Ya," everyone, but Carl answered.

"I got to asked you something," Carl said to everyone , "you can remember that, but you have to swear to never tell anyone not in this room now."

"We swear," everyone answered

"See you later," Brendon said

Byes came from everyone as they went home for the night. Later with Phineas and Isabella.

"We didn't tell them." Isabella said.

"We will later," Phineas replied, "I love you."

"I love you to," Isabella said back, as Phineas went in for a kiss, fireworks always went off when they did.


	8. Chapter 8 The beach party

**Chapter 8 the lawn gno** **me beach party**

 **FanficFan920 I'm gonna take a break from big episodes for now so don't worry I'll get to those episodes eventually**

 **P.S. Sorry but Act your age will be the last chapter, because of my plans with the episode. I'm sad too (** **ㅠ** **.** **ㅠ** **)**

 **P.P.S I've got finals coming up so may not be able to update as often as now**

 **I only own my OCs the rest is owned by Disney**

* * *

The next morning everyone except Carl who was busy went to Phineas and Ferb's to continue watching their past.

"So let's get started," Brendon said.

"You know I should ask Carl if I could tell Jeremy about Perry so he can be here to," Candace said.

"Maybe," Anna said.

"Theme song time," Brendon said.

 _ **There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation  
Then school comes along just to end it  
So the annual problem for our generation  
Is finding a good way to spend it**_

 ** _Like maybe...  
Building a rocket  
Or fighting a mummy  
Or climbing up the Eiffel Tower_**

 ** _Discovering something that doesn't exist_**

 _Phineas: Hey!  
_ _ **or giving a monkey a shower  
Surfing tidal waves  
Creating nanobots  
Or locating Frankenstein's brain  
**_ _Phineas: It's over here!  
_ _ **  
Finding a dodo bird  
Painting a continent  
Or driving our sister insane  
**_ _Candace: Phineas!  
_ _ **As you can see,  
There's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts this fall  
**_ _Phineas Come on Perry!  
_ _ **So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
So stick with us  
'Cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna do it all!  
**_ _  
Candace: Mom! Phineas and Ferb are making a title sequence!_

"Wait they really were?" Linda asked.

 _(Scene opens up showing a bird flying, then burns.)  
Stanky Dog: This is Stanky Dog comin' to you on the hottest of the summer! Unless you live at the beach, I say take it easy and do nothin' today. Yup, just find yourself a shady tree, and maybe an aquatic mammal of some sort, and blow the whole day off.  
Phineas: Come on, Ferb. If we let a little heat stop us from having the best day ever, then the morning DJs win.  
Linda: Ooh, boy, it's hot today! So what are you up to?  
Phineas: We're making our own beach, right here in the backyard.  
Linda: (Oblivious) Oh, how cute. Well, I'm off to my spa day. You boys behave yourselves and don't bother your father. He's finally cleaning out the basement. (Leaves)  
Candace: Bye, Mom! Yes! You heard her. We can't bug dad which makes me in charge... by default. (pauses) Carry on._

"I never said that," Linda stated.

 _Phineas: We're gonna need more sand. Hey, where's Perry?_

 _Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Lawn gnomes across the Tri-State Area are disappearing, leaving thousands of gardens unprotected from the evils of black magic. We suspect Doofenshmirtz. Get right on it._

"That's what lawn gnomes do?" Brendon asked.

 _Contractor: Aren't you a little young to be a landscape contractor?  
Phineas: Yes, yes I am.  
Isabella: (Offscreen, dreamy look and voice) Hi, Phineas. (Walks up to him)  
Phineas: Oh, hey Isabella.  
Isabella: Whatcha doin'?  
Phineas: Building a beach. Check it out.  
(Ferb is shown posing on a giant sprinkler.)  
Isabella: Can me and the Fireside girls be lifeguards? We need to earn our Aquatic-Safety badges._

"There is a patch for everything," Phineas exaggerated.

 _Phineas: Sure.  
Candace: I mean, I've been a friend of Suzy's longer than Katie, so I should've been invited to that party first. I don't care if they're lab partners! We're locker neighbors. And locker neighbors trumps lab partners any day. _

"Girls," Brendon said and then got glares from every girl.

 _(Gasps) Sorry Stacy. Gotta go.  
Phineas: Welcome to our beach.  
Candace: Hah! You call that a beach? This is WAY below your usual standard. This isn't even worth a call to mom. You know, if you guys ever want to be popular, you're gonna have to stop playing in sandboxes. (Gets hit by a beach ball) Hey!  
Phineas: So Candace, what do you think?  
Candace: That's it! I'm calling Mom. (dials the phone)  
Stacy: Hey, Candace.  
Candace: Jenny? Stacy?  
Jenny: You never told us you have a beach in your backyard!  
Stacy: You're going to be the most popular girl in the neighborhood.  
Candace: I will?  
Stacy: I just saw Jeremy and his buddies with their surf boards.  
Candace: Jeremy's here? (Panting, drops phone) Gotta go! (Zips off)_

"Obsession," Anna said.

 _ **Perry!  
**_ _Doofenshmirtz: (chuckles) Yes, yes! Just look at the bounty of gnome riches! Oh, this is a strange one. Wait, who are you? ... A platypus? ... PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! You are mine now! (Presses button, garage door opens) Oh no, wait, wait, wait. That was the garage door opener. You are mine now! (Presses button, large monitor activates) And that was the TV remote. I've got to start labeling these things. Aha! YOU are mine NOW! (Laughs maniacally) Finally, I will rid myself of you! (brings out another control) But first, turn your attention to the giant screen and... (the garage door closes) Hmm, maybe I need to turn the cable on first?_

"First world problems much," Brendon smirked.

 _(Cuts to the backyard beach.)_

Phineas: Let's get this beach party started!  
(Song: "If Summer Only Lasted One Day")

 _ **Well we'll wake up early and wax our surfboards down!  
**_ _**(Hit the beach, yeah we'll hit the beach)  
**_ _**Throw our board shorts on and head for surfin' town  
**_ _**(we'll hit the beach, yeah we'll hit the beach)  
**_ _Phineas: Hey, look! I can see our house from up here!_

Candace: (Coconut falls) Oh! (Falls on crab, Groaning)

Crowd: How low can you go? How low can you go?  
Dancer: Look! So that's how low you can go. We've been asking that question for generations!  
Candace: What? What's everybody looking at?  
Dancer: For winning the limbo contest, you are now officially crowned Queen Wahini of the beach! All hail Queen Wahini!  
Candace: (overjoyed) I can't believe it!

(Song: "Backyard Beach")  
Ferb:

 _ **Listen up people and I'll teach ya  
**_ _**'Bout Phineas and Ferb and the backyard beach-a,  
**_ _**Every morning, Phineas, he gonna say (Say!)  
**_ _**"Brother, whatcha gonna do today?"  
**_ _**Now you see we're having fun, playing under the sun,  
**_ _**And get in line, get in line, 'cause the wet ski's running  
**_ _**A backyard beach, a backyard beach  
**_ _**Nothing's outta reach, we got the backyard beach  
**_ _**You can change in the broken hut,  
**_ _**Drink out of a coconut, Three games for a token, but the rest is free  
**_ _**You got skiing, parasailing,  
**_ _**Surfing and a-flailing,  
**_ _**Your contacts need saline,  
**_ _**Or else, you can't see  
**_ _**Got the backyard beach, a backyard beach  
**_ _**Nothing's out of reach, we got the backyard beach  
**_ _**Got the backyard beach, a backyard beach,  
**_ _**Don't fall into the breach, got the backyard beach!  
**_ _Candace: I've never been happier in my entire life!_

(Cuts to Linda at the spa, she takes cucumber slices off her eyes.)  
Linda: Something is very wrong. Not a single call from Candace. (Checks her phone) Not even a text message. Oga, hose me down, I'm going home.

"You complain if she does call," Brendon said, "if she doesn't you complain, make up your mind."

 _(Cut to Doofenshmirtz)  
Doofenshmirtz: Okay, I think I finally got the right one. Now, Perry the Platypus, (Shines flashlight on him) you will finally understand...my PAIN! (presses remote)  
(Flashback)  
Doofenshmirtz: (Narrating) Back in Gimmelshtump in the days of my youth, the Doofenshmirtzs' were a proud family. But those were lean times for my father and our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Who would protect our zatzenfruit garden from those witches, spells and wood trolls? From a tender age, my father decided that it would be me.  
(in the flashback)  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Bewege dich nicht! ("Don't move!")_

Doofenshmirtz: While the other children played Kick-the-Schtumpel and eat Doonkelberries, I would stand for hours.  
(in the flashback)  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Bewege dich nicht! ("Don't move!")

Doofenshmirtz: All through the cold night as the Spitzenhounds howled, my only companion was the moon. And my neighbor Kenny.  
(flashback)  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Bewege dich nicht! ("Don't move!")

"You poor, poor man," Linda said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: And since my lawn gnome was taken away from me, I will destroy every lawn gnome in the entire Tri-State Area! Behold, the Destruct-inator! And now, Perry the Platypus, to activate my creation! (pushes a button and opens Perry's trap) NOOOO!_

(Cut to the beach)  
Stanky Dog: Surf contest!  
Buford: Out of my way, Dinner-bell.  
Phineas: Hello, Buford. Perhaps you missed the sign.  
Buford: (reads the sign) "No Bullying, No Yodeling"?  
Man: (Austrian accent) I don't like this any more than you do.  
Stanky Dog: First up in the surf contest is Bobby Nelson. Oh! And Nelson eats it on five-footer! And there's Django Brown shooting the curl, and here comes Buford Van Stomm! Ohh! He pummels Brown with a Philadelphia traffic stomp! And now he's got him in a Half-Nelson, now a Full-Nelson, oh! And now he's actually beating him with Bobby Nelson! Here's the scores from our judges. And Buford doesn't like it one bit. (Buford smashes the table with Bobby) Next up is Phineas Flynn, and it's great to see a young surfer show such confidence. Uh-oh, what's this? (Buford splashes through the holographic Phineas) Oh, those kids today and their holographic projections. He's in the pipeline, now he's hangin' ten! He's hanging twenty! He's hangin' thirty-two! Now he's just hangin'! The crowd loves it! I don't think there's a name for that! The crowd is doing the wave, and Phineas is surfing it! Let's go to the judges.10 to the 5th power, infinity, and oh! It seems Phineas Flynn's radical surfing has made judge #3 re-think Einstein's theory of relativity! Cowabunga, laws of nature!

"Wow that's a good score," Lawrence said

 _(Cut to Candace and Jeremy dancing.)  
Candace: So, are you having fun?  
(The music changes)  
(Song: "The Moment Has Arrived (Our Song)")  
_ _**Girl, the moment has arrived  
**_ _**I can see, although there is no light,  
**_ _**The music, beats throughout the night  
**_ _**And our love's in sight...**_ _(In the middle of the song)  
Candace: Eee... (Cell phone rings) just one second. (dreamily, on phone) Hellooooo?  
(Cut to Linda in the car, she gets shocked by this.)  
Linda: Uh, Candace? Is everything okay?  
(Cut back to Candace.)  
Candace: Ohh, everything is just wonderful...  
(Cut back to Linda, she gets shocked again.)  
Linda: And...Phineas and Ferb? What are they doing?  
(Cut back to Candace as Phineas surfs in the background.)  
Candace: Ohh, such wonderful things...  
(Cut back to Linda, she gets shocked once more.)  
Linda: Candace, honey, I'm coming home.  
(Needle scratch, cut back to Candace.)  
Candace: Wait, WHAT?  
Linda: (On phone) I'm right around the corner; I'll be there in two minutes.  
Candace: Wait! No mom, you can't! (Linda turns off the phone.) Oh, wait, wait! Uhh... (at Jeremy) Stay right there! (runs off) I've got to stop her! (Looks out the backyard gate) Oh, no, no, no, no... (Linda arrives) Mom, Mom, pleeaaasee, Mom! Go away! Don't come in!_

"totally two minutes." Brendon joked.

 _(Underground, the fight resumes. Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz into a lever, switching it to "Blow" forming a mountain in the middle of the ocean.)  
Isabella: Is that a volcano?  
(Volcano blows up)  
Stanky Dog: GNOOOOOMES! (Gnome hits him) Oof!  
Man: Run for your lives! It's gnome-ageddon!  
Man #2: Who's protecting our gardens?!_

Face palm from Brendon.

 _(Cut to Linda)  
Linda: Candace, tell me the truth. What is going on here?  
Candace: (Sighs, talking fast) Phineas and Ferb built a beach in the backyard, just like they said they were going to. But instead of just a cute little beach in a sandbox; it turned out to be this absolutely huge beach, with a coastline, and palm trees, and a pier, and hula dancers, and water skiers, and tiki huts, and dolphins, and dancing, and surfing, and everybody from the neighborhood showed up-_

Doofenshmirtz: Oof!

Candace: ...and then I was just about to share a smoothie with Jeremy when a coconut dropped on my head, and ...and just for a moment, it seemed that the wily Buford would steal away the coveted surfing trophy from under the noses of our heroes...then I can only continue my benign reign and spread love, happiness and ultimate popularity throughout my kingdom! If you would just let me have my moment!  
Phineas: Oh, there you are Perry.  
(Perry chatters)  
Phineas: Well everybody, looks like that's all for today!  
Crowd: Phineas and Ferb! (X3)  
Candace: If you don't believe me, go see for yourself.  
(Linda enters the backyard)

Phineas: That was great.  
Linda: Hey, boys.  
Phineas: Hey, mom.  
Linda: So how was your day at the beach?  
Candace: Wait, wait, my kingdom...my Jeremy...it was all so beautiful...! (panics, at Phineas and Ferb) WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY PARADISE?! (pants)  
Linda: Candace, honey, I think it's time to get you out of the sun for a little while. (she and Isabella leads Candace away.)  
Phineas: I think she had fun.

"every teens dream gone just like that," Brendon said.

 _(Song: "If Summer Only Lasted One Day")  
_ _**If Summer only lasted one day!  
**_ _**(Summer only lasted one day!)  
**_ _  
Stanky Dog: Stanky Dog here with a special shout-out to my two new pals, Phineas and Ferb, for hosting a beach party that was hot, hot, hot. And speaking of hot, slather on the sunscreen listeners, cause tomorrow's weather calls for another scorcher.  
Ferb: With a slight chance of scattered lawn gnomes.  
(Phineas laughs.)_

"What should we watch next?" Brendon asked


	9. Chapter 9 one little scare

**Chapter 9 One little scare ought to did it**

 **R and R plz**

 **Also to the guest reviewer ... I don't know how to put this nicely but just don't read if you don't like**

 **I only own my OCs**

* * *

 _(Scene opens up showing the Flynn-Fletcher house)  
Candace: Hello. Is this the Johnson residence? I'd like to speak to Jeremy Johnson. This is Candace Flynn. Why am I calling, you ask? Because I have a question about our algebra assignment. Thank you, I'll hold. Okay, okay, let's see... opening jokes, opening jokes. Hey there, Jeremy! This is Candace Flynn. So what do you get when you cross a yak and a martian?_

"You really did that Candace?" Isabella asked.

Candace was embarrassed, but nodded.

 _Linda: Honey, could I interrupt for just a sec?  
Candace: Why, Jeremy Johnson, did you just call me "Honey"?  
Linda: No, Candace. I just want to tell you I'm off to my book club. I left the phone number on the fridge in case of emergency. And Candace, honey...  
Candace: Yes, Mom?  
Linda: I hope you're not planning on talking to that banana all afternoon._

cue laughter

 _Phineas: Ladies and Platypuses, introducing the latest party craze to sweep the nation: The amazing mariachi tree!  
(Mariachi music)  
(Song distorts, Crashing)  
(Mariachi band members groaning)_

"Ouch," Isabella winced.

 _I think the lesson here is never drink so much chocolate milk before planning our day's activity. (At Mariachi band) Bye, guys. Sorry. Good work there, though. There's that smile, Arturo. Gracias.  
Isabella: Hi, Phineas.  
Phineas: Oh. Hi, Isabella.  
Isabella: Whatcha do- (Hiccups)  
Phineas: Are you okay?  
Isabella: Yeah. I just came by to see whatcha do- (Hiccups) -ing.  
Phineas: Wow. That's a bad case of hiccups you got there.  
Isabella: I know. They're driving me crazy. (Hiccups)  
Phineas: Not to fear, Isabella. Ferb and I will help you cure your hiccups.  
Isabella: (Hiccups)  
Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?_

 _Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is on the move. We tracked him to these coordinates when we suddenly lost his signal. We have two scenarios to explain his disappearance. First, that magical elves have caused Dr. Doofenshmirtz to vanish to the land of angry corn people._

"Totally possible, because there is a land of angry corn people." Brendon said sarcastically.

 _The second, is that he may be on his secret, hideout-shaped island with the initial "D" carved into it that satellites found in the exact, spot, where he... vanished... uh, you know what? Uh, forget the magical elves thing. Way off base with that. Anyway, on your way, Agent P._

face palms

 _(Song: "Perry the Platypus Theme")  
_ _**Doo be doo be doo ba (X4)  
**_ _**Perry!  
**_ _**He's a semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal of action  
**_ _**Doo be doo be doo ba, doo be doo be doo ba  
**_ _**He's a furry little flatfoot, he'll never flinch from a fray-ay-ay!  
**_ _**He's got more that just mad skill, he's got a beaver tail and a bill  
**_ _**And the women swoon whenever the hear him say  
**_ _(Perry chatters, women faint)  
_ _**He's Perry, Perry the Platypus!  
**_ _Major Monogram: You can call him Agent P.  
_ _**Perry**_ _!  
Major Monogram: I said you can call him Agent P.  
_ _**Agent P!  
**_ _  
_"You have a theme song?" Phineas asked.

"Yes and so do you," Perry replied.

 _Phineas: Okay, Isabella. The best way to cure the hiccups is to scare them away. So what scares you?  
Isabella: Hmm... (Hiccups) Well, there was this haunted house at the state fair- (Hiccups) That was pretty scary.  
Phineas: That's it! Ferb and I are gonna make you the scariest haunted house ever! (Organ) Zombies, werewolves, and ghosts, and vampires, and witches!  
Candace: (Clears throat)  
Phineas: Oh, hey, Candace.  
Candace: Phineas! The only way you're building a haunted house in this backyard is over my dead body.  
Phineas: (Deep voice) That's the idea. Blah!  
Candace: That's it, you little psycho! I'm calling Mom! (Door slams; she then opens it) And I am not using the banana this time! (Door slams again)  
Phineas: You guys heard that, right? It wasn't just me?_

"Ok just gonna ask," Brendon said, "how many times did Phineas make a haunted house to get rid of hiccups?"

"Three and they were only Isabella," Ferb answered, "When ever anyone else did he just ignored it." Then everyone realized what Ferb just said, Isabella was special even back then.

 _Candace: Build a haunted house, my foot! (Phone dialing) They're so busted. Yes, hello. This is an emergency. I'd like to speak with Linda Flynn. To whom am I presently speaking?  
Jeremy: Uh, Jeremy, that's whom.  
Candace: J-J-Jeremy? (Stammers) Jeremy who?  
Jeremy: Jeremy Johnson. My Mom's hosting a book club today, who is this?  
Candace: We seem to be breaking up. I-I'm going into a tunnel... Sunspots, I- ¡No habla español!  
(Dial tone)_

"Don't seak spanish huh?" Brendon asked.

"Thinking I shouldn't tell Jeremy," Candace said.

 _ **Doofenshmirtz's hideout-shaped island!**_ _  
Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus? HERE? How could this be? I'm shocked. (walks over to a map of the ocean with his hideout on it) I mean, it would have taken a total evil mastermind to have guessed that you'd track me to this point, find the secret hide-out, glide in under the radar and infiltrate through this access vent, make your way over to this crate, activating my automatic arm and leg restraints. Right here? This is the part where I get all sarcastic and pretend you surprise me. "OH, PERRY THE PLATYPUS?! HOW? WHAT THE? WHO THE? WHY THE..." Oh! ...Finally ending here, where I finish showing you my brilliant plan._

"Photocepiton," Brendon joked.

 _You see Perry the Platypus, this secret hideout doesn't actually belong to me. It belonged to my mentor, Professor Destructicon, Kevin, to his friends. Sadly, he was just captured in the midst of his latest plan to set fire to the sun! Redundant, perhaps. But before they locked him away, Kevin asked a favor of me: To prevent them from discovering his hidden lair and all its secrets, would I please SET FIRE TO THE SUN! I was like, dude, you really got to let that one go, it's a ball of fire! It makes no sense. So he asked me instead to simply destroy his hide-out, which I will now do, using my new Disintevaporator. (Clears throat; Dramatic music) And you, Perry the Platypus, will now be disintevaporated along with it! (Laughs maniacally)_

 _Candace: Okay, just breathe and relax. (Sighs) Let's try this again. Hi. Uh, Linda Flynn, please. But if she's too busy, uh, then maybe there's someone else who can deliver her a message. Maybe someone in their teens!  
Girl: Uh, who is this?  
Candace: This is Candace. Candace Flynn. And who is this?  
Suzy: I'm Suzy, Jeremy's little sister.  
Candace: Well, it is such a pleasure to meet you on the-  
Suzy: You called for Jeremy, didn't you?  
Candace: Jeremy? Oh, no, no, no, no, no.  
Suzy: You say you want your Mom, but you really want Jeremy. Isn't that right?  
Candace: That's not true.  
Suzy: I'm sorry, (Paper crinkling) We seem to be breaking up.  
Candace: Stop crinkling paper! I know that trick!  
Suzy: Bye bye.  
Candace: Wait, wait, wait! It's true. I want to speak to Jeremy.  
Suzy: I thought so. (At Jeremy) Jeremy, some girl's on the phone for you! (At Candace via phone) But never, ever forget, I am, and always will be Jeremy's favorite girl. Got it?_

"Pure evil," Buford shuddered.

 _Candace: Mmm-hmm. Yes.  
Jeremy: I got it, my favorite girl. (At Candace via phone) Jeremy here.  
Candace: (Gasps) Jeremy!  
Jeremy: Candace?  
Candace: Uh, yeah, yeah, it's me. (Giggling)  
Jeremy: Hey, you know, your mom's over here for the book club.  
Candace: Oh, yeah. Well, I just have this silly question to ask her.  
Jeremy: Well, they're breaking for coffee. (Jazz music) Wanna come over? We can hang out.  
Candace: (Screams)  
Phineas: That was great, Ferb. But you should really save those screams for later, when the house is up and running.  
Candace: Uh, I- I mean, sure.  
Jeremy: Cool. See you in about 20 minutes? (Hangs up)  
Candace: (Faints)_

"obviously obsessed," Isabella said.

"Not like your any better!" The fireside girls said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Now I'll just load up a few things that Professor Destructicon let me store here. If there's one thing Kevin understood, it was closet space. Now, I'll just, uh, grab my keys to the escape jet, and, uh... Hmm. I could've sworn I put them in my lab coat. Oh, they're probably over here on the computer console...no. Ah, the kitchen. Hello? Keys? (Laughs) This is a little bit awkward, but have you seen my escape jet keys?  
(Perry nods)  
What? You have? Well, that's great! Where are they?  
(Perry turns his head away, refusing to tell him)  
You won't tell me? Is this because you don't speak, or are you just being a jerk?_

"Both," Perry said.

 _(Cut to Candace in a room with clothes spilled all over the floor; construction can be seen through the window.)  
Candace: Oh, I can't believe it. I'm finally going to Jeremy's house. Okay, now, what would the perfect look be? (Gasps) I know: "Girl next door meets pop diva meets Hollywood bad girl crossed with an old school glamor goddess"! (Crash) Now I just gotta find the finishing touch.  
Hey, boys! I'm off to the Johnson's book club. Jeremy invited me over.  
Phineas: Uh, when you see Mom, could you tell her some snakes got lost in the house?  
(Blade sharpener stops)  
Candace: Okay! You boys have fun. See ya!  
Phineas: Okay, troops. Thanks for coming on such short notice. Buford, I know this is cutting into your canasta game.  
Buford: This better be good, pointy.  
Phineas: Oh, it is. Isabella has been cursed...  
(Everyone gasps)_

"Overly dramatic much," Brendon smirked.

 _...with hiccups!  
(Everyone sighs)  
Worse case I've ever seen. We're building this haunted house to scare the hiccups out of her. To do so, we must dig deep into those terrible places any sane man shoves into the darkest, twisted corners of his mind. Each of you must find out what scares you the most. As you can see, today we're building a haunted house, electronically controlled by this giant organ. Every room is monitored on these screens. And by playing the keys... (Organ plays, Pop) ...I can trigger all sorts of surprises. So with your help, my friends, we can build this house with enough horror to destroy the involuntary contraction of Isabella's diaphragm muscle once and for all! (Applause) Oh, there you are, Ferb. (At Crowd) Okay, people, let's get our scare on._

 _ **Doofenshmirtz's mentor's hideout!**_ _  
Doofenshmirtz: Am I getting warmer? Hmm? (Laughs) The sofa. My keys fell between the cushions, right? Uh, no. Oh, come on! I defeated you fair and square, Perry the Platypus! Why can't you accept your death with dignity and maturity and play "You're getting hot and cold" with me? Fine, be that way. I'll find my keys myself and teach you the meaning of grace under fire.  
(Disintevaporator beeps) Please! I'll do anything! Oh, for the love of Great Caesar's ghost, what would you have me do?  
(Circus music; Humming, screaming)_

"Mr. Cruel platypus much," Brendon said.

 _(Song: "It's Candace")  
_ _**La, la, la, la, la (X2)  
**_ _**Yeah  
**_ _**Who's that girl going down the street?  
**_ _**It's Candace (Candace)  
**_ _**She's the girl next door who's a pop diva by day and a Hollywood bad girl by night crossed with an old school glamour goddess I'd like to meet  
**_ _**It's Candace (Candace)  
**_ _**La, la, la, la, la (X2)  
**_ _**La, la, la, la  
**_ _(Ominous music)  
Dog: (Barking; Chomp)  
Candace: (Screams) Oh, help! Somebody! Oh, get it off me! These are designer jeans. Wait, what are you doing?  
(Handle squeaking)  
(Screams; Dog barking)  
No, no! Ah! My hair! Help! No- (Splat) Huh?  
Suzy: (Laughing maniacally)  
(Beeping)  
(Mud splashing; Candace screams)  
Candace: Why are you doing this to me?  
Suzy: (Laughing maniacally)_

"Now I can see why you guys see her as evil," Phineas said.

 _Jeremy: Suzy? What's going on out here? (At Candace) Candace?  
Candace: Oh, uh, hi, Jeremy.  
Suzy: Upsies!  
Candace: Wait, no! Don't pick her up! She's evil! Evil! Can't you see? She's out to get me! She did this to me!  
Jeremy: (Laughs) What are you talking about? Little Suzy wouldn't hurt a fly.  
Suzy: (Giggles) Ba-ba.  
Candace: No! She's trying to get rid of me! Can't you see? I can't take it!  
Jeremy: Wait, Candace!  
Candace: No! If you can't see it, I should leave while I still have a shred of dignity left.  
Jeremy: Candace, come back!  
Suzy: Bye bye._

 _Isabella: Hi, Phineas. Whatcha do... Ph-Phineas? (Hiccups, Bell tolls, Wind blowing, Howling, Bats squeaking, Roaring)  
(Screams)_

 _(Scene opens up showing the top of the haunted house.)  
(Bats squeaking, Dogs barking, Roaring)  
Isabella: (Hiccups) Darn. It didn't work, Phineas. What else you got?  
Phineas: Oh, we've got plenty, if you're up for it.  
Isabella: I- (Hiccups) g-g-guess so.  
(Organ)_

 _(Song: "One Good Scare")_

 _ **Phineas: Come, let's tiptoe into the dark  
**_ _**One good scare ought to do it!  
**_ _**You'll find our bite much worse than our bark  
(Howling)  
**_ _**One good scare ought to do ya some good  
**_ _**If you should find the daily grind, a tad bit taxing on the mind  
**_ _**To help unwind, if so inclined  
**_ _**I have a small suggestion  
**_ _**That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for quite a scare!  
**_ _**Well, will you share in this nightmare with me, my only question**_

 _Baljeet: Boo, boo, I say!  
Phineas: Baljeet?  
Baljeet: Oh, I am not Baljeet. I am the scariest thing known to man, a failed math test._

"Oh so scary," Brendon jokes.

 _Phineas: Yeah, right. We're just gonna move on now.  
Baljeet: You can run, but it won't be to the college of your choice, I tell you!_

 _ **Phineas: If your hair lies lifeless and limp  
**_ _**One good scare ought to do it!  
(Screaming)  
**_ _**Come with me, now, don't be a wimp!  
**_ _**One little scare ought to do ya some good  
**_

 _Hello? Buford?  
Buford: Behold; the face of evil.  
Phineas: Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister? You said you were gonna be something scary!  
Buford: She is scary, man. She gives me the willies.  
(Song stops)  
Phineas: Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies?  
Buford: You don't know, man. You don't know.  
Phineas: Um...we'll catch up with you later, okay?  
Buford: Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror._

"We now know your pain," Phineas said.

"No that's her on a good day!" Burford said

 _(Song continues; Bats squeaking)_

 _ **Phineas: That is quite right, I would delight in taking flight into the night!  
**_ _**If I may give you such a fright, you know I surely would  
**_ _**But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream  
**_ _**Remember this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good  
**_ _**One little (X4)  
**_ _**One little scare ought to do you some good!  
**_ _Ferb: (Laughs maniacally)  
Phineas: So, Isabella, did it work?  
Isabella: (Hiccups)  
Phineas: I was afraid she would say that. Well, there's one more thing we could try._

 _(Scene shifts to Candace riding her bike down the sidewalk, Suzy's poodle still on her head)  
Candace: (Panting) What the-? (Suzy's poodle jumps off her head) What the-?  
(Widen to reveal her seeing the haunted house from the backyard)  
Candace: I don't believe this._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Let me get this straight. If I set you free, you'll give me the keys, right?  
(Perry nods)  
Oh, for Pete's sake, why didn't you say that, like, an hour ago?  
(Arm and leg restraints unlock)  
Oh, look, they were under your cute little platypus foot the whole time. (Laughs) Hurry, open, open, open. Now I grab my stuff. Hurry, hurry, hurry, must hurry. Seat belt, and ignition! (Engine whirring) Whew! That was close! (Laughs) Now, let's just make sure I didn't forget anything in my haste. Let's see, I've got my old basketball, the lamp, the Christmas lights, the umbrella, Perry the Platypus, the Disintivaporator, my golf - PERRY THE PLATYPUS? (dramatic shock sound plays) THE DISINTIVAPORATOR?! (dramatic shock sound plays again)_

"There goes the destroying base," Brendon said.

 _MY GOLF CLUBS?! I don't even play golf! Oof! (Punches landing, Screaming, Laughs) How do you like it, huh? Agh! Wait, wait, wait. Hold on. Time, time, time. I got a hair caught in my mouth. Blagh. (Grunting, Laughs, Alarm beeping) Since you saved me the trouble of opening the hatch, let me show you out!_

 _(Scene shifts to the backyard, Candace has gotten a closer look at the haunted house)  
Candace: Those two are in such big trouble!_

 _Phineas: Okay, Ferb, raise the antenna. Let's see if we can up the scariness factor. You see, our haunted house is powered by static electricity. Maybe we can get a lightning strike to fire things up.  
Candace: (Echoing) Um, hello? Phineas? Ferb? You two are in big trouble? (Door slams, Wind blowing) Okay, you guys, stop fooling around. You guys better come out now. I'm getting really mad. (Skeleton cracking) What was that? (Screaming, Hissing)  
(Giggling)  
Milly/Ginger/Gretchen: Yeah!  
Door: (Screams)  
Candace: (Screams) Stay away from me! (Panting)  
Vampire: (Transylvanian accent) Good evening. It is evening, isn't it?  
Candace: (Screams)  
(Bats squeaking)  
(Baby cooing)  
(Bones scattering)  
(Screams)  
(Bats squeaking, Lightning zapping)  
Phineas: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Too much, Ferb! Too much! Watch out!  
(Lightning zapping)  
Candace: (Screams)  
(Dogs yipping, Spiders dropping)  
Baljeet/Buford: (Grunts)  
Candace: Huh? (Screams)  
Baljeet/Buford: (Screams)  
Candace: (Screams)  
Baljeet/Buford: (Screams)  
Candace: (Screams)  
Buford: (Screams)  
Candace: (Screams)  
(Swords, spears, and arrows shooting)  
(Screams)  
Phineas: Candace?  
Candace: Phineas! When Mom sees that you've built a haunted house in the backyard with werewolves and vampires and a Giant Floating Baby Head? What's that even about?_

"The thing is we never ordered that," Phineas said.

 _(Baby cooing)  
Not now!  
(Baby crying)  
And then there was a giant Jack-in-the-Box with a suit of armor that nearly took my head off, and you-you just drive me crazy! When I tell Mom what you've been doing, you are going down! Down, down, down!  
Phineas: Isn't there any chance that that cured your hiccups?  
Isabella: (Hiccups)_

cue laughter

 _(Candace enters the elevator, the Giant Floating Baby head is there as well)  
Candace: Would you get out of here?!  
(The Giant Floating Baby head exits)_

 _(Cuts to Perry swinging from the Christmas lights, they loop onto the top of the haunted house)_

 _(Cut to Candace, the haunted house behind her is starting to be lifted, she barely notices. She suddenly sees Linda's car offscreen and smiles)  
Mom's home. Perfect! (runs to her) Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom! Wait till you see what Phineas and Ferb have done!_

 _(The haunted house starts to lift off the ground, everyone leaves, except Phineas, who gets trapped)  
Phineas: What's happening? Uh, guys? A little hellllllllllllp...!  
Isabella: Phineas!  
Phineas: (Falls, screams)  
Isabella: Quick, everyone! Sashes!  
(The Fireside Girls flip their sashes out like a trampoline)_

"How many sashes are there?" Brendon asked.

"Don't asked how just gotta go with it," Ginger said.

 _Fireside Girls: Hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup, hup!  
(Phineas screams, bounces off the trampoline and lands in Isabella's arms)  
Isabella: Now that...was scary. Hey, my hiccups are gone!  
(Ferb gives a thumbs up)_

 _(Cut to Candace and Linda as the Fireside Girls walk out the gate.)  
Candace: See? Absolute terror! These little creeps destroyed our backyard leaving this ugly mess in its place!  
(Horror music; Close-up on Baljeet, who smiling and waves.)  
Linda: Hi, Baljeet. (At Candace) That wasn't very nice, Candace. (walks inside leaving Candace stunned)_

 _(Shows Perry on the haunted house, which is being carried by Dr. D's rocket)  
Doofenshmirtz: Here you go, Perry the Platypus. Enjoy your disintevaporation!  
(Dr. D throws the Disintivaporator on the the haunted house, and the force of the invention hitting the house is enough to break the string of Christmas lights, thus freeing the haunted house, which lands in the backyard. She turns around, notices it and smiles widely.)  
Candace: (deeply) Ee-ee-ee-ee... (runs off)_

 _(Inside...)  
Candace: It's back! Mom, it's back!_

 _(Horror music, zoom in on the timer on the Disintivaporator as it reaches zero. The machine destroys the haunted house, just before Candace and Linda come out.)  
'Candace: It's back! I told you! It's returned.  
(Pause, Linda does not answer. Baljeet, holding his satchel, is in the middle of their empty yard again.)  
Baljeet: Oh, excuse me, I forgot my satchel.  
(Linda looks on in anger. Candace stares with a shocked expression on her face.)  
Linda: (walks back inside, flatly) Goodbye, Candace... (Door slams)_

"Alright I have to said that was a little comical," Linda said.

 _Isabella: (Walks up) What's the matter?  
Candace: Phineas and Ferb are the matter. This day was ruined and I didn't get to hang out with Jeremy.  
Isabella: Sorry, but you know, it was the best day for me! Due to my incurable case of hiccups, I spent an entire day showered with undivided attention from Phineas! It was wonderful!  
Candace: Hiccups?  
(Isabella nods, Jeremy enters)  
Jeremy: Hey, Candace. You ran away so quickly, we didn't get a chance to-  
Candace: (Hiccups)  
Jeremy: Sounds like you got a bad case of the hiccups.  
Candace: (Hiccups)  
Jeremy: Here, come on. Let's see what we can do about that. I got a glass of water with your name on it.  
Candace: (Hisses)  
Suzy: (To Buford) What? What did I do?  
Buford: Heh, heh. Um, I- I'll, just uh, go.  
(Ominous music)_

 _(Cut to Phineas and Ferb under the tree; Perry sits with them.)  
Phineas: That was a great day, Ferb. What did you think the scariest thing was?  
Ferb: Definitely the Giant Floating Baby Head.  
Phineas: Yeah...  
(The ending of the Phineas and Ferb Theme plays.)  
Phineas: Yeah, where did that come from?! (Ferb shrugs) Hm._


	10. Chapter 10 Love Händel

Chapter 10 Dude we're gettin the band back together

Thank you for all the support on this story up until now, it's doing better than I thought it would

I only own my OCs

"Let's watch the band get back together," Phineas said.

Linda: So you really don't know what day it is?  
Lawrence: I told you, it's Thursday.  
Linda: It is more than just another Thursday, Lawrence.  
Lawrence: Then it must be...the day I realized how cute you are when you're angry? 

"Desperate situation," Brendon said

(Phineas and Ferb stare at each other)  
Linda: I'm going to get my hair done. I'll be back at 2. Maybe you can figure it out before I get home.  
Lawrence: Oh, I wonder what all the fuss is about.  
Candace: Ahem.  
Lawrence: Huh?  
Candace: June 15th. It's your wedding anniversary!

"Oh the big one," Brendon said.

"Ya, I know," Candace said.

Lawrence: Ooh! Egads! Wait, wait! I can fix this!  
Phineas: Gee, Candace, isn't this a lot of fuss to make over a date?  
Candace: Are you kidding? Anniversaries are very important. Take June, for example. On the 3rd, Jeremy spoke to me for the first time back in the 7th grade. May 6th, he brushed up against me in the hall. Oh, and April 3rd - that's the day he laughed so hard, milk came out of his nose! (laughs) He looked so cute.

"Why do you remember that?" Brendon said.

"Ok my obsession with Jeremy was really big," Candace admitted.

Phineas: Hey, Dad, can we help?  
Lawrence: Well, I'm afraid not, unless you can perform miracles.  
Phineas: What's your budget?

"Don't you have infinite cash or something to make all the things you did and do?" Brendon asked.

"I honestly don't know where that money comes from," Phineas answered and added, "Ferb's the finance guy."

Lawrence: Tell, me boys, what would you get a special woman on her anniversary?  
Candace: Oh, please! Asking two boys for romantic advice? Now that's just pathetic. Don't you and Mom have any cherished memories?  
Lawrence: Oh, yes. I've got just the thing in here. (begins rummaging around in his toolbox)  
Candace: (at Phineas and Ferb, under her breath) He keeps his treasured memories in a toolbox.

"A handyman's best friend Candace, no one looks in another's toolbox, it's the man code." Brendon explained.

Lawrence: Your mother's favorite band. Love Händel.  
  
(Flashback to Linda and Lawrence in the crowd in a huge stadium, looking much younger and wearing very 90's clothing.)  
(rock ballad)  
Lawrence: (voice over) I bought us tickets to their farewell concert. Oh, we were a handsome, stylish couple back in those days.  
Danny: So which lucky couple out there will be caught in our flamin' hot spotlight of love?  
(The spotlight hits Linda and Lawrence, who both look surprised.)  
Lawrence: (voice over) I'd never so much as held your mother's hand, but that night, I made my move.  
Danny: Well, don't just stand there, man. Kiss her. (Lawrence looks up at Danny, still confused, but Linda kisses him. The crowd cheers.)  
Danny: You snuck your way right into my heart   
(End flashback...)

"Best date of my life," Linda said.

Lawrence: Truly that was an evening I will never, ever forget.  
Candace: But you did forget, didn't ya?  
Lawrence: (groans) But Love Händel broke up years ago. Some things can never be recaptured.  
Phineas: That's it! I know what we're gonna do today. We're gonna make it their best anniversary ever. Hey, where's Perry?  
  
"Oh no now everthing for their anniversary will be down hill," Brendon joked.

(Perry enters his lair and puts on his fedora.)  
Major Monogram: Ah, there you are, Agent P. We've learned some alarming information. Several suspicious items have been purchased by the Doofenshmirtz Corporation. They include: an industrial-grade air compressor, 20 canisters of helium oxide and 400 pounds of fireworks. Get right on it.  
Perry!   
  
  
(Back at home, the boys are watching a documentary on Love Händel.)  
Narrator: (over a rock ballad) For a moment, their ballad, Snuck Your Way Into My Heart, snuck its way to number one and stayed there for 11 consecutive minutes. But whatever happened to Love Händel? The band was riding high, but tastes were changing, and Love Händel found itself playing smaller and smaller venues. Pressures from a dwindling fan base caused in-fighting among the band members. Lines were drawn. Then lines were crossed. Eventually the lines were erased, and the piece of paper crumpled up and thrown away, and Love Händel was no more. Years later, Love Händel's music continues to warm the hearts of an appreciative public. Bass player Bobbi Fabulous now runs a trendy hair salon, drummer Swampy works quietly at the public library, and only lead singer Danny is still a player in the music industry. (The screen shows a picture of Danny's Music Shop.)  
Candace: I've seen that sign. It's down on Main Street.  
Phineas: We'll get him to sing for Mom! Ready, team? (holds out his hand)  
Candace: Team? Oh, no, I am not getting involved in one of your crazy schemes.  
Phineas: Come on, Candace. For true love? (Blinks at her pleadingly)

"How could you resist that face?" Isabella asked.

"You don't," Candace answered.

Candace: Ugh!  
(She puts her hand on top of Phineas' anyway.)  
Phineas: Candace, you keep Mom away from the house. We'll go get Danny.  
  
  
(Lawrence is searching for a short notice solution to his anniversary problem in the phone book.)  
Lawrence: Ooh. "Love on the Run. Romantic solutions for every occasion."  
Phineas: (overlapping) Hey, Dad, we're gonna throw a rock concert in the backyard, okay?  
Lawrence: Yes. Well, be careful.

"To absorbed in our anniversary?" Linda asked.

"No I knew about some things they did," Lawrence answered

Phineas: Come on, Ferb.  
  
  
Candace: (cell phone rings) Oh, hey, Stacy. I can't talk right now. My brothers and I are reforming Love Händel for a concert in our backyard.  
Stacy: Love Händel? That's my mother's favorite band! (phone beeps) Hey, Mom, did you know Love Händel is reforming?  
Dr. Hirano: Love Händel? (expands to numerous people talking) Love Händel? Love Händel? Love Händel?  
  
"Big new for everyone," Brendon smirked.

Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage!   
(Perry's theme is playing, rock-style, until he lands his jetpack and sees what Doofenshmirtz is doing. Rather than something evil, he is hanging a large sign reading "Happy Birthday, Vanessa!" A record needle scratches.)

"So, do I have to do something for my parents' anniversary and Vanessa's birthday on the same day?" Ferb asked.

"You don't have to do something for our anniversary, Ferb," Linda said.

Doofenshmirtz: (gasps) Perry the Platypus. Quick, could you hand me that staple gun right over there? Thank you. Ahh... So what do you think? It's for my daughter Vanessa's birthday. I try to throw her a party every year. (He pulls out a roll of pictures, each with an unhappy Vanessa at an excessively girly party.) I know we usually go about our daily battle of good versus evil, but instead, could you maybe help me set up the party for my little girl? Please?  
(A montage of Doofenshmirtz and Perry setting up for the party plays to a bouncy song.)  
  
"Man I hated those parties, but it's the thought that counts dad," Vanessa said

"Thanks dear," Door replied with a smile.

Phineas: Danny's Music Shop. Ferb, this looks like the place.  
Danny: ( strumming) No. No. No. No. No. This is a rock-'n'-roll guitar for rock-'n'-roll music.  
Customer: Whatever.  
Danny: Okay, run. The power of rock too scary for you, I see.  
Phineas: Uh, you must be Danny of Love Händel, right?  
Danny: Always an honor to be recognized by my fans. Hey, aren't you a little young to be fans of Love Händel?  
Phineas: Yes, we are, but our parents aren't. Don't you think you were a little tough on that guy?  
Danny: Oh, he'll be back... when the spirit calls him!  
Phineas: Wow, you sure are passionate about rock-'n'-roll.  
Danny: Well, it's only my life. Sit down, I'll tell you a little story.  
  
(Song: History of Rock)  
(Blues)  
When I was a boy, down in South Illinois,   
I heard a man playing blues, oh, what a wonderful noise,   
He had an old guitar, but not a dollar to his name,   
Making music so sad, but he was happy just the same,   
He gave me a wink, and said: "Son, let me share the news,   
If you want a happy life, you gotta learn to sing the blues!"   
  
(50s "Boogie-Woogie")  
I asked my daddy for a guitar,   
Oh, I begged and I plead,   
I said I wanted to play the blues, and he just nodded his head,   
Daddy said when he was my age,   
"Boogie-Woogie" was the thing,   
Phineas: Just take the blues, throw out your hip, and add a little swing!   
Danny: Ah, music has the power, that without it, he'd a-sworn   
That he'd a never met my mom and I'd a-never been born   
  
(Psychedelic guitar solo)  
Phineas: So what's this?  
Danny: This is Psychedelia. It's where the guitar solo came from.  
Phineas: No, I mean what's with all the colors?  
(Music suddenly stops)  
Danny: I have no idea.  
  
"Who does?" Brendon asked.

(Funk)  
Ha!   
I kept learning   
All the powers my guitar had   
I made it go "walka-walka"   
'Till it was so good it was bad   
Phineas: Just make a face, and stomp that bass,   
You can make that rhythm bump   
But this is just the blues, but in a way that makes you wanna shake your rump!   
Danny: I can make you clap your hands   
(Clap, Clap)  
I can make you get up and dance   
If you wanna shake your booty, my friend,   
You gotta give the funk a chance!   
  
(Metal/Rock)  
Metal!   
Pound your fist in the air!   
Metal!   
Bang your head full of hair!   
It's crunchy, and it's nasty, full of bad attitude,   
Phineas: Your parents will think you're crazy, your neighbors will think you're rude   
Danny: Believe it or not, it's all the blues again;   
You just add a little fuzz and turn your amp up to 10!   
Music has the power to change your life,   
Forever!   
(Guitar solo)  
Shuh!   
(Applause)  
  
Thank you, thank you.  
  
Phineas: You know, our parents fell in love at one of your concerts.  
Danny: See? Music does change lives.  
Phineas: Well, how'd you like to sing for our parents' wedding anniversary?  
Danny: That'd be righteous, dude, but good luck getting the other guys.  
Phineas: Who can resist the power of rock-'n'-roll?  
Danny: Love Händel reunion. Rock on, little dudes.  
Customer: The spirit of rock'n'roll has called out to me!  
Danny: I knew it. That'll be $1,800.  
  
"Man guitars aren't cheap," Lawrence said.

(Back at the Flynn-Fletcher residence, the "Love on the Run" van has pulled up at the curb.)  
Lawrence: Oh, thank goodness you're here.  
Love On the Run Driver: Love On the Run at your service, my friend. So, what did you forget today?  
Lawrence: (inhales) Anniversary.  
Love On the Run Driver: Ooh, the big one.  
Love On the Run Performer:  It's your anniversary...oh, yeah, your anniversary...   
Love On the Run Driver: That's your Love-O-Gram. I'll get the rest of your stuff out of the truck.  
  
(Doofenshmirtz and Perry have just finished decorating for Vanessa's party.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, that was exhausting. Ah. I have one last surprise for our lovely guest. This will be the grand finale of Vanessa's party - the world's largest firecracker! All we need now is a victim to be tied to the rocket so they'll explode up in the sky in a grand display! So, here's the awkward part. Uh... (camera pans over to the firecracker, which Doofenshmirtz has tied Perry to) And when I say "awkward," I mean for you, not so much for me.  
  
"Wow Doofenshmirtz," Perry said.

(Linda is at the hair salon of - who else? - Bobbi Fabulous.)  
Linda: So I wonder what new look Bobbi has envisioned for me this time. You know, he was in my favorite band - Love Händel.  
Candace: Love Händel?  
Linda: He doesn't like anyone to talk about it, though...  
(Candace's phone rings. It's Phineas.)  
Linda: ...so don't bring it up.  
Candace: Uh, I gotta take this. (whispers) How's it going?  
Phineas: We got Danny. Now we're gonna convince Bobbi Fabulous. And if we can't, well, Ferb's got a backup plan.  
Candace: Wait. Bobbi Fabulous is Mom's hairdresser. Where are you right now?  
Phineas: Walking in the front door of Bobbi's salon-(realizes) Oh.

"Awkward," Anna said.

"How'd they get out of this one?" Linda asked.

Candace: You doofuses! Mom's gonna see you and wonder what you're up to!  
Phineas: You gotta keep Mom distracted while we talk to Bobbi.  
Candace: Say, Mom, maybe we should get you ready for Bobbi.  
Linda: Candace, what are you doing?  
Candace: You look like you need some conditioner!  
Linda: Candace!  
Candace: Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up!  
  
Fabiana: Do you have an appointment?  
Phineas: Uh, no. We're here to see Bobbi. You know, the bass player from the band Love Händel.  
(all gasp) (muffled shouting)  
I'm fabulous   
Bobbi: Fabiana, who are these little people?  
Fabiana: I don't know, sir.  
Bobbi: You're a mess. And you... Feudal Europe is so last month.  
Phineas: We're trying to get Love Händel back together.  
Bobbi: Oh, for heaven's sake, talk to the hand.  
Bobbi's Hand: Secretly I'm very lonely.

"Secretly I think he's a little crazy," Brendon said.

Phineas: You see, the first time my dad kissed my mom was at a Love Händel concert. And it's their anniversary-  
Bobbi: B to the O-R-I-N-G.

(Ferb lifts his mace)

Phineas: Not yet, Ferb.  
Bobbi: Anyway, you don't need me. I just play bass in the background. Nobody even remembers me.  
Phineas: Are you kidding?  
  
(Song:Fabulous)  
Phineas: I don't need to tell you what you already know,   
You're the one with style, you're the whole darn show.   
The other guys play their instruments fine,   
But next to you, their looks are a crime.   
Linda: Candace!  
Candace: Hot towel!  
  
Bobbi: Well, they say true beauty, it comes from within,   
But you have to be comfortable in your own skin.   
So I exfoliate with this exotic cream,   
Just look at me: I look like a dream!   
(Camera shutters)  
Phineas: You have to admit, he looks pretty darn good.  
  
  
Linda: Candace, what is going on?  
Candace: Dry cycle!  
  
Chorus: You're the one, yes, you're the star   
We need you back on bass guitar   
You're fabulous, (I'm fabulous!)   
You're fabulous, (I'm fabulous!)   
You're the one we all can see,   
It's all about you, (It's all about me!)   
You're fabulous, (I'm fabulous!)   
You're fabulous, (I'm fabulous!)   
  
Bobbi: You know, no two people are like each other,   
So don't be a lookalike copying another,   
Unless, of course, you're copying me,   
'Cause that gives you individuality!   
  
Phineas: Nice 'do! But back to the matter at hand.   
So what do you say, are you back in the band?   
Bobbi: Well, maybe if I can find my old leather.   
Phineas: Dude, we're getting the band back together!   
  
Chorus: You're the one who sets the bar,   
The Hairdo King, the Fashion Czar,   
You're fabulous (I'm fabulous!)   
You're fabulous (Oh, I'm fabulous.)   
You're the one we all can see   
It's all about you, (It's all about me!)   
You're fabulous, (I'm fabulous!)   
You're fabulous, (I'm fabulous!)   
  
Ferb: May we take that as a yes?

"So, that's what was going on?" Linda asked.

(At the Danville Library)  
Phineas: (on his phone) Hello? Isabella?  
Isabella: Hey, Phineas. What's up?  
Phineas: Guess what band's getting back together.  
Isabella: Love Händel?  
Phineas: Uh, yeah. How'd you know?  
Isabella: It was the lead story on the 5:00 news. Let me guess. You guys need a stage, right?  
Phineas: Yeah. Can you help us out?  
Isabella: We're already on it.  
  
"Why do they can they do that?" Lawrence asked.

"Fireside girls can do nearly anything," Brendon replied.

Phineas: Who would have thought that a drummer from a rock-'n'-roll band would end up in a place so quiet? Say, could it be?

Phineas: Pardon me. Would your name be Swampy, ex-drummer for the band Love Händel?  
Sherman: That, my friend, was a past life. The name's Sherman. Why you asking?  
Phineas: Because they're reforming for one night only. It's a celebration of our parents' anniversary.  
Sherman: Well, that sounds charming, boys, but I haven't played drums since the accident. Fell asleep in a metronome factory. When I awoke, I had completely lost my sense of rhythm. I've been hanging out here ever since.  
  
(Song: Ain't Got Rhythm)  
Phineas: So you're saying that you don't have rhythm   
But listen what you're doing right there   
With that stamp and a book   
You've got a real nice hook   
Sounds to me like you've got rhythm to spare   
  
Sherman: I have no idea what you're talking about   
I've got as much rhythm as that chair   
What happened to me was a tragedy   
But I don't have to be a millionaire   
  
Look, I got a sweet deal going on here   
I got all the books that I can read   
All these sweet old ladies and this carpet from the 80's   
What more could a librarian need?   
  
Woman: Shh!  
  
Sherman: Besides, I ain't got rhythm   
No, I ain't got rhythm   
Said I ain't got rhythm   
I ain't got rhythm   
  
Phineas: You're kidding me right, y-you're kidding me   
Don't you see what you were doing right then?   
That's a wicked groove you were starting to move   
Mister, you've got rhythm times ten   
  
Sherman: I think perhaps that you're not listening   
I find it tedious to repeat   
It's no big crime,   
I just can't keep time   
I'm telling you I lost the beat   
  
I don't need my face on t-shirts   
Or hit a power-chord guitar   
They were screaming my name   
I guess it's a shame   
But I don't need to be a rock star   
  
Besides, I ain't got rhythm   
No, I ain't got rhythm   
Said I ain't got rhythm   
I ain't got rhythm   
I ain't got rhythm   
  
Phineas: Sounds like rhythm to me   
Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm   
  
Phineas: Seems like they all agree   
Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm   
Phineas: But you're laying down some funky syncopation!   
  
Sherman: I ain't got rhythm   
Phineas: But you got that beat   
Sherman: No, I ain't got rhythm   
Phineas: Look at them, they're stomping their feet   
Sherman: Said I ain't got rhythm   
Phineas: It's time for you to rock a brand new generation   
Library patrons: Brand new generation   
Phineas, Sherman: Gonna rock a brand new generation   
Sherman: Because I ain't got rhythm!   
  
Woman: Ugh! Would you just go join the band?  
  
Library patrons: Ain't got rhythm   
Ain't got rhythm   
Ain't got rhythm   
Ain't got rhythm   
  
Sherman: Hey, I do have rhythm! 

"Took him long enough," Brendon said

(In the women's dressing room at a department store)  
Candace: No, that's not it.  
Linda: don't know why you're making me do this, Candace. I mean, when do I ever dress this fancy anyways?  
Employee: So how you ladies doing in here?  
Candace: Great, but we need to keep looking.  
Linda: Oh!  
Employee: Well, we certainly have plenty of dresses for you to try on.  
Candace: And we have plenty of time.  
Linda: (groans) Candace!  
  
  
(At the Flynn-Fletcher home)  
Lawrence: OK, now let's see. "Lead the way for the lovely lady with an elegant wave of your hand. "For you and only you, insert your name here..." Oh, thanks for the light. Hey! No, no, wait! No, no, help me put it out! Do something!  
Love On the Run Performer: (groans) Well, that hardly ever happens.  
Lawrence: Oh, well, so much for that. I guess it's not a total loss. I mean, this is still presentable, right?  
Love On the Run Performer: Eh.  
Phineas: Hey, Dad, we're back.  
Love On the Run Performer: So I hear it's your anni-   
Lawrence: Oh, please, please, stop.  
Love On the Run Performer: Nobody ever lets me finish my number. That's it. Call me when my ride's here.  
Phineas: There's lasagna in the fridge.  
Love On the Run Performer: Thank you.  
Lawrence: Oh, boys, it's really hopeless.  
Phineas: Fear not, Daddy-O. We got you covered. (at Ferb) Hit it, Ferb.  
Lawrence: Love Händel?!

"Good timing," Anna said.

(At Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage)  
Doofenshmirtz: Surprise, baby girl! Happy sweet 16th birthday, my little Vanessa!  
Vanessa: Oh! Not again!  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, come on in, come on in. Check the place out. I decorated it all myself. Well, mostly. Wait till you see this. Wait right there.  
Vanessa: Please stop.  
Doofenshmirtz: And now, without further adieu, the grand finale!  
Vanessa: What, a big firecracker?  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, no. Perry the Platypus tied to a big firecracker. Together we will launch our nemesis into the sky!  
Vanessa: You mean your nemesis!  
Doofenshmirtz: I took the liberty of going through your address book and inviting all your little friends, including a nice fella named Johnny. He had hearts by his name. I think I know what that means.  
Vanessa: You did what? I don't want them to see this! I'm a teenager. This... this is for a little girl. Don't you know me at all?  
  
"Sometimes I feel should have done things differently," Vanessa said.

(Inside the garage at the Flynn-Fletcher home)  
Danny: I have to admit, I never thought I'd wear this stuff again.  
Bobbi: (holding up Sherman's old outfit) Ooh, look.  
Sherman: Hey sorry, folks. Not gonna happen.  
Danny: Dude, is that the cake from the trash?  
Sherman: What? You can't let good cake go to waste.

"Umm that's not exactly good cake," Phineas said.

Bobbi: Looks like it all went to waste to me.  
Sherman: Watch it, Mr. Tease and Curl.  
Bobbi: This is exactly the kind of slovenly behavior that ruined Love Händel.  
Sherman: No, it was infighting due to pressure from a dwindling fan base.  
Danny: What are you talking about?  
Sherman: It was in that special.  
Bobbi: You saw that too? Did I look fat? I thought I looked fat.  
Danny: That's it. This is ridiculous. I'm out of here.  
Phineas: No, wait. You can't go. Mom's not back. What about your fans?  
Danny: Phineas, I admire your optimism, but besides your dad, be honest. What fans?  
(Garage door opens revealing a crowd of people in the driveway)  
Danny: (crowd cheering) Whoa.

"Good timing," Brendon said, "Again."

(At Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage)  
Doofenshmirtz: She doesn't like the party. I can't believe I failed again. Well, at least I can watch you explode. Hey, that's not fair! Well, then have a taste of my ray gun, Perry the Platypus! Take that! And that! (at Vanessa) Help me, Vanessa! (at Perry) Stay still, you obnoxious - Aah! Perry the Platypus, wait - My hand is stuck in here. Hold on. Hold on. Wait, wait, don't go anywhere.  
  
  
(At the Flynn-Fletcher home)  
Danny: (crowd cheering) Sorry, Phineas, my friend, but we gotta go on now, or we're gonna have a serious fashion metal riot on our hands.  
Lawrence: No, no, you can't start without Linda. Oh, what?  
Phineas: Look, it's Mom!  
Linda: What are all these people doing on our street? Hey! Candace. Honey, what's going on here?  
Phineas: Come on, Dad.  
  
Danny: All right, boys, let's blow the roof off this place.

"There isn't a roof anyways," Isabella stated.

Doofenshmirtz: No! It's going to blow the roof off this place!  
Danny: One, two, three, four!  
  
(At Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage)  
Doofenshmirtz: ( rock ballad) Aah!  
  
(In the driveway at the Flynn-Fletcher home)  
Lawrence: Linda! Linda, darling.  
  
(Song: You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart)  
Danny: I should have known   
From how I felt when we were together   
Lawrence: Linda, where are you?  
Danny: And even more when we were apart   
Linda: Is that Love Händel?!  
Danny: You tiptoed in   
And you got under my skin   
You snuck your way right into my heart   
  
(At Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage)  
Vanessa: (gasps) Wow.  
Johnny: Whoa, this is, like, the coolest-looking party ever. Hey, Vanessa. Did you do all this yourself?  
Vanessa: Well, actually, my dad put it together... with some help from Perry the Platypus. (at Perry) Thank you, Perry the Platypus!

"A twist on an old saying the Doofensmirtz's know to well," Anna said.

(In the driveway at the Flynn-Fletcher home)  
Linda: (crowd cheering) Did you do all this for me?  
Lawrence: Well, I had a little help.  
Phineas: (He and Candace fist bump) Prepare for live feed to screen, and wipe to source.  
Danny: I've put up barriers   
To shield my emotions   
A wall that you could never break apart   
But like a ninja of love   
Rappelling down from above   
You snuck your way right into my heart!   
Love On the Run Performer: ...My heart!  
Love On the Run Driver: That's my mom.  
Danny: Oh, yeah   
Ferb: Well, don't just stand there. Kiss her!  
Lawrence: Happy anniversary, darling. (Candace brings Phineas closer to her)  
Danny: (crowd cheering) Come on, everybody, let me hear ya!   
Crowd: Nah Na Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Na-Nah  
Danny: Yeah!  
  
  
(At Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage)  
Johnny: Hey, Vanessa, is that your dad up on the rocket?  
Vanessa: He'll be okay. He blows up all the time.  
Johnny: Well, he sure did a cool job with this party.  
Vanessa: Yeah. Yeah, I guess he did. Thanks, Dad. You finally got one right.

"I guess I did," Doof said.  
  
Doofenshmirtz: Curse you, Perry the Plat- Wait, is that Love Händel?  
( guitar)  
Doofenshmirtz: Aaah! (thud)  
Danny: Goodnight, Tri-State Area! 

(Song: Music Makes Us Better)  
If you're feeling lost down in your soul   
If you need a little something to make you feel whole   
Just remember who you were when you were in control   
Just get together with some friends, and play some Rock and Roll!   
  
Music makes us better   
Brings us together   
And it helps me get back that spirit they stole!   
Music makes us better   
Brings us together   
And I owe my life to Rock and Roll! 

"Thanks for the amazing anniversary," Linda said shedding a tear.

"What should we watch next guys?" Brendon asked.

"Well Father's Day is coming up," Phineas said.


	11. Chapter 11 Happy Father's Day

**Chapter 11 Father's Day**

 **Happy Father's Day to all dad or father like figures in the world**

 **I only own my ocs  
**  
 _(Scene opens on the house.)  
Phineas: (from inside) Okay, Ferb, let's get this early morning party started.  
(Cut to inside the house as Phineas is squeezing some oranges into a pitcher and Ferb is making pancakes. Cut to a cupboard. A chicken clucks and lays an egg. The egg goes down a slide and cracks into a frying pan. Cut to Phineas holding a tennis racket. He swipes a popped piece of toast with it. Ferb catches it and then some. Cut to Phineas by a percolator. He pours some coffee. Cut to Ferb putting some blueberries onto the plate. Phineas and Ferb wheel the breakfast out. Ferb returns to make the percolator disappear.)_

"You know that would make my life so much easier," Linda said.

"You never asked for us to make dinner and whenever we tried you told us not to," Phineas replied.

 _(cut to Lawrence in his room)  
(Lawrence and Reginald Fletcher imitate plane sound)  
(cut to Lawrence's computer)  
Reginald: Okay, prepare for landing. That's it, lad, don't let the turbulence throw you. Ha ha! Ha ha!  
(cut to Lawrence)  
Lawrence: Roger that, Papa Bear.  
(cut to Reg)  
Reginald: I'm so glad we can still have our Father's Day jaunt in the biplanes.  
(cut to Lawrence)  
Lawrence: Oh, yes, modern technology's wonderful. I know it's not quite the quite the same as..._

 _Phineas: (him and Ferb walk in the hallway) Hang on, Ferb._

 _Lawrence (cont'd): ...the real thing but I suppose it's better than nothing._

 _Phineas: Whoa, Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today._

"Wait you made them a new plane and brought Grandpa Reg for Father's Day?" Candace asked.

Phineas smiled, "do you really have to asked."

 _Phineas: (walks in Lawrence's room) Surprise! Happy Father's Day, Dad. And you too, Grandpa Reg.  
Reginald: Hello, boys.  
Lawrence: Oh, how lovely. Breakfast in den.  
Phineas: (reveals the Phineas and Ferb pancakes) Ferb and I pulled out all the stops.  
Lawrence: What excellent likenesses! Ha ha ha! Thank you, boys.  
Candace: Happy Father's Day, Dad.  
Reginald: (on the computer) Hello, Candace.  
Candace: (in Cockney accent) 'Ello, Grandpa Reg. (normal voice) Happy Father's Day.  
Reginald: (on the computer) Thank you, love.  
Linda: Hello, Reg. Are you having a "Grand"-Father's Day? (laughs) Hoo hoo!  
Reginald: Ha ha ha! Good one!  
Linda: I'll leave you boys to your Father's Day fun. Candace, are you ready to go?  
Candace: Sure, mom. Bye, grandpa.  
Reginald: 'Ey, where's Perry?_

 _(cut to Perry as he enters by using a playground set and hovers in the air)  
Major Monogram: Morning, Agent P. I see you're trying out the new SFU 2000. It's a lot of fun, but don't let your duties slide._

"Punny," Brendon joked.

 _Carl: Agent P, what do you think of his Father's Day gift?  
Major Monogram: Yes, it's a lovely tie, but I'm not your father! (to Perry) Anyhoo, Doofenshmirtz has plans to gum up the entire Tri-State Area. And we need you to check it out. Good luck, Agent P.  
(Perry slides down the slide into the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated building)  
_ _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!  
(Perry gets trapped with gum)  
Doofenshmirtz: Gotcha, Perry the Platypus! If you think this is a sticky situation, you better hold on to that fedora. Behold, the Gum-Under-The-Shoe-inator! I took all the wadded up chewing gum in the entire Tri-State Area and fed it into this -inator. Yeah, I know, it's really unsanitary. Why don't people just throw the chewing gum in the trash? Huh?  
(Doofenshmirtz and Perry get shot by the -inator)  
Doofenshmirtz: (sighs) Today just isn't my day. It's Father's Day. It's the hardest of the greeting card company holidays for me. My issues with Father's Day began back when I was a child.  
(Flashback from Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror.)  
Doofenshmirtz: (voiceover) Those were lean times for my father and our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed.  
(End flashback.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Okay, I know you've heard that one before, but...twice actually...but I really think that this is where my relationship with my father went awry.  
(Resume flashback.)  
Doofenshmirtz: (voiceover) I mean, he made me be that lawn gnome!  
Doofenshmirtz's Dad: Bewegen sie nicht! ("Don't move!")  
(End flashback.)_

"Ya that's harsh," Phineas said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: I mean, he was really specific, too. He made me memorize the serial number of that particular lawn gnome. (While he talks, Perry goes onto the computer and opens the Lawn Gnome Tracker app.) DAEHM23. If only there was some way to reunite him with, y'know, that specific lawn gnome, maybe he and I could start again. (Looks at the computer.) DAEHM23?! You found him with an online gnome tracker? Wow, there really is an app for everything now, isn't there? Well, let's see. It says it's still in Drusselstein! Now I can heal the old wounds between my father and me! (gets up and walks but is stuck to the chair) Oh, man that is one of my most brilliant ideas yet! (His pointy nose pops the huge bubble made from the gum.)_

"Your ideas, but Perry did it," Brendon said.

 _(Cut to the backyard where Phineas and Ferb are working on a biplane.)  
Phineas: An exact replica of Grandpa's old biplane! Dad's gonna love this! (He and Ferb climb in and put on their helmets and goggles.)_

"So, you did," Candace said unhappily.

"Your gift was good to dear," Lawrence said and made Candace smile.

"So wait, you knew about the stuff they were doing and didn't tell me," Linda asked.

"I called and you said it was ok every time," Lawrence answered

 _Let's try 'er out! (The plane takes off.) Now punch it! (Ferb pushes a button on a remote control and four jet engines come out from the wings and the plane increases speed.) Yeah!_

 _(Cut back to D.E.I. as the roof opens.)  
Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) I know traveling by cannon is a little unconventional...  
(Cut to reveal Doof wearing a pilot's uniform and carrying Perry in a baby carrier and climbing into a giant cannon.)  
Doofenshmirtz (cont'd): ...but the cannon place was going out of business, so I got them at a volume discount. (lights the fuse) Hang on. (The cannon fires.) Woohoo!  
(Vanessa arrives at the door with a basket.)  
Vanessa: Happy Father's Day, Dad! Dad?_

"I love you sweetheart," Doof said with a tear shed.

 _(Cut to an airborne Doof and Perry.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Sorry for the lack of inflight meals or entertainment, Perry the Platypus, but one cannon can only go so far, so I set up a worldwide network.  
(They land in another cannon somewhere in a field and take off again. Cut to a canon on an island. Doof and Perry miss their target and land in the water.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Aw man! Missed it by that much!_

"Can't be that accurate," Brendon smirked.

 _(Cut to the backyard where the plane lands.)  
Phineas: Perfect landing, Ferb! I'll go get Dad. (Cut to the sliding door. Phineas leads his father out.) No peeking, Dad! Keep 'em closed! Okay, open 'em!  
Lawrence: (gasps)  
Ferb: Tada!  
Lawrence: (voice breaking in tears) Thank you so much, boys! I can't think of a better Father's Day gift!  
Phineas: Actually, there's a hidden feature you might wanna check out.  
Reginald: (emerging from the passenger seat) 'Ello, son!  
Lawrence: D-Dad?! B-B-B-But...  
Reginald: C'mon! Give us a hug!  
Lawrence: (hugging his father) Oh, happy Father's Day!  
Reginald: What do you say we go on our traditional Father's Day flight?  
Lawrence: Race you to the cockpit!  
Phineas: Have fun!  
Lawrence: What are you two standing there for? You're part of the tradition now! Come on!  
Phineas: Cool!  
Reginald: Right then! Engine...contact...  
Lawrence: Here we go!  
(The plane takes off.)  
Lawrence: Wooooooooo!_

"I can never top that," Candace complained.

"Never try to top your brothers you'll just get disappointed," Brendon said.

 _(Song: Fletcher Family Flying Circus)  
_ _ **Lawrence and Reg: In our two wing aeroplane,  
**_ _**Doing tricks that look insane  
**_ _**To keep the peoples entertained  
**_ _**And leave them breathless.**_

_**Call us brave or slightly mad  
Lawrence: I'm his son and he's me dad!  
Reg: And I look really grand in plaid  
**_ _**But now I'm vestless!  
**_ _  
Lawrence: Nice ad lib, Dad!  
Reg: Thanks, son, I just roll with it.  
Lawrence and Reg: Like you do!_

 _ **(In harmony) It's the Fletcher Family Flying Circus  
**_ _**Doing aerial acrobatics in the atmosphere  
**_ _**High above the stress and strife,  
**_ _**There's nothing here to irk us;  
**_ _**Just a father and a son together,  
**_ _**Keepin' our heads above the weather,  
**_ _**I wish that we could do this every year!**_

_**Barrel rolls and loop-de-loops,  
**_ _**Buzzing that encounter group,  
**_ _**Doing the Charleston on the wing,  
**_ _**Yes! We'll try almost anything!**_

_**A dim old man, an English bunt,  
**_ _**A crazy Russian circus stunt,  
**_ _**A Cuban eight, an inverted spin,  
**_ _**All while wearing this foolish grin!**_

_**It's the Fletcher Family Flying Circus  
**_ _**Doing aerial acrobatics in the atmosphere  
**_ _**High above the stress and strife,  
**_ _**There's nothing here to irk us;  
**_ _**Just a father and a son together,  
**_ _**Keepin' our heads above the weather,  
**_ _**I wish that we could do this every year!  
**_ _**We're the Fletcher Family and we have no fear!  
**_ _  
(Cut to Drusselstein where Doofenshmirtz and Perry finally land...on a cat no less.)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Drusselstein! This way, Perry the Platypus. (Doof and Perry get up and the cat meows. Cut to outside Ye Olde Pawn Shoppe.) Okay, so the gnome tracker located my father's long lost lawn gnome to this location. (He opens the door and gasps.) There it is! (He picks up a lawn gnome, but it talks.)  
Gnome: Hey, put me down!_

"Wow," Isabella said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Ah! I thought you were my father's lawn gnome.  
Gnome: No worries. I get that all the time. Probably due to my height combined with my eccentric fashion choices.  
Doofenshmirtz: Uh, yeah. Huh. Well, I'm looking for DAEHM23.  
Gnome: (picks up the real lawn gnome behind him) Oh, yeah, it's been here for years. Here you go.  
Doofenshmirtz: It is you! My father will be so happy! Well, maybe not happy, but anything is an improvement over surly and dismissive. Let the father-son healing begin! (He arrives at the old Doofenshmirtz house and takes Perry out of the baby carrier.) Wish me luck, Perry the Platypus! (Perry smiles and gives him a thumbs-up.)  
(Cut to inside the house.)  
Doofenshmirtz: (knocks and opens the door) Hello? Father? You're never going to guess what I brought y— (He trips on the floor mat and the gnome shatters to pieces.)_

"NOOO!" Everyone yelled

 _Doofenshmirtz's Dad: Oh, hello, Heinz.  
Doofenshmirtz: (sadly) Hello, Father.  
Doofenshmirtz's Dad: I see you've brought me assorted broken bits of pottery for Father's Day. Well, I suppose it's the thought that, um...counts. _

"This is the worst conversation with my father every," Doof said

 _Your brother, Roger, remembered how much I loved that old lawn gnome, so he sent me this. (walks up to a giant lawn gnome) Look, it also makes espresso. (The gnome opens a compartment door and an espresso spout pours some into a mug, which Doofenshmirtz's dad takes out and sips.) Delicious. But, you know, rubble is...a nice gift, too._

"Just read the code!" Phineas angrily yelled.

 _Doofenshmirtz: (voice breaking in tears) Alright...um...Happy Father's Day. And...okay, bye-bye. (leaves)  
Doofenshmirtz's Dad: All zis way just to give me broken shards of potter— (gasps and sees the serial number) DAEHM23?!_

"Wait he noticed?!" Doof asked surprised.

 _(Cut to outside where Doof sits on the curb with Perry sadly.)  
Doofenshmirtz: (sighs) Well, that could've gone better. (Perry consoles him.) Why do I even bother, huh? At least there's one relationship in my life that's worked out pretty well. Thanks for coming along, Perry the Platypus. _

"You sort of forced him," Isabella said.

"I would have anyway," Perry said.

"Thanks Perry the platypus," Doof smiled.

 _Let's go home. (They walk away from the curb.) You are my rock. (Cut to a cannon.) And by that, I mean you're there for me, you're not made out of rock. You're actually made out of...well, platypus, probably. (They climb into the cannon, which fires.)_

 _(Cut to the backyard where the Fletcher Family Flying Circus lands.)  
Lawrence: Well, that was the best Father's Day flight yet! It brought back some some wonderful old memories and created a lot of new ones. Thank you, boys, for making this possible!  
Phineas and Ferb: (hugging their father) Happy Father's Day!  
Lawrence: Yes. Yes it is.  
Reginald: Crikey! It's getting late! I best be on me way home. Mind if I borrow your new aeroplane?  
Lawrence: Why don't you hang onto it 'til next year? I've got no room left in the garage anyway._

"So that's one that didn't disappear because of Doofenshmirtz," Brendon said.

 _Reginald: Will do! Cheery-bye!  
(The plane takes off just in time for Linda not to see it.)  
Linda: Hi, honey! Hi, boys! So how was your day?  
Lawrence: Oh, the boys and I spent a wonderful day flying with Father!  
Linda: Ah, the internet is a wonderful thing.  
Lawrence: Well, yes, I...pfft...s'pose it is._

"Really?" Linda asked.

"He thought you were stating the obvious," Brendon defended Lawernce.

 _Linda: Well, here's something special from Candace and me.  
Candace: (giving her father a gift box) Here you go!  
Lawrence: (opening the box) Oh, my! An exact replica of Father's biplane! Oh, it's perfect! (giving his daughter a hug) Thank you so much, sweetheart!  
Candace: Happy Father's Day, Dad!  
(The rest of the family join the hug.)_

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated  
(Doofenshmirtz walks up to the basket Vanessa left behind.)  
Doofenshmirtz: (reading) "To the most evil dad in the whole world, Happy Father's Day. Love, Vanessa." Aw, a gift basket of switches and self-destruct buttons. (pushes a self-destruct button) That's my girl! (smiles)_

"Thanks dear," Doof said to Vanessa.

 _(cut to Doof's dad; music starts; he attempts to repair a lawn gnome)  
Doofenshmirtz's Dad: Bewegen sie nicht! ("Don't move!")_

"I should talk to him some time," Doof smiled.


	12. Chapter 12 A long day and a long chapter

**Chapter 12 summer belongs to you**

 **I only own my ocs**

* * *

"What should we watch now?" Brendon asked."

"What about when we made the summer solstice longer?" Phineas asked.

"Sure," Brendon answered.

 _(The show's logo zooms in, acting as the sun with the Episode's title and the names of the creators)  
_ _**Summer belongs to you!  
**_ _(Scene opens showing Candace dialing a number on her cell phone before suddenly switching to Jeremy, who is in bed, sleeping. His phone rings and he picks it up.)  
Jeremy: Uhh, hello?  
Candace: Hey, Jeremy! It's me, Candace!  
Jeremy: Oh, hi Candace. You realize it's like... 2am in Paris.  
Candace: Oops! Ahahah... Sorry... I... was just wondering how your vacation's going.  
Jeremy: Actually, it's funny you called because you were in my dream just now.  
Candace: (Excited) Really?_

 _(Candace hears a rumble from outside)  
Jeremy: Yeah, it was weird... You and I were in this Dixieland band and there was an iguana playing an oboe...  
(Another rumble is heard)  
Candace: I gotta go, Jeremy. I'll call you later. (Runs outside, calling someone else) Mom! Do you hear that?  
Linda: I can't hear anything over all this road construction.  
Candace: (As she talks the robot is jumping behind her causing her to pause a few times) But Mom, they've built a giant...rope jumping robot and it's... Phineas will you turn that thing off? I'm trying to bust you!  
Phineas: We can't, its become self-aware! The jump roping was his idea!_

"Of course you'd do something like that Phineas," Brendon smirked.

 _(car horn)  
Candace: Mom!  
(Linda pulls up)  
Candace: Mom! Mom!  
Linda: Okay, I'm here. What did you wanna tell me?  
Candace: Backyard now!  
Linda: (Slightly irritated) Excuse me?  
Candace: Backyard now, please?_

Robot: I jump, therefore I am.  
Phineas: Oh, there you are, Perry.

Candace: Right back here, Mom! (eyes closed) Look, there they are.  
(The robot has suddenly disappeared)  
Linda: Hi, kids. Did you have fun today?  
Phineas: Yes, yes we did.  
Linda: Good for you. I would've been home sooner, but it took me an hour to drive around the road construction in the neighborhood. It sure would be helpful if they could just make the days a little longer. (chuckles) Who do I call about that?

Phineas:(To Ferb) Our vacation is more than halfway over, and what have we accomplished? Okay, so we built a rollercoaster, we traveled through time twice, found Atlantis, blah blah blah blah blah blah blah, see? We've hardly done anything!

"That's more than what most people do in their life times Phineas," Linda said.

 _We need a real challenge. We need to create the biggest, longest, funnest summer day of all time!  
(A fanfare is heard and the camera pans out to reveal it was Ferb playing brass instruments)  
Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!_

 _ **Doofenshmirtz in a Jet Airplane!**_ _  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Well, Vanessa, are you looking forward to seeing Tokyo on our daddy-daughter trip?  
Vanessa: Yeah... I was really hoping for Paris. I mean, I did drop all those hints, but I guess Tokyo is more exotic.  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Yes, that's why I chose Japan over Paris at the last moment! That makes perfect sense. There is no other ulterior motive behind it all, so, you know...  
Airplane Captain: Uh, this is your captain speaking, we're expecting a slight delay for our arrival to Tokyo.  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: That's always something. Turbulence, headwinds, giant jump-roping robots...  
Robot: (Hanging on the jet airplane) I dangle, therefore, I am..._

"That's what happened to him?" Phineas asked.

"Guess so," Brendon answered.

 _(Scene shifts to the master bedroom)  
Candace: So Mom, while you're away, I'm in charge, right? For two whole days?  
Linda: That's right. Remember, no boys over.  
Candace: Of course, Mom. Jeremy's in Paris anyway. So... When you say I'm in charge, what exactly do you mean by that?  
Linda: Well, to put it simply, I mean, "You're in charge."  
Candace: So if Phineas and Ferb are up to something bust-worthy, and I am, as you say... "In charge", I have free reign to call you as many times as necessary?  
Lawrence: Quite the contrary, Candace. Being in charge means you handle things yourself.  
Linda: Yup. Basically, if you're really in charge, you won't need to call at all. You see, if the boys are doing something bust-worthy, that means you're not doing your job and you would be in trouble too.  
Candace: Woah, woah, heavy! By busting the boys, I bust myself?_

"She'll still try to bust," Brendon said.

 _Lawrence: Ah, there's the rub. Right next to the pair o' ducks. I'm also packing this book of puns!_

"Har dee har har," Brendon joked.

 _(Outside of the house...)  
Linda: Bye kids!  
Candace: Bye, Mom! Bye, Dad! Have a nice time!  
Phineas: Have a successful endeavor!_

(Later; in Candace's room...) Candace: (Dreaming) Paris... French girls and... Jeremy... Iguana playing an oboe... (She sits up and calls someone) Stacy? I am freaking out here!  
(On the other line)  
Stacy: Ugh... I'll be right over.  
Candace: Cool! Thanks! And could you bring some breakfast? (Stacy hangs up) Hello?

"is saying goodbye not a thing to her?" Adison asked.

 _(Scene shifts to the backyard)  
Isabella: So Phineas, whatcha doin'... Up so early?  
Phineas: Today is the summer solstice, the longest day of the year! And Ferb and I are gonna make it even longer.  
Isabella: So you built the Statue of Liberty?  
Phineas: No... (Sees his invention in shape of the Statue of Liberty) Oh, wow. That is weird. (He removes the sheet cover) Behold! The Amazing Sun-Beater 3000!_

"That's not even physically possible,"Baljeet complained, "I mean it wasn't shaped like a Statue of Liberty!"

 _Isabella/Fireside Girls: Wow! Amazing!  
Buford: It's a name followed by a big number!  
Phineas: It's fast and it runs on vegetable oil, so it's environmentally friendly. In this ship, we will travel around the world as the sun does, making this, the longest day of summer, even longer! That'll give us twenty-four hours of continuous daylight; and add the extra fifteen hours we would've had anyway, that's almost a forty-hour day!  
Buford: It can't be done! There's only twenty-four hours in a day and that's that!  
Phineas: Well, yes and no. You see, Buford, if you define the day by the passage of the sun, and we follow the sun by travelling around the...  
Buford: Nah, nah! Don't try to confuse me with your sorcerous ways. There's nothin' I've ever seen that would make me believe you could pull this off. Except for that time-machine thing, and oh, and the rollercoaster! But other than that, nothin'! Oh, and the time you played that song when the platypus came back, oh... Man, nature just bends to your will, doesn't it?_

"Breaking the laws of physics since 2007 Buf," Brendon said,

 _Phineas: Yeah, nothing's impossible if you believe you could do it.  
Buford: Well, I don't believe and therefore it's impossible. And what's more, I bet you can't do it!  
Phineas: You bet us?  
Buford: Yeah, I bet you! And if you lose, you're gonna have to stand up in front of everyone and say that you are governed by the laws of physics and summer's not whatever you want to make of it. And what's more, you've gonna spend the rest of your summer doin' nothin'!_

"The horror!" Anna said "did you see Phineas with no building for a few hours?"

 _Phineas: And what happens when we win?  
Buford: Hmmm... I'll eat a bug.  
Phineas: Buford, you'd eat a bug right now if we asked.  
Buford: Are you asking?  
Phineas: No.  
Buford: All right. How about I give you back your bike I took when we were little?  
Phineas: My bike!  
(Flashback)  
Baby Phineas: Bu gaga gu...  
Baby Buford: Mine!  
Baby Phineas: No... Bu gaga gu.  
(Flashback ends)_

"So, cute Phiny," Isabella squealed.

 _Phineas: How about this? When we make it back here before the sun sets, you gotta give everyone their bikes back.  
Random man: Mine was the one with the unusually large front wheel.  
Buford: I still get to eat the bug though, right?  
Phineas: Sure thing, Buford.  
Buford: I want the bug.  
Isabella: Phineas, what are you doing? You're putting your entire world view on the line. And for what? A bunch of bikes?  
Buford: And a bug!  
Phineas: Isabella, it isn't about the bikes. It's about my world view. You see, we all gotta ask ourselves just one question.  
(Song: I Believe We Can)  
(Lyrics in parentheses are background vocals sung by Chaka Khan)  
Clay Aiken: __**What is a summer really  
**_ _**But a tepid month or 3?  
**_ _Ferb: Clay Aiken?  
Phineas: Yeah. I hired a stunt singer, what do you think?  
Clay Aiken:_ _**If you agree with Buford  
**_ _**That's all it will ever be**_

 _ **And we don't need to break the laws of physics  
**_ _**To make a day that's longer than a day  
**_ _**We can follow that old sun 'round the circumference of the globe  
**_ _**And stop all the naysayers from nay-say... ing**_

 _ **'Cause I believe we can  
**_ _**And that's the measure, the measure of a man  
**_ _**It may sound far-fetched, this thing we've got planned  
**_ _**But I believe we can**_

 _ **I believe we can (Ooh, I believe we can)  
**_ _**And that's the measure, the measure of a man (Oh, that's the measure of a man)  
**_ _Phineas: (To Ferb) Chaka Khan. Nice.  
_ _**We'll make it back here (We'll make it back here) to where we began... (Oh...)  
**_ _(One of the plane's wings falls off)  
Phineas: _ _**Or at least that's the plan!  
**_ _(Everyone laughs)  
Chaka Khan: _ _**Of course, first you're gonna have to fix this wing, yeah!  
**_ _Hey, where's Perry?_

"That's what happens if we're not there for saftey standards being met?" Brendon and Anna asked.

 _(Perry, while sleeping, hurriedly lands in his headquarters)  
Carl: Uh, hi, Agent P. Major Monogram isn't here right now, but he left this note. (Tries to mimic Major Monogram's voice) "Dear Carl, I haven't been kidnapped so don't come looking for him... I mean me." Kinda weird, though, that he took the time to cut each letter out of a magazine. Anyway, Doof is on vacation with his daughter in Tokyo right now which is where the Annual World Good Guy convention is being held, and Major Monogram is the keynote speaker. Coincidence? 100% yes! So I guess you got the day off!  
Brendon: Carl where's Monogram? (Carl shows him the letter) Perry go to Toyo as fast as you can and do what you usually do and take down Doofenshmirtz! _

_(Perry salutes and exits)_

 _Carl: why are you in charge?_

 _Brendon: I get payed_

"You know that is a low blow," Vanessa said.

Brendon shrugged.

 _(Back in the Flynn-Fletcher house)  
Stacy: All right, you got your breakfast. What's eating you?  
Candace: Well, you know how Jeremy's in France for another week?  
Stacy: Yeah, so?  
Candace: Do you know what they have in France?  
Stacy: The pyramids?_

"She needs a geography tutor," Ginger said.

 _Candace: No! French girls!  
Stacy: Come on, Candace. Everybody knows that you and Jeremy are an item.  
Candace: Not officially... He's never even called me his girlfriend. We've never even kissed! That means Jeremy's single, in Paris, and surrounded by French girls. I'm no fool, Stacy, I've seen the oil paintings._

"Umm are all girls like that?" Brendon joked.

 _Stacy: Candace, you got to believe in yourself. What do French girls have that you don't have?  
Candace: At the moment, Jeremy.  
Stacy: Candace, if you want him to call you his girlfriend, maybe you should call him your boyfriend.  
Candace: I can do that? I can use the B-word first?  
Stacy: Sure, why not?  
Candace: Oh, and Stacy, pyramids? Really?  
Stacy: Oh, right. That's Belgium, isn't it?_

"aaaahhh it's Eygpt," Brendon said really annoyed.

 _(Scene shifts to Doofenshmirtz and Vanessa)  
Vanessa: Look at this, it says that the tallest structure in Tokyo is the Tokyo Tower. And it even looks like the Eiffel Tower!  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: See? It's just like we're in France! Oh, here's my bag now!  
Vanessa: I can't believe you brought work with you!  
(Doofenshmirtz's "bag" is revealed to be Major Monogram tied up to a cart)  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: What do you mean?  
Vanessa: Dad, you've got some guy tied up in here.  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: No, no, Vanessa. We've got some guy tied up in here.  
Major Monogram: I've got a name, you know.  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: All right. Vanessa, Major Monogram. Major Monogram, Vanessa. There, you happy now?!  
Major Monogram: I've never been happy.  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Come on, let's go get a taxi.  
Major Monogram: I'd prefer a town car.  
Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Quiet, you!_

"According to physics and biology, Monogram should be dead from low oxygen and low temperature," Brendon said, "But physics never notices Danville."

 _(Scene shifts to the backyard)  
Phineas: Okay, we're getting a slight late start because of the broken wing, but here's the whole route. With stops in Tokyo and Paris to refuel.  
Isabella: You're going to Paris?  
Phineas: Yeah, wanna come?  
Isabella: To the City of Love?  
Phineas: (Obliviously) That's what they call it.  
Isabella: You're asking me to go to the City of Love with you?_

"Oh so oblivious," Brendon joked.

 _Phineas: Yeah, it'll be fun.  
Isabella: Now, let me see if I got this straight...  
Buford: Hey Dinner Bell! I'm goin' with you to make sure you don't cheat.  
Phineas: Okay. So Baljeet, you wanna come too?  
Baljeet: Well, naturally-  
Buford: I get one carry-on.  
Phineas: All right. Carry on, then. Did you get that wing fixed yet?  
Chaka Khan: I guess so. We pretty much used up all the packing tape._

"Alright, I'm really tempted to go back in time to make that thing safer!" Brendon yelled.

 _Phineas: Okay, the clock is ticking, everyone!  
(Candace comes outside, ripping through the map)  
Candace: Phineas! What's going on here?  
Phineas: We're flying around the world to make the longest, funnest day of summer ever.  
Candace: Oh, no, no, no. Mom left me in charge, and I say you and your little friends are not going anywhere-  
Stacy: Hey, Candace, check out this giant map!  
Candace: (Looks at the map) You're going to Paris...? France?_

"No the Paris in Canada," Brendon joked.

"Is there one in Canada?" Candace asked.

"No I was kidding, but there's a bunch of city named after British cities like London," Brendon said.

 _Phineas: That's the plan. We'll have to stop and refuel.  
Candace: (There's a short silence while she thinks before she gets a determined look on her face) Like I was saying, you and your little friends are not going anywhere...without me!  
Stacy: No, no, no, no, Candace! This is a bad idea! About as bad as you've ever had in a loong line, and I love you when you say this, really, really bad ideas.  
Candace: Stacy, they're going to Paris! Where Jeremy is!  
Stacy: You promised your mom you'd keep your brothers out of trouble.  
Candace: What better way to look after them than by going along and keeping them out of trouble along the way?  
Stacy: You realize that's a massive rationalization, don't you?  
Candace: Oh yeah, totally.  
Stacy: Well, say hi to Jeremy for me! And hey, you should stop by and see my cousins in Tokyo!_

Phineas: Ferb, did you get the giant map packed?  
(Ferb taps his pocket)  
Phineas: Wow, mad folding skills. You guys all ready?  
Buford: Ready for you to lose!  
(They start engine)  
Phineas: Uh, Ferb?  
(The camera pans out to reveal their house is blocking the way. Ferb clicks a button, lowering the house down into the ground)

"Did the house always do that?" Linda asked.

"Yes, yes it did," Phineas answered.

 _Phineas: All right, everyone, make sure your tray tables are stowed and your seats are in their full and up-  
(The airplane takes off in fast speed. The house rises again and the backyard is a mess from the take-off)  
Adyson: Okay, girls. We have roughly forty hours to get this backyard in line and set up for the party. Let's go, go, go!  
Clay Aiken: Who left her in charge?  
Adyson: Here, make yourself useful. (hands him a rake)  
Clay Aiken: (Stares) You know, we're only booked for the hour!_

)Scene opens with the Amazing Sunbeater 3000 flying over a body of water.)

 _Phineas: So, what did you guys think of the Pacific Ocean?  
Buford: Eh, probably like my fifth favorite ocean._

"So your least favourite?" Brendon asked.

"There are only five oceans?" Buford asked.

 _Phineas: Next stop: Tokyo!_

(Switches to a view of Tokyo Tower, with Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz)  
Vanessa: It says here that the Tokyo Tower is the tallest self-supporting steel structure in the world!  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, look down there, that guy just fell off his bike.  
Vanessa: But..it says nothing about a...giant water balloon.  
(The Tokyo Tower is seen again but reveals a giant water balloon hanging from the top)  
Vanessa: (Suspiciously) Dad?  
Doofenshmirtz: Do you like it?  
Vanessa: We're supposed to be on vacation.  
Doofenshmirtz: Ah, we'll be on our way as soon as Major Monogram drops this water balloon on the entire International Good Guy convention.  
Major Monogram: I would never pull an elaborate childish prank like that. It would ruin my reputation! Destroy my credita- oh, I see where you're going with this.

"Took him long enough," Brendon stated.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Yes! And best of all, without your leadership, it will totally put an end to the...yes... What's the name of your organization again?  
Major Monogram: The O.W.C.A. The Organization Without a Cool Acronym.  
Doofenshmirtz: Okay. Well I'm going to put an end to Ah-ooh-CA, I guess...? Wow, that really isn't a cool acronym.  
Major Monogram: Told ya._

"Who named it?" Phineas asked.

"I think it was Monogram's grandpa," Perry answered.

 _(Back with the plane)  
Phineas: Ladies and gentlemen, Tokyo, Japan.  
Candace: Hey, Stacy has family down there. We should visit.  
Phineas: We're one step ahead of you, Candace.  
Candace: (screams)  
Phineas: Here we are!  
(The plane lowers down and starts dragging against the road until it comes to a complete stop)  
Phineas: Whoops. (He clicks a button and the landing wheels pop out) I thought it sounded a little grindy and sparky._

"This unsafe stuff is giving Brendon a twitch," Anna said.

 _(Ferb approaches an old woman)  
Ferb: Kon'nichiwa! Suteishī no tomodachi desu! ("Hello! We are friends of Stacy!")  
Bāchan Hirano: Hey, everybody! Phineas and Ferb are here!  
(A gong is heard as a ton of people run out of a nearby house joining them)  
Phineas: Wow! Stacy sure has a lot of cousins.  
(Song: J-Pop (Welcome to Tokyo))_

Cousins:

 _ **Welcome to Tokyo  
**_ _**Being glad that you are here  
**_ _**We came visiting, Delightful us  
**_ _**Welcome to Tokyo  
**_ _  
Phineas: Hey, do you guys have any vegetable oil we can use? We need to refuel.  
Cousin: Oh, sure. Obaachan owns a tempura restaurant._

 _ **As for a list of exotic amusements  
**_ _**We choice between the summer there  
**_ _**It is here we look at baseball  
**_ _**Like the fact that it does**_

 _ **As some people the fact  
**_ _**That volleyball is done and is enjoyed  
**_ _**When it's hot we swim in water  
**_ _**Like the fact that it goes  
**_ _  
(The group gets back on the plane, still doing the Caramelldansen)  
Phineas: Thanks a lot! We'll say hi to Stacy for you! (The plane takes off, and everyone is still dancing) Man, Tokyo's a fun town!  
Candace: I have no idea what just happened._

"You and me both Candace," Linda said.

 _(Back at Tokyo Tower)  
Major Monogram: No one in the Agency will ever believe that I dropped that water balloon.  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, they will. Because you're going to confess that you did it on-camera for the world to see!  
Major Monogram: You can't make me talk. I have nerves of steel and...an iron will and...gold teeth and a...copper spleen. Basically, I'm 35% metal._

"Is he really?" Phineas asked.

"Ya, it confused me when he walked through a metal detector naked, but set the alarm off," Brendon replied.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Oh, man. It must be hard getting through the airport.  
Major Monogram: Oh, don't get me started. Anyway, you can't make me talk.  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh yeah? (Puts his fingers on the Major's mouth as if he's the one talking) "I am Major Monogram. I dropped that water balloon. I have poopy pants." Eh?  
Major Monogram: Well. I stand corrected. That's actually very convincing._

"Uh, not really," Gretchen said

 _Vanessa: Dad! This entire trip has been about your work! That's it! If you don't want to spend time with me, then I don't want to spend time with you.  
Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Where are you going?  
Vanessa: I'm going to the airport and I'm flying to Paris. (Perry lands beside her) Hey, Perry. (to Doofenshmirtz) Alone if I have to!  
Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa, wait! (Vanessa stops) You have all the traveler's checks.  
Vanessa: Traveler's checks? Really?!_

"Man you are bad under pressure," Phineas said.

"Ya," Doof said embarrassed.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Ohh, did I say traveler's checks? Uhh, no, no... I do wanna spend time with you... Ohh look, look. I'll drop the water balloon right now and... (gets kicked by Perry)  
(The remote hits Major Monogram before dropping on the ground and breaking, the button on it beginning to blink)  
Major Monogram: Cheese and crackers! Oh, excuse me, you two... But uh...is that button supposed to be blinking like that?  
Doofenshmirtz: Yep! That means it's working!  
(The water balloon starts swinging from where it's attached on the top of the tower)  
Vanessa: Ohh, this can't be good. (She gets hit by the water balloon and falls)  
Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! NOO!  
(She shouts as she falls before she's caught by Phineas and Ferb's plane)_

"Kings of convenient timing," Brendon smirked.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Oh, they caught her! They caught her!  
(Vanessa pulls herself away from the glass and sees Ferb on the plane)  
Vanessa: Ferb?  
Ferb: Vanessa?  
Phineas: No matter where we go, Ferb knows everyone._

Cue laughter

 _(Ferb lets her in)  
Vanessa: Thanks, guys.  
Phineas: It's a good thing we came along when we did. So where do we drop you?  
Vanessa: I don't know. Where are you guys going?  
Phineas: Well, we're off to Paris to refuel then back to Danville.  
Vanessa: Can I just come with you?  
Phineas: Sure._

 _(The plane continues on and Doofenshmirtz watches from the Tower)  
Doofenshmirtz: Wait, wait, wait... You saved her and now you're running off with her like...? OH! I have very mixed feelings about you! (to Perry) Uh... Perry the Platypus, how did you get here? I-I need a ride. Could you guys help me out?  
Major Monogram: You're kidding, right?  
Doofenshmirtz: No! I have to save my daughter. This is a big deal! Oh please? Please please? Oh, please please-y weasy please please? Please?  
Major Monogram: Fine. But after we get her back, you're going to answer for what you've done here, mister._

"So much for 'iron will'," Brendon said.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Wait, what? You were coming here, anyway, and... (He accidentally steps on the button and water balloon is released from the rope holding it to the tower and flies up into the sky) Oh, and uh... As far as flinging that water balloon into orbit, hehheh... (puts his fingers on Major Monogram's mouth again) "I did that."  
Major Monogram: Seriously. When was the last time you washed your hands?_

(Back with the Sunbeater 3000)  
Phineas: OK, everybody! Keep an eye out for Klimpaloon!  
Candace: Klimpaloon?  
Phineas: Yeah, Klimpaloon! The magical old-timey bathing suit that lives in the Himalayas!  
Candace: You're making that up.

"Candace you helped prove he's real," Linda said.

"This is before that," Candace replied.

 _Phineas: Come on Candace, does that sound like something someone would make up?  
(Beeping sound comes from the altitude meter)  
Candace: What's that?  
Phineas: Uh oh, we didn't calculate for the weight of an extra body.  
Candace: Will this affect our arrival in Paris?  
Phineas: Hmm... let me let you know in about two seconds.  
(Wings of the plane are broken off within two seconds)_

Cue laughter

 _Phineas: Candace?  
Candace: Yeah?  
Phineas: It IS going to affect our arrival in Paris!_

"No shit Sherlock," Brendon muttered,

 _(The Sun-Beater crashes, and Klimpaloon shuffles past.)  
Klimpaloon: NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG NANG!  
Phineas: And you thought I'd made it up!_

(On Perry's hovercraft)  
Major Monogram: Do you even have any idea where we're supposed to be going?  
Doofenshmirtz: Fortunately, Vanessa's wearing the earrings I got her. They're made out of these cool little tracking devices.

"What?" Vanessa turned to her father and added "dad."

"I just wanted to know you're safe," Doof explained.

 _Look, see; the signal's not too far away but it's on the move. Thataway! Woohoo! Team Doofenshmirtz, go! (Perry and Major Monogram glare) What? Like I'm going to let you name the team? Organization Without a Cool Acronym?_

(At the Himalayas)  
Buford: Well, looks like you're gonna lose!  
Baljeet: Hey! I believe my Uncle Sabu lives not far from here! Perhaps he can help!  
Phineas: Cool! Come on, let's go!  
Candace: Forget it. I'm staying with the plane.  
Vanessa: And I'll keep her company.  
Phineas: Okay. Back in a few.  
Vanessa: So Candace, what is Ferb short for?  
Candace: I...don't...know.

"to be honest I don't remember," Lawrence said.

"Really dad?" Ferb asked.

 _(With the kids)  
Baljeet: He is home!  
Uncle Sabu: Ah, Baljeet and friends, I was expecting you.  
Baljeet: Really?  
Uncle Sabu: No, that's just something we say up here to freak out the tourists.  
Phineas: Uhh, Uncle Sabu, do you live up here?  
Uncle Sabu: Yes, it's quite a trek, isn't it? It used to be very inconvenient for me. But then I built my factory up here, and now it's inconvenient for everyone else!  
Phineas: What do you make here?  
Uncle Sabu: Ohh, wait for it. There's a whole musical number.  
(Song: Rubber Bands, Rubber Balls)_

 _ **Rubber bands, rubber balls  
**_ _**Made with super-special density  
**_ _**Rubber bands, rubber balls  
**_ _**They can bounce with such intensity  
**_ _**This is the room where we test the stretching  
**_ _**This is the room where we test the bounce  
**_ _**Here we add the long-chained hydrocarbons  
**_ _**The names of which I cannot pronounce  
**_ _**This is the room where we test compression  
**_ _**This is the room where we test recoil  
**_ _**This is a break room for all these dancers  
**_ _**And here's a little fridge so the curry won't spoil  
**_ _**Rubber bands, rubber balls  
**_ _**Made with super-special density  
**_ _**Rubber bands, rubber balls  
**_ _**They can bounce with such intensity  
**_ _**Basically what we make here is rubber  
**_ _**We're not trying to diversify  
**_ _**We don't make knickknacks, we don't make tchotchkes  
**_ _**Or really anything that's gonna catch your eye  
**_ _**We don't make pianos, we don't make cream sodas  
**_ _**We don't make the zippers for your parachute pants  
**_ _**We don't make ice cube trays or ceiling fans  
**_ _**We make rubber bands!  
**_ _**Rubber bands, rubber balls  
**_ _**Made with super-special density  
**_ _**Rubber bands, rubber balls  
**_ _**They can bounce with such intensity  
**_ _Phineas: So, what do you make here again?  
Uncle Sabu: Okay everyone, back to work.  
Phineas: No, I'm just kidding. Just kidding. Could we borrow one of these?_

"Gonna bounce around the world?" Brendon joked.

(Scene opens with Vanessa and Candace standing at the base of a mountain, looking at their phones.)  
Candace: Ugh, I've got like...no bars here.  
Vanessa: Let's see if we get a signal further up the mountain.

(On Perry's hovercraft)  
Doofenshmirtz: I got her! She's down there on that craggy mountain. Quick! Let's land this bird.  
Major Monogram: The terrain is too treacherous. You're going to have to parachute. Here's your parachute, goggles and oxygen mask.  
Doofenshmirtz: Wow, you have everything. How about a nice cup of hot co... (The seat ejects him) COOOOOOO! (Doofenshmirtz lands on the mountain and begins to roll down, gathering snow and accidentally making a giant snowball)

Cue laughter

 _(With Vanessa and Candace)  
Vanessa: Do you hear a...rumbling noise?_

(Back with the kids where a giant rubber band ball is attached to the bottom of the plane)  
Phineas: So, as soon as Candace and Vanessa get here, we can...  
Candace: (She and Vanessa are running from the giant snowball while Candace shouts) Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane! Start the plane!  
Phineas: Ferb, I think we may wanna start the plane.  
(Ferb tries to start the plane but it won't start)  
Candace: Start the PLANE! Start the plane! Start the PLAAANE!  
Phineas: Sounds like you're flooding it...  
Ferb: I'm not flooding it!

"Oh really?" Brendon asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay maybe I was," Ferb admitted.

 _Candace: Start the plaaane!  
(Vanessa gets caught by the snowball and gets flung towards the plane)  
Phineas: INCOMING!  
(Ferb provides a safe landing for Vanessa when he clicks a button and causes a seat to rise up and catch her)  
Candace: Start the plane! Start the PLANE! (She trips over a small hill, causing the snowball to miss her) Huh?  
(The snowball hits the plane and falls down a cliff)  
Candace: No, no, no! How am I ever going to explain this to Mom?!  
Klimpaloon: (passes by) NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG! NANG!  
Candace: That's NOT helping!  
Klimpaloon: (walks away scared) NANG... NANG... NANG... NANG...  
(The plane bounces back up again)  
Phineas: Candace! Hop on! (Candace gets on) All right! Hold on to something!  
(The plane zooms off, and the snowball flies off of it)_

"wait I was right?" Brendon asked.

 _(The giant snowball lands beside Perry's hovercraft and the snow falls off, revealing Doofenshmirtz)  
Major Monogram: So, how'd it go?_

(The plane bounces off all around the world)  
(Song: Bouncin' Around the World)

 _ **Come on along with me  
**_ _**So many sights to see  
**_ _**But not a whole lot of time  
**_ _**We're in a hurry  
**_ _**We're bouncin' around the world**_

 _ **I think we all can agree  
**_ _**That was the Baltic Sea  
**_ _**I check my GPS I  
**_ _**I'm pretty sure that  
**_ _**We're bouncin' around the world  
**_ _**We'll bounce across the Great Wall  
**_ _**And past the Taj Mahal  
**_ _**We'll go to Rome and see the Colosseum  
**_ _**The Colosseum  
**_ _**It's a real whirlwind tour  
**_ _**So if you wanna be sure  
**_ _**Don't you blink or you won't see 'em  
**_ _**You won't see 'em  
**_ _**I wish that we could stay and have some fun  
**_ _**But we gotta keep chasin' the sun  
**_ _**With a little compression  
**_ _**And a little recoil  
**_ _**And a big jet engine  
**_ _**We're gonna be  
**_ _**Bouncin' around the world  
**_ _**And baby, that ain't all  
**_ _**We got a big rubber ball  
**_ _**Did I forget to mention  
**_ _**That we're gonna be  
**_ _**Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin'  
**_ _**Bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin', bouncin'  
**_ _**Bouncin' around the world  
**_ _**Bouncin' all over the world  
**_ _**Bouncin' all over the world**_

"Woh, you had to go backwards to see some of those places," Brendon said.

"Remember they can break logic," Anna said.

 _Phineas: We're all out of rubber bands... But the good news is we're gonna crash into Paris.  
Candace: How is that good news?  
Phineas: Huh? I thought you wanted to go to Paris?  
Candace: Oh yeah, I did.  
(The plane falls; everyone screams)  
Candace: I'm feeling very conflicted about this!  
(The Sunbeater 3000 lands in the Seine River)_

Scene opens with the gang in the Sunbeater 3000, most of the group look a bit messed up from the crash.  
Phineas: All right gang, we made it to Paris. We need fuel and parts so we need to split up.  
Buford: Yeah, my pants are way ahead of ya.

"too much information," Brendon said.

 _(Back on Perry's hovercraft)  
Doofenshmirtz: According to this sdg, Vanessa's in some place called sued. Hmm...  
(Perry turns over the GPS)  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, Paris! That makes a lot more sense. That's actually where she wanted to go. Good for her.  
(Back in Paris)  
Phineas: Okay, everybody, let's get going. Candace, you go see Jeremy.  
Candace: Way ahead of ya! (She runs off)  
Phineas: Baljeet and Buford, you guys go scare up the fuel we need.  
Buford: You're still gonna lose, but do I like scaring things.  
Phineas: Ferb, why don't you go to the Eiffel Tower and get a reading on the trade winds?  
Vanessa: (Drives up on a scooter) Hop on!  
Phineas: Vanessa, you rented a scooter!  
Vanessa: Uhh, yeah. Rented. (Ferb gets on and the two head for the Eiffel Tower)_

"You really steal it," Brendon asked.

"Maybe," Vanessa said.

 _Phineas: I'm going to go see if I can go find some parts. Isabella, you want to come with me?  
Isabella: YES! I mean, yeah, sure, you know, whatever. It's all good, bro._

"Not so smooth there Isabella," Brendon joked.

 _(Back with Candace...)  
Candace: Okay. Jeremy's staying in the hotel La Poubelle. La Poubelle, La Poubelle, La Poubelle... (She sees a woman) Oh, pardonaise-moi, madam.  
Woman: Oui?  
(Candace pulls out a French-English dictionary)  
Candace: Une moment. Can you tell me... Oh, "Pouvaise-vous me dire" uh...  
Woman: Can I tell you directions? It's okay, I speak English.  
Candace: Yes. I speak English. Parlais anglais. Uh, ou est la Hotel Poubelle?_

Face palms

"Ok is obliviousness a trait of everyone in the tri state area or something?" Brendon asked.

 _Woman: It's just around the corner.  
Candace: Ugh, around the corner, around the corner, "oh quan de la rou-ee?"  
Woman: Oui.  
Candace: Oh, never mind. I'll find it myself. (She turns the corner and sees the hotel) Hey, Hotel Poubelle! It was just around the corner! (She sees Jeremy) There he is! Jer - (She stops when she sees Jeremy talking and having fun with some French kids. She looks depressed before walking away. A mime appears where she was previously standing, letting go of a balloon)  
(With Phineas and Isabella)  
Isabella: So Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?  
Phineas: I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts.  
Isabella: Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it.  
(Song: City of Love)  
_ _**We could share a crêpe sucrée  
**_ _**At this Parisian café  
**_ _Phineas: Huh. That awning could be used as a sail. Or, you know, a parachute. Depending on how things go.  
Isabella: __**Take a break and smell these flowers  
**_ _**Underneath the Eiffel Tower  
**_ _Phineas: I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around? The rivets would come in handy.  
Isabella: Oh, Phineas...  
_ _**Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?  
**_ _Phineas: Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch!  
Isabella: __**How perfect could this be  
**_ _**In the City of Love?  
Couples: (In the City of Love) **_

_**Isabella: In the City of Love  
Ferb: (In the City of Love)  
Isabella: We could try some fancy cheese  
**_ _**Or peruse the galleries  
**_ _Phineas: I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible...as a rocket fuel.  
_ _ **Isabella: Isn't this a perfect day?  
**_ _**How do I look in this beret?  
**_ _Phineas: Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets!  
_ _ **Isabella: Oh, how can he not feel the same way  
**_ _**When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées  
**_ _**In the City of Love?  
Lady: (In the City of Love)  
Couples: In the City of Love  
Isabella: I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime"  
**_ _**But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane  
**_ _**In the City of Love  
Artist: (In the City of Love)  
Isabella: In the City of Love (in the City of Love)  
**_ _**In the City of Love... (in the City of Love)  
**_ _(The mime passes by and lets go of a balloon)_

"Isabella I'm so sorry I didn't notice you having a crush on me sooner," Phineas apologized.

"It's ok," Isabella replied then muttered, "I guess."

 _Vendor: Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!_

Cue laughter

 _(With Baljeet and Buford...)  
Baljeet: Now Buford, your mindless bullying may have a rustic charm stateside, but now we are in Europe. A place of high refinement. So let me do all the talking. (They go inside a restaurant and speaks with a man in a different accent) Excuse me, sir. Would you have any used cooking oil that we could have?  
Man: Non.  
Baljeet: Ohh, the French are so intimidating!  
Buford: Out of my way, runt.  
Baljeet: Do not do anything too crazy!  
Buford: (Cracks his fingers) Excusez-moi mon bon monsieur. Auriez-vous par hazard un soupçon d'huile de cuisson que nous pourrions utiliser sans nous démerder un sou?_

"Pouriquoi est-ce que vous parlez français?" Brendon asked Buford(sorry my French is really rusty).

"I could ask you the same thing," Buford said avoiding the question.

"I'm Canadian and we have two official languages, English and French," Brendon replied,

 _Man: But of course.  
(Baljeet stares in disbelief at Buford, who quickly notices)  
Buford: (to Baljeet) Not one word about that to the others.  
(Phineas stares deeply at a bread store as a man is taking some giant, fake baguettes off of the front)  
Phineas: Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, are you throwing those away?  
Man: C'est les ordres.  
Isabella: This is about the plane, isn't it?  
Phineas: Well yeah, what else?  
Isabella: Well, I guess we'll always have giant plastic baguettes.  
(On top of Eiffel Tower)  
Vanessa: I don't know, Ferb. I know he's my dad and I shouldn't blame him for being busy, it's just that...he always seems to put his work ahead of me. (She sighs) I just don't know what to do.  
Ferb: Well, sometimes if you love somebody, you have to meet them halfway.  
Vanessa: Halfway, huh? Hmm. (Ferb looks and sees a flower shop as she's talking) You mean like, maybe I should take an interest in his work? I would but, it's actually evil. I just can't... (She looks to see Ferb is gone) Ferb?_

"You went for a flower?" Vanessa asked.

Ferb nodded.

 _(Doofenshmirtz arrives and is near Vanessa)  
Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! We've come to rescue you!  
Vanessa: Dad? I was just gonna... Wait. What do you mean "we"?  
Doofenshmirtz: I hitched a ride! You remember these guys, don't you?  
Major Monogram: Hello again, young lady.  
Vanessa: I can't believe you brought work with you again!  
Doofenshmirtz: Work? What do you... Oh, you mean them? No, Major Monobrow and Perry the Platypus, they...they were helping me find you!  
Major Monogram: Monobrow?  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, come on. You've got that whole thing up here, it runs right... It's one straight line, for crying out loud!  
Major Monogram: That's it. I'm getting my tweezers back from Carl.  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, come on, Vanessa. I came halfway around the world to get you!  
Vanessa: Halfway?  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, halfway around the world.  
Vanessa: You met me halfway.  
Doofenshmirtz: I suppose you could put it that way.  
(Vanessa and Doofenshmirtz smile at each other)  
Vanessa: You did, didn't you? You know what Dad, move over. I'm coming with you.  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, this is great, Vanessa! Why don't we talk to these guys for giving us a tour in Paris? We could go check out the Guillotine Museum!  
Major Monogram: Gross.  
(Ferb comes back to with a rose in hand, and sees Vanessa flying off with Doofenshmirtz)  
Vanessa: Bye, Ferb! Thanks for everything!_

"Sorry Ferb," Vanessa apologized.

 _(With Phineas, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford. Buford and Baljeet are fixing the boat while Phineas and Isabella stand nearby)  
Phineas: Well, the baguettes are rubber banded on. That should get us across the Atlantic. Why didn't we think of that in the first place?  
Isabella: (sarcastically) Gee, I don't know.  
(Ferb shows up)  
Phineas: Hey, Ferb. Where's Vanessa?  
Ferb: She went off with someone else.  
Phineas: That's too bad. I thought the two of you, you know, a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love. I thought romance was a forgone conclusion.  
Isabella: Grrrr! (Isabella looks on in surprise as he says this before finally breaking her pencil in anger)_

"Okay there is no excuse for that Phineas," the fireside girls all said.

 _Phineas: (Obviously) Isabella, did you say something?  
Isabella: (Annoyed) I need a new pencil.  
(Ferb hands her another pencil when Candace comes back)  
Phineas: Oh, hey, Candace. So how'd it go? Did you see Jeremy?  
Candace: Well, I saw him. I just didn't talk to him.  
Phineas: Oh, that's too bad. I thought, you know, the two of you, a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love..._

"Again!" Everyone yelled.

 _Isabella: Grrrr! (Isabella reacts the same way as before but instead of breaking her pencil, her head explodes)  
Phineas: Isabella?!  
(Shows that she's fine and it was just a dream)  
Phineas: Isabella, are you okay?  
Isabella: (annoyed) Peachy._

"Wait, this can project dreams to?" Isabella asked nervously.

"Looks like it," Brendon replied.

 _Phineas: So, what happened?  
Candace: Well, you know when you know someone, and you see that they have another, like, life away from you and it feels weird?  
Phineas: Like when you see your teacher in the grocery store weird? Or like when someone you've known for a long time starts wearing a cowboy hat weird?  
Candace: The...the first thing weird.  
Phineas: That's good. 'Cause I was thinking about getting the cowboy hat._

"Phineas nothing is weird with you," Brendon said.

 _Candace: It's just... Jeremy looked like he was having a really good time here. And it suddenly seem creepy and obsessive that I came all this way. What if he doesn't wanna see me? Or came to Paris to get away from me?  
Phineas: Candace, like the song said, you have to believe you can!  
Baljeet: I think Candace may have missed that song.  
Buford: Yeah, man, she was in the house!  
Phineas: What?! You missed Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan?!  
Candace: Uhh...apparently.  
Phineas: Well, that's too bad. But the jist of it was that you gotta believe in yourself.  
Candace: Well, that's easy for you, Phineas! Look at all the things you've done. Summer belongs to you.  
Phineas: Summer doesn't belong to me. It belongs to everyone! And that includes you. You have to believe that._

Brendon smiled and couldn't wait for them to watch 'Act Your Age' to see how they reacted to that when he said it.

 _Candace: Well, my summer's been a series of failures. (Sadly) I have a hard time believing in anything.  
Phineas: Well...you got on this plane. You know, back when it WAS a plane. Which means you believe in us!  
Ferb: And we believe in you.  
Phineas: And therefore, through the transitive property of belief, you do believe in yourself!_

"Uh is that a thing?" Brendon asked.

 _Candace: I do?  
Phineas: Besides, when we did all those things, you were right there with us!  
Candace: I was, wasn't I?  
Phineas: Yes! You're Candace Flynn! Monster truck driver. Charioteer. Queen of Mars!  
Candace: Well, I am Candace Flynn.  
Phineas: That's the spirit!  
Candace: You're right. I'm Candace Flynn! Lifeguard!  
Phineas: That's right, Candace!  
Candace: (She starts climbing on the plane) Time traveler!  
Phineas: Don't break the engine!  
Candace: (She stands on top of the engine before shouting) I am Candace Flynn! Cou de Crayon!_

"Pencil neck?" Brendon and Buford asked at the same time.

 _(Jeremy appears on the bridge overhead)  
Jeremy: Candace?  
Candace: Jeremy?!  
Jeremy: It is you! I was just over there in the taxi and I saw you over... What are you doing here?  
Candace: Well, my brothers have this idea of flying over...  
Jeremy: Your brothers? Say no more.  
Phineas: Oops, we slipped our mooring. Guess we're leaving. Hey Candace, better wrap it up! Looks like we're on our way.  
Candace: What? No, not yet! I have something I wanted to tell you!  
Jeremy: Really, what is it?  
Candace: I wanted to tell you earlier but then I saw you in front of your hotel, with those kids, and the girl with the ice cream...  
Jeremy: Candace, were you spying on me?  
Candace: No, no, it's just that I saw you and it was like...it was like my teacher wearing a cowboy hat!  
Jeremy: I would hope my girlfriend would have a little trust in me.  
Candace: (Shocked) Jeremy... You said the G-word!  
Jeremy: Well, yeah, I used the...oh...ugh, hold on! (He runs to the opposite side of the bridge) Yeah, I used the G-word. It doesn't freak you out, does it?  
Candace: No, because I think of you as my B-word._

"Bitch?" Brendon joked(I couldn't resist okay).

 _Jeremy: Well, G-word. You want a K-word?  
Candace: Heheheh, maybe?  
(The two try to kiss but the plane continues to slowly drift away)  
Jeremy: Uhh...Candace?  
Candace: All set, Jeremy! Start kissin'!  
Jeremy: Candace...!  
Candace: (Opens her eyes and sees that he's too far away) No, no, no, no, no, no!  
Jeremy: W-Wait, you can't leave now! You would...just get off on the next bridge!  
Candace: I can't, I'm in charge of these guys. I-I gotta be responsible. I'll see you in a week, boyfriend!  
Phineas: Candace, you better take your seat.  
Isabella: Don't worry, Candace. The week will be over before you know it. (A bit bitterly) At least you got a love scene on a bridge.  
Buford: "Love is a canvas furnished by nature and embroidered by the imagination."  
Baljeet: Voltaire, Buford? Really?  
Buford: Oh, I can't help it. Paris does it to me every time._

"How many times have you gone to Paris?" Brendon asked.

"Uhh three times," Buford answered.

 _Phineas: It's four o'clock, we're on a baguette boat, with a fuel tank filled with snail grease. I have a good feeling about this. Okay everyone, hold on to something!  
(The Sunbeater as a boat zooms away)  
Phineas: Ohohoh, YEEAH!  
Mime: (Gets splashed by water as the plane zooms past) Hey everyone! I can talk!  
Phineas: We're almost to Le Havre harbour, Ferb. After that, it's nothing but an open ocean and a couple of remote islands! We should be home in no time! (He notices a huge ship blocking the way) Huh, well that might be a problem.  
Doofenshmirtz: (On the hovercraft) Hey, check it out! It's my giant water balloon!  
(The balloon crashes and creates a giant wave that lets the baguette boat pass over the ship, zooming away)  
(Song: Follow the Sun)  
_ _**Gonna follow the sun  
**_ _**Yeah, we'll follow the sun  
**_ _**As long as we had a good time,  
**_ _**We already won**_ _  
Sailor 1: Would you look at that. Five kids in a jet-powered baguette boat in the middle of the Atlantic.  
Sailor 2: Ahh, that reminds me of Karen Johnson.  
Sailor 1: Everything reminds you of Karen Johnson.  
Sailor 2: I hate being a sailor.  
(Song continuation:)  
_ _**Gonna follow the sun  
**_ _Phineas: Well, looks like everything worked out the best! That giant wave put us back on schedule. We may even arrive in Danville ahead of time. You know, barring any foreseen mishaps._

"You jinxed it," Brendon said.

 _(The stirring wheel suddenly breaks off) Oh, like that. That's what I'm talking about. (The engine breaks) And that. (Another part breaks off) And that. (The baguettes fall off) And that. (Everything breaks except for the seats) This is all exactly what I was talking about earlier._

 _(Scene opens up with The Sunbeater 3000 on a remote island.)_

 _Phineas: Well, Ferb, that was our worst landing yet. I'm beginning to detect a pattern here.  
Candace: Phineas! This isn't Danville; it's a deserted island! The only things on this island are us, a couple of trees and a big fat ox!  
Buford: Hey!  
Candace: Not you big fat ox, him big fat ox.  
(The Ox is saddened by Candace's comment)  
Candace: When Mom and Dad left me in charge, I never took into account that we might not make it back at all! Now we're stranded, and now I'll never get my kiss from Jeremy! (She starts crying and falls to her knees) It's the end of romance! Aaagh! (She curls into a ball on the ground)  
Buford: (Laughs) You're gonna lose!  
Phineas: You do realize that you're stranded on this island too, right?  
Buford: I don't care, I'm winning! (He laughs some more) I'm done.  
Baljeet: Phineas, how are we going to get off this island?  
Phineas: Well, we'll just have to fix the boat!  
Candace: (Hopelessly) With what?  
Phineas: There's plenty here. All we need is our imagination! For instance, we could tie those two palm trees into a raft and add a super sonic outboard motor. Oh, wait...we don't have anything to cut the trees with and...we don't have an outboard motor. (He looks at the ox) Aaah, I know, we could soup up this ox so he could run on a conveyor belt that would charge the... Ohh, we don't have a conveyor belt and we don't have any soup.  
Buford: Not to mention... You're never gonna make it!  
Phineas: We'll make it! After all, we've got... Uhh... (He looks around) We've got the seats! We've still got one rubber band! And we've got... (He looks at the ground after seeing nothing else before he picks up handfuls of sand) We've got sand!_

"Phineas can break physics but needs something to work with," Anna said.

"Why doesn't he just break nature and make things appear out of thin air?" Brendon joked.

 _Buford: Hey, maybe you could make an hourglass and watch the time slip away_

(Back in Paris)  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, thanks for the lift.  
Major Monogram: Before you leave, we have one more thing for you.  
Doofenshmirtz: Really? What is it?  
(Perry handcuffs Doofenshmirtz)  
Major Monogram: Those are handcuffs.  
Doofenshmirtz: I know what handcuffs are. I'm not an idiot! (to Perry) And not one word outta you.  
Major Monogram: Well, there's a list of outstanding violations as long as your arm.  
Doofenshmirtz: Ohh, well, I do have unusually long arms.  
Vanessa: But we're on vacation!  
Major Monogram: Oh, don't worry young lady. You'll be able to continue your vacation in 10–20 years.  
Doofenshmirtz: I'm gonna beat the rap, though. I've been working on a rap-beat-inator. I just don't know if it works in France. I mean, if you see the electrical outlets here, I wouldn't even know where to start.  
Vanessa: Hold it right there! (She holds up what looks like a ray of some sort) Step away from the evil scientist!  
Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! I'm so proud of you! You are evil!  
(They commandeer Perry's hovercraft)  
Vanessa: I'm not evil. Just get in the car before they find out this is only a hair dryer.  
(They take off)  
Doofenshmirtz: This is a hair dryer?  
Vanessa: Yeah. I got it in Tokyo.  
Doofenshmirtz: Cool! But they didn't know it was a hair dryer when you pointed it at them, so...that means you're little evil!  
Vanessa: Okay, Dad. Maybe I'm a little evil.  
Doofenshmirtz: I knew it! (He cries in joy) That's okay... I'm not gonna cry...  
Vanessa: Dad.  
Major Monogram: Well, guess we could kiss that pair of handcuffs good bye. I don't about you, but I'm gonna go take in a review. See you back in the States.  
(He leaves Perry behind)

(Back on the island Phineas is seen in a giant hole digging with hands)  
Phineas: (Desperately) There, There's got to be some minerals or something down here that we can use! I mean, we can't...we can't just be stuck here!

"He could have digged to Danville," Brendon joked.

 _(Isabella walks away and cries until Ferb comes and gives her a handkerchief)  
Isabella: Thanks, Ferb. I just don't know what to do, I mean...we were in Paris! The most romantic city in the world, and... (She sobs) he didn't even notice me! (She blows in the handkerchief) I just feel like giving up, and look at him!_

"Oh no you don't," Isabella said.

 _(Phineas' head appears out of the hole he'd been digging, holding up a yellow sponge and a pink starfish)  
Phineas: Look! A sponge and a starfish! There's gotta be something we can make out of this! Ah! Oh no, that's ridiculous! (He tosses them before going back down in the hole)  
Isabella: It's as if I don't exist! I would give anything if he would just sit down with me and enjoy this beautiful sunset.  
(Ferb walks away and Phineas runs over to her)  
Phineas: (Desperately) We, we, we could—We, we we could dig a tunnel under the ocean and then we could, uh, we could...we can, we can...we...we can't. I can't...I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off of this... (He sighs before he sits beside Isabella and says sadly) I guess at least we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset.  
(Isabella stares at him for a second, realizing something)  
Isabella: No.  
Phineas: What?  
Isabella: (She stands) No, you are not going to enjoy this beautiful sunset!_

"Uh isn't that what you wanted?" Brendon asked, "some romance,"

"Not that way," Isabella replied.

 _Phineas: I'm not?  
Isabella: You built a rollercoaster through downtown! You made giant tree-house robots! You traveled through time for crying out loud! Twice!  
Phineas: But, Isabella, there's nothing here for me to work with.  
Isabella: Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in...(She pauses, and quickly rephrases what she was going to say) to...this...situation with. _

"Or in love with," Brendon teased.

"Shut up," Isabella replied.

 _You showed us all in Ferb's map how this is possible and I'm not gonna let you sit there and -  
Phineas: Ferb's map! (He jumps up) That's it! Isabella, you're the best! (He hugs her before turning to Ferb, unknowingly leaving Isabella in a trance) Hey Ferb. Let's see that map again._

(Ferb unfolds the map and covers the whole island)  
Phineas: Okay. We're here, and we need to go there. And we've got about... I'd say eleven minutes. Isabella, grab Madagascar and bring it over here to Ohio. Now Candace, you grab the Andes and fold it over the Main Greenland.  
Candace: You know, folding the map doesn't actually make these places closer together.  
Phineas: I know, I know! Crease it here. Buford, Australia over to Africa. Baljeet, Hawaii to Japan. (Baljeet pulls the map) No, no, East, East! Don't go West, you'll rip it! All right...now fold it here. Buford, one more crease down this line.  
Candace: Phineas.. I don't see how an origami unicorn is getting us off this island!  
Phineas: It's not done yet, it needs one more fold. (He makes the last fold) There you go! Now wait...  
(The map turns into a monster, a Ferris wheel and finally a paper airplane)

"Makes no sense, but okay," Brendon stated.

 _Candace: Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! There's no way I'm getting on that plane!  
Phineas: Wait, wait. It's gonna work, you'll see!  
Isabella: I think it's beautiful.  
Candace: Don't encourage him. (to Phineas) Phineas, this is crazy!  
Phineas: (He grabs the rubber band and puts it around the two trees) Car-salesman crazy or mattress-salesman crazy?  
Candace: I don't know... Neither!  
Phineas: That's a relief. Isabella, Baljeet, get the seats!  
Isabella: You got it!  
Phineas: Buford, grab the ox!  
Buford: (Lifting the ox) This is the only way I'll actually hold him.  
Candace: Phineas, it's made of paper!  
Phineas: So was the Declaration of Independence!  
Candace: Yeah, but it wouldn't fly over 2,000 miles of water!_

"You shouldn't say that I made it do that once," Brendon stated.

 _Buford, why are you helping?  
Buford: (carrying the ox) How often do you get to lift an ox?  
Candace: Have I taken crazy pills?! There's no engine!  
Phineas: True, but we do have this rubber band made of super special den-si-ty!  
Isabella: Just believe we can, Candace!  
Baljeet: Yes. Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan cannot both be wrong.  
Candace: Look, apparently I missed some big musical number with Clay Aiken and Chaka Khan, okay? So can we please stop using that as a reference?!  
Baljeet: Well, it was just very inspirational.  
Candace: I'm not getting on that plane!  
Phineas: Candace, you won't see Jeremy again 'till we get off the island.  
Candace: (She thinks) I get a window seat!  
(The ox pulls the plane backward, stretching the rubber band)  
Buford: You know, my horoscope said I would be riding an ox today. But I thought that was a figure of speech!  
Phineas: A little bit further... A little bit further... Okay, that'll have to do. We're almost out of time; everybody on the plane!  
(Everyone gets on)  
Phineas: Everyone ready? It's now or never!  
Candace: Actually Phineas, I-I changed my mind. I wanna stay here.  
Phineas: Oh, that's just the mortal terror talking.  
Candace: Well, yeah...that's what I was...  
Phineas: Buford, pull the release!  
Buford: Whatever, dude. It's not gonna -  
(The paper plane zooms off towards America's east coast, everybody screams)  
Phineas: It's working! Look!  
Buford: Yes, yes, yes!  
Baljeet: What are you so happy about?  
Buford: I finally ate a bug!  
Phineas: It looks like we're gonna make it! There's the Tri-State Area!  
Substitute teacher announcer: Welcome to the 27th annual Substitute Teacher Day. We begin by...  
(The paper plane passes him)  
Substitute teacher announcer: All right, who's the wise guy?_

Cue laughter

 _Phineas: Hang on, everyone! We're coming in!  
(The paper airplane crashes)  
Phineas: Actually, that's probably our best landing of the day. Great, the sun's still up and we're only five blocks away. Come on!  
(They see the road construction)  
Isabella: Oh no! Road construction!  
Phineas: It took mom an hour get around that ditch!  
Isabella: There's only 58 seconds 'til sundown!  
Baljeet: What kind of watch is that?  
Buford: No, no, no! Ohh, I actually thought we're gonna make it! I thought we were gonna do the impossible. For one shining moment...summer was whatever I wanted to make of it! Wait...this is my house! Hold on one second! I'm givin' everybody back their bikes!  
Phineas: But Buford, we didn't make it back to our yard. (Sees a ramp on the construction) I get it! Everybody, get your bikes!  
(Getting the bikes)  
Buford: Here's Ferb's, here's Phineas's, here's Isabella's... And here's, uh... A recumbent? Really?  
Baljeet: Studies say it is better for your back.  
Buford: How come I don't have to stand in line to bully you?_

"Aren't you the only bully in your grade?" Brendon asked.

 _Candace: Wait, Buford never took my bike.  
Buford: Noted.  
Phineas: There's one right there!  
Candace: Phineas, I'm not gonna get on a silly little tricycle.  
Phineas: Candace, we're in a hurry. Just get on the trike, and we'll...  
Candace: There's no way I'm gonna-  
Phineas: (angrily) GET ON THE TRIKE!_

"Phineas is anger," Brendon joked.

 _(Everyone pedals their way toward the ramp)  
Candace: Phineas, there's no way we're gonna clear that!  
Phineas: Just believe we can, Candace!  
Candace: Is that another Chaka Khan reference? Because I thought I was clear...  
Phineas: You don't have to hear the song, Candace, you just have to believe!  
Isabella: I believe!  
Baljeet: I believe!  
Buford: I believe!  
(Ferb thumbs up)  
Candace: Okay...I belieeeeeeve!  
(They fly on the air)_

"Phineas and Ferb give you an ET moment," Anna joked.

 _(In the car)  
Linda: What a long day. It seem like the sun would never go down.  
(In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard)  
Ginger: Where are they?  
Gretchen: Don't worry, they'll make it.  
Milly: Seven seconds 'till sundown!  
Holly: Maybe it'll help if we count!  
Fireside Girls: Five! Four! Three! Two!  
(Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford land in the yard)  
Phineas: ONE!  
(The sun sets as everyone starts celebrating)_

Singers:

 _ **Cause you believe we can...  
**_ _Phineas: Yeah! We did it! Oh my gosh, that was so great!  
Isabella: (She hugs Phineas) You guys are amazing!  
(Linda and Lawrence arrive)  
Phineas: Mom, Dad!  
Linda: Oh, for us? That is so nice. And Candace, so responsible. Not a single phone call.  
Candace: Well, I didn't have international coverage.  
Linda: What?  
Candace: Never mind!_

"Now I get that," Linda said.

 _Linda: Anyway, the party looks great. But you would not believe what a long day we've had. I think we're gonna turn in early.  
Lawrence: You guys just enjoy the party, okay?  
Phineas: All right, you've heard him. Let's enjoy this party!  
(Song: Summer Belongs to You)  
_ _ **Phineas: It's been a long, long day  
**_ _**And there were moments when I doubted  
Isabella: That we'd ever reach the point  
**_ _**Where we could laugh and sing about it  
Phineas & Isabella: Now the sun has set on this,  
**_ _**Another extraordinary day  
**_ _**And when it comes around again  
**_ _**You know I'll say  
**_ _**Tell me what you wanna do today  
**_ _**All we need is a place to start  
**_ _**If we have heart, we'll make it  
**_ _**'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around)  
**_ _**Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it  
**_ _**I know we can really take it  
**_ _**To the limit before the sun goes down  
Phineas: As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move  
Isabella: Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove  
Phineas & Isabella: The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do)  
**_ _**There's a world of possibilities outside your door  
**_ _**Why settle for a little, you can get much more  
**_ _**Don't need an invitation, every day is new  
**_ _**Yes, it's true  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
**_ _**There's nothing better to do  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you  
**_ _Candace: All right, I'm taking a verse.  
Phineas: Be my guest!_

 _ **Candace: I traveled halfway 'round the world  
**_ _**And almost turned and ran away  
**_ _**But you helped me get my courage back  
**_ _**So now I've got to say**_

 _ **That though I've often thought of you  
**_ _**As just a nuisance and a bother  
**_ _**Today I can't imagine  
**_ _**Having better little brothers  
**_ _**And you gotta believe in something  
**_ _**So today I believed in you  
**_ _**And you came through, we made it  
**_ _**I've never been so proud  
Phineas: (never been so proud)  
Candace: I know at first it seemed implausible  
**_ _**But we accomplished the impossible  
**_ _**Now there's something that I've got to say out loud  
**_ _**Time is what you make of it, so take a chance  
**_ _Phineas: That's it!  
_ _ **Candace: Life is full of music so you ought to dance  
**_ _Phineas: She's got it!  
_ _ **Candace: The world's a stage and it is time for your debut  
**_ _Phineas: By Jove, I think she's got it!  
_ _ **Candace: Don't waste a minute sitting on that chair**_ _  
Phineas: Yeah!  
_ _ **Candace: The world is callin' so, just get out there  
**_ _Phineas: That's what I'm talking about!  
_ _ **Candace: You can see forever so your dreams are all in view  
Phineas: Yes it's true  
Phineas, Isabella & Candace: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
**_ _**There's nothing better to do  
(The following lyrics have dialogue under)  
Phineas & Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world  
**_ _**We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _Jeremy: Hey, Candace!  
Candace: Jeremy! You came back early!  
Jeremy: Well, I missed my girlfriend.  
Candace: Oooh! I like the sound of that!  
Jeremy: Besides you forgot something in France.  
Candace: I did? What?  
Jeremy: This.  
(Jeremy kisses Candace)  
_ _ **Ferb: Baby, baby, baby, baby  
Phineas & Isabella: Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Whatever you want to do, you make the rules  
**_ _**You got the tools to see it through  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
**_ _**Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it  
**_ _**Will change your point of view  
**_ _**Summer belongs to you!  
**_ _(Scene shows clips from "Rollercoaster", "The Fast and the Phineas", "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", "Unfair Science Fair Redux (Another Story)", "Flop Starz", "Mom's Birthday", and "The Baljeatles")_

"That song is another reason I knew Phineas liked you Isabella," Brendon said, "just the way he acted."

 _Phineas: Hey, where's Perry?  
(Back in Paris)  
Brendon: hey Perry you ready to go home go you a new car_

 _Monogram: you did good Brendon._


	13. Chapter 13 traffic cam

**Chapter 13 the traffic cam caper**

 **Thanks for all the support**

 **I only own my OCs**

"want to watch more?" Brendan asked.

"Ya," everyone answered.

 _(Scene opens up showing the Flynn-Fletcher house at night.)_

 _Candace: But, Mom, it's true. The boys built an elevator to the moon in the backyard today._

"You skipped the event, why?" Candace asked.

"What happened after is better," Brendan smirked.

 _Linda: Last time I checked, the yard was noticeably moon-elevator free._

 _Candace: But..._

 _Phineas: It's true. We were up there! Ferb did the whole "one giant step" thing. Check out this moon stuff we brought back!_

 _(trumpets playing triumphantly)_

 _Candace: Hmm?_

 _Lawrence: Oh. You boys are so adorable._

 _Candace: Ah! You don't believe it. I'm so over this._

 _Linda: Oh Candace, revel in your brothers' imagination. Makes life so much more fun._

 _Phineas: (Yawns) Pushing the boundaries of time and space sure makes a guy tired._

 _"Wouldn't doubt it you make things that would take years to build and in one day," Linda said_

 _Linda: See? How fun is that?_

 _Lawrence: Night, boys._

 _Linda: Night, mopey._

 _Candace: (Mimics) "See? How fun is that?" If only they'd believe me..._

 _Lawrence: Look at this. I got a traffic ticket from that camera they installed across the street. Oh, that blasted device picks up everything on the block 24 hours a day._

 _Linda: Doesn't it run out of tape?_

 _Lawrence: Oh, no. It's on a compressed CD thingamabob. It can store months of digital video._

 _Candace: Video._

 _Linda: Hon, you know we drive on the right._

 _(Camera pans outside to show the traffic camera)_

 _Lawrence: Yes, yes, so you keep telling me._

 _Candace: Gotcha!_

"That'll be interesting," Isabella commented.

 _(Scene shifts to Phineas and Ferb's room)_

 _(Snoring, Wristwatch communicator vibrates; Spy theme)_

 _Major Monogram: Excellent trick, Agent P. Sorry to disturb you at this late hour, but we are about to give you the most important mission of your career. Our computer indicates that a city security camera located near your civilian hideout has recorded your comings and goings as a secret agent. It's crucial to the agency's security that you get those recordings and bring them back to HQ for special disposal._

"Even more interesting," Isabella added.

 _(Scene shifts to the traffic camera)_

 _Candace: Heeheeheehee, heeheeheehee, heeheeheehee, hehhehhehheh, heeheeheehee. (Uses a ladder and climbs up to the traffic cam, removes the disk Hums) I'm just borrowing this! La-la-la-la-la_

 _"Oh, cuz she's happy," Brendan sang._

 _(Perry gives a rather enraged look)_

 _(Scene then shifts to Candace's room)_

 _Candace: (puts disk in laptop and gasps) There it is! The elevator to the moon, ha! And the time they built the rollercoaster and the beach and the roller rink! Ooooooh! (grabs pillow, laughter is muffled)_

"Are we skipping some of these or something?" Linda asked.

"Ya were saving them for later," Brendan replied.

 _Can it be? Actual proof? Everything they've done over the summer? (to Perry) Oh, Perry, it's soooooooo beautiful!_

 _Phineas: Candace, you okay? Your muffled emotion woke us up. What'cha watchin'?_

 _Candace: Oh, just a little summer mini-series called... "Evidence"!_

 _Phineas: Oh, cool, our moon elevator! Mom would love this! I wonder if she's still up, let's show her!_

 _Candace: Yes! Let's show Mom. (to Perry) Oh, Perry, Perry, Perry. I will remember this night always. Just think: on this very computer are the deliciously incriminating images from that CD I borrowed that will finally bust my brothers! (Laughs maniacally)_

"Sucks to be Perry at that time," Brendan said.

 _Linda: All right Candace, what's going on in there?_

 _Candace: Mom, I finally got the evidence that'll prove that..._

 _Linda: Oh! Not this again! Show me in the morning._

 _Phineas: How's 7:00 sound?_

 _Linda: And you, too! Outta here!_

 _Phineas: We're gonna pencil her in for 7:30._

 _Linda: 9:00._

 _Phineas: Make that 9:00._

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.!_

 _After hours..._

 _Doofenshmirtz: What is it? Oh-Oh, Perry the Platypus. Uh, hold on one second What? The pressures of an evil life! I need a grind guard. Wait a minute. Why are you here? You're not due to shatter my plans till tomorrow. Oh. Come on in._

 _Norm: Hi. I'm Norm._

 _Doofenshmirtz: That's it? You just want to borrow Norm? My giant robot man? Fine. Knock yourself out. I'm going back to bed. Just so you know, he's a little low on oil. Oh, and-and, Perry the Platypus- I don't want to see one scratch on that machine._

"Protective like Norm's a car much," Phineas said

 _(Perry gives Doofenshmirtz a thumbs up and goes with Norm down the elevator)_

 _Norm: Hi. I'm Norm._

 _(Scene shifts to Candace's room)_

 _Phineas: Hey, Candace. Ferb wants to get started on the multimedia presentation for Mom. Can we borrow the CD? (Tries grab the disk but Candace slaps his hand)_

 _Candace: No way, Phineas. There's no way I'm lettin' this baby out of my sight. This is the single greatest moment in my life, and there is nothing you little creeps can do to take it away from me._

 _Norm: Hello, children. I'll take that. My name is Norm._

 _Candace: What was...that?_

 _"Norm," Doof answered rhetorical._

 _Phineas: I don't know, but it was cool._

 _Linda: Keep it down!_

 _Candace: So...you guys didn't make that?_

 _Phineas: No, but I want one._

"Sorry but you can't," Doof replied.

 _Candace: But that thing ran off with my disk! My evidence!_

 _Phineas: Don't worry, Candace. We'll help you get it back._

 _Candace: You guys would help me bust you?_

 _Phineas: Sure, if it'll make ya happy._

"Such nice little brothers," Linda smiled.

 _Plus, battling a giant robot, how cool is that?_

 _Candace: Excellent!_

 _Phineas: Let's go kick some robot heinie!_

 _(Scene shifts to Norm)_

 _Norm: What a lovely evening._

 _Candace: There he is!_

 _Norm: Uh-oh. We need to get the lead out. Switching to hyper-transportation mode._

 _(Rockets causes Norm to pull away from the three)_

 _Phineas: We're gonna need a faster bike._

 _"Faster bike two seconds later," Brendan joked._

 _(Scene shifts to the O.W.C.A. HQ)_

 _Major Monogram: Any word from Agent P?_

 _Carl: No, sir._

 _Major Monogram: So I guess all we can do is wait._

 _Carl: And hope, sir._

 _Major Monogram: And hope._

 _Carl: And also wait._

 _Major Monogram: I already did "wait," Carl._

 _Carl: Did we do "hope"?_

"Wow he just wants the last word," Anna commented.

 _Major Monogram: Ugh. I didn't become a major so I could sweat out a vaudeville routine with an intern._

 _Carl: Of course not, sir._

 _Major Monogram: So, does anyone know any good songs? How about you, Agent D?_

 _(Agent D barks)_

 _Major Monogram: Agent C?_

 _(Agent C clucking)_

 _Major Monogram: Carl, remind me again why all the agents are animals._

 _"The fire any non animal agents,"_

 _Perry explained._

 _(Scene shifts back to Norm)_

 _Female computerized voice: Estimated time to destination, 3.05 minutes._

 _Norm: We'll be there in no time!_

 _Female computerized voice: Warning: Oil level low._

 _Norm: I could sure use an oily beverage._

 _(Norm stops at a gas station and Perry gives a clerk some money before taking all the oil cans)_

"Why doesn't anyone question that?" Linda asked.

"Normal in Danville," Brendan shrugged.

 _(Song: "And the Animals Go")_

 _ **Major Monogram: And the kitty goes: (Meow)**_

 _ **And the owl goes: (Hoot)**_

 _ **And the doggy goes: (Bark)**_

 _ **And the turkey goes:**_

 _ **And the turkey goes?**_

 _Carl: Ahem. Sir, we lost Agent T last November._

"Ouch," Phineas said, "Poor turkey,"

 _Major Monogram: Oooh! Right. (clears throat)_

 _ **And that's how the animals go, go, go,**_

 _ **And that's how the animals go**_

 _Okay, everyone, one more time with feeling. (Agent C clucks)_

 _Phineas: Good thing we had this extra rocket engine, huh?_

"Why?" Linda asked.

"Because of the stuff we do," Phineas answered _._

 _Norm: Whoop. Here we go again. Uh-oh. (Oil leaking) Someone forgot to replace the oil cap. (Jet rockets break) I guess I'm walking. (He walks over a draw bridge which lifts up with Norm in the middle of the opening)_

 _Candace: (Screams)_

 _Phineas: Go get him, Ferb!_

 _Norm: Hey, kids, this is not a gymnasium! (He shakes Ferb off and the draw bridge opens completely. Norm hangs by his legs on both sides of the open drawbridge) Boy, I'm sure in a pickle._

 _(Phineas grabs Norm's wallet and takes out the DVD)_

 _Candace: Whoo-hoo!_

 _Norm: Perhaps I should've worn cleats._

 _(Norm falls off the bridge causing Phineas to be launched in the air dropping the disk and dangling for his life on the bridge)_

 _Phineas: Candace, help! The oil! I-I'm slipping!_

 _Candace: I'm coming! Hold on, Phineas!_

 _Phineas: Candace!_

 _Candace: (sighs)_

 _Phineas: But, Candace, the disk. You didn't save it._

 _Candace: What? And let you fall? You may be a pain, but you are my brother. (She and Phineas hug)_

Everyone 'aww'ed.

 _Besides, I still have that big rocket for evidence. What happened to the rocket? (Rocket explodes)_

 _Phineas: Hmm. Good thing we got off of that, huh?_

 _(Ferb arrives on a helicopter)_

 _Candace/Phineas: All right, Ferb! You got the disk!_

 _Candace: Cool!_

 _Phineas: All right! (Ferb flies off)_

 _Candace: Ferb? Ferb, where you going?_

 _Phineas: Ferb?_

 _(Ferb, covered in oil, slides down the opened drawbridge)_

 _Ferb: What did I miss?_

 _Candace: Huh?_

 _Phineas: Well, that was almost weirder than the giant robot._

"Was that Perry?" Phineas asked

 _(Perry reveals himself in the Ferb costume; as he flies off in the helicopter)_

"That answer your question?" Brendan asked.

 **Perry!**

 _(Scene shifts to the O.W.C.A. HQ)_

 _Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P, I trusted that your mission was a complete success. Good work! Now, hand it over for the special disposal procedure. Careful, now. Careful._

 _(Carl puts on gloves, grabs the DVD and simply throws it in a trash can)_

 _Carl: Got it._

 _(Perry makes a weird confusing expression)_

"That's a little less than I thought it would be," Isabella commented.

 _Major Monogram: Agent P, you've saved this organization. If there's anything we can do for you in return, don't hesitate._

 _(The following morning...)_

 _Lawrence: Oh, I can't believe it! It seems my video traffic ticket's been cleared. I guess there is someone up there looking out for me._

 _(Perry chatters)_

 _(Scene shifts back to the O.W.C.A. HQ)_

 _Major Monogram **: Oh, the chicken goes: (Bawk)**_

 _ **And the dog goes: (Woof)**_

 _ **And the worm goes:**_

 _Outstanding, Agent W!_

 _(Agent C pecks at Agent W)_

 _Major Monogram: Agent C, don't do that._

"It's in his nature," Phineas said.

 _And the new guy goes:_

 _Norm: I'm Norm._

 _Major Monogram: (after a pause) You know, Carl, it's weird that he is not an animal. (Pauses) We should fire him._

 _Carl: I'm already on it, sir._

"See," Brendan said.


	14. Chapter 14 Pharmacists

**Chapter 14 The Night of the Living Pharmacists**

 **Thanks for 5k views but to the unnamed guest reviewer if you don't like don't read also anyone can use this idea if they want they now have my permission to do so**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while just I've been busy with my parents restaurant**

 **Thank you to Miss Baking for the idea in Jump In**

 **PS I wasn't planning on doing this episode now but a reviewer convinced me to do this one.**

* * *

"How about we watch the whole pharmacist thing," Phineas suggested.

"K let's boot it up," Brendan replied.

 _(Scene opens on the Flynn-Fletcher house at sunset. POV tracking shot from someone walking. We hear footsteps as the camera walks toward the backyard fence. The cameraman opens the door to reveal Phineas and Ferb at work on something. Zoom in closer to Phineas.)_

 _Phineas: (gasps)_

 _(Cut to reveal Isabella at the gate.)_

 _Isabella: Whatcha doin'?_

 _Phineas: Oh, hi, Isabella. We were just building a polymer de-stabilizer for the binding catalyst of the—_

 _Isabella: That's great, Phineas. Listen, uh, there's something I wanna tell you._

 _Phineas: Okay._

 _Isabella: Uh, it's about this patch._

 _Phineas: Oh, it's one of your accomplishment patches._

 _Isabella: Yeah, but...it's an Emotional Bravery Patch that I can only earn by walking up to somebody I—_

"Never really knew what what you had to do to get that one," Phineas commented.

 _Ferb: (clears his throat offscreen)_

 _Phineas: Nice, Ferb! You found the new power supply!_

 _Isabella: Um, Phineas? I, uh—_

 _(Enter Buford and Baljeet.)_

 _Buford: Hey, what's shakin', bacon?_

 _Baljeet: You do realize that bacon does not shake._

 _Buford: Sir Francis Bacon?_

Cue laughter

 _Baljeet: I stand corrected._

 _Phineas: We're building a rubberization ray to give our skin rubber-like qualities. C'mon! We'll show you!_

 _Isabella: (sighs, to herself) So you see, Phineas, I can only earn the patch by walking up to someone I care about and telling them face-to-face that I've got a huge crush on you._

"Wait, what?" Phineas asked confused.

"That maybe a little hash if their crush doesn't like them back," Linda said.

 _(Cut to Phineas and the gang at the machine.)_

 _Phineas: Remember how much fun it was to bounce around the world on a rubber ball?_

 _Baljeet: If not a bit nauseating._

 _Buford: That was the fun part!_

Cue laughter

 _Phineas: So, how awesome would it be to actually be a rubber ball?_

 _Buford: I'm in! Can we shoot Perry with it and bounce him around the backyard like a plat-a-ball?_

 _Phineas: Um, no. But where is Perry?_

 _(Cut to Perry entering his lair through the air conditioner. He approaches the screen to see Monogram in a hot tub.)_

"Well then," Gretchen said, "didn't need to see that."

 _Doo be doo be doo bah_

 _Doo be doo be doo bah_

 _Major Monogram: Ah, Agent P, I see you found the new central air conditioning entrance._

 _Perry: (Chatters angrily)_

 _Major Monogram: What? Oh, the hot tub. Purely therapeutic. The bubbles work wonders on a bad back. (The bubbles stop) Carl!_

 _Carl: (exhales) I'm a little lightheaded, sir. Can I take a break?_

"So cruel to the guy that does everything around the place," Brendan stated.

"Everything?" Milly asked.

Brendan nodded.

 _Major Monogram: What am I not paying you for?!_

"Just college credits," Brendan said

 _Carl: Yes, sir. (inhales)_

 _(The bubbles resume)_

 _Major Monogram: Anyhoo, today's the unveiling of Danville's new water tower. Mayor Doofenshmirtz is going to be dedicating it tonight at his press conference. We're fairly certain that Doof'll attempt to disrupt the event in some way. Not only is it high profile, but, since it's right next door to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, it's also extremely convenient. So get out there and stop him from doing whatever it is he is gonna... (the bubbles stop again) Carl! Bubbles!_

 _Carl: (offscreen) Yes, sir. (groans and faints)_

 _Major Monogram: Fine. You've got five minutes._

"Way to cruel," Ginger commented.

 _(Scene opens on the Super Duper Mega Superstore.)_

 _Candace: (offscreen) Ooh, Stacy, the new issue of Blasé Teen is out._

 _(Cut to inside to reveal Candace reading a magazine and talking on her cell phone.)_

 _Candace: You should see the models in these spreads. So indifferent. So uninterested. So cool! (puts magazine back on rack) I wonder if you and I will ever be this cool. What are you doing, Stacy?_

 _(Cut to Stacy in her living room working on her television.)_

 _Stacy: I'm trying to hook up this super-high-def-intelligent-multi-format-entertainment-DVR system. I wanna keep the DVD and the VCR but I don't think there are enough holes. I mean, there's also a pretty serious clicker situation._

Brendan started identifying all the remotes and was right!

"You really know technology," Isabella said.

 _(Cut to see what Stacy is talking about: a large pile of confusing-looking wires and outlets, as well as at least a dozen remote controls.)_

 _(Cut back to Candace.)_

 _Candace: Well, I'm no help to you there. Talk to you later, Stace. Good luck. (hangs up and looks at the magazine again) I wish I knew a girl like this so I could hang out and absorb her coolness. (She puts the magazine down to see Vanessa making the same pose as the model in the magazine.)_

 _"The convenience huh," Anna smiled._

 _(gasps) Vanessa! Hey, Vanessa! Vanessa! Hey! Hey!_

 _Vanessa: Oh, hey, Candace._

 _Candace: So, uh, doin' some shoppin'? I mean, duh! Of course, you're shopping. You've got the items in the little basket thingy. You placed them in there with the intent to— Stop, Candace._

 _Vanessa: Yeah, I'm just buyin' some snacks. Some of the girls are coming over later for a movie night. Should be cool._

 _Candace: (excitedly) Wow! That sounds incredibly awesomely— (indifferently) Yeah. Cool. Whatevs._

 _Vanessa: You wanna come?_

 _Candace: Y'know, lemme just call my mom. I'd tell her I'd get those squirrels out of the— (Vanessa leaves) Oh, oh, we're going now. (Candace follows her.)_

Cue laughter

 _(Cut to:)_

 _Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!_

 _(Perry hang-glides onto the balcony. He walks around and gets trapped in a disco ball. Norm picks up the trapped platypus and hangs him onto a wire where the ball rotates around and he dances with Doof.)_

 _(Song: Disco Miniature Golfing Queen (instrumental))_

"You make a good disco ball," Phineas joked, to which Perry hit him with his tail.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Woohoo! Time to boogie, baby! Whoo! Whoo! My hustle's out of muscle but I can still shake my brick house or whatever the kids are calling it these days. (a kitchen timer dings) Norm, get the doonkelberry pie out of the oven, wouldja?_

 _Norm: You got it, sir!_

 _Doofenshmirtz: (turns the music off) Vanessa's having some friends over for a little get-together, but I digress. Behold! The Repulse-inator! Whoever I hit with this inator will automatically become repulsive. (pushes the inator closer to the edge of the balcony) And, wouldn't you know it, my brother, Roger, is dedicating a new Danville water tower right below my ledge! Once he's hit by a beam from this baby, he'll become so abominable, so disgusting, so hideous, so noxious, so grotesque, (cut to reveal Doof reading from a thesaurus)_

 _"_ Really Dr. D?" Phineas asked.

 _so ghastly... Uh, anyway, Roger will become so repulsive that his popularity will plunge and mine will skyrocket by comparison, facilitating moi to take over the entire Tri-State Area!_

 _"_ Right," Holly replied with sarcasm.

 _(Perry gives him a look) Don't look at me like that! I gotta good feeling about today! It's gonna happen. The only trouble with it is that this particular inator requires a lot more power than any other inator I've created for some bizarre reason. And, uh, I only have one functioning wall outlet in the lab. (cut to reveal the wall outlet overloaded with electrical wires and things) So, I'm gonna put a lot of strain on that._

 _"_ That'll break the power grid," Brendan smirked.

 _Norm: Your pie, sir._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Thank you, Norm. Owwww! Ow! This is hot!_

 _Norm: Oops. Sorry, sir._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Did that just come right out of the oven?_

 _Norm: (offscreen) Well, my hands are metal._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Well, now, mine are bacon, apparently. (shakes his hands) Look, I'm shakin' bacon!_

"Well then," Baljeet said.

 _Norm: Here's a potholder, sir._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Thank you. (to Perry) I'm gonna take this downstairs to Vanessa. Party on, Perry the Platypus! (he flips the switch and the music and disco lights resume)_

 _(Cut to the backyard.)_

 _Phineas: Ready, Baljeet?_

 _Baljeet: Okay! (he gets zapped) Wuh! I still feel the same._

 _Phineas: Try jumping up and down a little bit._

 _(Baljeet jumps and bounces.)_

 ** _(Song: Quirky Worky Song)_**

 _(When Baljeet hits a branch, the music skips like a record player.)_

 _Buford: Oh oh! Now me! (he gets zapped) Woohoo! Awesome!_

 _Phineas: Me, next! (He gets zapped.) C'mon, Isabella!_

 _(Ferb gets zapped.)_

 _Isabella: Hit me with your bounce shot! (She gets zapped.)_

"Nice pun," Anna smirked.

 _(Phineas and the gang bounce out of the backyard and around the neighborhood. They bounce over the Googleplex Mall.)_

 _Phineas: All right!_

 _(They bounce over a "Take a Vacation!" billboard. They bounce into the Danville Kangaroo Ranch and bounce with the kangaroos. They bounce into the clouds. They bounce into some building windows, which make pinball noises. Cut to Isabella bouncing alone. She bounces into a bookstore sign and past the Fireside Girls Annex. She bounces backwards towards the Fireside Girls Annex. Cut to inside the annex.)_

"Nice game you made out of it," Anna joked.

 _Gretchen: (to Adyson) Isabella said she'd be here, so she'll be here._

 _(Isabella bounces up to the window and taps on it.)_

 _Holly: I bet you all the muffins that wherever she is, it has somethin' to do with Phineas._

 _Isabella: Girls! (taps again)_

 _(Gretchen gets off the couch and opens the window.)_

 _Isabella: Hi, Gretch!_

 _Gretchen: Where've you been?_

 _Isabella: I was over at Phineas' house and was rubberized by a machine they built._

 _Gretchen: Holly gets the muffins!_

 _Isabella: Look, you know that Emotional Bravery Patch I was all set to earn?_

 _Gretchen: Yeah._

 _Isabella: Well, I'm totally blowing it! I feel strong when I walk up to Phineas, but as soon as I open my mouth, I completely choke!_

"You shouldn't have," Phineas whispered.

 _Gretchen: Oh, Isabella, you're overthinking it!_

 _ **(Song: Jump Right In)**_

 _ **Gretchen: You better jump right to it,**_

 _ **Tell that boy how you feel.**_

 _ **Just get out there and do it,**_

 _ **It's not such a big deal.**_

 _ **Gretchen and the Fireside Girls: You've been waitin' all summer**_

 _ **Now it's time to reveal**_

 _ **You better jump, jump,**_

 _ **Jump right to it.**_

 _ **Gretchen: You've gotta step right up**_

 _ **You know he thinks that you're cute,**_

 _ **C'mon and bounce right up**_

 _ **Get off your patoot.**_

 _ **Gretchen and the Fireside Girls: This isn't the time**_

 _ **To be shy, coy, or cute.**_

 _ **You better jump, jump,**_

 _ **Jump right to it.**_

 _ **Ginger: Why you waiting, Isabella?**_

 _ **Why hesitating? He could be your fella.**_

 _ **It's been your predilection**_

 _ **To move in the direction**_

 _ **Away from the romantic**_

 _ **And into the semantic.**_

 _ **Fireside Girls: So it makes us somewhat frantic.**_

"I'll never understand girls in Danville," Brendan muttered.

"Except your girlfriend," Phineas smirked.

"Huh, oh she doesn't live in Danville," Brendan replied.

 ** _Gretchen: Go on and get it,_**

 ** _'Cause you're a real catch._**

 ** _Hold your head high_**

 ** _Ginger: You can earn a new patch._**

 ** _Fireside Girls: All summer long,_**

 ** _You sing the same tired song._**

 ** _You better jump, jump,_**

 ** _Jump right to it._**

 ** _You better jump, jump,_**

 ** _Jump right to it!_**

"I can't believe the girls had a full song about revealing your feelings but you still didn't," Ferb said to Isabella.

"You sure about that Ferb," Brendan smirked.

"Sorry you had to what so long," Phineas whispered to Isabella.

 _Isabella: You're right! I should tell Phineas how I feel! Later, girls! Gotta bounce! (jumps out the window and bounces back up) Literally!_

 _(Cut to D.E.I. at night.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz Teenage Girl Movie Night_

 _(Cut to the living room where Vanessa and her friends are hanging out with Candace.)_

 _Vanessa: So I thought we could watch this foreign art film I found. Le Coeur Noir De Douleur et de la Tristesse Douce._

 _Dana: Is that the one that's the neo-realistic portrayal of women's angst?_

 _Heather: No, that's the other one. This one is about ennui._

 _Candace: Don't know if I've seen that one. Is it animated?_

 _Lacie: So, Janice..._

 _Candace: Candace._

 _Lacie: Nice black nail polish. And only on one finger? Rad._

 _Candace: Oh, it's actually a bruise. (chuckles) I slammed it in a drawer. Yeah, I think it's probably gonna fall off soon._

"You don't want to tell people that Candace," Vanessa told her.

 _Birgitte: Did you download the new Young Apparatus album?_

 _Lacie: No way. They're sellouts. I'm only listening to Coffin Shadows now. They're so independent, they pay you to download their songs._

 _Candace: Hmm. Coffin Shadows? I've never heard of them._

 _Lacie: New skirt?_

 _Birgitte: Yeah, I turned it inside out, ripped it in half and then sewed it back together._

"So new," Adyson joked.

 _Lacie: Get your brother to drive over it a few times. It really weathers it._

 _Candace: (chuckles) Wow! You guys know everything._

 _(knock on door. Cut to Doof in the door with pie.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Hello, ladies! I'm here with homemade doonkelberry pie!_

 _Vanessa: Dad, I thought you were going to stay upstairs! I've got the snacks covered._

 _Doofenshmirtz: But, pookie, I thought you loved the doonkel-boonkel._

 _Vanessa: (takes the pie) Yes, I do love it and thank you, but (closes the door on him) please, Dad._

 _Doofenshmirtz: A-Are you watchin' foreign films?_

 _Vanessa: Dad!_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Maybe-Maybe I could join you guys for a lively discussion._

"Heinz teens don't want to hang out with their parents when with friends," Linda told him.

 _Vanessa: Goodbye, Dad._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Y'know, I-I-I-I can't stay anyway. As we speak, my nemesis is upstairs trying to work free from a trap that... So even if...if you wanted me to stay, I, uh... (she shuts the door on him) Bye._

"So rude," Doofenshmirtz told Vanessa.

 _(Cut to Candace dialing her phone in the bathroom.)_

 _Candace: Stacy, this is amazing! I'm at an actual party with cool older girls! They know everything! They're so AHHHH! They're awesome! You've gotta get over here._

 _(Cut to Stacy in her living room.)_

 _Stacy: Candace, I am so proud of myself! I think I totally hooked this thing up! It's incredible! It has picture-in-picture-in-picture! I'll be able to watch a show and then another show inside that show and then the first show again inside that one! And I managed to get it down to one clicker! I'm about to give it a whirl! (She points and clicks, but it turns off and on the TV of a neighbor's house behind her.) Hmm. (The neighbor behind her gets up and sees his TV turn on and off again in frustration.) Okay. Maybe there's still a bug or two to fix._

"Not much she needs to do to fix it," Brendan said

 _(Cut to D.E.I. upstairs. The disco music is still playing.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Okay, party's over, Perry the Platy—_

 _(Perry, already escaped from his trap, pounces on Doof.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Ow! Oh! Ah, man! Ah! Uh, not to be high-maintenance or anything, but d-do you mind we could fight a little quieter? Uh, the girls are watching a movie and I don't wanna dis— I didn't mean you to walk away. (Perry comes back with pillows.) I mean we could continue to fight. It's just they're so— (Perry whacks him with a pillow) A pillow fight! Perfect! It's violent and quiet! It is on!_

"Really Perry?" Isabella asked. Perry just shrugged.

 _(Music: The Blue Danube by Johann Strauss)_

 _(They resume their pillow fight.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Aw, come on! Do I get to land one or not? (Perry hits him in the face with a pillow.) I take that as a no? (Perry flings Doof and he hits a wall. Doof spits out some feathers.) Talk about "down in the mouth". Get it? It's, uh... Ah, whatever. Meet my friends, (holds up couch cushions) Poly and Ester! (He throws "Poly" over at Perry.)_

 _(Music: Flight of the Bumblebee by Rimsky-Korsakov)_

 _("Poly" hits the fire button on the inator.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Uh-oh! I think it's overheating!_

 _(The inator powers up and fires.)_

 _(Cut to in front of the Danville Water Tower where Roger is giving his speech.)_

 _Roger: The dedication—_

 _(Roger gets zapped by the inator beam and begins to grotesquely transform. He faints from behind the podium. Cut back to Doof on the balcony.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Run! It's gonna blow!_

 _(Perry runs away but gets trapped inside a cage, which gets covered by an anvil and a box of bowling balls.)_

Cue laughs

 _Doofenshmirtz: Ha! Trapped ya! You'll fall for anything, Perry the Platypus! (mockingly) "It's gonna blow!" (normal voice) As if, as if I would know ahead of time when something's going to—_

 _(KABOOM!)_

More laughs

 _Doofenshmirtz: That was purely coincidental. But, hey! I hit Roger! Oh, he's gonna be repulsive now!_

 _(Cut to the podium to reveal Roger now transformed into a zombie-like duplicate of his brother.)_

 _Doof zombie (Roger): (groans)_

 _(The spectators scream and flee.)_

 _(Cut back to Doof, who is now upset by this turn of events)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: (angrily) I get it. Repulsive. I see. That's just the universe making a joke at my expense!_

 _Busty Woman: (gasps) What happened to Mayor Doofenshmirtz?!_

"He's now his brother," Brendan joked.

 _Doof zombie (Roger): Lots of me..._

 _(The Doof zombie grabs Melanie's arms and she also transforms into a Doof zombie.)_

 _Doof zombie (Melanie): Lots of me..._

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..._

 _(The Doof zombies touch a woman and a man and they transform.)_

 _Man 1: No no no! Aaaaah!_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me..._

 _(Open on a dark alley where Phineas and the gang are still bouncing.)_

 _Phineas: Woohoo!_

 _Isabella: Phineas! Hey, Phineas, I need to talk to you!_

 _Phineas: Okay._

 _Isabella: No, (stops him from bouncing) I really need to talk to you and I'm just gonna jump right to it! The thing about that Emotional Bravery Patch is that I need to tell you..._

 _Mrs. Feyersied: (offscreen) No! No! No! Get away! Aaah!_

"So close," everyone but Brendan said.

 _Isabella: Mrs. Feyersied? (to Phineas) One second please. (Isabella runs over, lifts up her belt and instantly changes into her Fireside Girl uniform.)_

"Convenient," the girls joked.

 _Good evening, ma'am. Fireside Girl Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Troop 46231. What's the emergency?_

 _Mrs. Feyersied: Pharmacists! Pharmacists!_

 _(Mrs. Feyersied runs away, followed by other Danvillians fleeing in terror.)_

 _Isabella: What does that even mean?_

 _(Cut to Phineas bouncing alone joined by the other boys.)_

 _Phineas: What's everybody running from?_

 _Baljeet: Uh, perhaps that?_

 _(Whip pan right to reveal Irving alone filming something.)_

 _Phineas: (offscreen) Irving?_

 _Irving: Hi, guys!_

 _Baljeet: (offscreen) No, that! Over there!_

 _(Whip pan left to reveal dozens of Doof zombies stalking rampant and transforming everyone they bump into.)_

 _"How do you miss that Phineas?" Gretchen asked._

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..._

 _(Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro and the inexplicable Giant Floating Baby Head get touched and transform.)_

"No mom," Isabella cried.

 _Buford: Well, that sure wiggles my biscuits._

 _Phineas, Buford and Baljeet: Run!_

 _(They run away and lean against a brick wall.)_

 _Buford: What was that?!_

 _Phineas: It's...some kind of pharmacist! And if he touches you, you turn into a pharmacist, too!_

"There's the pharmacist again," Doofenshmirtz said frustrated.

 _Buford: I can't be a pharmacist! I know nothing about pharmaceuticals!_

 _"Neither do I kid," Doofenshmirtz said_

 _Baljeet: Then we gotta make sure those things never touch us!_

 _Doof zombie: (touches Baljeet) Lots of me..._

 _(The boys scream and run away. Buford picks Phineas up with the intention of using him as a living shield. Baljeet runs away from the zombie, somehow unaffected.)_

 _Isabella glared at Buford._

 _Buford: Stay back! You're infected!_

 _Phineas: Buford, put me down!_

 _Baljeet: I...I am okay! Really!_

 _Buford: (puts Phineas down) Why are you okay?_

 _Baljeet: I do not know!_

 _Ferb: Perhaps our rubberized skin might be acting as an insulator._

 _Phineas: Of course! The contagion must be transmitted by electrostatic charge!_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc._

 _(The gang screams.)_

 _Phineas: Let's bounce, guys! (They bounce away. Phineas comes back down.) Literally. (He bounces back up.)_

"Just like Isabella said," Linda stated.

 _Baljeet: How long is the rubberization effect supposed to last?_

 _Phineas: Not much longer!_

 _Buford: I wanna recharge!_

 _Phineas: Good idea! Let's get back to the backyard and re-rubberize!_

 _"_ That's a real word?" Linda asked

 _(Cut to D.E.I. We hear the news on television. Cut to inside to reveal Doof watching the news.)_

 _Gordon Gutsofanemu: Good evening, I'm Gordon Gutsofanemu with a special report. The Tri-State Area is in chaos tonight as thousands of repulsive mindless pharmacists run rampant all over Danville!_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Oh, there they go with the whole "pharmacist" thing again! I-I should become one, that-that would show 'em! I should become a pharmacist!_

"Show them that you're one?" Phineas asked.

"Now it seems like not a good idea. Doofenshmirtz replied.

 _Gordon Gutsofanemu: We now go live on the scene with our own Action News reporter, Don Adaded. Don?_

 _Don Adaded: Thanks, Gordon. I'm standing here in downtown Danville. It's an unbelievable scene. Pharmacists touching people who turn into pharmacists. Ah, here's one of them now. Mr. Mindless Repulsive Pharmacist, care to comment?_

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me... (touches Don)_

 _Don Adaded: And there you have it, folks. I'm..._

 _(Don gets transformed.)_

 _Doof zombie (Don Adaded): Lots of me..._

 _Gordon Gutsofanemu: (clearly frightened) Thanks...Don. L-Let's go to the weather._

 _Doof zombie (Weatherman): Lots of me...let's go to traffic..._

 _"Do they have control over themselves like that or something?" Brendan asked, "Cuz it didn't look like it before."_

 _(Cut to the chopper.)_

 _Doof zombie (pilot): Lots of me..._

 _Doof zombie (co-pilot): Back to you, Gordon..._

 _Doof zombie (Gordon Gutsofanemu): Lots of me..._

 _(Cut back to Doof's lab.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: I don't believe it! An entire army of mes! Heh heh! (runs to the elevator) Oh! For once, I'll actually be able to take over the Tri-State Area 'cause I'll have, you know, the volume. Ciao, baby!_

 ** _(Song: Army of Me)_**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the lab coat on?_**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: I wonder who._**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the vacant expression?_**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: I'll never tell._**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: It's not a conclusion that it's so forgone._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: Okay, it's me,_**

 ** _And me,_**

 ** _And me,_**

 ** _And also me!_**

 ** _Over there, that's me, too._**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the jutting jaw?_**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, baby!_**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy with the receding forehead?_**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: Hey!_**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: Who's that guy living outside of the law?_**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: Oh, that's me,_**

 ** _And me,_**

 ** _And me,_**

 ** _And also me!_**

 ** _Get out of my way,_**

 ** _'Cause anyone can see,_**

 ** _I'm about to settle down for some serious me-time!_**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: If you painted his picture,_**

 ** _It would have to be a mural._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: 'Cause I'm tellin' you now,_**

 ** _I've never been so plural!_**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz and the Fake Andrews Sisters: Look outside, you're bound to see_**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: An army of me!_**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: An army of me!_**

 ** _I'm ubiquitous, really, I'm everywhere!_**

 ** _An army of me!_**

 ** _The Fake Andrews Sisters: An army of him._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: A whole army of me!_**

 ** _Doof zombie (female singer): Ah-dah, doo'n dah'n dah wow!_**

 _(Cut to City Hall.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Bingo! City Hall! The first step of my conquest to the Tri-State Area! No longer will I be made fun of by small children and their silly jokes that mock me! Like, "Knock knock!" "Who's there?" "Doofus in a lab coat!" "Doofus in a lab coat who?" And then they hold up a mirror._

Cue laughter

 _That-That's not even a punchline! It's just—Uh, nevermind. They will all soon learn to fear the name of Dr. Heinz Doofenshm— (The Doof zombies walk away.) Hey, come back here! You guys are my army!_

 _(Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Phineas and the boys bounce into the backyard.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc._

 _Phineas: Hurry! We're losing our bounce!_

 _(Cut to the backyard to reveal a Doof zombie destroying the rubberization machine.)_

 _Baljeet: Oh no! The pharmacists trashed the machine! Can we rebuild it?_

 _Phineas: We can try, but we should do it inside. There's too many pharmacists out here. Our rubberization is fading fast._

 _Buford: (attempts to bounce but falls) I DIDN'T BOUNCE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!_

 _(They walk into the living room and follow Buford screaming.)_

"Dude calm down," Brendan said.

 _Phineas: (closing the sliding door) Okay. We gotta get started on another rubberization ray._

 _Buford: (runs and screams)_

 _Phineas: Right after we calm down Buford._

 _(Cut to Stacy in her living room reconfiguring her television set. She turns it on successfully.)_

 _Stacy: Yes! Next, popcorn._

 _(She walks into the other room while the TV shows a Doof zombie in the newsroom.)_

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me... Lots of me...,etc._

 _(Stacy walks back into the room and switches to her DVD screen.)_

Face palm

 _Stacy: And so begins The Grievance movie marathon. Special edition box set. Oh, yeah. "Hey, Stacy, didja hook up that whole system by yourself?" "Yeah, no biggie. Do it all the time." Heh heh. I rule._

 _(Cut to the D.E.I. living room where Candace, Vanessa and the girls are watching the French film.)_

 _Candace: So this is a French film subtitled in Spanish._

"Why?" Phineas asked Vanessa

"I had some weird friends," Vanessa replied _._

 _Why is that lady wearing a goat head?_

 _Birgitte: Art isn't art unless it's difficult._

 _Candace: Mmm-hmm._

 _(A banging on the door is heard. Lacie walks up to the peephole and sees a Doof zombie behind it.)_

 _Doof zombie: (growls)_

 _Lacie: Hey, Vanessa? Your dad's at the door._

 _Vanessa: Ugh! It's okay, don't pause it. (She opens the door to reveal three Doof zombies behind it.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me...,etc._

 _Vanessa: Okay. (closes door) Something's weird here, because I know I only have one of those. Lemme call him and see what's up. Hmm. Voicemail. Odd. Dad, your weird clone-thingies are down here. Could you please just—_

 _(A Doof zombie bursts his arms through the door.)_

 _Vanessa: Aaaaaahh!_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me... Lots of me...,etc._

 _Punk girls: Aaaaaaahhh! (they run away)_

 _Vanessa: Come on, Candace! Come on, come on! Get in! (they run into her bedroom and close the door) Okay, that's really wrong. Even by my dad's standards._

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz yelled angrily.

 _Dana: Check it out! (looks at her phone) It's all over the web! This isn't just going on in this building. They're all over town and according to this, if one touches you, you become one of them!_

 _Punk Girls: Ewwww!_

 _Lacie: We're doomed!_

 _Candace: What's the big deal? I see weird stuff like this all the time._

 _Birgitte: I want my mommy!_

 _Lacie: Life's gonna end and I'm wearing a fake tattoo!_

 _Heather: Someone's gotta help us! I mean, we're in danger!_

 _Candace: (through the side of her mouth) What a bunch of babies. (gasps) Wait a minute! Weird situation plus danger equals Phineas and Ferb! Okay, calm down. I'm on it!_

"Not always," Phineas said.

 _(dials her phone) Mom? Mom, I want you to check and see if the boys are creating zombies!_

 _(Cut to Linda in the bedroom putting away her laundry.)_

 _Linda: Oh, I love it when teenagers get together and do party pranks! Do you win the game if I actually do what you say?_

Cue laughter

 _(Cut to the living room where Buford is still freaking out.)_

 _Baljeet: This has taken considerably longer than I have ever imagined!_

 _Phineas: Buford, chill out! You're fine!_

 _Buford: Whadaya mean, "fine"? I've got no bounce left! I'm totally unprotected!_

 _Phineas: We'll build another rubberization ray._

 _Baljeet: Yes. It is not as if society has crumbled, Buford. The phone networks are still up._

 _Phineas: We still have electric power._

 _Baljeet: And water is still flowing out the tap._

 _(Correction: Water was still flowing out the tap. Ferb's phone's power gets cut off and the lights all turn out.)_

"Spoke too soon," Linda joked.

 _(Cut to the city skyline of Danville as one by one all the lights shut off.)_

 _Buford: (offscreen) Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!_

 _(Cut to Brendan and Anna's security room)_

 _(Power goes out)_

 _Anna: Brendan!_

 _Brendan: On it!(snaps his fingers and electricity comes out to power the house)_

"That could've been useful," Phineas joked, "Also what did you modify your DNA with?"

"Electric eels," Brendan answered.

 _Anna: thanks!_

 _Brendan:(to himself) lets see if I can get the power grid online. (Starts typing with one hand then looks shocked) Anna we need to stop a zombie apocalypse ... Again, get your suit on._

"Again?!" Everyone asked.

 _(Cut to Candace in the D.E.I. bedroom.)_

 _Candace: Mom? Mom, are you there? Something weird is going on! Not the usual weird! A different, not-normal weird!_

 _Vanessa: This is not my dad's everyday weird either._

 _(The punk girls grab each other and scream.)_

 _Candace: Something tells me I shoulda just hung out at Stacy's._

 _(Cut to the oblivious Stacy.)_

 _Stacy: (to the TV) Look out! She's right behind you! (the power shuts off) Ugh! You gotta be kiddin' me! Talk about Grievance interruptus. (gets off the couch)_

Everyone laughs

 _(Cut to the front yard of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Linda joins her husband.)_

 _Linda: I just love blackouts. They're kind of exciting in a way._

 _Lawrence: Yeah, oh, yes. And it's one of the few times you get to meet your neighbors._

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me..._

 _Lawrence: Like this fellow here. Hello. Pleased to meet you. I'm Lawrence._

 _(Lawrence shakes his hand but he and Linda transform into Doof zombies.)_

 _Doof zombie, Doof zombie (Linda) and Doof zombie (Lawrence): Lots of me..._

 _"Well then that's what happens," Linda said._

 _(Cut to Phineas watching from behind the curtains.)_

 _Phineas: Oh no! They got Mom and Dad! And without power, there's no way to repair the circuits!_

 _Buford: Game over, man! We're doomed!_

 _Baljeet: No! There is always a way! Isabella teaches the emergency preparedness class for the Fireside Girls. She could build a generator in her sleep. Is that not right, Isabella? (who is not here)_

 _Phineas: Isabella? I...I thought she was... Didn't anyone... Who saw her last? (He freaks out just like Buford.)_

"Man he really cared about you," Anna told Isabella.

 _Buford: "Buford, chill out. You're fine." I'm vindicated._

 _(Cut to somewhere in Danville where all the Doof zombies are doing their wreckage.)_

 _Man 3: There's no Internet!_

"The horror," Buford joked.

 _Man 4: I've got to know what's going on!_

 _Martin the News Vendor: Yeah! Print is back, baby!_

 _Man 4: Wait, this is all stuff that happened yesterday! (runs and screams)_

 _"No really," Brendan said sarcastically._

 _(A Doof zombie touches Martin.)_

 _Doof zombie (Martin the News Vendor): Lots of me, baby..._

 _(Cut to Perry still trapped.)_

 _Perry: (chatters and struggles)_

 _(Perry looks at a giant mechanical hand and a remote under it. He attempts to reach for the remote through a hole in the trap. He finally grabs it and pushes the purple button activating the hand, which lifts up the box of bowling balls and anvil freeing him from the trap. A bunch of Doof zombies climb over the balcony.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _(Perry looks for an escape and sees more Doof zombies fall out of a door. He walks backwards but bumps into a box of toilet plungers. He takes two plungers and flings them at the zombies. He goes into a door and blockades it with two boxes. However, he is startled by another Doof zombie.)_

"Nice moves Perry," Phineas complimented.

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me..._

 _Perry: (gasps)_

"Perry you do know should be a Doof zombie by then," Brendan said, Perry shrugged.

 _Doofenshmirtz: Lots of me... Naw, I'm just kidding! It's...It's me! But those guys are annoying, aren't they? Anyway, welcome to my Startle Space. I wanted a panic room, but it was just prohibitively expensive._

"How expensive? It's the same as that room," Brendan asked and explained.

 _I just had to get to a place where I could clear my head, man. Those other mes, they're really workin' my last nerve. "Lots of me... Lots of me..." One of me is fine, but, ih, I can really be annoying en masse. I'll admit it. So, uh, are you hungry? I got plenty of food. (Perry takes down a can of almond brittle.)_

"Man you really like that stuff," Phineas said to Doofenshmirtz.

 _Or maybe you wanna play a game. I got some old Drusselstein board games here, like, ooh, "Kleptocracy"! Vanessa used to love this game when she was a— (gasps) Vanessa! Oh no! She's still in the building! We need to stop those mes before they get to her or, or she could turn into me! That's every child's worst nightmare! Well, (Stammers) not me, specifically, other children are afraid of turning into me. It's just that I'm saying turning into your parent._

 _That's what's scary. (gasps) Vanessa! Vanessa! (He runs out the door.)_

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me..., etc._

 _(Cut to the boarded up Flynn-Fletcher house.)_

 _Phineas: (offscreen) I can't believe we left her!_

"So caring," Isabella admitted.

 _(Cut to the living room where the boys are using lots of flashlights.)_

 _Phineas: (pacing) I hope she's okay. She's just gotta be! I'm gonna check the periscope again. Maybe she's back by now._

 _Baljeet: I will do it._

 _Phineas: Thanks, Baljeet._

 _(Baljeet walks up to a periscope. POV shot from the periscope revealing the zombies stalking over the Garcia-Shapiro residence.)_

 _Baljeet: Oh. Nothing but pharmacists as far as the periscope can see._

 _Phineas: Man, I hope she's okay. (sighs) If she's been turned into a pharmacist, I'll never forgive myself._

"Wow he really does care," Isabella sighed

 _Baljeet: Do not worry, Phineas. With all of her training, she will be fine. Just last week, she earned her Judo, Hapkido, and Jujitsu Patches._

 _Phineas: Judo? Hapkido? But those are all grappling techniques! And if she touches one of them, then... ih... Wait, wait. I bet she's at Fireside Girl Headquarters! We've got to go there!_

 _Baljeet: But that is all the way across town!_

 _Buford: We can't go out there unprotected! We're sittin' ducks!_

 _Phineas: Since our rubberization machine is toast, we're gonna need some sort of insulating armor. Hey, Ferb, do we have any rubber lying around?_

 _(Cut to Ferb standing in front of a pile of rubber items. He looks behind him and shows it to his brother.)_

 _"_ Well then," Linda said surprised.

 _Phineas: Two steps ahead as always. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do tonight!_

 _(Cut to Stacy, still oblivious, in her backyard.)_

 _Stacy: (scoffs) Figures. The power goes out right in the middle of the movie. Good thing I got the power generator package option. Okay, let's see. (reading manual) "For your safety, please make sure to wear included protective gear when operating the generator."_

 _(The Doof zombies appear behind her fence. Stacy puts on earmuffs and rubber gloves.)_

 _Stacy: Great! Here we go! (A Doof zombie attempts to stalk behind her, but she pulls the chord and unintentionally punches the zombie unconscious.) Nice! Hooked up a video system and a generator! I am good!_

 _(She heads back into her house.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..._

"Not the only oblivious Phineas," Brendan joked.

 _(Wipe right to another alleyway. Shaun from the film Shaun of the Dead appears.)_

 _Shaun: Don't touch me! I don't want to be a pharmac—! Wait a second... That doesn't even make sense. You get touched by a pharmacist, you become a pharmacist? I mean, you can't just grow a lab coat._

 _Ed: I don't know, perhaps the disease infects your clothin' as well._

 _Shaun: Infects my c— Are you insinuating that my clothes are alive? That's scarier than these pharmacist saying... (gets touched and transforms)_

 _"Well that is very scary," Brendan joked._

 _Doof zombie (Shaun): Lots of me..._

 _Ed: Oh, I s'pose I didn't really think that through. (gets touched and transforms)_

 _Doof zombie (Ed): Lots of me..._

 _(Cut to the D.E.I. building. Cut to the zombies chasing Perry.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc._

 _(Perry takes off his fedora and gets out a remote and pushes it. He jumps onto his hang-glider away from the zombies. His wristwatch communicator beeps.)_

 _Major Monogram: Agent P! (static) Agent P! Do not come— (static) —headquarters! It is— (static) —life-or-Doof situation! (static) O.W.C.A. has fallen! I repeat, O.W.C.A. has— (Crash!) (static) Agent P, we need you to find the source of the contagion and protect those who haven't been infected. You're our last hope._

 _Carl: You're the Omega Platypus! But no pressure! Oh!_

"Wow totally no pressure," Candace joked.

 _(Static)_

 _Major Monogram: (transforming) Good luck, Agent P. Good—_

 _Doof zombie (Major Monogram): Lots of me... Lots of me..._

 _Doof zombie (Carl): Lots of me... I used to be Carl..._

Cue laughter

 _(Perry turns off his wristwatch and flies downward.)_

 _(Cut to a playground also invaded by Doof zombies. Cut to a street where the now protected Phineas and the boys sneak away hurriedly.)_

"Nice suits," Linda commented.

 _Phineas: Okay, guys. Fireside Girls Headquarters is only a couple of blocks away._

 _(The Hightail Delivery truck's door lifts open revealing even more zombies.)_

 _Phineas: Whoa! Look alive, boys!_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc._

 _(The boys crawl on their hands and knees and roll down a hill and run to a darkened street corner where they see a four-legged shadowy figure.)_

 _Buford: Oh, hey, it's a dog. Here boy! (whistles)_

 _(The "dog" walks into the light to reveal it is actually Agent G, the goat agent, now in the shape of Doof.)_

"A goat actually," Brendan joked and added, "Also is the fireside girl headquarters really far away from there?"

"Must have been an outpost," Perry suggested.

 _Doof zombie (Agent G): Baaa..._

 _(Buford runs backwards and screams.)_

 _Doof zombie (Agent O): (hoots)_

 _Phineas: What the?_

 _Doof zombie (Agent M): (screeches)_

 _(More OWCA agents are revealed to have taken on the shape of Doof.)_

 _Phineas: Oh no! The contagion must have a different effect on animals!_

 _(The Doof zombies/OWCA agents all chase the boys. Agent C attempts to peck at Ferb. Baljeet throws a trash can at Agent M. Buford gets chased by Agent Pig. Buford and Baljeet get a mop and wheeled bucket and swipe the mop at the animal-Doofs. Phineas and Ferb ride on the mop.)_

"Nice improvisation," Anna told Buford.

 _Phineas: They're following us!_

 _Buford: Hold on! I'll try to lose 'em! Feet up, Ferb!_

 _(Cut to Agent P still on his hang-glider seeing the boys get chased by the former OWCA agents. He follows them. He gets caught by a bunch of hanging clotheslines, which fling the Doof zombie animals backwards.)_

"Oh that's what happened," Phineas realized.

 _Phineas: Looks like we lost 'em!_

 _(The boys are now in the middle of a swarm of human zombies.)_

 _Buford: Yes and no! Aaaaaaahhhh!_

 _(Cut to D.E.I.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Vanessa! Vanessa! Alright, alright, party's over! I've had it up to here with you mes! Y'know, I'm really getting sick of the sound of my own voice. Now I understand where Charlene was coming from._

"Not really a good sign." Isabella

 _Doof zombies: (crowding Doof) Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc._

 _Doofenshmirtz: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!_

 _(Cut to the D.E.I. door where the zombies carry Doof out of the building and dump him on the sidewalk.)_

 _Doof zombies: Less of me... Less of me... Less of me..._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Oh, typical. Typical. Yeah, turn on your creator. You guys are all cliché, I'm just letting you know!_

"Really cliché," Phineas agreed.

 _(Scene opens on Vanessa's bedroom. Candace blockades the door further with a couch.)_

 _Candace: That should hold 'em._

 _Vanessa: Okay, guys, we gotta figure out a plan._

 _Birgitte: We should totally split up!_

 _Lacie: I'm gonna go hide in the bathroom where it's safe._

 _Dana: I know. I'll run off to check an obscure noise in the kitchen!_

 _Heather: I'm gonna slowly walk backwards into a dimly lit room._

 _Candace: Really? See, if they watch more domestic horror films, they'd know..._

 _Lacie: (groans offscreen)_

 _Vanessa: Lacie? Are you okay? (walks up to the bathroom door)_

 _Lacie: Oh. Yeah._

 _Vanessa: Feeling safer in there?_

 _Lacie: (stoic) L-Lots._

 _Vanessa: Cool._

 _Candace: Wait a minute._

 _(Opens the door to reveal Doof zombies in the bathroom.)_

"Are there two doors into your bathroom or something?" Brendan asked.

"No and I don't know how they got in," Vanessa replied.

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me... Lots of me..., etc._

 _Candace: (gasps)_

 _Lacie: (gets transformed) Lots of..._

 _Doof zombie (Lacie): ...me..._

 _Candace and Vanessa: Run!_

 _(Candace and Vanessa un-blockade the door and run out, leaving the other punk girls behind.)_

 _Dana: Oh, I knew we shouldn't have split up!_

 _Doof zombie: (touching them) Lots of me..._

 _Punk girls: (gasping)_

 _Dana: Aaiiiiieeee!_

 _(They transform.)_

 _Doof zombies (Punk girls): Lots of me..._

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc._

 _(Cut to Fireside Girls Headquarters.)_

 _Giant Floating Doofy Zombie Head (Giant Floating Baby Head): Lots of me..._

 _(Gretchen and Ginger, standing on each other's shoulders and dressed as a pharmacist zombie, return to Fireside Girls Headquarters)_

"How does that make you invisible?" Brendan asked.

 _Gretchen: Katie, bar the door. (Katie does so) Is she back yet?_

 _Holly: No sign of her yet. We've searched everywhere._

 _Milly: Where could she be?_

 _Gretchen: She's probably still with Phineas and Ferb. She'll make it._

 _(a collection of tin cans ring out as an alarm)_

 _Adyson: Perimeter alert! We have incoming._

 _Gretchen: Stations, everyone! (to Ginger) Put out that light. (Ginger does so) Katie?_

 _Katie: Yup. (turns to the door) Friend or pharmacist?_

 _Phineas: (behind door) It's us, let us in! (Katie opens the door; Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford enter)_

 _Adyson: It's Phineas and Ferb!_

 _Ginger: And Baljeet._

 _Phineas: Isabella, are you here?_

 _Gretchen: (gasps) We thought she was with you._

 _Adyson: Isabella's still out there?_

 _Buford: I toldja, man! She's probably wearin' a lab coat by now!_

 _"Don't be so negative," Brendan said to Buford._

 _Phineas: It can't be!_

 _Baljeet: I am afraid Buford is right, Phineas._

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me... (chatters teeth like Perry)_

 _Baljeet: The odds of anyone surviving out there for this long—_

 _Phineas: If anyone can do it, Isabella can!_

 _Buford: It doesn't matter anyway! Sooner or later, they're gonna figure out we're in here and then they're gonna come in here! They're gonna come in here and they're gonna come in here and they're gonna come in here and they're gonna—_

 _Gretchen: (slaps Buford) Lock it down, solider! No one is gonna get in here, ya hear me?!_

 _Buford: I am so in love with her right now._

"Well then that's unexpected," Brendan joked.

 _Phineas: Okay, I'm running out of ideas. I don't know where she could be._

 _(A floorboard is heard banging. The boys and the Fireside Girls all gasp. The trap door opens up to reveal...)_

 _Isabella: I'm right here._

 _Brendan:(offscreen) We're here to._

 _Phineas: Isabella! I'm so sorry we lost track of you._

 _Isabella: There's no time! We have a job to do!_

 _Adyson, Ginger and Gretchen: (infatuated) OooooOOOooooh!_

 _Isabella: We may be the only non-pharmacists left in Danville. We've figured out where this started. And if we could get there, we might be able to figure out how it started and reverse it._

 _Phineas: Wait. How did you find out where it started?_

 _Isabella: (uncapping a marker) Well, I'm glad you asked._

 ** _(Song: Triangulation)_**

 ** _Isabella: Roger Doofenshmirtz, we know, is six feet and two inches tall_**

 ** _And the beam that hit him left a weird impression on that wall._**

 ** _So I took the angle from that point of where I knew he stood,_**

 ** _And I found the building just like that because I understood._**

 ** _Fireside Girls: Triangulation!_**

 ** _Isabella: That's how I figured it out._**

 ** _Fireside Girls: Triangulation!_**

 ** _Isabella: Now I'm left with no doubt._**

 ** _The only geometric process using data I possess..._**

 ** _Isabella and the Fireside Girls: That could pinpoint the conclusion of my scientific quest._**

 ** _Triangulaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaation!_**

 _ **Baljeet: Cha cha cha!** That is a mighty upbeat song for a desperate situation._

 _Phineas: Huh, that building looks familiar._

 _(Isabella lifts up the screen she was using as a whiteboard during the song to reveal the D.E.I. building out the window.)_

 _Phineas: Oh. I guess that's why. Y'know, it might be a good idea to board that window._

 _Katie: Oh! So that's why there was so much wood left over._

 _(Cut to Isabella as a Doof zombie arm attempts to grab her and Brendan grabs the arm and unaffected.)_

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me... Lots of me..._

 _Katie: And I definitely should have closed the window! (gets grabbed by the other Fireside Girls) Eeee!_

 _Anna: Come on guys._

 _(Phineas, the gang, and the girls all climb down the trap door. Cut to outside the headquarters. Pan right to a stump. It opens and Isabella checks to see if the coast is clear. She and the other Fireside Girls climb out of the stump. The other Fireside Girls put on their pharmacist zombie disguises.)_

 _Phineas: Now what?_

 _Isabella: We've gotta make our way to that building! I'm sure we'll find our answers there!_

 _(They all run towards the building.)_

 _Phineas: how we're not affected by the pharmacists?_

 _Brendan: Genetic modification,_

"Weren't you a little young for that?" Linda asked

 _Come on._

 _(Cut to Agent P looking through binoculars. He sees the kids running toward the building. He looks up to see the street bombarded with Doof zombies. He gets on his hang-glider and flies away.)_

 _(Cut back to the gang. The Fireside Girls all pharmacist up to blend in with the crowd.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _(Agent P fires his grappling hook downwards and it hits a trashcan. The zombies get distracted by it and follow it.)_

 _Gretchen: Where're they going?_

 _Brendan: I think we've got a guardian._

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Phineas: We need to help them._

 _Brendan: We are by stopping these zombie,(checks cameras) plus they're airborne they're safe._

 _(Phineas nodded)_

 _Isabella: why do you have security camera access?_

 _Brendan: Why do you have several doll versions of Ph-_

 _Isabella:(embarrassed) Uhh let's Uhh pretend I never asked._

"Dolls of me?" Phineas asked.

 _I_ sabella nodded embarrassed and asked as a joke, "Why aren't you oblivious like that anymore?

 _(Overhead shot to reveal the Doof zombies in a repo yard. Perry glides away from them and closes the gate. He then looks in fear as he sees Agent F, Agent K, Agent Bulldog, Agent Porcupine and Agent Pinky all transformed into Doof zombies!)_

 _Doof Zombie (Pinky the Chihuahua): (growls)_

"Pinky too?!" Isabella asked.

 _(Cut to the D.E.I. hallway where Candace and Vanessa run from the zombies.)_

 _Candace: In here!_

 _(Candace and Vanessa walk into the stairway door. Vanessa ties the knob with a fire hose.)_

 _Vanessa: Ugh!_

 _Candace: Phew!_

 _(Thumping on the door is heard outside.)_

 _Candace: What's going on with your dad?_

 _Vanessa: I don't know. His schemes aren't normally this successful._

"Hey!" Doofenshmirtz yelled Angrily.

 _Candace: Wait! Phineas and Ferb!_

 _Vanessa: I'm pretty sure this was not them._

 _Candace: No, I know. But they'll know what to do about it. (banging on the door) Come on! Come on! Let's move!_

 _Vanessa: I'm right behind ya!_

 _(Cut to outside the building.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc._

 _Isabella: We made it!_

 _Buford: Not a pharmacist in sight. Now's as good a time as any to rush in blindly, don't you think?_

 _Brendan: remember quietly._

 _Phineas: Okay, guys. Let's go...quietly._

 _(They attempt to go quietly, but one of the rubber duckies Buford is using to protect his elbows squeaks and sets off a car alarm.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me...,etc._

 _Isabella: Here they come!_

 _Brendan: What did I say about quietly?_

 _Baljeet: They are all over the place!_

 _Phineas: Come on! Let's go!_

 _(They flee from the Doof zombies.)_

 _Baljeet: (screams)_

 _Buford: Sanctuary!_

 _(Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford all safely make it into the building's lobby. The Fireside Girls try to flee after them, but one of the zombies steps on Gretchen and Ginger's disguise, exposing them. it is not long before the other girls are discovered as well.)_

 _Isabella: (gasps)_

 _Brendan: Oh no._

 _(The zombies gang up on the Fireside Girls. Gretchen tries to escape, but it is too late; she transforms.)_

 _Doof zombie (Gretchen): Lots of me..._

 _Isabella: No! No! I'm going back for them!_

 _Phineas: You can't help them now!_

 _Brendan: The only thing we can do is figure out how to stop this and reverse it._

"How did you know you could?" Linda asked.

"Not the only zombie apocalypse I stopped," Brendan replied.

 _(A Doof zombie presses its face against the glass.)_

 _Phineas and Isabella: (scream)_

 _(Phineas squishes the zombie into the revolving door.)_

 _Phineas: Quick! Find something to block this door!_

 _Buford: It ain't gonna be easy without ruinin' the feng shui of the lobby._

 _Brendan: Oh come on just break it_

 _Phineas: Hurry! (A zombie rips his sleeve.) I'm exposed!_

 _Isabella: Phineas, use this! (Tosses the Emotional Bravery Patch to him.)_

 _Phineas: (catches the patch) Thanks! (He covers the rip with the patch.)_

 _(Ferb blocks the door with a plant.)_

 _Phineas: Nice work, bro! Thanks, Isabella! Are you all right?_

 _Isabella: I'm all right._

 _Phineas: Buford, you okay?_

 _Buford: I'm okay? (to Baljeet) You okay?_

 _Baljeet: I am fine._

 _(A Doof zombie appears behind Baljeet and touches his face.)_

"Spoke too soon," Doofenshmirtz said.

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me..._

 _Baljeet: (gasps and screams as he transforms)_

 _Buford: BALJEET!_

 _Baljeet: Lots of..._

 _Doof zombie (Baljeet): ...me..._

 _Buford: (takes off his clown mask) That's it!_

 _Phineas: Buford, what are you doing?_

 _Buford: Look, I just lost my nerd! I'm not gonna lose the rest of my friends, too! (takes off his rubber duckies)_

"Not sure if he technically a bully at this point," Phineas said.

"That's why I quit being a bully after I realized that," Buford replied.

 _Phineas: But, Buford, that's—_

 _Buford: (stripping down to his underdrawers) Come on, you freaks! Fresh meat! (screams) Yippee-ki-yay, you pharmacist freaks! Yippee-ki—_

 _(Outside, he gets touched and transforms.)_

 _Buford: (offscreen) Lots of..._

 _Doof zombie (Buford): ...me..._

 _Phineas: Y'know, he really could've been bait without taking his clothes off._

 _Isabella: Uh, yeah._

 _Anna: did not need to see that._

"Neither did we," Linda said, and everyone agreed.

 _(Cut to Agent P surrounded by the OWCA-Doofs and the Doof zombies.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Doof zombie (Agent B): (Growls)_

 _(A helicopter whirs overhead.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, need a ride? (a rope ladder drops down from the chopper) Oh, oh, oh, wait, I should've said, "Need a lift?" That's what— I totally missed it._

 _(Perry climbs up the rope ladder and into the chopper to safety.)_

"Good guy Doof comes in to save the day," Brendan joked.

 _Doofenshmirtz: It's much safer up here, huh? You might still wanna buckle up, though. It's my first time flying a helicopter._

 _(Perry buckles up.)_

"Nice confidence," Phineas joked.

 _(Cut back to the lobby. Phineas and Ferb blockade the revolving door with the water cooler.)_

 _Phineas: That'll hold for now. But we gotta move before—_

 _(A zombie makes his way through the door somehow.)_

 _Phineas: Really?! Come on, guys! Head for the stairs!_

 _(Brendan and Anna push them back and are unaffected)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Phineas: (attempts to open the stairway door) It's locked!_

 _Isabella: Now what?!_

 _Phineas: Any ideas?_

 _Isabella: I got nothin'!_

 _Phineas: Ferb?_

 _Ferb: I'm petrified beyond all capacity for rational thought._

 _Brendan: Anna I'll hold them off you break the door down!_

 _(The door behind them opens revealing Candace and Vanessa.)_

 _Phineas: Candace?_

 _Candace: Phineas!_

 _Isabella: Candace!_

 _Candace: Isabella?_

 _Vanessa: Ferb!_

 _Ferb: (no comment)_

 _Phineas: Candace!_

 _Candace: Phineas!_

 _Isabella: Candace!_

 _Candace: Isabella?_

 _Vanessa: Ferb!_

 _Ferb: (no comment)_

"Again?" Linda asked.

 _Phineas: Candace!_

 _Candace: Phineas!_

 _Isabella: Enough! We have to get upstairs!_

 _Candace: No way! The whole upstairs is crawling with ph—_

 _Brendan: Candace if you haven't noticed they're down here to!_

 _Anna: and I don't know how much longer we can hold them!_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Candace: Stairwell it is! What's with the rubber?_

 _Phineas: It insulates against the infection._

 _Candace: I don't even wanna know how you figured that one out and why is Brendan immune?_

 _Brendan: Six months of gene splicing finally worked._

"Finally?" Linda asked.

"I used simulations and clones to get it right," Brendan replied.

 _(Cut to the still oblivious Stacy watching her movie.)_

 _Stacy: No! Don't walk into the kitchen, Grievance lady! Ohhh! Gosh! How could she be so oblivious?_

"Oh the irony," Phineas joked.

 _(Cut to the stairwell.)_

 _Phineas: Just...keep...climbing..._

 _Candace: (panting) This is enough cardi...cardio...to last me a lifetime._

 _Brendan: Anna and I could fly us up._

 _Everyone else: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE!?_

"Wow you guys were mad," Lawrence smirked _._

 _(Cut to Doof and Perry in the chopper.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Man, I've had off days before, but this is a lulu, even for me. I-I never thought I could get so sick of myself. Oh, well. You know, at least with a disaster of this proportion, things can't get any worse._

 _(Doof looks behind him as the Doof Agent B growls at him and he whimpers. The bear fights Doof in his chopper. Doof and Perry almost fall out but hang on.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Uh, Perry the Platypus, when you get a minute, grab the controls, would you, please?_

 _(While Doof and the bear fight, Perry takes control of the chopper and steers it willy-nilly.)_

"Nice flying," Phineas joked.

 _(Cut to Doof's lab.)_

 _Vanessa: This is it, my dad's floor._

 _Candace: Thank goodness._

 _(Candace, Vanessa, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella walk up to the door and open it to see countless Doof-zombies.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Vanessa: Whoa, this place is crawling with them._

 _Isabella: (pointing to the destroyed inator) There it is! That must be where the ray came from!_

 _Candace: Ugh! If only there was a way to get rid of all those zombies._

 _Brendan: I'll distract them you guys figure out how to stop the walking lab coats_

 _(Right on cue, the chopper crashes into the balcony and whirs all the zombies backward. Perry stops the chopper and the bear Doof zombie crashes into the panic room door.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of..._

 _Brendan: Or not._

 _Vanessa: Strange and unusual._

 _Candace: Same old same old. Come on!_

 _Doofenshmirtz: (coughs) Oh, I sure hope the poor slob who lives here has insurance. That would be... (He looks around to see he is "the poor slob who lives here".) Oh, crud._

"That realization," Anna joked.

 _Vanessa!_

 _Vanessa: Dad! (runs up to him for a hug) It's you! Okay, so what did you do?_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Well, it was just a simple Repulse-inator, y'know to, to make Roger ugly, but then, there was some sort of power surge and this happened!_

 _Brendan: Ya simple._

 _Phineas: (tinkering with the inator) Well, that explains the electromagnetic charge that's changing everybody. But we need some kind of conductor that neutralizes it._

 _Isabella: Well, water neutralizes static._

 _Phineas: Yes! Water should change everyone back!_

 _Vanessa: Um, isn't that a bit of a leap?_

"Vanessa this is Phineas and Ferb here anything they say is right," Brendan joked.

 _Doofenshmirtz: No, I'm a scientist. I'm gonna go with 'im on that. I might have a water pistol lying around. I-I can go get it._

 _Phineas: Yeah, but we've gotta find a way to get everyone in Danville wet at once. Otherwise, the contagion could start again._

 _Brendan: first rule of stopping a zombie apocalypse._

 _Isabella: We can wait till it rains._

 _Candace: Oh! We don't have time! And when does it ever rain here?_

 _Brendan: Ya like two-three this summer._

 _Phineas: Unfortunately, the water went out with the power. So we need to find a large supplier of water. Preferably elevated so that gravity can work in our favor._

 _(Ferb points up to the Danville water tower.)_

 _Phineas: Yeah, I know. We just need to build a pulley system to get us over there and some sort of giant sprinkler to spray the whole city._

 _Vanessa: There's always lots of spare parts laying around here._

 _Doofenshmirtz: I like to tinker._

 _Phineas: Let's get to work!_

 _(Montage: The gang all begin working on the pulley system and everything else. At one point, Doof suggests a self-destruct button, but Phineas refuses it.)_

 _(Cut to the Doof zombies regaining consciousness.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Doofenshmirtz: Uh, fellas, I think you might wanna hurry up._

 _Phineas: You guys hold 'em off! And don't forget to rubber up!_

 _(Candace and Vanessa put on rubber gloves and get out toilet plungers.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: (doing a karate yell and wearing rubber gloves on his arms and head)_

 _Vanessa: Dad, why are you wearing that? Aren't you immune?_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Well, everyone else was dressing up._

 _(Brendan and Anna shakes their heads and puts their gloves on stun.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Phineas: That's it! Everything's built! Let's go over the plan. (They take out scale models.) One: Ferb shoots the grappling hook, which attaches to the service platform of the water tower. Two: We send the vortex sprayer up the line. Three: We all ride up in the basket lift. Four: Once we reach the tower, I'll climb into the top of the tank..._

 _Candace: Talk faster!_

 _Phineas: ...and open the hatch. Five: Isabella will attach the connecting claw to the open hatch, which will move the vortex sprayer into place._

 _Vanessa: (offscreen) Phineas, we can't hold them much longer!(Brendan blasts one going for Vanessa)_

 _Brendan: focus_

 _Phineas: Whoever makes it to the vortex sprayer first presses that button to activate it! (Breathes) Alright, any questions?_

 _Candace: Yeah, was it worth the time it took to build a scale model?_

 _Phineas: Totally. Anyone else? Yeah, you in the back?_

 _Doof zombie: Lots of me..._

 _Vanessa: Hurry up, guys!_

 _(Ferb fires the grappling hook and it latches onto the letter "V".)_

 _Vanessa: Great shot, Ferb!_

 _Candace: Vanessa, behind you! (gets touched and transforms) Oh, crud. Lots of..._

 _Doof zombie (Candace): ...me..._

 _Phineas: Candace!_

 _Doof zombie (Candace): Lots of me..._

 _Phineas: NOOOOOOOO!_

 _Isabella: Come on, guys! We gotta go!_

 _Phineas: Hurry!_

 _(Isabella, Phineas and Ferb climb into the bucket and it pulls them up.)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: Oh, man, what I wouldn't give for that single-minded focus. Hey, what's that over there?_

 _(Cut to Perry attempting to climb out of the helicopter door, but he gets touched and transforms, too.)_

"I forgot you were there," Ginger told Perry.

 _Doof zombie (Perry): (chatters) Lots of me..._

 _Doofenshmirtz: No! Not Perry the Platypus!_

 _(A Doof zombie manages to touch Anna's face and she transforms)_

 _Brendan: Anna!_

 _Vanessa: There's too many of them! Dad?! (gets touched and transforms)_

 _Doofenshmirtz: No! Not Vanessa!_

 _Doof zombie (Vanessa): Lots of me?_

"So much drama," Brendan joked.

 _Doofenshmirtz: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (takes off his gloves) That's it! That's it! That's it! (takes off his lab coat and shirt) I've had enough of you mes! (Doof is now in his underdrawers.) Alright, you freaks! Fresh meat! Yippee-ki-yay, you pharmacist freaks! Yippee-ki-yay!_

 _Phineas: Again with the clothes._

 _Isabella: I know. What's that all about?_

 _Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) This is yet another callback to something I didn't hear!_

 _Brendan: Didn't need to see that._

"You read our minds," Linda said.

 _I'll go and help Phineas and the others(checks fuel on mini jet pack) looks like I'm running._

"Told you check and refuel," Anna said.

 _Isabella: Wow! Look at that! We may be the only ones left minus the ones immune._

 _(The bucket begins swaying back and forth. Cut to reveal the Doof zombies pulling on the rope.)_

 _Isabella: Oh no! The line's breaking! We're not gonna make it!_

 _Phineas: We have to! If we don't make it, Danville falls!_

 _(The vortex sprayer makes it, but Phineas, Ferb and Isabella's bucket's line breaks and it falls. Ferb somehow steers the bucket to land onto the stairway.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Phineas: Is everyone all right?_

 _Isabella: I'm good!_

 _Phineas: And there's the vortex sprayer! C'mon, let's go!_

 _(They run up the stairs panting.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _(Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are now surrounded by zombies.)_

"Man if I was a little faster," Brendan said.

 _Phineas: We're not gonna make it!_

 _Ferb: No. You and Isabella will make it. (He charges into the zombies.)_

 _Phineas: Ferb! No!_

 _(Ferb flings himself at the zombies.)_

 _Ferb: (grunts)_

 _(One of the zombies grabs Ferb's mask and touches him.)_

 _Phineas and Isabella: Ferb!_

 _Doof zombie (Ferb): Lots of me..._

 _Isabella: Phineas! No! Don't touch him!_

 _Phineas: Ferb! I can't just..._

 _Isabella: I know! But the only way to save him is to keep going! Come on!_

"Isn't phased if it's Baljeet, Buford or Candace, but Ferb it's like stop we need to help him," Brendan joked.

 _(Phineas and Isabella run up the stairs.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc._

 _Isabella: Phineas! Aaah!_

 _Phineas: Hang in there, Isabella! We're almost there!_

 _Isabella: It's just...If this is the end, there's something I have to tell you!_

 _Phineas: Okay, shoot._

 _(Brendan makes it in time to hold them off)_

 _Brendan: go save everyone._

 _Isabella: For the longest time..._

 _Phineas: C'mon! There it is!_

 _Isabella: But, Phineas, Phineas... I LIKE YOU!_

"Wait she did tell him?!" The fireside girls asked.

"Yup," Brendan replied.

 _Phineas: I like you, too, Isabella!_

"So oblivious," Candace and Linda smirked.

 _Isabella: No! I mean I like-you like you!_

 _Brendan: (mutters) wow she finally got the guts to say.(being distracted he gets hit by a pipe and knocked out while Phineas was replying )_

 _Phineas: Wow. I mean, gosh. I...I...I've always felt..._

"You always felt the same way?" Isabella asked surprised.

"Yes Isabella," Phineas replied.

 _(A zombie hand reaches for Isabella.)_

 _Isabella: AAAAAHHH!_

 _Phineas: Get away from her!_

 _Isabella: Phineas! No! Ah! No!_

 _(Too late!)_

 _Phineas: (transforming and giving her a clamp) Go! LLLLL..._

 _Doof zombie (Phineas): Lots of me..._

"So dramatic," Anna joked.

 _Isabella: Oh, Phineas! (sniffles) Get it together, Fireside Girl! It's up to you to save Phineas! (climbs up the tower) It's up to you to save Danville! It's up to you... (Realizes what she is doing) to stop talking to yourself!_

 _(Isabella opens the hatch of the water tower and puts the clamp onto the hole. The vortex sprayer lifts up with a bunch of zombies riding on it. Isabella reaches for the button but gets touched.)_

"Oh man," Baljeet said.

 _Isabella: Aaah! Got...to...Go! (She presses the button successfully but still transforms.) Lots of..._

 _Doof zombie (Isabella): ...me..._

 _(The vortex sprayer activates and sprays all of Danville starting with the Doof zombie at the podium, who turns back into Roger.)_

 _Roger: Is the ceremony over?_

 _(Cut to the audience where all the Doof zombies there get sprayed.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of..._

 _(The Doofs transform into some citizens and the Fireside Girls.)_

 _(Cut to two Doofs on the roof of OWCA. They get sprayed and transform into Monogram and Carl.)_

 _Major Monogram: Carl, why are we holding our arms like this?_

 _(Cut to another area where one Doof is lifting another Doof's lab coat.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..._

 _(They get sprayed and turn into a citizen, Baljeet giving Buford a wedgie, and Beppo Brown.)_

"Payback much," Phineas joked.

 _Buford: I dunno what happened here and I'm pretty sure I don't want to._

 _(Cut to the water tower where all the rest of the Doofs get sprayed.)_

 _Doof zombies: Lots of me..._

 _(They transform into some citizens as well as Shaun and Ed.)_

 _Shaun: I still say this makes no sense at all._

 _Ed: I know, right?_

Facepalm

 _(Cut to D.E.I. headquarters, where Candace and Vanessa are back to normal and soaked.)_

 _Vanessa: Oh, hey there, Candace. You okay?_

 _Candace: Oh, yeah, totes. Just hangin' out, rockin' the wet lo— Oh, who'm I kidding? Look at me._

 _Vanessa: Well, you're pretty cool under pressure._

 _Candace: You weren't so bad yourself._

 _Vanessa: Thanks. It was good hanging with you. We should do it again sometime. Preferably without the threat of a zombie apocalypse._

 _Doofenshmirtz: I'm not makin' any promises._

 _Candace: Well, see you around. (she leaves)_

 _Vanessa: Definitely. Come on, Dad. Let's go play a game of Kleptocracy._

 _Doofenshmirtz: That's my girl._

"Nice father daughter time," Doofenshmirtz smiled.

 _(Cut to the water tower. Phineas climbs up to Isabella.)_

 _Phineas: Isabella. Are you okay?_

 _Isabella: Yeah. Just a little foggy._

 _Phineas: What happened?_

 _Isabella: I remember building the vortex sprayer, but after that, I've got no clue._

 _Phineas: Me neither. But whatever happened, it worked!_

 _Ferb: Yes. Everyone seems to be noticeably lab coat free._

 _(Brendan woke up with that water)_

 _Brendan: Well let's just say that Isabella you earned this. (Brendan takes to patch off Phineas' sleeve and gives it to her)_

 _Phineas: Oh what's it for?_

 _Isabella:(nervous) Oh, nothing much (nervous laugh)_

"It was my thing to tell any of you before you ask." Brendan said.

"Phineas you and Isabella like each other for so long you might as well propose," Candace joked.

Phineas and Isabella looked at each other awkwardly, "We should tell them," Isabella whispered to Phineas,"

"Play that remix you made awhile back," Anna suggested, "it was funny,"

"Oh really?" Adyson asked skeptical.

"Yes, Yes it is," Anna replied.

 ** _(Song: Lots of Me)_**

 ** _Doof zombies: Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: At first, I was thinkin', "Hey, this is great!"_**

 ** _But there's more of me than even I can tolerate!_**

 ** _Plus, now I really notice I should lose some weight,_**

 ** _Get a shave, get a trim, exfoliate!_**

 ** _Doof zombies: Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _L-L-L-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: Watch 'em milling about like a bunch of lost sheep,_**

 ** _Now everyone in town thinks I'm kind of a creep._**

 ** _I'm not philosophical, I'm not that deep,_**

 ** _But I guess what you sow, you kinda gotta reap._**

 ** _Doof zombies: Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: Now there's lots of me, yeah, there's lots of me!_**

 ** _If you wanna, you can play connect-the-dots with me!_**

 ** _Tell all the haters who been takin' pot-shots at me,_**

 ** _You gotta target what you fire, but there's lots of me!_**

 ** _Doof zombies: Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lots of me..._**

 ** _Lo-Lo-Lots of me..._**

 ** _Doofenshmirtz: What I'm tryin' to say is there's lots of me!_**

 _"_ K that was funny," Adyson admitted.

"Ya," Linda agreed.

Phineas sighed and said, "alright here goes, everyone Isabella and I have something to say."

"What is it," Perry asked suspiciously.

"Isabella and I," Phineas stated as he grabbed Isabella's hand and smiled, "Isabella and I are engaged."

* * *

 **there you go you shippers once again sorry for the late update**

 **Also I'm thinking about doing a Cinderella based fan fix for Phineas and Ferb if you like this idea say yes in the poll I'll make soon**


	15. Chapter 15 bowling balls

Chapter 15 Bowling Ball

Hi guys 'pulls out a riot shield to help with incoming objects' sorry I haven't posted in a while but life happened.

So only one person has voted on my poll just putting that out there.

This will be the first time Phineas and Ferb meet my ocs, after an intro.

Linda was shocked, the girls congratulated Isabella, Anna glared at Brendan for some reason and Candace said, "I wasn't serious."

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Linda asked, "That she said yes."

"We didn't have time yesterday," Phineas answered.

"Well dear," Lawrence said to his wife, "it was a busy day."

"Wait you knew?!" Candace asked.

"Well I did asked them how I know when the right time and told them about asking Isabella to marry me." Phineas replied.

"Oh, omg I need to tell Jeremy and his mom about this," Candace said excitedly.

"Well, come back soon we'll be eating lunch," Brendan said.

Everyone looked at the clock and saw it was 1:00 pm already

"Wow time flies," Phineas realized.

"Ya Brendan can I talk to you for a minute?" Anna asked, she walked out and Brendan followed, "you said we'd come back when Phineas proposed!"

"Ya we came back to the day but I never said we'd see it," Brendan replied.

"Asshole," Anna muttered.

"Watch your language missy," Brendan scolded.

Time skip

After eating lunch Candace and Jeremy came back after talking to Carl about Agent P's identity.

"Let's get started," Brendan said

(Scene opens up showing a diagonal view of the Flynn-Fletcher house.)

Candace: (On her cell phone, in her room) Oh, my gosh, Stacy! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Oh, my gosh! Jeremy asked me if I could meet him at the fair later today next to the Ferris wheel. Oh, no! I almost forgot I'm scared of heights! What am I going to do?

"Really Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"Starting to regret this," Candace said under breath.

Linda: (Calling from downstairs) Candace, we're leaving now!

Candace: Mom, I'm having a teenage crisis!

Linda: Don't forget we're going bowling. We need you to keep an eye on the boys.

Lawrence: Preferably two.

"Good idea," Anna joked.

Phineas: Bowling? That sounds fun. Hey, Dad, is it alright if we use that old lawn-bowling set?

Lawrence: Sure thing, boys! Knock yourselves out.

Linda: Toodles!

(Scene shifts to the backyard)

Phineas: You know, Ferb, with a few modifications, we could really zip up this old lawn-bowling set.

Baljeet: Hello, Phineas. What'you doing? Ooh! I just sounded like Isabella.

Isabella glared at Buford

Phineas: We're gonna build the world's biggest and best bowling-ball game!

Baljeet: Well, according to The Most Pointless Book of World Records... ( Fanfare) ...the world's largest bowling ball is four feet in diameter.

Phineas: Four feet? Ferb, we could beat that record in our sleep.

Baljeet: You know, the officials from The Most Pointless Book of World Records... ( Fanfare) ...will be at the fair today at 3:00, handing out awards.

Phineas: Ferb, get the tools. We've got a record to shatter.

Baljeet: And then you will be in the next volume! ( Fanfare) (to Buford) Is that absolutely necessary?

Buford: Why? Does it bug ya?

Baljeet: Well, yes, a little.

Buford: Then, yeah, it's necessary.

Baljeet: All right. Fair enough. Hey, where is Perry?

( Fanfare)

Perry the Platypus!

(Perry falls out of a tube with a missing part that Carl's been fixing)

Cue laughter

Carl: Ooh, sorry about that, Agent P.

Herman the Hedgehog!

"Really?" Brendan laughed.

Major Monogram: Good morning, Agent P. We've tracked Doofenshmirtz to an old abandoned warehouse, and he's made some suspicious purchases, 10,000 packets of powdered hot chocolate, a hotdog vendor's cart, a medium-sized parka, and a pair of red flannel long johns with a flap in the back. Don't ask us how we know. Get out there and kick some Doofen-butt. Oh before you go I need to tell you that we have a new head of security Brendan Kang, every since the traffic can thing we realized we need someone to delete any footage of our agents, you know just in case. Heck he's really good he even hacked into every clock in the agency to say 9:50 at 12:00 even my old pocket watch. Anyways get out there and get to your mission.

"How do you hack a clock?" Phineas asked curiously.

"By hacking time not the clock," Brendan answered and added, "don't ask."

(Montage of Phineas and Ferb building a gigantic bowling ball. Phineas and Ferb are shown sleeping)

Baljeet: Wow! That is one big bowling ball.

Phineas: Hey, look at that, Ferb! Told you we could do it in our sleep.

Isabella: hey guys.

Phineas: oh hi Isabella, who's next to you?(pointing to the two people next to her, on being a 13 year old Asian and 12 year old blond girl)

Anna: My name is Anna and this is the a homestay living with my family Brendan.

Brendan: Hey.

Baljeet: Sorry to be rude but why don't you have an accent?

Brendan: Because I'm Canadian and not from Asia.(pointing at the bowling ball) Is that safe?

Phineas yes, yes it is.

(Scene shifts to Candace's room)

Candace: So, what do you think I should wear to the fair tonight? I'm thinking my favorite red blouse with my white skirt and red matching socks.

"So original Candace,l" Brandan joked.

(Bowling pins crashing)

Candace: Stacy, I'm gonna have to call you back.

(In the backyard, the set of bowling pins crash again. Baljeet and Buford cheer)

Phineas: That was amazing!

Isabella: Wow, Phineas! Another strike!

Phineas: That makes four in a row! In your face, Buford!

Baljeet: Ha ha! Yes! What he said! In da face! (Laughs) Uh-uh, I mean... You will get him next time. Clearly.

Brendan: Hey we're here for friendly competition.

Phineas: Ferb, did you get that strike?

(Ferb gives a thumb up then pushes the "Reset" button)

"Man of few words," Vanessa said

Phineas: Who's next?

Candace: Phineas, just what do you think you're doing out here?

Phineas: Candace, you're just in time. It's your turn.

Candace: Just wait until Mom hears about... Then again, you guys always seem to make everything disappear before Mom gets home. But if I take the evidence to her at the Bowl-A-Rama, then she'll have to believe me!

"Can you not make it show what I thought back then?" Candace asked.

"I don't know how it does that so no." Brendan answered.

Candace groaned

(Candace daydreams)

Linda: Oh, Candace, you were right about Phineas and Ferb this whole time. We should've believed you.

Lawrence: And just to express how sorry we are, here's my credit card. You have our permission to ruin us financially.

"You'll never have that permission Candace." Lawrence said

Jeremy: Candace, that is so cool how you busted your brothers like that! Will you marry me?

(Daydream ends)

"We then, didn't expect that." Jeremy said and everyone agreed.

Phineas: So, you wanna give it a try?

Candace: I do, Jeremy, I mean, uh... I'd love to give it a try!

"Nice save." Brendan said.

Phineas: All right. I'll show you how it works.

(Candace and Phineas inside of the giant bowling ball)

Phineas: Well, first of all, the cockpit's on a gyroscope so it stays level. Here's your monitor, and this is the trackball you use to steer. Now, no matter what, never hit the gyro stabilizer lock button! It'll disable the gyroscope, and you'll spin around like a greased pig on roller skates.

Candace: Yeah, yeah, use the trackball. Don't hit the button. I got it!

"Not as detailed but OK she's got it." Brendan said.

Phineas: All right. You seem to know what you're doing.

Candace: Do I ever? This is a piece of cake. Bowl-R-Ama, here I come!

Phineas: Okay, Candace, try to take it slow at first!

(The ball takes off at warp speed)

Candace: (laughs hysterically as she controls the ball)

"She's a maniac, maniac," Anna sang jokingly.

(The ball hits the pins)

Phineas: Way to go, Candace!

(The ball rolls over Ferb's table and away)

Where's she going? She's freestylin'! We've gotta follow her and see what she does! Let's go, team!

Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Self Storage!

(Perry swings into the abandoned self storage via grappling hook. After landing on a metallic ledge, he looks around suspiciously, only to end up getting frozen by a giant robotic penguin.)

Doofenshmirtz: Ah, Perry the Platypus. Right on time. It seems like you've got quite a chill there! I want you to meet my latest creation: the Giant Robotic Penguin Icy-Freeze-Your-Socks-Off Breath-inator...thingy!

"Quite the name dad," Vanessa said.

First, I will unleash my giant penguins at the fair today, so they may begin freezing the entire city! Then I will sell all the citizens of Danville my organic, yet highly addictive, Doof brand hot chocolate. Because, you know, who doesn't enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate when it's so cold out? The first cup will be free, of course. But then the second...will also be free. But then the third...will cost a million dollars! That way, I only have to sell three, and I will already be a millionaire. So, Perry the Platypus, as they say in Mexico, dos svidanya! Down there, that's two vidanyas.

"not going to comment on that," Isabella said.

(Scene shifts to the street)

Phineas: She's headed for the Bowl-A-Rama!

Candace: (laughs hysterically)

Linda: You know, dear, Candace hasn't called.

Lawrence: Oh, don't worry. I'm sure the kids are having a ball.

"Literally," Lawrence said.

(The ball hits a car and bounces away)

Phineas: Ooh! That's gotta hurt.

(The ball rolls through a construction sight, inside, the trackball comes loose) Candace: Oh, no!

(The ball falls down a hole and goes through a pipe)

Phineas: So where does this lead?

Construction Worker: Huh. Heck if I know.

Phineas: Ferb, the map of Danville's underground. (Ferb pulls out aforesaid map)

"Why do you have that?" Linda asked.

"We needed it for the City Council stuff," Phineas said casually.

"not even going to question that," Linda said.

Looks like she's headed downtown.

Candace: Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!

'(The ball stops on a railroad)

(Sighs) Oh, good, it stopped! (Eyes widen) WAIT... (Notices a train coming via monitor) Go, go, go, go, go!

(The train hits the ball, it rolls down the railroad and through a station)

Barry: That's one big bowling ball, Bob.

Bob: You betcha, Barry.

Phineas: Here she comes!

Buford/Baljeet: Go, Candace!

Buford: There she goes.

Phineas: All right, guys! To Seventh Street!

Anna: better get the barf bags ready for Au- I mean Candace.

Brendan: Yes, yes we do

"what were you going to say instead of Candace?" Candace asked.

"you look really like one of my aunts," Anna replied.

"But aren't you from the-" Candace stopped herself when she realized.

"What's wrong Candace?" Jeremy asked.

"Nothing," Candace replied.

(Scene shifts to the abandoned self storage. Perry frees himself from the ice trap by using a mug of hot chocolate. He then leaves using his grappling hook.)

"Mad skills," Anna comment.

(Scene shifts to the subway entrance.)

Baljeet: Candace! You can do it! Go, Candace!

Isabella: Go! Go! Go!

(Dinging)

Phineas: Hey, Baljeet, what's the world record for the largest pinball machine?

Baljeet: I am not sure, but I know we can beat it.

Brendan: We'll beat it if you go to about the fair, but let's smash it.

Baljeet: how do you even know that?

Brendan: I just do okay.

Phineas: Okay, everybody, split up and let's keep her in play until we get to the fair.

(Song: "Pin-bowlin'")

Pin, pin, pin, pin-bowlin' along

Doo doo doo doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo

Yeah!

Pin, pin, pin, pin-bowlin' along

Candace: AAAAAAAAAH!

Doo doo doo doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo

Put your quarter in and take me for a spin

But you gotta pull the lever back before we begin

We'll take the trip for two around the table

Before we drop...

Candace: I'm out of control!

Keep your fingers on the flippers and your eye on the ball

We'll be bouncing off the bumpers

And bangin' off the walls

Gonna run the score up so high

You'd think your ears are gonna pop

And we ain't never gonna tilt

'Cause, baby, that's not the way we will

Phineas: Woo-hoo!

We're gonna pin, pin, pin, pin-bowlin' along

Doo doo doo doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo

Pin, pin, pin, pin-bowlin' along

Candace: AAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP!

Pin-bowlin' along (X2)

Doo doo doo doo, doo-doo, doo-doo-doo-doo-doo

Pin-bowlin'

Yeah!

Phineas: Way to keep it goin', Ferb.

(Scene shifts to the Knock 'Em Down stand at the fair)

Man: Oop, better luck next time, little man. (to Isabella) Isabella, darlin'!

Isabella: Set me up, Shady Joe. I'm feelin' lucky.

Shady Joe: Oh! That's my girl! You give it your best shot.

(Bowling ball rumbling; Sound of pins crashing into the stand)

"Really Isabella?" Phineas said.

Shady Joe: Help yourself, anything from the top shelf.

(Last few items drop)

Announcer: Welcome, Danvillians, to the World's Most Pointless Records Awards! Let's meet some of our record holders. Here we have Cletus with the world's hairiest pig. Next to him is Margaret with the world's stinkiest cheese. And finally, we got little Timmy holding the world's fattest gerbil. Let's have a big round of applause for the most pointless world-record winners!

(Scattered applause)

Phineas: Wait! We've got two more World's Most Pointless Records for our own!

Announcer: Well, then, step right up, sonny, and tell everybody what they are.

Phineas: Our first entry is for the world's largest bowling ball, and the other is for the world's largest game of pinball!

Announcer: Wow! Well, let's see 'em!

Ferb: Wait for it.

(Dinging)

Announcer: Looks like we have two more World's Most Pointless Records! (Gasps) Wait, two records in one day? That's another world record!

"Really no-one tries hard enough," Brendan said.

Doofenshmirtz: To the fair, my pets, where the freezing of the Tri-State Area will begin! (Later notices the bowling ball) Wait. Wait, what is that? A giant bowling ball? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Candace: AAAAAAAAAAAAH! (Eventually lands next to Jeremy on the Ferris wheel)

Jeremy: Oh, Candace, you made it. I was thinking you weren't gonna show. Although, you know, usually we get on at the bottom.

Candace: (Giggles)

Phineas: (On microphone) We'd especially like to thank our sister, Candace. We couldn't have done it without you, sis!

Jeremy: You know, your brothers are all right. Hey, are you okay? (Candace points to the ground) Oh, afraid of heights.

Jeremy: Don't worry, I got ya. (Brendan throws up a bag labeled barf bag, empty) and so does he.

Phineas: How about you, Perry? Is there anything you'd like to add?

(Perry chatters)

Shady Joe: Step right up, ladies and gentlemen, step right up! It's only a dollar to see the mysterious Penguin-Man. Is he man? Is he penguin? Or perhaps some logic-defying amalgam of man and penguin? A manguin, if you will.

Doofenshmirtz: I used to have goals. They were evil goals, but they were goals.

"now that's an all time low new record," Brendan joked.

Once again sorry for being so late with this but this summer is so tiring, yes still summer for me.


	16. Chapter 16 happy Halloween

An sorry for late update

I don't own Phineas and Ferb

"New day's activity time," Brendan said, after a short bathroom break(more like a few months but oh well sorry)

(Open on the Flynn-Fletcher house at night decorated for Halloween. Cut to inside where Lawrence, dressed in a gorilla suit, is carving a jack-o-lantern. His sons approach him.)

Phineas: Wow! Looks great, Dad!

Lawrence: Thank you, boys.

Phineas: Come on, Ferb! We have work to do!

Candace: (walking in the background carrying her costume) Nice costume, Dad! See ya after the party!

"Woah this isn't summer," Isabella said

"This thing has a mind of its own sometimes." Brendan explained while hitting it.

Phineas sighed, before they started he asked to see Isabella's birthday.

Lawrence: Oh, yes, you have fun at the castle party tonight. (putting the mask on his head) If you need anything, your mother and I will be here scaring the sugar out of the little trick or treaters.

(Linda comes in dressed as a nurse.)

Linda: Well, how do I look, dear? (Lawrence makes gorilla sounds and bangs his hands on his chest.) Oh, no, a gorilla!

"One word, ew," Buford said.

(Cut to the backyard. Agent P puts on his fedora and jumps into a pile of leaves. A leaf blower makes the leaves disappear and we don't see Perry. Cut to Perry's lair, all decorated for Halloween. Major Monogram is onscreen dressed as screen legend Carmen Miranda.)

"okay now eww," Baljeet said.

Major Monogram: Okay, Agent P, who do I look like? Huh, whadaya think? (Perry simply stares) C'mon! Carmen Miranda! Y'know, you really should watch more old movies.

Carl: (entering, also dressed as Carmen Miranda) Sir, I found your dosimeter. It was—What are you doing?!

Major Monogram: Great googly moogly! Is that what I look like?! Wow, suddenly I feel ridiculous. Nevermind, Carl, you can have it.

Cue laughter.

Carl: (exiting) Sheesh.

Major Monogram: Moving right along: Sorry you have to work on Halloween, but just get out there and see what Doof has planned. Just in case he, you know, has a lapses and does something. I'd give you more information, but, obviously, I've got to find a new costume. Thanks a lot, Carl!

"Yeah thanks a lot Carl," Anna joked.

(Cut to Vanessa on the phone with Monty.)

Monty: (on phone) Well, hello, Vanessa.

Vanessa: Hey, Monty, what are you up to?

"Ferb you okay?" Vanessa asked after he tensed up.

"Vanessa I'm okay, I'm just jealous of him back then." Ferb replied.

(Split screen to Monty at a black tie event.)

Monty: I'm just doing a little freelance for my dad. What's up?

Vanessa: I happen to be throwing the biggest, baddest, Halloweeniest bash ever! It's tonight and I think you should come.

Monty: A costume party? Hey, that means we can actually be seen in public together and no one will know.

Vanessa: That's the plan! I'm checking out my Queen of the Vampires costume even as we speak.

Monty: Oooh...

Vanessa: It's pretty cute.

Monty: Great, I'll be there! I'll be dressed as the Scarlet Pimpernel.

Vanessa: The Scarlet what?

Monty: You know, he wears a big red hat with a feather in it. You should watch more old movies.

"Everyone does obviously," Brendan joked.

Vanessa: Well, you know, it's a little known fact that vampire queens love Pumpernels.

Monty: Pimpernel.

Vanessa: Yeah, whatever, OWCA boy.

Monty: See ya tonight.

(They hang up. The split screen widens to reveal Monty standing next to Agent M.)

Monty: Sorry, Agent M. You're on your own from here on out.

Agent M: Ohhhh…

Cue laughter

(Cut to Doofenshmirtz's apartment. The doorbell plays the Evil Jingle. Doofenshmirtz approaches the door.)

Doofenshmirtz: Oh, goody, trick or treaters.

Trick or Treaters: Trick or treat!

Doofenshmirtz: Okay, lessee, what do we have here? Class dunce with a fake scar, and you must be the Princess of Meatland...and...uh, oh, uh, Upset Rooster Head.

"Well he has no imagination," Linda said.

And what are you supposed to be, a kid in a sheet? (The "kid in the sheet" takes off the sheet to reveal:) A platypus in a sheet? (He puts on the fedora) Perry the Platypus in a sheet?! Do I - well, uh, that's perfect! Wait, wait, I was hoping you would— (Perry twists Doofenshmirtz's arm) Ow! Whoa whoa whoa whoa, I'm being sincere! There's no trap, no inator, just come over here, heck I swore off evil didn't I? And this isn't a day that I have to do something evil to be out of L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N. Well anyways, you gotta see this. It was delivered today. (They walk to the balcony to reveal a castle turret outside.) I had to sign for it and everything! (Cut to outside to reveal a rather ancient castle next to the D.E.I. building.) It's a real castle with...with a moat! Who delivers a moat?!

"Them apparently," Perry said.

How'd they even get that on the plane? It's from my Great Aunt Henrietta Hawkenschpit. She left it to me in her will. L-Listen to this. (reading the will) "To Heinz Doofenshmirtz, You are my only nephew, except for Roger and I hated him." See? See why I liked her?

"Man what an aunt making sure everyone feels welcome by someone." Anna said.

"Therefore, I leave you my castle and hidden inside is a very large treasure!" Huh? (puts on reading glasses) And look! There's a little treasure map with clues! Wanna help me? (no response) Oh, come on! It'll be fun! Take off your secret agent hat just for tonight and put on your adventure hat! (Perry takes off his fedora and puts on a similar looking fedora.) That's my guy! Treasure ho! This is gonna be fun!

(Cut to the party.)

(Song: Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels (instrumental) )

Vanessa: (offscreen) Welcome to my castle party! Here's a mask. Lacie, wow, great costume!

Lacie: This is a...costume party?

Knight: Sir Grant of the Goth Table has arrived.

Vanessa: You look great, Sir Grant. (gives him a mask) Dragons beware!

Candace: (also dressed as a vampire queen) Vanessa?

Vanessa: Candace!

Candace: Whoops! I guess your party's gonna have two vampire queens! What are the chances, right?

(Stacy enters also wearing an identical costume.)

"That awkward moment when," Phineas joked.

Stacy: (leaves) I'm gonna go change.

Candace: How did you ever pull this off?

Vanessa: Well, my dad gave me permission to use his castle and then all I had to do was call the best party planners in town.

(Phineas and Ferb walk through the doors.)

Phineas: Ferb, you go get the 4:40 junction box hooked up behind the riser, and I'll check up on the pumpkin crudities. Oh and call Brendan and Anna and see if they have the lights fixed for this.

Candace: Et tu, Vanessa?

Vanessa: I had to. This is a big night for me, my boyfriend's coming. Oh, here he is right now.

(A Scarlet Pimpernel enters.)

Scarlet Pimpernel: Ooh, a vampire! It's a good thing I have my neck covered.

Vanessa: You're not my boyfriend!

Scarlet Pimpernel: Whoops. Heh heh. Sorry, I thought you were my—

Candace: Jeremy, it's me, Candace!

"Awkwardness rising," Baljeet said.

Jeremy: Ooh, a vampire! It's a good thing I have my—

Candace: Yeah, heard you the first time.

(Cut to Doofenshmirtz and Perry.)

Doofenshmirtz: Alright, the first clue is in the letter. Let's see here:

"My treasure awaits you, keep on the trail.

A ride up the stairs from under a veil."

What kind of twisted gibberish is this? (Perry approaches a chair under a veil and uncovers it.) That's it! Henrietta's chairlift! Oh yeah! Here, (patting his knee) you can sit here, Perry the Platypus. (Perry shakes his head.) No? Alright, suit yourself. (He activates the chairlift.) We're comin' for your treasure, HenriettAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (The chairlift speeds up and flings Doofenshmirtz into the red stained glass window. It seems like he's about to crash and break it, but doesn't. Instead, the window flips over and Doofenshmirtz lands in the moat and takes out a piece of paper.) Ha! I got it! (An alligator arises from the moat.) Yaaaah! They shipped the alligator, too? Get away from me, Susan! We talked about this!

"You really did dad?" Vanessa asked.

"What you think I'd lie about that of all things in my life?" Doof asked.

(Cut back to the party.)

Phineas: These scalloped cheese slices should be staged directly across from the crackers. But overall, nice work. (He approaches Isabella dressed as Cinderella.) Hey, look at you! You're Isabellarella.

Isabella: If I lose a slipper tonight, you know where to find me.

Phineas: (walking away) Ooh, that reminds me...

Isabella: ("accidentally" losing a slipper) Whoops!

Phineas: (offscreen) There's some water on the floor over by the sally port.

"Geez Phineas you're so oblivious," Candace said.

(The "lost" slipper lands in the punch. Isabella angrily takes the shoe out. Cut to Buford and Baljeet dressed as the front and back end, respectively, of a dragon.)

Baljeet: Buford, it is so hot in here! Can I please have some punch?

Isabella: You don't wanna drink that.

Buford: Y'know, I think we have the best castle party costume.

Irving: (offscreen) Hey, Buford, look at me! (he is dressed as a castle) I'm a castle...at a castle party! Get it? Heh? Heh?

Buford: Yeah. Hey, Windsor, your drawbridge is down!

Irving: Oh, my! (raising his drawbridge) How embarrassing.

"Okay, how so?" Brendan asked jokingly.

(Cut to Vanessa)

Vanessa: Monty should've been here by now. (Another Scarlet Pimpernel approaches her.) Finally. Wait, who are you?

Scarlet Pimpernel 1: I'm the Scarlet Pimpernel.

Scarlet Pimpernel 2: As am I!

Scarlet Pimpernel 3: Same here.

All Scarlet Pimpernels: We are all here!

Vanessa: Ugh!

Stacy: (also dressed as the Scarlet Pimpernel) Hey, what's going—Oh, for crying out loud.

"Awkwardness at max," Buford said.

(Cut to Phineas.)

Phineas: Okay, Ferb, let's kick this biggest, baddest, Halloweeniest bash into high gear!

(All cheer. Ferb rises onto a DJ's stage and spins a megamix of some of the greatest hits on the show.)

(Song: Foot Stomp Mash Up)

I got squirrels in my pants! pants! pants!

Look at them, they're stompin' their feet!

Look, Look at them, they're stompin' their feet!

Look at them, they're stompin' their feet!

stompin' their feet! They're stompin' their They're stompin' their They're stompin' their

It's a spa day

Yeah!

Shiatsu—

Gesundheit!

Thank you very much,

We got a salt scrub, a mud tub; what's it gonna be?

A foot bath, a facial, aromatherapy!

It's a spa day!

Yeah!

I got squirrels in my pants!

I got squirrels in my pants!

I'm Lindana and I wanna wanna wanna have fun

I got I got I got squirrels in my pants!

"Do I even want to know?" Linda asked.

"You'll know anyways." Brendan replied.

(Cut to Doofenshmirtz and Perry.)

Doofenshmirtz: "In the dungeon, you will find

An elevator out of time."

I really don't remember an elevator down here. (An elevator bell dings.) Well, whadaya know? How could I have missed it? (A couple of Shining twins walk out of the elevator.)

"In the elevator, to the top you go,

The next clue is down below."

(The elevator goes up.) Well, that doesn't really make a lot of sense. (The elevator reaches the top floor, which is just a view.) Why did she make us come all the way up here if the clue is all the way down— (The elevator drops like the Tower of Terror ride and drops back into the moat. A hippopotamus rises from the moat.)

"What is up with your Aunt Henrietta Dr. D?" Phineas asked.

"Nothing she was a sweet old lady," Doof replied.

Wait a second! (Approaching the hippo, which has another clue in its mouth.) Gimme that thing!

(Cut back to the party. Vanessa finally recognizes Monty.)

Vanessa: Now, that is my boyfriend.

(Monty winks at her. They walk up to each other to dance. Cut to Ferb, who takes off his DJ hat to reveal his hair is now gelled. He takes off his black turtleneck to reveal his dapper singer outfit from "De Plane! De Plane!" and puts on a fake mustache and replaces his microphone with a 1940s style version and sings.)

(Song: Vampire Queens Love Pimpernels)

Ferb: When a vampire queen locks her thirsty eyes on a Pimpernel,

(Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo... )

And the music casts its ghostly spell,

(Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo... )

It's like waving a blood-red cape in front of a vampire bull

(Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo... )

And that's a feeling we all know so well.

I find that I am haunted by you

And you are haunted by me, too.

It's a story as old as time

Vampire queens dig Pimpernels.

(Baljeet: Woooooooooooooooooo... )

"Didn't know you could sing so well Ferb," Lawrence said.

Vanessa: Nice of you to finally show up.

Monty: Yeah, you're not gonna believe this, but all the costume shops were out of Pimpernel outfits.

Vanessa: Oh, I believe it.

(Song: Foot Stomp Mash Up)

(The song has dialogue under)

Look at them, they're stompin' their feet!

Look, Look at them, they're stompin' their feet!

Look at them, they're stompin' their feet!

Stompin' their feet! they're stompin' their they're stompin' their they're stompin' their

You keep saying that you don't have rhythm

Don't have rhythm, don't have rhythm

You keep saying that you don't have rhythm

That's wings, you turkey!

You keep saying that you don't have rhythm

Don't have rhythm, don't have rhythm

You keep saying that you don't have rhythm

Squ-squirrels in my pants! pants! pants!

You keep saying that you squirrels in my pants!

(Cut to Phineas walking up to a sad Isabellarella.)

Phineas: What's wrong, Isabella?

Isabella: I ran out of shoes. (lifts up her gown to reveal she is now barefoot)

Phineas: Oh, that's okay. (throws off his shoes) It's more fun to dance barefoot anyway (Phineas and Isabella begin dancing with each other).

"Thanks for that Phineas," Isabella said.

"No problem Izzy," Phineas replied.

(Cuts back to Monty and Vanessa. Monty accidentally bumps into his father, who is now dressed like a knight in shining armor.)

Monty: Oops, sorry.

Major Monogram: It's alright. (His visor drops on his eyes and he pushes it back up.) Monty, is that you?! With the daughter of my sworn enemy?! It can't be!

"Correction, now awkwardness at maximum," Baljeet said.

(Walks up to the Pimpernel next to Vanessa.) Alright, Monty, you've got a lot of explaining to— (the Pimpernel that is talking to Vanessa reveals herself to be Stacy)

Stacy: Oh, hello, Mr. Water and Power Guy.

Major Monogram: I, uh, better check the...uh...thing. Yes. (leaves)

Vanessa: Thanks, Stacy! I owe you!

Stacy: No thanks are necessary for that darned elusive Pimpernel.

Vanessa: Hey, where did Monty go?

Stacy: Oh, he's up there on that window ledge.

(Cut to Monty.)

Monty: (tipping his hat) Until next time, my queen! (He exits dramatically.)

Vanessa: Wow! That was really kind of swashbuckle-y!

(Cuts to outside the castle where it's revealed that Monty landed in the moat.)

Monty: Let's hope she didn't see that.

"Oh, but I did now," Vanessa said. Everyone started to laugh.

(Cut back to the party.)

Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) "By luck or by chance, you found your last clue.

Turn the corner, favorite nephew."

Well, uh, what does she mean, "turn the corner"? It's just a flat wall, it's a— What are you doing, Perry the Platypus? (Perry shows a combination lock near the corner of a picture frame.) Oh, the corner of her picture! Give it a turn with your little platypus hands there! (Perry turns the lock and an unlocking noise is heard and bags of cash drop out.) At last! Wahoo! I'm rich! I am rich! I am comfortably well off! Don't worry, Perry the Platypus, I won't forget about you. You'll be the next person I invite to my first piñata party!

Man 1: Uh, excuse me, sir, are you the owner of this here building?

Doofenshmirtz: Yes.

Man 1: This area's not zoned for medieval castles. You're gonna have to pay a penalty fee.

Doofenshmirtz: Penalty fee? How much?

Man 1: One canvas bag with a huge dollar sign on it. (Doofenshmirtz gives the man a bag.) Thank you. Here's your receipt.

Doofenshmirtz: At least I still have all this loot.

Man 2: Danville Water Management Department. Can I see your permit for that moat? (Doofenshmirtz gives him a bag.)

Man 3: Bureau of Castle Conservation.

Doofenshmirtz: All right. (gives him a bag)

(Cut to outside the castle.)

Woman 1: (offscreen) Parking fines.

Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Here you go.

Man 4: (offscreen) Castle Relocation Authority.

Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Yeah, yeah, one for you, too.

Man 5: (offscreen) Ways and Means.

Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Yeah.

Woman 2: (offscreen) Means and Ways.

Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Take it. Here, just...

Man 6: (offscreen) Tri-State HOA.

Doofenshmirtz: (offscreen) Sure, why not?

Man 7: (offscreen) Department of bureaucracy.

(Doofenshmirtz groans offscreen.)

"You didn't have to pay all those," Brendan said.

"Now you tell me!" Doof yelled

(Cut to the Flynn-Fletcher house. Some trick or treaters ring the doorbell. Nurse Linda answers.)

Trick or Treaters: Trick or treat!

Linda: Oh, my! Look at all the fun costumes! (passing out candy) Here you go. And here's one for you. And here's one for the little princess. And one for you. Oh, but wait! Don't go away! (singsongy) We have a little surprise for you! (leaves)

(Lawrence jumps behind the door in his gorilla costume scaring the children out of their candy. He takes off his mask.)

Lawrence: Oh, I do so love Halloween!

Linda: We're gonna save a ton of money on candy this year!

"Shame you're taking candy from a baby," Anna said disappointed.

"It's what we do every year," Linda replied.


	17. Chapter 17 Happy Birthday Isabella

"What do you guys want to watch next?" Brendan asked.

"What about," Phineas said, "Isabella's birthday?"

"I'll see if it'll listen to me this time," Brendan replied after ages minutes he announced, "It works," and started it up.

 **(Scene opens up in the Flynn-Fletcher house kitchen)  
Stacy: (from inside) Futons, bouillon, platypus food... (Cut to her, looking in a pantry.) Ooh! Microwave popcorn! Need this.  
Candace: And I have sodas. What else do we wanna bring over your house?  
Stacy: Doesn't matter. I doubt we'll not be able to eat while we're watching this movie.  
Candace: The Grievance. So scary no one over the age 45 will even watch it!**

"Uhh no thanks I'll pass that," Anna said.

 **Stacy: It will be even scarier 'cause my family's out for the day and we will be alone at the house.  
Candace: Great!  
Stacy: Candace, are you sure you can handle this? (They go out to the backyard.) It took me four days to pry you out from under the bed last time we saw a scary movie. (outside) What? What are you looking at? Oh no.  
Candace: Phineas and Ferb! What are you guys up to?  
Phineas: It's a surprise for Isabella's birthday!  
Candace: A surprise...  
Stacy: Here we go again.  
Candace: ...for Isabella's...  
Stacy: Give me those sodas. (She grabs the sodas Candace was holding)  
Candace: ...Birthday.  
Stacy: See ya. (She walks off)**

"Stacy has left the building," Brendan joked.

 **Phineas: Building supplies? Check. Guest list? Check. Perry? Hey, where's Perry?  
Stacy: (Still leaving) Yeah, where does that platypus go everyday?**

(In Perry's lair everything is dark except for the Major Monogram on the screen.)

"And now you know," Brendan said in a announcer's voice.

 **Major Monogram: Agent P.? (The lights flicker on) Ah, there you are. What do you think of the new motion sensor lights we've installed in your lair. (The lights go off again) Um... Agent P. try flailing your arms about that should- (Agent P. does so and the lights turn on) There we go! Now, Doofenshmirtz has been driving around town in some sort of truck that turns inanimate objects, like parking meters, into bugs. Eww. I want you to- (The lights go off in where Major Monogram is) Really? Carl, I'm waiving my arms, why aren't the lights coming back on?  
(Carl laughs evilly)**

"Really Carl?" Anna shook her head.

 **Major Monogram: That's not funny, Carl.**

(In the backyard Ferb, Candace, Buford, Brendan, Anna, Adyson, Gretchen, Katie, Milly, and Holly listen to Phineas.)  
Phineas: Okay, time to commence operation INAP.  
Adyson: (To Candace) That stands for Isabella's Natal Anniversary Party.  
Candace: I know what INAP means. Just get to the dangerous part I'm readying the phone.

 **Brendan: Hey it's a birthday party not reenacting a war.**

"Which they did at one point," Candace angrily said.

 **Phineas: Oh that reminds me we have to get those guys to help us do that sometime. Okay everyone, we need to carry all this stuff over to Isabella's backyard, so we can set it up for-  
Isabella: Hi, Phineas. What'cha doooin'? You're not planning something for my birthday, are you?  
Phineas: Don't look, don't look, don't look! Nothing to see here.**

"Wow someone was super into it," Vanessa said.

 **Isabella: Phineas! But all I really want for my birthday is-  
Phineas: Don't ruin the surprise! (He laughs nervously) Buford, get her out of here.  
Buford: You got it. (He throws a bag over Isabella and carries her out)  
Isabella: But what I real-  
Buford: I've carried a lot of squirmin' bags in my time, but this is the first time I knew who was in it.**

"Why have you carried a lot of squirmin' bags, you know what I don't want to know.

 **Brendan: Okay that may be dangerous but not anything else that I know of.**

 **(Buford walks off)  
Isabella: Augh! What I was going to say was all I want for my birthday is some alone time with- (motions to Phineas) Never mind. (She walks out)  
Baljeet: You wanted to be alone with this bag?  
**

"That's a joke right?" Doof asked.

"Well I didn't know she had a crush on Phineas at the time so," Baljeet replied.

 _ **(Song: "Isabella's Birthday Song")  
Isabella: Today is my birthday and there's just one thing I'm wishing for  
To spend some time alone with a certain someone I adore  
It doesn't have to be formal or fancy  
It's not a deal breaker if it's not romancy  
After all of this time, I've lowered my expectations  
Baljeet and Buford: Expectations...  
Isabella: Don't need a limo or a corsage,  
Just him and me without the entourage  
And I won't be upset (I won't be upset)  
At this em$3xotional roulette (Emotional roulette)  
I'll take any little thing that I can get...**_

Like eating some french fries: I'll take it!  
Stuck on a tarmac: I'm good! (I'm good!)  
Trapped under rubble: That's awesome! (That's awesome!)  
Moving a piano: If we only could!

Getting orthodontia: Sign me up! (Sign me up!)  
In a smelly subway car: I'm in! (I'm in!)  
We could be reupholstering a love seat:  
I call that a win-win!

'Cause that's all I really want;  
Just time alone with my triangular savant  
I'm not asking for the world; I'm just a simple girl  
And I would change my mournful tone...  
If we could just be alone  
Just be alone...

"Wow, you'd really take anything back then?" Phineas asked. Isabella replied with a nod.

 **(She arrives at her backyard)  
Phineas and kids: Happy birthday, Isabella!**

(Perry chases after Doofenshmirtz's trucks, and uses a wooden ramp he packed, he launches himself on top of the truck)  
Doofenshmirtz: Perry the platypus? It's no use trying to break through my protective bubble. It's platyproof-poof. I mean, oh you know what I mean. Anyway, you're probably wondering what I'm doing, driving this evil bug bus around town. I just got to thinking about all the things that bug me. Portable outhouses, high voltage signs. "Danger High Voltage". I'll decide how much voltage I can take! That's why I created the Bugs-me-inator. It turns whatever bugs me into bugs. And, since I can't stand bugs, I'm protected from them inside this bubble. (Perry points to a bug inside Doofenshmirtz's bubble) Huh? Oh, that's on the outs- Ow! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!

Cue laughter and Doofenshmirtz's embarrassment.

 **(Doofenshmirtz open the bubble to let the bugs out) Wait I'm not ready! (Perry punches him, causing him to spin around his bubble) Whoa, whoa whoa. Right to the point huh? You know Perry the Platypus, more than anything, you bug me. (He fires the -inator at Perry, who dodges it, making the beam, instead, hit one of Doofenshmirtz's shoes) Ah! My shoe! Ow Get off! Get off! Get off! Ow! (Doofenshmirtz launches himself at Perry, but Perry redirects him back into his bubble, spinning him again.) Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Boy I really got to rethink the design on this think. By the way, you know we're on a runaway bus careening at high speed with no one at the wheel, right?**

"Well that's dangerous didn't you at least put an auto pilot on that thing?" Brendan asked.

"No and shouldn't you know you are the head of owca security?" Doof asked back with a lot of sass.

"It was my day off," Brendan replied.

Stacy: (To the movie) Don't go in there. Don't go in there. Don't go in there. Don't go in there. You went in there. Oh, gross she brought thousands of tiny bugs into the house. What could be worse than that? (Doofenshmirtz's bus crashes into Stacy's house) Big bug! Ahhh! (Stacy hides behind the couch) OMG! Perry! What are you doing here?! And why are you wearing a hat? Look out! (Doofenshmirtz flies onto the couch) And who's this pharmacist?

"Wait WHAT!?" everyone but Doof asked.

"Is that why they didn't want me to see that day's footage?" Brendan asked.

"Who OWCA?" Phineas asked. Brendan nodded.

 **Doofenshmirtz: Really? Really? W-why does everyone just stampede to that conclusion? Other people wear lab coats you know. Why, why don't you say, "Oh look a rocket scientist." Or a veterinarian?**

"Hey look a scientist?" Anna joked.

"Thank you," Doof said.

 **Stacy: Are you a veterinarian?  
Doofenshmirtz: No... But that's not the point.**

Phineas: Check it out. (Isabella's massive cake is seen being wheeled in.) We made your favorite, a red velvet cake, with a little surprise.  
Baljeet: Ooh, I hope they do not have a male dancer popping out of it.  
Buford: They asked, but they couldn't afford me.

 **Anna: Don't want that image in my head please.  
Phineas: Will you do the honors Ferb? (Ferb presses a button, and the candles light.)  
Phineas: (To Isabella) Make a wish.  
Isabella: (In her thoughts) I wish for time alone with Phineas.**

"Okay I try to cut the in you mind bits out but it never works," Brendan said incredibly frustrated.

 **(She blows out the candles, and streamers and confetti pop out)  
Holly: (To Candace) What are you doing?  
Candace: Waiting for things to get dangerous, so I can my mom to come bust the boys.  
Holly: That's not dangerous?  
Candace: Dude, this is nothing, it'll get worse.**

 **Brendan: trust me it won't.  
(Back on top of the cake)  
Phineas: So, did you get what you wished for?  
Isabella: Uh-  
Buford: Yeah, it's every girls wish to have her backyard covered in litter. Let's go you two. Next event.  
Phineas: You're gonna love this.**

Stacy: Is this where you go everyday Perry?  
Doofenshmirtz: (While fighting Perry) Oh yeah, pretty much. I create -inators, and he breaks in and thwarts my scheme, and it's, it's kinda our thing. (Perry knocks Doofenshmirtz to the ground) Ooh! The Grievance! I saw this in theaters. I still have nightmares about the greasy little girl who comes out of the base-  
Stacy: (Still behind the couch) No! Don't tell me how it ends!

Cue laughter.

Phineas: And, now, what's a birthday party without a piñata the size of your house? Ferb? Hit it. (Ferb breaks the giant piñata with a giant bat, releasing smaller ones for everyone else to hit.)  
Adyson: Woohoo!  
Ginger: I'm gonna bat with this stick.  
Gretchen: Give up the candy, yo!  
Holly: (Still speaking with Candace) This isn't dangerous enough?  
Candace: We're getting there.

 **Brendan: How is a piñata dangerous?  
Baljeet: Isabella, this must be your best birthday ever.  
Isabella: (A little sadly) Yeah, sure. It's super cool. I didn't need-  
Buford: Okay Birthday girl, onto the next. (He trows a bag over her, and deposits her at her pool)**

"really again?" Brendan asked.

Phineas: Gather 'round everyone, and keep your eyes on the pool. Isabella, it's grand finale time! (He pulls a lever, and the pool begins to shake.)

 **Brendan: They did not run this by me.  
Holly: Um? This might be the time to call.  
Candace: Yep! (She dials Linda) Mom? You've got to come across the street immediately.  
(The structure continues to rise out of the pool.)  
Kids: Ooh!  
Milly: What a grand, and glorious, and potentially bustable gift!  
Adyson: I've never seen anything like it!**

"Neither have I literally," Linda said.

Linda: That key? That key?  
Candace: Mom! Mom!  
Linda: Here, grab these will ya?  
(She passes the groceries off to Candace.)  
Candace: Mom, you've got to see what the boys are doing in Isabella's yard!  
Linda: Isabella's yard? That's a new one.

"Well, it was," Linda said.

Stacy: Alright, look. You're getting oil all over the place. Someone's going to have to- (Stacy trips, and falls in the pool of oil.)  
Doofenshmirtz: No! It's the greasy Grievance girl from the basement! No! No! What have I done? Why do you have a grievance against me? (Doofenshmirtz screams, and jumps out the window)

"Someone watches to many movies." Brendan said.

 **Stacy: (Fixing her hair) Whoa. What was that all about? Do the Flynn Fletchers know you fight evil scientists? (Stacy accidentally steps on the remote firing the -inator, and Perry whacks it with a bat, destroying it. The -inator beam bounces off a satellite and heads back towards Earth)**

Candace: Back here, Mom.  
(The -inator beam hits Isabella's gift, turning it into butterflies.)  
Isabella: Butterflies? I love butterflies! Oh, thank you Phineas!  
Phineas: (Confused at how the gift turned to butterflies) What?  
Candace: But, but, but, but, but... Butterflies?!  
Linda: Oh, how beautiful. How long did it take you guys to collect them all?

 **Brendan:(to Candace) Told you so, nothing dangerous.**

"Candace you really shouldn't be surprised by it," Jeremy said to her.

"Yeah, you're right," Candace replied.

(At Stacy's house, Monogram shows up, disguised as a Danville Water and Power employee)  
Major Monogram: Let's go boys, looks like we've got some cleaning up to do. Alright you and you begin with the pavement area around here. And you... (Monogram rings the doorbell) Danville Water and Power. We're here to read your gas thingy.  
(Perry leads Stacy outside)  
Stacy: Perry? What is all this? (Perry hands Stacy a pamphlet) A-a host family, mind erasing, balloon coverup? I mean is all this really necessary? (Perry shrugs) Wait a minute! It says right here in your silly little pamphlet that if your host family finds out about your agent status, then anyone who's seen you has to have their memory erased, or you'll get relocated. Perry, I'm not part of your host family! I know, I know, it's a technicality. Look, I don't want Candace and the boys to lose you, but I also do not want my mind erased. I'm on the last ten minutes of that Grievance movie, and I don't want to have to watch that whole scary mess again. So, uh, can we just keep this a secret? (Perry smiles and tips his hat to Stacy)

"Well, if Perry were still an agent he'd be out of here," Brendan said.

 **Carl: Luckily Sir, it looks like the residents were not home.  
Stacy: (At the front door) Hello? Uh, anybody there?  
Major Monogram: (To Carl) I'll take care of it. (To Stacy) Oh, hello there young teenager. You live here?  
Stacy: Yes. I walked home from the mall to find... this. What is happening here?  
Major Monogram: Oh, you didn't see what happened? Well, um. We're with the city, and there was a swamp gas incident here. We'll just get it all cleaned up, and get out of your hair. (He turns to Carl) Psst. Hey Carl. We're not going to need the mind erasing device. (He looks back at Stacy) I mean monkey wrench. Hehe. Monkey wrench, we don't need that.**

"smooth," Isabella joked.

Katie: Happy birthday, Isabella!  
(The Fireside girls begin to leave)  
Isabella: Thanks guys!  
Phineas: I still can't figure out what went wrong with the grand finale. After the laser light show, and the fireballs, the swans should have been released, and-

"Well then," Linda said.

 **Isabella: Phineas, I really liked the butterflies. Thank you.  
Phineas: Well to make it up to you, it's kinda lame but... maybe Ferb and I could, I don't know, take you out for some ice cream or something?  
Isabella: Uh-  
Ferb: I...just remembered there's...something I need to do. You two go.  
Phineas: Is that cool?  
Isabella: Yes! Very cool. Ferb.  
(Isabella fist bumps Ferb.)**

(At the Soda Fountain)  
Phineas: So, did you get what you wished for? Oh, yeah, I already asked that. Confetti, and streamers. Hold on, gonna go to the washroom. (He goes off)  
Isabella: (romantically) And butterflies, you always give me butterflies.

 **(In the washroom)**

 **Phineas:(after washing his face) pull yourself together Phineas you're not on a date or anything right**

"Wait what?" Everyone, but Brendan and Phineas asked.

 **(Brendan walks out a stall)**

 **Brendan: yeah friends hang out like this**

 **Phineas: Brendan, why are you here.**

 **Brendan: Anna wanted some ice cream.**

 **Phineas: arrg and you two are dating  
Brendan: No we're not ew, you have no idea how bad that really is. Also, you can be friends and get stuff together, also why are you so worried it's not like if you ask her out that she'll say no (muttering) even if you don't know that.**

 **Phineas: Yeah I know.**

Everyone did what Brendan did on screen.

 **(Brendan was rinsing out his mouth and spat it out)**

 **Brendan: what!**

 **Phineas: you think I'm really that oblivious?**

 **Brendan: I think everyone does.**

"Did everyone really?" Phineas asked and everyone nodded except Isabella and everyone wondered why.

 **Phineas: when I'm not.**

 **Brendan: You my friend are the best actor there is. Why don't you just ask her out?**

 **Phineas: I'm just not ready for a girl friend.**

 **Brendan: woah you got a girl who is crazy for you and you feel the same way and you're not asking her out, because you, Phineas Flynn, who can do anything isn't ready?**

"He has a good point," Lawerence said.

 **Phineas: Well, whenever anyone starts dating at my age there are people who start bullying them and force them to move to a different city.**

"Hey Isabella, how you dealing with this?" Gretchen asked Isabella.

"Oh, I already knew this," Isabella replied.

cue spit takes and "WHAT!"s.

"Phineas told and explained to me when well first got together," Isabella explained, receiving a few nods.

 **Brendan: fair enough, I'll keep your feelings a secret, but Phineas you're gonna tell her one day, right?**

 **Phineas: when I'm ready, I've just been hiding my feelings by being focused on other things**

 **Brendan: Just have fun and don't worry about anything Phineas, she still thinks you're oblivious to everything.**

 **Phineas: Kay thanks for the talk and advice.(walks out and goes to talk to Isabella) Hey Isabella after you're done you want to go to the park or something?**

 **Isabella: Yes, yes I would. (in her head) thank you who ever or whatever made him like this.**

"Thanks for that Birthday," Isabella said.

"You're welcome, so you forgive me for not asking you out a long time ago?" Phineas asked.

Da da Sda da  
Candace: (From her window) Ah, look at them out there. What are they up to? Ah, it looks like Phineas is saying "Where's Perry?" Huh. Where do you think Perry goes everyday Stace?  
Stacy: (Quickly and nervously) How should I know!? Why are you asking me!? How should I know!? Don't look at me!  
Candace: (She stares at Stacy for a moment) Nah, I don't know why I was asking you.  
Stacy: (In her head) Whew, no one suspects a thing.

"Wow how did I not notice that?" Candace asked.

"What I don't get is why Phineas did tell her he knew during the pharamacist thing." Baljeet said

"Well that was the one thing that stayed changed," Brendan replied and started to play it.

 **(Phineas and Isabella run up the stairs.)**

 **Doof zombies: Lots of me..., etc.**

 **Isabella: Phineas! Aaah!**

 **Phineas: Hang in there, Isabella! We're almost there!**

 **Isabella: It's just...If this is the end, there's something I have to tell you!**

 **Phineas: Okay, shoot.**

 **(Brendan makes it in time to hold them off)**

 **Brendan: go save everyone.**

 **Isabella: For the longest time...**

 **Phineas: C'mon! There it is!**

 **Isabella: But, Phineas, Phineas... I LIKE YOU!**

 **Phineas: I like you, too, Isabella!**

 **Isabella: No! I mean I like-you like you!**

 **Phineas: I know Isabella I just was never ready to tell you that feel the same way.**

 **Brendan: nice job Phineas.**

 **Isabella:(confused) Why?**

 **Phineas: I was scared what if something like Tony and Pepper happend to us?**

 **Isabella: well ugh.**

 **Phineas: I love you Isabella (kisses Isabella)**

 **Brendan:(sarcasticly) Well that's great I broke the time stream so things will happen slot more differently(gets hit in the head).**

"Well I'm not supposed to do? And what about time stream?" Phineas asked.

"Well, I'll explain later," Brendan said.

 **(A zombie hand reaches for Isabella.)**

 **Phineas: Get away from her!**

 **Isabella: Phineas! No! Ah! No!**

 **(Too late!)**

 **Phineas: (transforming and giving her a clamp) Go! LLLLL...**

 **Doof zombie (Phineas): Lots of me...**

"And that's that," Brendan said.

 **Thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed.**


	18. Chapter 18 this is your back story

**AN: I'm back sorry for the wait on this and not doing Christmas or new year's but, you know, life(gets a pie to the face) alright deserved that anyways I don't own Phineas and Ferb or any of the characters from the show**

 **Also I change Isabella's birthday slightly to make her know about Phineas pretending to be oblivious.**

 **this is your back story**

"Why do these always have to have them as the main plot why can't I be the main plot," Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Because Phineas and Ferb are always doing things inter-" Anna started but was interrupted by Brendan

"Well there are a couple where you are the star, but Phineas and Ferb are in it," Brendan answered.

"Alright let's watch one then," Dr. D said.

"Why do you do this to us," Anna whispered to Brendan.

"Just go with it," Brendan answered

 **(Scene starts with a view of Candace's room)  
Candace: (talking to Stacy on the phone) I think you're right Stacy, the ocean would be a lot deeper without all those sponges.(Candace hears noises outside) What is that noise? It is driving me crazy! Aha!**

"You said it was about me," Doof said angrily.

"They're still doing something," Brendan replied.

 **(Phineas and Ferb are in the backyard playing a game of table tennis)  
Phineas: Nice try Ferb, but you can't psych me out with your dead on celebrity impressions.  
Candace: All right, what is this?  
Phineas: Table tennis.  
Ferb: Ping pong, for the layman.  
Candace: Yeah, yeah, but is it like, laser-activated, nuclear powered, supersonic ping pong?  
Phineas: No, good idea though.  
Candace: Ping pong, huh? I bet. I'll just stay right here until the inevitable weirdness happens. Any minute now. Alright, so where's Perry?**

(Scene shifts to D.E.I.)  
Major Monogram: (Through Perry's wristwatch communicator) Monogram to Agent P. Already airborne, I see. I like that! Doofenshmirtz has recently purchased an inordinate number of chairs. Hundreds of them! Far more than necessary for a person with no friends, and only one tushee. Well actually I'm, I'm just sort of assuming about the tushee. But I'm pretty confident in the no friends thing. You think it'd be the other way around, but the way he's always playing with forbidden science, you can never really be... This is coming out kinda weird, huh. Look, you're going over their anyway, just, just take a look, okay? Monogram out.

"Quite the mission briefing from Monogram," Brendan said.

 **(Perry lands on Doofenshmirtz's roof, which closes over his head)  
Doofenshmirtz: Psst! Perry the Platypus, over here. Hurry, hurry, it's- the show's about to start!  
(Perry goes and sits next to Doofenshmirtz in one of the chairs)  
Norm: Ladies and gentlemen!  
(Song: Evil Tonight (instrumental))  
Norm: Someone in our studio audience has a date with history! So come on up, because this is your backstory, Heinz Doofenshmirtz!  
Doofenshmirtz: Me? Hahahahaha! It's me, Perry the Platypus!  
Norm: Let's give him a big round of applause!  
(Norm throws a lever, starting a clapping track, and forcing Perry to clap, via two mechanical arms)**

"No wonder you have no friends Dr. D," Brendan said, "You keep them there against their will."

"True, but hurtful," Doof said.

 **Norm: Tonight we explore the life of a true evil genius. And find out just what makes him tick.  
Doofenshmirtz: But how?  
Norm: I'm glad you asked! With the help of our exciting but potentially lethal memory extraction technology, all of your most deeply suppressed memories will appear right on this screen! It's like a TV clip show fueled by your own brain. Now let's start our trip down memory strasse on the day of your birth, in beautiful Gimmelshtump, Drusselstein!  
Doofenshmirtz: I don't really remember much about it, I was pretty young at the time, but- ooh! Ooh-Ooh! (The tube connected to the helmet Doofenshmirtz is wearing begins to bubble) I can feel it tingling; something's coming out!  
Norm: (Norm shows a clip from when Doofenshmirtz was born) Aww, how cute! But where's Mom?  
Doofenshmirtz: She didn't, uh- show up for the birth.**

"I didn't think that was even possible, but okay," Linda commented.

"It's not but hey anything happens in the world we live in that isn't possible, so why not," Anna replied.

 **Norm: Remember this voice?  
Doctor: When they are born, we slap their bottoms to start them breathing.  
Norm: Here he is, all the way from Gimmelshtump Memorial Hospital, Dr. Mortimer Shlussel.  
Doofenshmirtz: Dr. Shlussel, so good to—Hey!  
(Dr. Shluelsle grabs Heinz, and slaps him on the rear-end)  
Dr. Shluelsle: He is breathing.  
Norm: And I'm sure you can guess who this next voice belongs to...  
Mrs. Doofenshmirtz: Heinz, my little hobbengusher.  
Doofenshmirtz: Aw, when she says "hobbengusher" like that, it's easy to forget that it means-  
Norm: It's your mother!  
Doofenshmirtz: Mama!  
Mrs. Doofenshmirtz: Hobbengusher. (She whacks him on the bottom as well)  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, that's the way you normally say it.  
(His mother whacks him a few more times)  
Doofenshmirtz: AH! Ow! Why!? Ow! Why!? Why!?**

"What kind of parents did you have Dr. D? They are animals," Phineas said and everyone agreed.

"It gets worse," Doof then added.

 **Norm: Yes, your relationship with your mother left something to be desired. But, what about Dad?  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, yeah, you know, tho- those were hard times.**

(Narrating with the clip) The stress of running a family weighed heavily on him. We were so poor that one day our beloved lawn gnome was repossessed. Who would protect our zatzenfruit garden from those witches' spells and wood trolls? From a tender age, my father decided that it would be me...  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Bewegen Sie nicht! (Don't Move!)

"Well that's one heck of a father," Burford said.

 **Doofenshmirtz: While the other children played Kick-the-Schtumpel and eat Doonkelberries, I would stand for hours.  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Bewegen Sie nicht!  
Doofenshmirtz: All through the cold night as the Spitzenhound howled... My only companion was the moon. And my neighbor Kenny.**

"Okay how did you get out of that way back when I mean he has his old gnome now, but what about in the past?" Isabella asked.

"I don't really remember," Doof said.

 **Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Bewegen Sie nicht!**

Norm: What a fascinating life. We'll keep track of the level of emotional pain each backstory causes, on this colorful Gnome-o-Meter! As shown by Vanna, our gnome-o-meter spokesmodel. Looks like our gnome has begun his climb! (The gnome begins to travel up the Gnome-o-Meter) Scale those heights, you bearded, Scandinavian cutie! Perform a segue back to rights of passage!  
Doofenshmirtz: Smooth, Norm.  
Norm: Thank you, don't break the rhythm, sir.  
Doofenshmirtz: And let me tell you, transitioning to adulthood was painful, but, actually, I guess a good indicator of things to come. (in a flashback on screen) In Gimmelshtump, jumping from the high dive was an important rite of passage.  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Are you a man or a schnitzel?!  
Young Heinz: I'm a man, I'm a man.  
(Young Heinz climbs up the ladder, lays on the top and looks down in fear)  
Queuing man: Das kind ist ein schnitzel!(That kid is a schnitzel!)  
(He and other men laugh)  
Doofenshmirtz: After that, my father and I became increasingly distant.  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Zu nah! (Too close!)  
Doofenshmirtz: (flashback ends) Whatever, I'm so over it. (his father walks up to him)  
Mr. Doofenshmirtz: Bewegen Sie nicht!  
(Doofenshmirtz stands bolt upright; his father walks away)

"So over it, riiiight," Brendan said sarcastically.

Norm: And there's another voice you might recognize...  
Roger: What exactly am I here for again?  
Doofenshmirtz: (With distain) Roger.  
Norm: It's you brother, Roger Doofenshmirtz, beloved mayor of Danville. Everybody loves him.  
Doofenshmirtz: Alright, alright, enough with the cheering; this is my show, not his!  
Roger: Can I help it if Mommy liked me best?  
Norm: Look at all those burbling memory bubbles. Tell us all about it, Dr. D!  
Doofenshmirtz: (narrating over the clip) For a time, I was happy. It was a short time, it was... right... there. It was like five seconds when I was pushing the thing back and forth on the rug. And soon I learned my parents were expecting a brand new baby girl. My mother spent months knitting pretty dresses. Unfortunately, the baby turned out to be a boy, and because we were out of material, I was forced to wear those same dresses for an entire year! Drawing mockery and scorn from all of my manly classmates.

"Dark past gets worse and worse," Lindale said.

 **(clip changes) I wanted to gain my mother's affection somehow, so I went to the claw machine district in hopes of winning her a gift. Fortunately, I had with me my allowance, which I'd been saving for a whole year: one three-cent coin. I dropped it into a slot, then carefully maneuvered the claw toward the beckoning fuzzy grail! Odds were against me, but then it happened! The miracle! The claw grabbed the stuffed animal; it was mine! Then, like a knight of yore, I gallantly gave the prize to my beloved mother... who immediately turned around and gave it to my brother, Roger. I was crushed as I watched Roger produce a big red marker and write his name on the toy. And then afterwards proceed to do the same to my mother, claiming both as his own, effectively shutting me out of the family dynamic.**

"Well then classic of um… something? I don't know," Baljeet said, to this everyone gasped.

 **Roger: You know, Heinz, there's more than one way to a mother's heart.  
Doofenshmirtz: Kickball. My mother's love was always inexplicably linked to kick... well, I'll just let the song tell you.**

(Song: Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart)  
Doofenshmirtz: My mother's love was always inexplicably linked to kickball,  
And my brother was an expert from the start  
But I lacked finesse, so when put to the test,  
I couldn't kick my way right into her heart...

Ladies and gentlemen, Love Händel!

Danny: Oh yeah!

(flashback ends)  
Roger: Wait a second, you had Love Händel play your flashback?  
Doofenshmirtz: I know people.  
Roger: Really.  
Doofenshmirtz: ...No, not really; I told them it was for you.  
Roger: Mmhmm. Well, I've got a city to govern.  
Doofenshmirtz: Don't let your ego hit you on the way out!

"Well he is a lot ruder than I thought," Lawrence said.

"Yes, yes he is," Doof replied.

Norm: Although your family life was tough, your social life was. how should we say, a soul-shattering void.  
Doofenshmirtz: (narrating over clip) A painful, but accurate choice of words, Norm. At the age of five, I was forced to throw my own surprise party.  
Gunther Goat Cheese's goat: (within the flashback, enters with a cake) Hello, boys and- oh. Mmm... awkward. (puts the cake down and leaves)  
Doofenshmirtz: (narrating) Ten seconds later, they confiscated the cake; apparently there's a two-person minimum.

"Well then," Brendan said.

Norm: Ooh! That stings! Do you recall a young lad named Boris?  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, sure. Big Black Boots Boris the Bully. (clip starts) He was always kicking sand in my face. When I was in the sandbox: sand. My first date: sand! Balancing my checkbook: sand! The beach- Oddly enough nothing. But I couldn't relax, because I kept waiting for it.

"Tramatize by all the sand eh?" Brendan asked.

"Yes and also what does 'eh' mean?" Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Pretend that was a 'huh'," Brendan replied.

 **Norm: Well, Boris owns a car dealership now, and declined to appear on this show. But he did send some sand! (a giant pile of sand drops on Doofenshmirtz)  
Doofenshmirtz: (muffled) Well, at least he cared enough to do that.**

Norm: You did have one friend...  
Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! (clip starts) When I was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from me was so bad because of, well, the reason's unimportant, it was part of a different emotionally-scarring backstory; I'm not getting into... regardless, the smell of pork was so bad that no one would come near me. So one day the carnival came to town and I needed money because of, well another back story that... basically, my parents disowned me, I was being raised by ocelots.

"Don't talk about that moment much eh?" Brendan asked. Doofenshmirtz nodded.

 **Doofenshmirtz: The point is, I had to get a job at the carnival, but the only work was at the dunking booth, and not as the guy who got dunked though, I was what they threw to dunk him, which is again a whole other backstory. Okay, look- long backstory short, I got a balloon at the carnival, I drew a face on him, I sprayed him with special "Lifelong-Lasting" spray I created, and I named him "Balloony." He became my best friend in the whole world, yadda yadda yadda. Then one tragic day, when I was protecting our garden as a lawn gnome, Balloony started floating away. (clip ends) And then I didn't see him for a long time; it wasn't 'til... well, there was this whole thing with an alien ship, it was really improbable.**

 **Norm: Well, here he is! (Balloony is seen in front of a backdrop)  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, Balloony, I-I've missed you so mu- (Balloony pops; Doofenshmirtz gasps) Baaaallllooooonnnyyyy!  
Norm: Ha-ha-ha! We're just having fun with you! That wasn't the real Balloony!  
Doofenshmirtz: It wasn't?  
Norm: No, of course not! The real Balloony popped three weeks ago! (holds up the popped Balloony)  
Doofenshmirtz: (bawling)BAAAALLLLLOOOOONNNNNNYYYYYYYYYY! (continues bawling over Norm's line)**

"Well that's mean," Phineas said.

Norm: Aaand uncomfortable transition back to the Gnome-o-Meter! (gnome rises from 10,000 past the 15,000 line) Wow, that backstory really had some juice. Now, if you've finished weeping, let's continue! In another misguided attempt to engage in life, you entered one of your inventions in a science fair!  
Doofenshmirtz: (clip starts) That's right. It- it was my very first -inator! Just as I was about to demonstrate my invention to the judges, a kid with a baking soda volcano stole the show! The next year, I tried again with my even bigger -inator. And again, my thunder was stolen by a baking soda volcano! I'd had enough of science. I decided to devote my life to poetry instead.  
Young Adult Doofenshmirtz: The movies are gray, the TV is black, the horses are running, please bring me some food.  
Doofenshmirtz: (narrating) Yet, curiously, I still lost to a baking soda volcano!

"Okay then," Linda said.

 **Doofenshmirtz: (clip ends)And what's worse, his poetry lacked subtext entirely. Hey, where's Perry?**

(Perry's seat is seen empty with the mechanical arms tied up)  
Doofenshmirtz: Perry the Platypus, what are you do- (Perry looks behind a curtain) Okay, playtime's over! Norm? (Norm flips a lever, lifting the curtain to reveal a glass dome with a bubbling liquid inside and electrodes on top; a metal claw comes down and lifts Perry off the ground) Behold, the Backstory-inator! You see, evil is born from pain and loss, but reliving one story at a time was not getting me anywhere! Now with this, I can collect the liquid essence of all my pain and suffering! And when it's all full, I can re-inject it into myself, making me the most powerfully evil person that has ever lived. Then nothing can stop me from taking over the entire Tri-State Are-aaugh! (screams as an ocelot attacks him)  
Norm: Oh, there's Mama Ocelot.  
Doofenshmirtz: Ironically, she's still more nurturing than my own mother! Ow, off, quit it!

(In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Candace is still watching Phineas and Ferb playing ping pong)  
Candace: Any time now, they're going to do something big and bustable. I just know it.

"There won't be one," Linda said.

"Just what," Candace replied.

(Back at D. E. I.)  
Doofenshmirtz: And so, Perry the Platypus, to recap what I said mere moments ago before I was so rudely and painfully interrupted, once I have charged my Backstory-inator, the tragedy of it all will be re-injected back into me, and I will be transformed into the ultimate creature of evil! And look, we're almost there! (the gnome is shown teetering at the summit of the Gnome-o-Meter) One more backstory should do it! Let's see... remember the time...  
Vanessa: (entering) Hey Dad, can I have the keys to the car?  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, sure, Vanessa! Oh no, no, good memories flowing! Aaahhh! Can't stop... pleasant reminiscences! (flashback montage starts) Aaaaahhhhhhhh!

"Okay then, why is that a thing in that?" Isabella asked.

"Because he's Doofenshmirtz," Brendan replied.

(Song: Not So Bad A Dad)  
Vanessa: You were a substandard dad  
But the only one I had  
I grew up hearing your evil scheming down the hall

Biker: Hey, sweetheart. How'd you like to take a ride on a real bike?  
Doofenshmirtz: She's sixteen!

But this piece of plastic in my hand  
Makes me finally understand  
Maybe you're not so bad a dad  
Not so bad a dad after all...

Vanessa: It only matters that I think he's cool.  
Doofenshmirtz: She thinks I'm cool!

(montage ends; gnome drops from the summit (about 30,000) drastically)  
Vanessa: Okay Dad, if you want to hold your head and quiver some more, that's totally okay with me, but can I have the keys?  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, yeah, right. Here you go.  
Vanessa: Have fun with your little toys.(leaves)

Doofenshmirtz: Aw, look at the Gnome-o-meter! (gnome settles at 5,000) We're practically starting over.  
Norm: That's okay, sir. You have lots of painful history to explore. Tell us, how did you come to America?  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, it was when I was sixteen, or thereabouts; I had stopped celebrating birthdays at that point for... you know, obvious reasons. (clip begins) And then one day, my parents sent me out to the Schtor to get some doozenbratt. (in the clip, the "Schtor" is revealed to be a painting of the front of a Schtor hiding the entrance to a ship; the ship takes off and Heinz's parents celebrate and hug) You know, I've always had trouble between a Schtor and a- a painting of a Schtor, but- but it started me off on the greatest adventure of my life! I decided to seize the day with both hands! (Heinz is shown swabbing the poop deck) Aaand a mop. I was heading to a golden land of opportunity; a land with a pioneering spirit which welcomed misfits like me! But I ended up in America instead. (Heinz is literally kicked off the ship) I just knew that I was home! (a large crate lands on Heinz; flashback ends) In the sense that it was... familiar.(gnome rises to 20,000)

Norm: Once in America, you began the human rite of passage known as... high school! Leading to one of the most embarrassing viral videos of all time! ("I am a Superstar" appears on screen)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ugh, I thought I deleted that from everyone's memory.

"No you deleted something else remember cuz I don't know what it was," Anna replied.

 **Teenage Heinz: I am a superstar!  
Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, yeah, we- we've all seen this, Norm. That's enough.  
Teenage Heinz: (falls into toilet) It won't-(video stops)  
Norm: But you haven't seen the digital remix!(plays digital remix)  
Teenage Heinz: I am a superstar! It won't stop flushing!  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, this is really surreal. Eugh.  
Teenage Heinz: I am a superstar! It wo-, it wo-, it won't stop flushing!  
Doofenshmirtz: Creeping me out a little, I'll be honest.  
Teenage Heinz: Wo-, wo-, it won't stop flushing!  
Wo-, wo-, it won't stop flushing!  
Doofenshmirtz: Seriously, Norm, that's enough.  
Teenage Heinz: Wo-, wo-, it won't stop flushing!  
Doofenshmirtz: Enough now. (remix stops)  
Norm: It's got ten billion hits! And there's only seven billion people on the planet!  
Doofenshmirtz: I'm never going to live that down.**

"No, no you're not," Perry said.

Norm: And yet, despite a serious lack of coolness, you still managed to date a future pop star!  
Doofenshmirtz: What? Lindana is here?

"Mom when did this happen?" Candace, Phineas and Ferb asked.

"I don't think it did." she answered.

 **Norm: Actually, she didn't remember you!  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, that figures. We only had the one date, but it was eventful. (clipbegins) It was at the Danville Drive-In.  
80's Heinz: Okay, the coast is clear! You can come out now! (Linda emerges from the trunk)**

"Oh, the worst date of my life," Linda said.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?" Doofenshmirtz asked. No reply from Linda.

 **80's Linda: Eww. It's grody back here!  
80's Heinz: Well, on the bright side, you got in for free, so... we'll just split the cost of my ticket, right? Right?  
80's Linda: You know, I could've gotten in the trunk, like, a block away instead of when you first picked me up at my house.  
80's Heinz: Wow, you just love to live in the past, huh? Is that like a thing with you?  
80's Linda: (sighs) Whatever. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of the evening.  
80's Heinz: (does a robot dance) I am a happy robot, likey what I hear. I'm just kidding; that's a thing I do. C'mon, hop in! (Heinz and Linda get in his car)**

Vanessa cringes.

 **Radio Announcer: You were listening to "That's Wings, You Turkey" by King of Loud. And here's a new one from Zanzibar, "What Do It Do?"  
80's Linda: Oh, turn it up! I love this song!  
80's Heinz: It's okay, I'd say it's in my top seven, eight favorite songs about reverse engineering.**

"How many were there?" Isabella asked.

"Two in English," Linda answered.

 **80's Linda: Makes me want to be a pop star!  
80's Heinz: Ha! Yeah right, and I'm going to rule the world!  
80's Linda: Well, why not?  
80's Heinz: Yeah, like I could do that.  
80's Linda: Maybe instead of, you know, the whole world, uh, start... small, with the Tri-State Area.**

"Mom, really?" Candace asked. Linda just shrugged.

 **80's Linda:(dramatic chord plays) Hey, the movie's starting!**

Norm: It was at that point that you realized the only business for you was... I'm waiting for you to finish my sentence for me, sir...  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, of course. Bratwurst!  
Norm: Actually, I was going to say "evil," sir.  
Doofenshmirtz: Yes, but before I was evil, I was a bratwurst street vendor. (clip starts)  
Doofenshmirtz quality bratwurst!  
Kid 1: How do you know when you're really lame?  
Kid 2: When you sell bratwurst! (kids laugh)

"What is bratwurst?" Brendan asked.

"Sausages from the old country," Doof replied.

(the gnome moves up an inch)  
Doofenshmirtz: Wow, that seemed more painful at the time. Oh man, it's gonna take forever to get the gnome back up to the top at this rate.  
Norm: Hold your horses, sir. We're just getting to... your love life!  
Doofenshmirtz: Oh, boy.

(Song: Happy Evil Love Song (instrumental))  
Doofenshmirtz's date: (to Perry) You are the cutest thing I've ever seen. Yes, you are. Yes, you are.  
Doofenshmirtz: You know, some people say we look alike.  
Doofenshmirtz's date: Uh, I don't think so. Not at all. No, not at all.

Doofenshmirtz: But when I turned the Translator-inator on...  
(whales squealing)  
Whale: (via the Translator-inator) ..What a loser that guy up there is! She should dump that pink chimp and go out with a real mammal like me!  
Doofenshmirtz: She left me for that trash-talking 35-ton pile of blubber.

"Well then," Linda said.

Doofenshmirtz: Evil love...  
Doofenshmirtz: I have never been so happy in my entire life!  
Doofenshmirtz's unnamed ex-girlfriend: Oh, Heinz- (De-Love-inator fires) I feel nothing.  
Doofenshmirtz: But- But- But-  
Doofenshmirtz's unnamed ex-girlfriend:Nothing!

Norm: And do you recall this voice?  
Charlene: Hello, Heinz. I have your alimony check.  
Doofenshmirtz: Heh-heh... Charlene!  
Norm: That's right. It's your former wife, Charlene Doofenshmirtz.  
Charlene: Delivered in person, like you asked. Ah, what is this, a game show set? Is this what you spend the money on?  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, you know, also groceries.  
Charlene: Well, at least it's not in my garage. Nice tux, Norm.  
Norm: She's fantastic!

Doofenshmirtz: Norm, let's bring out the big guns: Failed -inators! (montage set to 1812 Overture begins)

(the Age Accelerator-inator blasts randomly)  
(the Mountain-out-of-a-Molehill-inatorelectrocutes Doofenshmirtz)  
(the water fortress explodes)  
(Candace's rocket crashes into Doofenshmirtz's space station)  
(the giant baking soda volcano blows up)  
(the Dynamic-inator explodes)  
(the Monster Truck Away-inator disappears)  
(the Invisinator-turned-Disintegrator zaps its own control panel)  
(the Look Away-inator fries)  
(the Deface-inator goes boom)  
(the Turn Everything Evil-inator explodes)  
(Phineas and Ferb's giant bowling ball smashes into the Giant Robotic Penguin Icy Freeze Your Socks Off Breath-Inator Thingy)  
(the Dance-inator fires one last ray and explodes)  
(the overheated Steak Containment Unit blasts steaks across the Tri-State Area)  
(the Bum-Bum-inator rockets into the sky)  
(the Juice-inator liquefies D. E. I. and the amusement park track)  
(the De-Handsome-inator launches into the air, fires a ray, and explodes)  
(the supercomputer explodes on the D. E. I. balcony)  
Doofenshmirtz: Well, at least I found the key to the- (his roof explodes) Nice. Curse you, Perry the- (the roof crashes down again) Oh... Why does everything explode so easily? (the entire top of his building explodes)

"Bad building design," Baljeet answered.

Doofenshmirtz: You know what I'm noticing a lot of? I blow up more than the average guy.(Perry notices a ceiling fan near his trap while Vanna is on the phone and starts swinging toward it) Do they have blowing-up insurance? I should get some of that. And if they don't have it, I think they should make it, 'cause I would buy some. Oh, baby, what an emotional workout!  
Norm: And one more good trauma should send Arthur over the top! (the gnome is shown teetering at the edge of the summit)  
Doofenshmirtz: Ha-ha, yeah! Hit me with your best shot!  
Norm: That's just it, sir! The rest are more comical than tragic.  
Doofenshmirtz: What? How are we supposed to go over the- OOF! (Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz off his chair) Aw, curse you, Perry the Platypus- and by "curse you," I mean "thank you!" By humiliating me, you have inadvertently provided me the last tragic backstory I need to put this baby over the top! Remember two seconds ago when you foiled my latest plan? I do!  
(the screen flashes back to Perry kicking Doofenshmirtz out of his chair)  
Doofenshmirtz: (in flashback) What? How are we supposed to go over the- OOF! (it repeats as Doofenshmirtz laughs evilly) How are we supposed to go over the- OOF!  
(the gnome topples over the summit and embeds itself in Vanna's foot; she screams as Doofenshmirtz pulls a lever)  
Doofenshmirtz: And now...! (the Backstory-inator starts to send the memories back to Doofenshmirtz) I can feel myself getting (his skin takes a red tint and his teeth become sharp) more e-e-evil! (his laugh becomes deeper and he grows massive and muscular)Feel the doom! Nothing can stop me now!(he picks up Perry with a claw-like hand and continues laughing; Perry pulls out his wallet and reveals pictures of the two of them, causing good memories to flow through the extraction helmet) Huh? Uh? NOOOOOO!

"Okay then dad," Vanessa comments.

(Song: My Nemesis)  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme,neme  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme

Platypus-Doofenshmirtz: Do you ever get tired of lugging this big tail around? ...Well, back at it, I guess.

I used to sit alone doing evil all day,  
But now I think that someone's gonna get in my way,  
Yeah, the someone in my life that doesn't want me to exist  
(My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme)  
And I feel fine cause I've got a nemesis

Doofenshmirtz: I-I've got an even better best friend! It's clear to me that my best friend is Perry the Plat-OOF!

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme  
My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme

Now I hate him, and he hates me,  
What a wonderful animosity,  
Besides his hat he wears no clothes,  
Now I have someone to oppose...

Doofenshmirtz: Peter the Panda? And Perry the Platypus? You're working together to rescue me?

Yes I have a nemesis!

Doofenshmirtz: Doofy-Doofy-Doofy, Doofy-Doofy-Doofy, Doofenshmirtz!

Doofenshmirtz: I want you to know that... you are appreciated, Perry the Platypus, you are appreciated.

My neme, neme, oooo... my neme, neme, neme,  
My neme, neme...

Doofenshmirtz: You think I'm evil, right? (Perry gives him a grin) Thank you, Perry the Platypus. Thank you.

Doofenshmirtz: No! What have you done, Perry the Platypus? I'm getting less evil!(crashes into and smashes the Backstory-inator) Significantly sooooooo! (returns to normal) Darn it, I really liked that shirt. (Perry hang glides away from the building) Curse you, Perry the Platypus! Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow, right?  
Vanna: (leaving with the gnome still in her foot) I'm sending you a bill for the shoes. My boyfriend's a lawyer.  
Doofenshmirtz: All right, Norm, let's get this place cleaned up. There's backstory all over the place.

(In the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, Candace is still watching her brothers playing ping pong)  
Candace: Uhh, fine, you've bored me into submission. (leaves)  
Phineas: One million five hundred sixty-two thousand nine hundred seventy-two... One million five hundred sixty-two thousand nine hundred seventy-eight! (the ball stops over the net, hovering and glowing white) We did it! We've stored up enough kinetic energy; the quantum vortex should appear any second now.

"What, boys," Linda accusingly said.

"Well put it back after like 20 seconds," Phineas answered.

 **(the ball sucks the table, the boys, and the entire background up, leaving only a blank white screen; Candace walks on, hesitantly and frightened)  
Candace: (looks around) ...Mom?**

"See I told you mom," Candace said.

"Don't you two dare think about doing something like that again!" Linda sternly said.

"Yes mom," Phineas and Ferb replied.


End file.
